Les Parfaits Serpentards
by Ysfrael
Summary: Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions redouté, a attendu avec impatience l'occasion de faire payer au fils les fautes du père.Mais s'il y a une chose qu'il découvre, c'est que Harry Potter n'est PAS le fils de James Potter.Le sauveur est de retour, non pas comme le Parfait Gryffondor, mais comme le Parfait Serpentard,et les conséquences s'en feront ressentir. A tout jamais.
1. Chroniques de la première année 1

**Les Parfaits Serpentards**

* * *

**NdA :** **Je suis de retour! Et quoi de mieux pour signifier ce retour qu'une nouvelle histoire, avec un nouveau style, un nouveau Harry et un scénario rocambolesque? Rien me direz vous, c'est donc pourquoi je vous offre ce premier chapitre des Parfaits Serpentards.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chroniques de la Première année : Partie 1**

_Severus Rogue baissa les yeux vers les enfants, une impeccable expression de mépris étirant les traits de son visage. Il n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque à quel point il lui était difficile de maintenir cette expression, tout particulièrement quand il regardait ces deux-là – enfin, ces trois-là si vous incluiez Pugsley – mais c'était bien plus vrai chez ces deux-là. Ils étaient les parfaits Serpentards._

_Ils croyaient en… hum, il n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir en quoi ils croyaient, mais ils y croyaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils étaient réservés, silencieux et pouvaient être incroyablement charmants._

_Jusqu'à ce que vous franchissiez la ligne._

_Lorsque vous franchissiez la ligne, ils vous tombaient dessus comme une tonne de briques, ou une volée de Cognards, ou une armée de fourmis rouges, ou toute autre métaphore qui démontrerait que les provoquer revenait à se porter volontaire pour un séjour à Azkaban – quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux et désagréable, mais pas complètement fatal._

_Ce fut lors de leur Répartition que Rogue reconnut que les préjugés auxquels il s'était attaché pendant tant d'années étaient bien loin de dépeindre la réalité, et que les temps qui se profilaient n'auraient aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'il se serait attendu de vivre._

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas les premiers dans la queue. Ni les derniers. Mais ils se démarquaient du groupe tels l'œil d'un cyclone. Tout autour d'eux, les enfants balayaient la Grande Salle du regard avec le plus vif intérêt, contemplant d'un œil émerveillé le plafond ensorcelé, les fantômes, les tables, et même le corps enseignant.

Mais pas ces deux-là. Celui qui se tenait à côté d'eux avait adopté une attitude relevant du compromis entre leur comportement et ceux des autres : pour moitié réservé et pour moitié curieux.

Rogue se força à reporter son regard sur les autres élèves, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir aux deux du milieu.

_Elle_ était habillée impeccablement. Il n'y avait pas un pli sur sa robe, ni un seul cheveu désordonné. Ses yeux étaient noirs, d'une nuance incroyablement sombre. Rogue eut presque l'impression que ses yeux absorbaient la lumière pour ne plus la laisser repartir.

Il laissa ses yeux dériver à sa droite, vers le fils de l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que toute autre personne au monde. Mais il ne put se défaire du sentiment que, en dépit du nom, ce garçon n'était pas un Potter.

_Son_ visage était totalement inexpressif, non pas la feinte impassibilité de quelqu'un cachant ses émotions, mais plutôt le manque d'émotions de quelqu'un qui avait décidé que les émotions étaient quelque chose à utiliser de la même manière qu'un mouvement du bras particulièrement efficace.

Presque distraitement, il laissa son esprit s'étirer, usant de la Légilimancie pour voir ce à quoi le garçon pensait. Le seul problème avec cette initiative était que le garçon n'était pas là. Il n'y avait pas d'esprit auquel il pouvait se connecter. Il se fit violence pour ne pas frissonner et tenter de réprimer la peur qui s'instillait insidieusement en lui.

Quelque chose venait juste d'entrer à Poudlard, et ce n'était en rien ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait.

« Abbot, Hannah ! » appela McGonagall. C'était une Poufsouffle, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit.

« Addams, Pugsley ! » déclara McGonagall, après qu'Abbot fut répartie à Poufsouffle.

Le garçon qui semblait être le frère de la fille s'avança jovialement jusqu'au tabouret. Il ne faisait montre d'aucune appréhension, et se mit à lever le Choixpeau vers sa tête.

« Serpentard ! » scanda le Choixpeau, bien avant qu'il ne s'approche de la tête du garçon.

Il y eut une exclamation de stupeur générale, une exclamation qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas pousser lui aussi. Le Choixpeau touchait toujours la tête des nouveaux élèves. Le fait que l'artefact n'ait pas eu besoin d'entrer en contact avec le garçon pour le répartir élevait la probabilité que ses peurs ne fussent pas sans fondements.

Pugsley battit des mains d'un air absolument ravi et sautilla jusqu'à la table de sa nouvelle maison, s'asseyant exactement à la troisième place en partant du bout de la table. Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas à Rogue. Pugsley s'attendait manifestement à ce que la fille et le garçon le rejoignent.

Un Potter à Serpentard ? Incompréhensible. Mais l'était-ce vraiment ? Pour ce Potter-là, peut-être pas.

« Addams, Mercredi ! » proclama McGonagall dans le silence absolu qui recouvrait désormais la Grande Salle.

La fille s'avança lentement.

« S-s-s-s-.. » bégaya le Choixpeau tandis qu'il se contorsionnait de droite à gauche comme s'il tentait désespérément d'échapper à la jeune fille qui s'approchait inexorablement.

Pour la première fois, une expression apparut sur son visage.

C'était un léger sourire.

Severus Rogue avait trahi Voldemort, il avait fait face à Dumbledore. Il avait vu le pouvoir. Il avait regardé le mal absolu dans les yeux. Rien ne lui avait jamais glacé le sang de cette manière que ce sourire sur son visage.

Elle tendit son bras et elle saisit le Choixpeau tremblotant et bégayant pour le poser sur sa tête.

Rogue était certain qu'elle savait que le Choixpeau était terrifié par elle.

« Serpentard ! Et pour l'amour de Poudlard, délivrez-moi d'elle ! » hurla le Choixpeau. « Je vous en supplie, par Merlin ! »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? » La voix de la fille avait un léger accent Américain, mais elle était douce, et non pas dure. Sa seule normalité semblait la rendre des centaines de fois plus effroyable que le sifflement de Voldemort.

« OUI, OUI, OUI ! » cria le Choixpeau.

« Si tu insistes. » déclara Mercredi, et elle enleva le Choixpeau, pour le déposer sur le tabouret.

Le Choixpeau se mit alors à sangloter tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards, le sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

« Yeah ! Bravo Mercy ! » l'acclama Pugsley.

Mercredi effleura légèrement son dos en s'asseyant à côté de lui, laissant libre la place du bout de la table.

« Bones, Susan. » souffla McGonagall.

La jeune fille, définitivement une autre Pouf', accourut jusqu'au Choixpeau et le plaça sur sa tête.

Rien ne se produisit, excepté le fait que le Choixpeau continuait de sangloter.

Susan lança un regard terrifié à McGonagall.

Cette dernière glissa jusqu'à la fille et saisit le Choixpeau magique pour le poser sur sa propre tête.

Rogue vit les yeux de Minerva ciller, révélant qu'elle était en train d'avoir une sérieuse discussion intérieure avec l'artefact, mais rien ne se passait.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et lança un regard à Albus. Celui-ci haussa légèrement les épaules. Elle soupira et invoqua une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-feu.

« Ce sont les nerfs. » expliqua-t-elle succinctement en réponse au regard quelque peu incrédule du Directeur.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille et versa son contenu dans la bouche du Choixpeau. Ce dernier sembla siffler puis rota avant de soupirer.

« Très bien, je peux continuer à présent. » dit-il. « Du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'autres surprises. »

Rogue vit son regard se porter sur Harry.

Le reste de la Répartition se déroula comme d'ordinaire. Il applaudit légèrement lorsque sa filleule fut répartie dans la maison de Serpentard. Drago Malefoy fut placé à Serpentard, et il parut légèrement irrité que personne ne l'applaudisse. Car c'était un fait, personne n'applaudissait. Il semblait que Rogue n'était pas la seule personne à avoir remarqué que le Potter n'avait toujours pas montré le moindre signe d'émotion tandis qu'il se tenait à l'écart du groupe d'élèves restants, ses yeux verts totalement vides.

« Potter, » McGonagall sembla prendre une profonde inspiration. « Harry. »

Harry se déplaça en direction du Choixpeau d'un pas mesuré.

Il y eut un soupir général de soulagement en voyant que le Choixpeau Magique ne s'était pas remis à trembler.

Il le souleva et s'assit.

Rien ne se passa.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque émotion sur le visage du garçon ni aucune réaction de la part du Choixpeau.

Ils attendirent.

Et attendirent.

Et attendirent encore.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever à travers la Grande Salle tandis que la plus longue Répartition à laquelle ils aient jamais assisté, se poursuivait.

« Choixpeau ? » tenta McGonagall.

« Eh bien ! » s'écria le Choixpeau d'un ton bourru, « Où est mon prochain élève ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

« Tu es assis sur sa tête. » fit observer McGonagall.

« Certainement pas ! »

« Tu l'es. » furent les premiers mots que toutes les personnes de l'école entendirent de la part de Harry James Potter. Sa voix était douce, soyeuse, et avait un ton vaguement hypnotique qui était franchement impossible à définir précisément.

Le Choixpeau poussa un cri de surprise. « Par Poudlard ! Comment suis-je supposé te répartir ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon problème. » finit-il par répondre.

Le Choixpeau souffla. « Eh bien, si je ne peux pas te répartir, tu devras choisir ta Maison. »

Harry reposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, et s'assit à côté de Mercredi.

Rogue se retourna pour regarder le Directeur, qui paraissait aussi éberlué que tout le monde.

« Est-ce qu'il peut _faire_ ça ? » s'enquit McGonagall.

« Cela est stipulé dans le sort qui m'a conçu. » répondit aigrement le Choixpeau, le ton de sa voix abrasif. « Si je ne peux pas répartir un élève, pour une quelconque raison, alors le choix revient à l'élève. »

« Comment de fois cela s'est-il produit ? » demanda doucement McGonagall.

« Jamais. Est-ce que nous pouvons poursuivre la Répartition à présent ? »

Les élèves restants furent répartis aussi facilement que rapidement, mais il n'y avait toujours pas le bruit usuel qui allait de paire avec une Répartition. Tout fut fait dans le silence le plus absolu.

A la fin du banquet et pendant que les Préfets conduisaient les nouveaux élèves à leur Salles Communes, Rogue suivit Albus dans son bureau. Minerva, Pomona et Filius étaient déjà présents, du Whisky-Pur-feu dans leurs verres. Le Choixpeau était posé sur la table.

Albus s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

« Une Répartition des plus inhabituelles. » entama-t-il.

Le Choixpeau renifla. « Pourquoi est-ce que cette Addams se trouve à Poudlard ? » interrogea-t-il. « Elle est Américaine elle devrait être à Salem. »

« Je devais l'amener ici. » expliqua le Directeur. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Harry serait aussi allé à Salem. »

« Tout ce foin pour Potter ? » renifla Rogue avec mépris, plus pour conserver sa réputation qu'en raison d'une quelconque croyance que Potter n'était pas un sujet qui méritait d'être discuté.

« Severus. » admonesta Albus avec un soupir.

« Que s'est-il passé, Choixpeau ? » demanda Minerva.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. » répondit l'artefact magique avec un soupir. « Je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer ce que j'apprends de l'esprit d'un élève. Vous le savez très bien. » Il marqua une pause. « Ma réaction devrait vous avoir donné une indication suffisante. »

« Continuons, si vous le voulez bien. » dit Albus. « A propos de Mr Potter. »

« Je ne sais rien en ce qui concerne Mr Potter. » statua le Choixpeau. « Il n'y avait rien à lire. »

« Rien ? »

« Rien. » confirma Rogue. « J'ai tenté de le sonder, et son esprit ne semble même pas être là. »

« Occlumancie ? »

« Non, cela compterait comme une présence. Il n'y avait rien du tout. »

« Eh bien, je crois que Mr Potter est à la mauvaise place. » déclara jovialement Albus. « Convoquons-le et plaçons-le à Gryffondor. »

« Faites cela, » déclara sereinement le Choixpeau, « et je ne serai plus jamais capable de Répartir les enfants. »

« Pardon ? » fit Albus, d'une voix interloquée.

« Si vous brisez les règles par lesquelles j'ai été enchanté, je disparaîtrai et vous devrez trouver un nouveau moyen de Répartition l'année prochaine. »

« Mais… » commença Albus.

« J'ai été créé par les Fondateurs de Poudlard pour Répartir sans aucun préjudice. Mon choix est définitif. C'est Rowena qui a mis en place ce garde-fou stipulant qu'un élève que je ne pourrais pas Répartir serait autorisé à choisir sa propre maison. Mais lorsqu'un élève choisit, c'est la même chose que si j'avais choisi. Vous le déplacez, et j'aurai échoué à ma tâche, et si j'échoue, mon existence n'a plus lieu d'être. » Il s'interrompit. « S'il n'y a rien d'autre, j'aimerais terminer cette bouteille de Whisky-Pur-feu et essayer d'oublier cette journée. »

Silencieusement, Minerva versa le contenu de la bouteille dans la bouche du Choixpeau et le replaça sur l'étagère. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'artefact magique ronflait.

« Directeur. » intervint Filius après quelques minutes, « Pourquoi avons-nous de nouveaux champs de protection ? »

« Comment ? » s'exclama McGonagall.

« Je les ai vérifiés ce matin, et j'en ai remarqué de nouveaux. Assez vicieux, si je puis dire, mais ciblés. »

Albus soupira une fois encore. « La famille Addams a exigé le droit de les améliorer. Il semble que leur clan possède quelques ennemis, et ils prennent la sécurité de leurs enfants très au sérieux. Leurs protections n'interfèrerons pas avec ma gestion de l'école, ni ne stopperons personne d'autre que ceux qu'ils jugent être des ennemis. »

* * *

_Débuter une nouvelle classe le rendait toujours d'humeur massacrante. La pensée de voir tant de parfaits ingrédients êtres gâchés lui était insupportable. Mais cette année était bien pire encore. Il s'était préparé pendant de longs mois à accueillir comme il se devait Potter et avait élaboré un discours meurtrier comme il savait si bien en faire pour l'occasion. Il avait attendu cette opportunité pendant des années._

_Mais à présent, il n'était plus certain que ce fût une si bonne idée que ça._

* * *

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. » commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Harry et Mercredi le fixaient du regard, leur attention silencieuse plus troublante encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer auparavant, et il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison.

Ils n'avaient que onze ans. Il pouvait le faire.

« Potter ! » claqua-t-il soudainement. « Qu'obtiendrai-je en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il répondit finalement d'une voix soyeuse. « D'après le livre de Potions de septième année que j'ai lu, on obtient une potion de sommeil communément connue sous le nom de Filtre du Mort-Vivant. »

Rogue eut le sentiment qu'il venait juste de se faire réprimander, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et continua. « Où iriez-vous chercher si je vous demandais de me trouver un Bézoar ? »

« Je pense que c'était dans le même livre de septième année, » répondit Harry, « dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. »

Rogue le fixa du regard, se faisant violence pour essayer d'ignorer le fait qu'il était certain, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, que Mercredi était sérieusement en train de considérer la recherche d'un bézoar dans _son_ estomac.

« Dix points pour Serpentard. » déclara-t-il doucement. « Il est bon de voir que certains s'avancent dans le programme. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

« Sept lettres. » répondit succinctement Mercredi avant que la main de Granger ne soit levée à mi-hauteur.

Rogue reporta son regard sur elle, ses lèvres frémissantes. « En effet. » approuva-t-il. « Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont de parfaits ignares, il n'y a aucune différence entre ces deux appellations. »

Il savait qu'il s'était défilé, qu'il n'avait pas appliqué la vengeance qu'il s'était juré de prendre sur le gamin Potter, mais il avait au moins gardé la face.

A la fin du cours, il s'autorisa une bonne gorgée de Whisky-Pur-Feu et considéra le fait d'aller voir Albus et de lui informer que _quelque chose_ était entré à Poudlard, mais il finit par y renoncer. Il agissait en parfait idiot, et il s'en rendait bien compte.

Le jeudi suivant, il assista au premier cours de vol de l'année, dissimulé dans un coin. Il le faisait toujours, à la recherche d'un nouveau talent, et il savait que Minerva en faisait de même.

Il refusait de l'admettre, même à lui-même, mais il espérait que ce Potter s'avérerait bon – parce que son équipe avait désespérément besoin d'un véritable talent.

« Tout le monde, mettez-vous à côté de vos balais. » ordonna Madame Bibine.

Harry et Mercredi firent exactement ce qu'on leur disait, se tenant parfaitement droit et drapés du silence qui commençait à devenir leur marque de fabrique.

« Placez votre main droite au-dessus du balai et dites 'Debout' ! »

Les balais de Harry et Mercredi semblèrent sauter dans leur main, se mettant en position d'un bruit sec très audible. Très peu d'élèves furent aussi heureux.

« A présent, quand je sifflerai, vous frapperez le sol de toutes vos forces. » instruisit Madame Bibine, après leur avoir montrés comment monter leur balai et le tenir correctement.

Neville Longdubat, qui, s'ils étaient morts, aurait fait ses parents se retourner dans leur tombe, sembla incapable de suivre même la plus simple des instructions, et s'éleva dramatiquement dans les airs.

« Revenez, Longdubat ! » cria Bibine. Son cri sembla faire pâlir le garçon qui finit par glisser sur le côté et tomber à dix mètres du sol.

Bibine accourut vers lui, son visage aussi blanc que celui du garçon avant sa chute.

« Poignet cassé. » murmura-t-elle. « Venez mon garçon – tout va bien, levez-vous. »

Elle se retourna vers le reste de la classe. « Que personne ne bouge pendant que j'amène cet élève à l'infirmerie ! Vous laissez ces balais là où ils sont ou vous serez renvoyés de l'école avant même d'avoir pu dire 'Quidditch' ! Venez, Mr Longdubat. »

Longdubat la suivit en boitillant, en se tenant le poignet, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Rogue secoua sa tête et soupira.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu sa tête, à cet empaffé ? » ricana Malefoy.

« Ferme-là, Malefoy. » cingla Parvati Patil.

« Oooh, on défend Longdubat ? » railla Pansy Parkinson, comme une bonne Serpentard qui se respectait, « Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu aimais les gros bébés pleurnichards, Parvati. »

« Regardez ! » s'exclama Malefoy, en s'accroupissant et en saisissant quelque chose sur l'herbe. « C'est cette stupide chose que la grand-mère de Longdubat lui a envoyé. »

Le Rappeltout scintilla au soleil alors qu'il le montrait à la ronde.

« Je pense que je vais le laisser quelque part où il pourra le trouver. » fit-il d'un air faussement songeur. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être sur un arbre ? »

« Tu agis en parfait crétin. » lui dit Pugsley avec un long soupir patient. « Harceler les autres fait de toi un être faible, lâche et une brute. »

« Ah ouais ? » rétorqua Drago. « Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de m'arrêter alors ? » Il décolla, et s'éleva dans les airs. Pugsley jeta un regard à Harry, qui roula les yeux, et toucha légèrement le bras de Mercredi. Elle eut un sourire presqu'imperceptible et exécuta un geste acéré avec son bras.

Le balai de Drago s'arrêta subitement. Malheuresement pour lui, Drago n'en fit pas autant. Le blondinet poussa un cri strident alors qu'il chutait, s'écrasant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'enquit McGonagall tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers le groupe.

« La bouche de Drago a excédé son habileté avec un balai. » répondit Harry d'une voix soyeuse. « Il s'est mis en tête de nous montrer ses capacités uniques de vol, alors il a ignoré l'ordre de Madame Bibine de rester sur terre tandis qu'elle s'occupe de Longdubat puis il est tombé en essayant d'exécuter un tonneau. »

McGonagall regarda les autres élèves, avant de hocher pour elle-même. « Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. » tonna-t-elle en se précipitant vers le garçon immobile. « Et une semaine de retenues. » Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et d'un geste de la baguette, le fit léviter. « J'attends de vous que vous restiez tous où vous êtes. » gronda-t-elle, « ou je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous quittiez l'école aujourd'hui même. »

Elle s'en alla d'un pas ferme, la forme inconsciente de Drago Malefoy derrière elle.

Harry s'approcha de l'endroit où Drago était tombé. Il ramassa le Rappeltout et retourna vers le groupe, avant de jeter d'un air désinvolte la balle de verre à Pugsley. « Assure-toi que le garçon le récupère. » dit Harry.

« Ca sera fait. » répondit Pugsley d'un ton jovial. « Merci. »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit par terre avec Mercredi. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient engagés dans une conversion à voix basse.

Rogue se retourna silencieusement et quitta les lieux, digérant ce qu'il venait juste de voir.

* * *

_Il reporta son regard pour observer Drago Malefoy. Le prince de Serpentard, ou du moins l'avait-il été pendant un mois. Mais ensuite, il avait exigé la servilité de Mercredi._

_Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Draco l'avait choisie en premier. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était une fille. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était la plus faible. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait que c'était elle qui avait saboté son balai._

_Ou peut-être bien que son subconscient lui jouait des tours, et qu'il agissait sous l'influence d'un désir subconscient de courir à sa mort ?_

_Il s'était tenu, dissimulé à l'œil de tous, dans la Salle commune de Serpentard, observant._

* * *

« Addams. » retentit la voix traînante de Drago. « Fillette, apporte-moi une nouvelle plume. »

Mecredi l'ignora.

« J'ai dit, » déclara Drago d'une voix plus forte, attirant l'attention dont il semblait si manifestement se gargariser. « Apporte-moi une nouvelle plume. »

Sa présence semblait être totalement inexistante aux yeux de Mercredi. Pugsley leva la tête et sourit, un sourire maniaque qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Harry était à sa place habituelle, à droite de Mercredi, à une distance tellement proche qu'aucun élève n'oserait en faire de même, fussent-ils des élèves de sept années supérieures à la paire de première année.

Drago se leva et s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait dangereux jusqu'au bureau sur lequel ils travaillaient. « Je t'ai dit de _faire_ quelque chose. » gronda-t-il d'une voix méprisante. « Et quand je te dis de faire quelque chose, tu le fais, c'est compris ? »

Mercredi l'ignora.

« Mon père, » souffla Drago d'une voix doucereuse, « est le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il reviendra, mon père s'assurera que tous mes ennemis reçoivent ce qu'ils méritent. »

Mercredi leva les yeux vers lui d'un air curieux. « Tu essaies de m'intimider en me révélant que tu n'as aucun pouvoir ni aucune influence par toi-même, alors tout ce que tu peux faire jouer en ta faveur est ce qu'il se peut que ton père obtienne un jour ? »

Drago se mit à pâlir avec de prendre une teinte rouge brique. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis. » gronda-t-il en levant sa main.

Sans lever les yeux de son livre, la main droite de Harry se leva en un éclair et saisit le bras levé. Il le tira violemment, déséquilibrant Drago. Un cri haut-perché d'agonie déchira la Salle commune devenue silencieuse.

En une fraction de seconde, la main de Drago était étendue sur la table, son bras plié à un angle qui ne pouvait être naturel, un couteau de cuisine planté dans sa paume, la clouant sur la table. Harry dans la même posture qu'auparavant, faisant ses devoirs, son visage dénué de toute émotion.

Mercredi brandit sa main et saisit la joue de Drago, obligeant le blond à lever les yeux vers elle.

« Si tu à l'intention de prévenir ton père, sache-le, » murmura-t-elle, sa voix à faire froid dans le dos de par son manque totale d'inflexion, le dénuement le plus total de ton. « Je serai la Dame des Ténèbres, » poursuivit-elle, sa voix presque silencieuse emplissant d'une façon étrange la Salle commune. « Aux côtés de mon Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous règnerons pour l'éternité. Voldemort est un fou, un manant, et s'il revient, nous nous occuperons de lui, comme nous nous sommes occupés de toutes les personnes qui se sont mises en travers de notre chemin.

« Nous avons déjà une tombe de creusée pour lui. » Elle marqua une pause et sembla se pencher vers lui. « Et s'il est vraiment bon, nous le ressusciterons pour qu'il puisse prendre part à nos Fêtes d'Halloween. »

Il y eut une série de déglutissements audibles qui s'élevèrent de la Salle Commune.

« Alors, Malefoy, enlève le couteau de ta main, et traîne-toi jusqu'à l'infirmière, _hijo de puta. »_

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Harry leva les yeux. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Mercredi. « Tu as parlé Espagnol. » souffla-t-il, sa voix semblant soudainement beaucoup plus mature que ses onze ans. « _Mi amor_. »

Le visage de Mercredi changea, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, une trace d'émotion se fit percevoir. Un sourire timide apparut.

Harry fut sur ses pieds en un instant, Drago complètement oublié, et il agita sa baguette avec enthousiasme. Un rythme de flamenco emplit l'air, tandis que Harry attirait Mercredi dans ses bras, et qu'il entamait une danse avec elle dans la Salle Commune.

Il la fit se cambrer, et quand il la releva, elle avait la scintillante brindille verte d'une rose écarlate entre ses dents. Il la fit tournoyer, tenant sa main au-dessus de sa tête. Elle tournoya gracieusement, et quand elle s'arrêta, sa robe s'était transformée en une robe d'un rouge sanguin.

Il fit un pas pour s'écarter d'elle, tournant autour d'elle, puis il frappa sèchement ses talons sur le sol et sa robe se transforma en un costume assorti à celui de Mercredi qui seyait parfaitement sa petite forme.

Il leva la main droite de sa partenaire et la baisa doucement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, et ils dansèrent, ignorant tout, et toutes les autres personnes.

La musique s'arrêta abruptement, tout comme eux. Elle était complètement cambrée vers l'arrière, retenue par l'un des bras de Harry, tandis qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux.

Le sourire de Pugsley menaçait de fendre son visage en deux alors qu'il les regardait tous les deux.

Harry la releva, et les émotions dans leurs yeux s'éteignirent, ne laissant plus que leurs masques lisses usuels. Ils s'écartèrent et en un instant ils étaient de retour dans leurs robes d'école, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais changés, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais dansé.

Ils marchèrent, dans une parfaite harmonie jusqu'à leur bureau, et se rassirent. Harry tendit le bras et retira le couteau de la main de Drago et le lança, violemment et rapidement.

Rogue déglutit lorsque le couteau se ficha dans le mur, à un cheveu de son oreille gauche.

* * *

_C'était seulement la première fois qu'ils eurent à faire avec Drago le garçon de Narcissa avait prouvé être remarquablement entêté, incapable d'accepter le fait qu'il était surclassé à tous les niveaux._

_Ce qui l'avait convaincu plus que toute autre chose qu'ils étaient Serpentards fut la manière dont ils composaient avec les autres Maisons et tout particulièrement le cadet des garçons Weasley._

* * *

_« _Tu es une Serpentard. » cracha Ron, son visage empourpré. « Tout le monde sait que tous les sorciers maléfiques viennent de Serpentard. »

Mercredi interrompit son repas et le regarda de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Elle le fixait du regard de la même façon qu'un entomologiste observerait un insecte épinglé sur sa table de travail.

« La malveillance ne provient pas d'une Maison. » déclara-t-elle, de cette même voix à glacer le sang qu'elle employait à chaque fois qu'elle statuait une vérité indiscutable. C'était une voix que personne ne pouvait ignorer. En un clin d'œil, elle s'était déplacée à travers la salle, et tirait de sa main la tête de Ron en arrière, un couteau sur la gorge.

Rogue se fit violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa stupéfaction sur son visage. Tout le monde était silencieux, pétrifié. Personne ne l'avait vue se déplacer, elle n'avait pas sa baguette, mais elle était quand même parvenue à le faire.

« La malveillance provient des tréfonds de ton être, dans cet endroit spécial ou tu gardes tes préjugés sectaires. » finit-elle doucement.

Personne, pas même les Professeurs, ne semblait désireux de briser le silence.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et le Professeur Quirrell entra en courant, son turban partiellement défait, et de la terreur inscrite sur son visage.

Tout le monde le regarda atteindre le fauteuil du Professeur Dumbledore, s'affaler contre la table, et haleter, « Un troll – dans les donjons – je voulais vous prévenir. »

Il s'effondra ensuite au sol, évanoui.

Il y eut une profonde inspiration collective, comme si tout le monde s'apprêtait à hurler en chœur.

« Silence. » fut le seul mot que prononça Harry, et personne ne proféra le moindre son.

Dumbledore ouvrit sa bouche.

« Nous sommes en sécurité ici, les portes sont closes. » continua Harry, avant de retourner à son repas.

« Est-ce qu'il manque quelqu'un ? » demanda gaiement Puglsey.

« H-H-H-H-Hermione. » croassa Ron de sous le couteau de Mercredi.

« Est-ce que je peux garder son cadavre ? » demanda Mercredi à Harry. « Je pourrais jouer avec. »

Harry secoua lentement sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as promis ? »

Mercredi s'écarta de Ron, comme s'il était un crapaud insignifiant.

« Pas de nécromancie jusqu'à mes seize ans, ou que nous faisions finalement l'amour. » répondit-elle d'une voix chantante. Soudainement, un sourire rayonnant qui paraissait étrangement déplacé apparut sur son visage. « _Te deseo, mi amor_. » ronronna-t-elle.

Harry frissonna très perceptiblement. En un instant, il était auprès d'elle, des exclamations de stupeur retentissant de nouveau dans la salle. Tout le monde, même Rogue, semblait être sous l'effet de leur charme hypnotique.

« Tu le peux, » lui souffla-t-il, « mais hélas, la puberté ne nous a pas encore atteint. »

La réponse de Mercredi fut courte, claire, et à peine audible.

« Mais, » offrit Harry, « tu peux réaliser une potion avec les yeux d'un Troll fraîchement tué qui relègue la peste au rang de rhume hivernal. »

« Pugsley. » La voix de Mercredi claqua comme un fouet. « Va me chercher le Troll. »

« Youhou ! » s'écria joyeusement Pugsley, et il sortit de la pièce en courant.

« Je me dois de protester. » intervint Albus, secouant sa tête comme s'il avait été dans un état second. « Les élèves sont priés de se rendre à leurs dortoirs respectifs. »

« Non. » dit Harry d'une voix douce, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Mercredi.

Aucun élève n'esquissa le moindre geste tandis qu'Albus leur adressait un regard réprobateur.

« Pugsley est en train d'amener le Troll ici. » déclara Harry. « Si vous sortez, vous mourrez. »

« Laisse-les partir, » supplia Mercredi, « s'il-te-plaît ? »

La main gauche de Harry s'éleva et il caressa sa joue.

« Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur eux, » lui répondit-il, « je ne peux qu'offrir mes conseils. Ils doivent écouter leur Directeur. »

« Mes enfants, » dit Dumbledore, « l'endroit le plus sûr pour vous sont vos Salles Communes. Les portes peuvent être verrouillées. Préfets, escortez vos camarades. »

Pas un seul élève n'esquissa le moindre geste.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Pugsley entra en courant, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. « Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. » dit-il, en montrant Hermione dans ses bras. « Est-ce que je peux la garder ? »

« Tu peux. » déclara solennellement Mercredi.

« Génial ! » s'écria Pugsley, et il exécuta une petite gigue. Les yeux de Hermione étaient écarquillés, mais elle ne semblait pas protester. « Elle était dans les toilettes des filles, je l'ai trouvée sur le chemin et maintenant le Troll arrive ici. »

« Oh parfait. » s'extasia Mercredi d'une voix presque joyeuse, en se frottant les mains.

Pugsley se rendit jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor et prit place.

« Pugsley. » appela Harry.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis fier de toi. »

Pugsley sourit, comme s'il venait juste de gagner au loto.

« Prête, mon amour ? » demanda Harry à Mercredi.

« Je me dois de protester. » tenta encore Dumbledore en les regardant d'un air intimidant, la magie irradiant de son corps, commandant l'attention.

Harry et Mercredi l'ignorèrent.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau avec fracas et le Troll apparut, tenant un gourdin dans ses mains noueuses.

Il rugit, faisant trembler quelques enfants d'effroi.

« Oh Harry. » souffla Mercredi. « Il est magnifique est-ce que je peux l'avoir comme animal de compagnie à la place ? »

« Le Ministère ne l'autorise pas. » dit Harry avec regret.

« Oh très bien alors, ingrédient il devra être. » déclara-t-elle en s'avançant devant l'immense Troll.

Le Troll rugit encore et Albus leva sa baguette.

« Non ! » La voix de Harry l'empêcha – ainsi que tous les autres – d'interférer.

Le Troll se gratta la tête, paraissant confus face à l'absence totale de réaction qu'il recevait.

La baguette de Mercredi était dans sa main alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à son niveau.

« Il est temps pour toi de mourir. » dit-elle ave regret, et elle s'inclina gracieusement.

De derrière elle, et apparus de nulle part, des centaines de couteaux jaillirent par-dessus sa tête et allèrent s'écraser contre le Troll.

Le Troll baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine de surprise, avant de s'affaisser sur ses genoux, dans une position assise. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, puis il s'effondra, mort.

Pugsley apparut – de façon conventionnelle – à coté de Mercredi, et grimpa sur le Troll. Il récupéra les yeux d'un mouvement expert à l'aide d'un couteau de table, et les plaça dans un verre d'eau récupéré sur une table voisine.

« Merci. » lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit et retourna à la table des Serpentards, déposant le verre à côté du plat de Mercredi.

« Professeur Rogue, » dit respectueusement Harry, « avez-vous besoin d'ingrédients de Troll ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas directement, prenant le temps de se morigéner pour s'assurer qu'il ne balbutierait pas. « Pas pour le moment. » répondit-il, de la voix la plus calme dont il était capable.

Harry frappa sèchement des mains. Un elfe de maison apparut. « Donne ce Troll à nourrir aux Sombras, je te prie. » ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête et frappa ses mains vingt elfes de maisons apparurent, et ensemble ils lévitèrent le Troll hors de la Salle.

Rogue se retourna pour jeter un regard à Albus, et il eut du mal à réprimer un sourire l'expression d'absolue perplexité était une expression qu'il s'attendait à revoir souvent sur le visage de son vieil ami à l'avenir.

« Weasley. » la voix de Harry sembla caresser le mot tandis qu'il fixait du regard le rouquin. « Pourquoi donc Granger n'était-elle pas au dîner, et comment le savais-tu ? »

Ron semblait incapable de détourner le regard. « J'ai dit qu'elle était un véritable cauchemar. » répondit-il d'une voix rêveuse. « Toujours à avoir raison, à nous montrer qu'elle est meilleure que nous. Elle pleurait et elle s'est enfuie en courant. »

« Quelqu'un était meilleur que toi, alors tu l'as rabaissée ? » demanda Harry, le ton doux de sa voix contrastant fortement avec les mots employés.

Ron hocha la tête.

« Et tu oses me qualifier de maléfique. » nota distraitement Harry, tandis qu'il s'en retournait à sa place à la table des Serpentards, Mercredi à ses côtés.

« Mr Potter. » interpella Dumbledore. « Mon bureau, immédiatement. »

Harry leva la tête et soupira. « Vous ne voulez pas nous récompenser en public ? » s'enquit-il.

Dumbledore déglutit et leva les yeux vers lui. « Récompenser ? »

Harry sourit au Directeur, et Rogue sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. « Mais certainement ; Pugsley a secouru une Gryffondor errante, je vous ai empêché d'envoyer la Maison de Serpentard à la rencontre du Troll, et Mercredi, a montré à quel point il est aisé de s'occuper d'ignorantes et inoffensives bêtes. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore réapparut soudainement. « En effet. » approuva-t-il, les yeux pétillants. « Cinquante points, chacun. »

« Et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor pour avoir harcelé une élève et l'avoir mise en danger. » renifla Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête. « Après-vous donc, monsieur le Directeur. » dit-il poliment.

Dumbledore opina et se leva de table pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

« Mercredi. » dit Harry, en lui offrant son bras. Il se retourna vers Pugsley. « Elle est sous ta responsabilité à présent. » déclara-t-il en indiquant Hermione.

Pugsley sourit.

Ensemble, les-bien-trop-adultes-pour-leur-onze-ans emboîtèrent le pas au Directeur.

Rogue se retrouva à les suivre. Il ne raterait ce qui allait se passer pour rien au monde, même si Potter était le fils de son ennemi – un fait qu'il trouvait de plus en plus difficile à croire au fil du temps.

Les deux enfants s'assirent en face du bureau du Directeur, ensemble, mais sans se toucher.

Dumbledore les regarda silencieusement.

Aucun d'entre eux ne montra d'inconfort tandis qu'ils demeuraient assis en silence. Pas une seule expression ne traversa leur visage alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment. Rogue eut l'impression qu'ils auraient pu attendre pour l'éternité.

Albus eut manifestement la même impression, car il leur sourit. « Sorbet citron ? »

Mercredi tendit le bras et en pris un, qu'elle mit dans sa bouche. Une expression d'abjecte révulsion apparut une seconde plus tard et elle le recracha dans un mouchoir, le mouchoir de Harry.

Une fois encore, Rogue dut réprimer une exclamation de stupéfaction. Harry avait commencé à sortir le mouchoir avant que Mercredi eût même esquissé un geste pour prendre le bonbon. Il l'avait placé devant sa bouche juste au moment ou elle le recrachait, comme s'il avait su ce qui allait exactement se passer, et qu'il avait simplement réagi en conséquence.

« Pas à votre goût ? » s'enquit poliment Dumbledore.

Aucun d'entre eux ne jugea la question digne d'être répondue.

« A présent. » commença Dumbledore. « Je me dois d'objecter le fait que vous ayez menacé Mr Weasley. Ses mots ont peut-être été un peu hâtifs mais son cœur est au bon endroit. Il se peut que finissiez par l'apprécier si vous passiez un peu de temps avec lui. »

« C'est un sectaire obtus. » déclara tranquillement Mercredi. « Et seulement les faibles menacent. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Une menace est quelque chose que vous employez lorsque vous n'avez presqu'aucune intention de la mettre à exécution. » expliqua calmement Harry. « Nous faisons des promesses. S'il parle encore de cette façon à Mercredi, je le donnerai à Mercredi, comme une marque d'affection. »

« Vous deux semblez très proches. » continua Dumbledore, ignorant le contenu de ce que Harry venait juste de dire. « Puis-je m'enquérir sur votre relation ? »

« Non. »

Dumbledore parut dérouté pendant une seconde.

« Puis-je vous poser une question sur votre enfance ? » tenta-t-il encore, dirigeant sa question à l'intention de Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Etait-ce une enfance agréable ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette question est pertinente, » répondit Harry, « mais j'y répondrai quand même. Ca l'était. »

« Excellent. » dit lentement Albus.

« Y avait-il autre chose ? »

« Non, vous pouvez y aller. »

Et ils s'en allèrent, sans un mot ni un regard.

* * *

Albus était resté troublé après l'entrevue, et n'avait rien dit pendant un long moment. Rogue avait essayé de comprendre comment ces deux-là parvenaient à capturer l'attention des autres si aisément, et l'ignorer le reste du temps.

Cela ne semblait pas naturel, mais rien à propos d'eux ne l'était jamais.

* * *

**Nda :** Voilà, nouveau chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. J'espère que ca vous a plu et que vous êtes prêts à suivre cette nouvelle histoire avec trépidation. Je sais ce que certains (tous ?) me diront : c'est bien beau tout ça mais et les autres histoires ? Je le répète donc encore une fois, je n'abandonne rien, et les chapitres promis viendront, faudra juste me laisser le temps. Il n'y avait tout bêtement pas de chapitres parce que je n'avais pas le temps. Maintenant que j'ai pris le rythme, je peux me remettre à l'écriture. Donc cette semaine, il y'aura trois chapitres (y compris celui-là) qui paraîtront : le chapitre 9 de _Princesse_, et 6 d'_Espoir_. _Une nouvelle vie_ arrive dans deux semaines après mes exams.

Je vous dis donc à Mercredi pour le chapitre 9 de _Princesse_ !


	2. Chroniques de la première année 2

**Les parfaits Serpentards**

* * *

**Chroniques de la première année : partie 2**

_En tant que Directeur de maison, il était frustré. Il ne pouvait rien leur soutirer. Ils ne participaient pas aux activités scolaires et extrascolaires avec les autres étudiants. Ils ne se faisaient pas d'amis. Ils n'étaient pas même intéressés par le Quidditch._

_Enfin, Pugsley l'était, lui. Pugsley, en dépit de son comportement atypique, était réellement apprécié, même par quelques Gryffondors. Le garçon était brillant, ouvert, et contrairement à tous les autres, n'était en aucun cas affecté par la réserve de Harry et Mercredi, ou par leur façon de s'occuper des personnes qui les irritaient._

_Il avait tenté d'amener Pugsley à lui parler d'eux, mais il en fut pour ses frais. Le garçon refusait tout bonnement de discuter de sa sœur et de Harry. Quand Rogue évoqua le sujet, l'éclat s'éteignit dans les yeux de Pugsley, et il fut soudainement effroyablement manifeste que le garçon leur était apparenté._

_Même les Jumeaux Weasley avaient appris à leurs dépends qu'il fallait laisser Harry et Mercredi tranquilles. Ils avaient tenté de leur jouer un tour, et quelque chose avait mal tourné. Les Jumeaux avaient été retrouvés le matin suivant, totalement nus, attachés à des piquets sur le terrain de Quidditch, en plein centre d'un pentacle, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille._

_Mercredi avait eu l'ombre d'un sourire tout le long de la journée qui suivit._

_Hermione semblait être proche de Pugsley, et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle pouvait étudier en paix, parler à Pugsley lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un ami, et n'était jamais moquée ni insultée._

_Enfin, pas après que Drago se fût plaint de la présence d'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard._

* * *

« Viens avec nous. » déclara Pugsley à Hermione. « J'ai un excellent livre d'Enchantements que Harry m'a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire l'année dernière. Il y a d'excellents sorts Américains dont tu me diras des nouvelles. »

Hermione semblait hésitante. « Mais c'est la Salle Commune de Serpentard. » protesta-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas censée y entrer, et ils ne m'aiment pas. »

Pugsley haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. « Fais-moi confiance, ils ne seront pas un problème. »

Harry et Mercredi leur emboitèrent le pas, les suivant jusqu'à la Salle Commune et Pugsley prononça le mot de passe à la herse du donjon. Elle s'éleva lentement dans un cliquetis rouillé.

Pugsley prit la main de Hermione et la fit entrer. « Salut, Daph, Pan, Théo. » dit-il en saluant jovialement les premières personnes qu'il rencontra.

« Pugs. » répondit doucement Daphné Greengrass.

« Qu'est-ce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe fiche ici ? » rugit Drago alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans la Salle Commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? » s'enquit Harry.

Drago se pétrifia il semblait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Harry et Mercredi.

« Une Née-Moldue, quelqu'un qui n'a pas de parents sorciers. » énonça Théodore Nott. « Il y a aussi les Sang-mêlés, qui ont un parent de chaque. Toutes ces appellations sont utilisées en tant que termes dépréciatifs par les Sang-Purs qui sont convaincus qu'eux seuls possèdent un sang supérieur. »

« Intéressant. » déclara Mercredi d'une voix douce. Un frisson presqu'imperceptible parcourut la Salle. Tout le monde semblait savoir que Mercredi était sur le point de faire quelque chose, mais personne n'osa essayer de l'en empêcher, ni ne s'en alla personne ne voulait rater ce qui allait se passer. « Hermione, tend ta main. »

Hermione fit exactement ce qu'on lui disait.

Mercredi s'avança vers elle, un couteau apparaissant dans sa main. Elle prit la main de Hermione et la coupa légèrement. Hermione retint son souffle lorsque du sang écarlate coula de la coupure. Harry était à côté d'elle, un flacon de potion dans sa main, et Mercredi déplaça la main de Hermione afin de faire couler le sang à l'intérieur.

Quand il fut plein, Mercredi parcourut la blessure du doigt et la plaie disparut, laissant Hermione fixer sa main intacte, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Mercredi étudia du regard le flacon de sang pendant une seconde, avant de hausser les épaules et de l'avaler. « Voilà donc une Sang-de-Bourbe. » fit-elle d'un ton songeur.

« Je suis un Sang-mêlé. » dit Harry en se portant volontaire.

« Ta main ? » demanda Mercredi.

Harry secoua sa tête.

« S'il-te-plaît ? »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche et mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

« _Por eternidad, mi amor_. »

Elle s'avança plus près de lui et l'embrassa, avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle avait un léger sourire sur son visage, et la lèvre de Harry était intacte.

Elle se retourna, le couteau de nouveau dans sa main. « Viens ici, Malefoy. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Drago pâlit à une vitesse impressionnante et se mit à faire un pas en arrière. « Ne m'approche pas ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

« Oh non. » répondit-elle solennellement. « Je suis intéressée par cette importante distinction du sang. »

« Utilise celui de Goyle ! »

Goyle cligna bêtement des yeux.

« Non. » refusa Mercredi, et elle marcha inexorablement vers le blondinet épouvanté.

« Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un ! » hurla-t-il à la ronde.

Personne ne bougea.

Drago gémit pitoyablement et sortit sa baguette.

Mercredi l'ignora.

« Je-je vais te jeter un sort ! » menaça-t-il.

Mercredi se mit lentement à sourire. « Vas-y. » le défia-t-elle.

Drago gémit encore, sa baguette tremblant tellement que c'était à se demander comment elle parvenait à rester dans sa main.

Elle l'atteignit, et tendit son bras, lui levant doucement le menton.

« P-p-pitié. » supplia-t-il.

Elle plaça le couteau contre sa jugulaire.

« Mercredi. » interpella doucement Harry.

Elle soupira, puis planta vicieusement le couteau dans sa main, collectant le sang prestement tandis que Drago hurlait à la mort.

Elle retira le couteau et il disparut. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de le soigner et revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre Harry. Elle regarda le sang de Drago, avant de le boire.

Elle le recracha avant même d'en avoir bu la moitié. « Beurk. » fit-elle en toussant. « C'est vicié et sans aucun goût. »

Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il se recula ensuite, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Faible aussi. » approuva-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-dire par là? » interrogea Daphné.

Mercredi porta son regard sur elle. « Le sang de Hermione est riche, plein de vie et de diversité génétique. Il est puissant, aussi, bien plus que le sang de Malefoy. Si c'est ce à quoi aspirent les Sang-Purs, alors j'ai pitié pour vous tous. » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Tu m'as dis que je devrais essayer de temps en temps d'être gentille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Nous devrions tuer tous les Sang-Purs. »

Il y eut une exclamation de stupeur dans la Salle Commune.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils sont en train de mourir à petit feu. » expliqua Mercredi. « Ils sont en train d'éprouver une mort lente, perdant leur pouvoir et leur habilité. Il serait bien plus gentil de notre part de leur sortir de leur misère maintenant. »

« Combien d'entre vous sont convaincus que la Suprémacie du Sang est une vision d'avenir ? » s'enquit Harry.

En dépit de leurs véritables croyances, personne ne leva la main.

Mercredi soupira. « Lâches. » déclara-t-elle sereinement. « Pas même capables de mourir pour vos croyances. »

« M-M-Mercredi. » commença Hermione avec hésitation. « Est-ce que je suis aussi plus puissante que Harry ? »

Mercredi la fixa du regard dans un silence absolu pendant quelques secondes. Puis, à la plus grande stupéfaction et horreur de presque tout le monde, les muscles sur son visage commencèrent à bouger. Comme si elle était incapable de se contrôler, Mercredi s'appuya contre Harry et se mit à rire, à gorge déployée. Harry l'entoura du bras et eut un léger sourire lui-même.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour que la jeune fille s'arrête de rire. «Je n'ai pas ri ainsi depuis un long moment. »

« Deux ans, cinq jours. » fit remarquer Harry.

« Quand tu m'as offert ce cadeau surprise. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je te dois toujours quelque chose pour ça. »

Harry lui sourit.

Mercredi reporta son attention sur Hermione. « Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

« U-une dernière question. » dit Hermione avec nervosité. « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Des années de pratique. » fut sa réponse qui fit frissonner toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

_Il devrait être plus heureux. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons allait être remportée par Serpentard. Leur avance était impossible à rattraper, parce que Harry et Mercredi gagnait énormément de points. Tous deux étaient complètement dévoués à leurs études, faisant souvent du travail supplémentaire. Il était évident qu'aucun ne se souciait du système de points par maison ils étaient tous les deux bien trop intéressés par l'apprentissage et la maîtrise de tout ce qui suscitait leur intérêt académique._

_Ils ne perdaient jamais de points non plus._

_Parce que pas une seule fois, on n'avait réussi à prouver qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose qui méritait d'être sanctionné par un retrait de points._

_Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient responsables d'un grand nombre de choses. Et tout le monde savait que personne ne pourrait jamais le prouver._

_Mais il eut au moins la chance d'en savoir un peu plus sur la famille impliquée._

* * *

On frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

Sa porte s'ouvrit, et Daphné Greengrass pénétra dans la pièce. « Comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, Oncle Sev. » répondit-elle. « Cela ne ressemble en rien à ce que Maman et Papa m'ont décrit. »

Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, Agatha et Mark Greengrass étaient bien connues pour leurs vues conservatives.

« Il n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, non plus. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Potter ? »

« Qui, eh bien, oui, mais je parlais de Drago. Est-ce qu'il joue un rôle, faisant en sorte que les personnes le sous-estiment ? »

« C'est possible. » acquiesça Severus. Il avait ses doutes, mais l'idée de Daphné était possible.

Le visage de Daphné s'éclaircit et elle hocha la tête.

« J'étais certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide. » déclara-t-elle gaiement. « Peut-être que mes parents avaient raison, et s'il est prêt à endurer autant pour être sous-estimé, il est digne de sa position. »

Plusieurs incidents lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait nul besoin de se découvrir aussi tôt. Autant il appréciait – aimait probablement – sa filleule, assurer ses arrières venaient toujours en premier.

« Merci, Oncle Sev. » dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas sautillant, « je te vois au dîner. »

Rogue soupira, et quelques minutes plus tard, il suivit les pas de sa filleule jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il haïssait au quotidien de devoir se nourrir tout en regardant des centaines d'enfants manger avec la même tenue de table qu'un cochon. Le volume du bruit était revenu à la normale à présent les élèves s'étaient habitués au calme et au silence qui entouraient Mercredi et Potter, et avaient appris que si vous les ignoriez, ils avaient la mansuétude de vous renvoyer la pareille.

Tout le monde était bien plus heureux ainsi.

Soudainement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent théâtralement, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées alors qu'il portait son regard sur les personnes au pas de la porte.

A gauche se tenait un homme à la silhouette voûtée, et complètement chauve. A côté de lui se trouvait un couple. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, avec des cheveux d'un noir indescriptible et dotés d'une beauté outrageuse. Il était bronzé, et semblait revenir de vacances aux bords de la Méditerranée, tandis qu'elle était complètement pâle avec de long cheveux noirs. Il regardait autour de lui avec enthousiasme, comme s'il était excité d'être là, elle avait une expression sereine sur son visage et semblait recouverte d'une aura de tolérance.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » s'enquit Minerva.

« M'man, P'pa, Oncle Fétide ! » s'écria Pugsley alors qu'il se précipitait vers eux.

« Pugsley ! » s'exclama à son tour l'oncle, et il le souleva pour le prendre dans une étreinte à rompre les os.

« Nous sommes ici pour voir nos enfants. » informa la femme. Aussitôt qu'elle eût parlé, il n'y eut plus aucun doute de son apparentage avec Mercredi. La voix était plus mûre, plus riche et plus contenue, mais possédait ce même pouvoir qui glace le sang dans son ton.

« Nous n'autorisons pas les visiteurs durant l'année scolaire. » l'interrompit McGonagall.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna l'homme. « Ne pas nous permettre de voir nos rejetons bien-aimés ? Balivernes. » réfuta-t-il, balayant d'un geste les propos de McGonagall. « Ah, et nous sommes à l'heure pour le dîner à ce que je vois. Excellent ! J'espère que c'est quelque chose d'intéressant. La Chose, soit gentil et apporte-nous une table, nous nous assoirons à côté de Harry et Mercredi. »

Il y eut une série de cris lorsqu'une main désincarnée se traîna sur ses doigts dans la Salle. Elle sauta et tapa la main ouverte de Pugsley dans un geste évident de salut avant de filer jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Elle claqua des doigts et une nouvelle table apparut.

« Je me dois de protester. » s'exclama Minerva.

L'homme et la femme ne s'arrêtèrent pas. « Vous vous devez ? » s'enquit l'homme. « Je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous. » Et ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement jusqu'à leur table.

« Minerva. » intervint calmement Dumbledore. « Je leur ai donné la permission. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ils l'ont exigée. » avoua-t-il, « avant de laisser Pugsley, Harry et Mercredi venir ici. »

« Mercredi. » dit gaiement l'Oncle Fester. « Est-ce qu'il te reste une étreinte quelque part pour ton oncle favori ? »

« Tu es mon _seul_ oncle. » répondit-elle sereinement. « Enfin, le seul oncle avec un cœur et des poumons qui fonctionnent. »

Il ouvrit grand ses bras, l'incitant à se blottir contre lui, et ils s'étreignirent.

« Harry mon vieux. » s'exclama l'homme. « C'est bon de te revoir la maison n'est plus la même sans toi. »

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, Gomez. »

« Tant que j'y suis. » souffla-t-il dans ce qui semblait passer pour un murmure. « Est-ce qu'il te reste de cette potion ? »

« Celle qui fait de toi une vorace bête suceuse de sang avec l'endurance d'un peloton de Marines en permission ? »

Gomez hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Je peux t'en préparer un flacon. »

« Dis-moi, » dit l'Oncle Fétide à Mercredi. « Comment est-ce ici ? »

« Le premier jour, » déclara froidement Mercredi, « ils ont essayé de nous faire chanter. »

« Quel genre de cruel et dangereux endroit dirigez-vous là, Bumbeldore ? » s'enquit Gomez. « Chanter ? Diantre ! Vous me direz ensuite qu'ils voulaient que vous preniez part aux équipes de sport et autres clubs. »

« Ils l'ont fait ? » s'exclama Gomez avec incrédulité après avoir vu le regard de sa fille. « Je suis navré, Bumbeldore m'a assuré que c'était une école décente. Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais jamais laissé venir. »

« C'est Dumbledore, Papa. » le corrigea Pugsley.

« Vraiment ? En es-tu sûr ? »

Pugsley opina du chef.

« Comme c'est remarquable. »

« Mercredi. » entama la femme, en regardant sa fille.

Mercredi s'avança vers elle et enlaça d'elle-même la grande femme.

« Harry. »

« Morticia. » répondit solennellement l'interpellé.

« Vais-je devoir t'attacher aux rails devant un train filant à toute vapeur ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Le train ne roule pas en ce moment. » fit tristement remarquer Harry.

« Photos de bébé ? »

« J'abandonne. » céda-t-il, et il l'étreignit fermement.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux avec affection, avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. « Vous manquez à la maison. » lui informa-t-elle. « Il n'y a plus eu d'explosions depuis bien trop longtemps, alors nous avons décidé de venir vous voir. »

« Comment se porte Max ? »

« Aussi bien qu'il le peut, et est ravi que tu demandes de ses nouvelles. Il est à la maison nous avons quelques témoins de Jéhovah emprisonnés dans le donjon et il est en train de les torturer pour nous. »

« M'man, P'pa. » intervint Pugsley après avoir couru jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors pour saisir Hermione et la ramener avec lui. « Voici Hermione. Je l'ai sauvée d'un Troll et Mercredi a dit que je pouvais la garder. »

« C'était gentil de ta part, ma chérie. » commenta Morticia, en félicitant sa fille.

« Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » déclara timidement Hermione.

« Bienvenue dans la famille. » annonça Gomez d'un ton ampoulé. « Je suis certain que tu t'intègreras parfaitement. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec incertitude.

« Je suis le papa de Pugsl… » commença Gomez avant de s'interrompre. Il fixait du regard la table des Serdaigles. « Helena ? »

« Gomez, » répondit chaleureusement, la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle. « Vieux démon. »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu hantais Poudlard. »

« Je le fais depuis un bout de temps. » répondit le fantôme. « Cela m'occupe. »

« Voici ma femme, Morticia. »

« Helena et moi nous connaissons. » déclara Morticia d'une voix soyeuse. « Tu dois venir nous rendre visite ce soir. Je connais un sort que tu vas adorer. »

La Dame Grise gloussa et rougit en acquiesçant, avant de s'éclipser.

« Harry. » souffla Gomez en tentant à nouveau et sans aucun succès de murmurer. « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de cette potion ce soir. »

« J'irai la chercher après le dîner. » promit Harry.

« Manger. » interrompit l'Oncle Fétide. « Voilà ce que j'appelle le bon état d'esprit. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un centaure. »

« Il y en a quelques-uns dans la forêt. » lui informa Mercredi.

« Oooh, je peux aller en chercher un ? »

« Tu vas te couper l'appétit avant le dîner. » le réprimanda Harry.

Fétide baissa la tête, et acquiesça tristement.

« Alors, parlez-moi de vos amis. » pressa Morticia, tandis qu'ils attendaient que la nourriture apparaisse.

« Amis ? » répéta Mercredi, comme si la signification de ce mot lui échappait.

« Eh bien, nous n'avons reçu aucun rapport mentionnant que tu as tué quelqu'un, alors nous avons présumé. »

Mercredi hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Harry ne veux pas me laisser tuer quelqu'un. » se plaignit-elle.

« Comment ? » s'exclama Morticia, surprise. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je déteste la paperasse, » répondit Harry d'une voix égale. « Et je déteste avoir affaire à des incompétents, et le Ministère ici possède de la paperasse et des incompétents en proportions égales. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas – je suis en train de dresser une liste, et lorsque nous en aurons fini ici, Mercredi pourra tuer toutes les personnes qui le méritent. »

« Merveilleux. » s'extasia Gomez en frappant avec enthousiasme ses mains.

« En attendant, Mercredi peut vous présenter à quelques personnes qui se sont démarquées. »

Il y eut l'étrange son produit par une bonne moitié de personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle avalant leur salive comme un seul homme.

Mercredi leva les yeux. « Le blond dyspeptique qui est assis là-bas est Drago Malefoy. Il se croit supérieur à cause de son sang. Il est très fier du fait qu'il peut remonter sa lignée jusqu'au neuvième siècle. »

« Un adepte de la Suprématie du sang ? » s'enquit Morticia d'un ton réprobateur. « Je hais tellement leur sang insipide. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Pourquoi s'en donner la peine ? » demanda Mercredi avec rhétorique. « Il déteste tout ce qui n'est pas de Sang-pur. Mais son sang est en train de mourir, alors ce n'est pas un problème. »

Morticia secoua tristement sa tête. « Je peux remonter ma famille jusqu'à la naissance d'Atlantis. »

« Et la mienne remonte à quelques milliers d'années avant cela. » ajouta Gomez en aparté. Il leva le verre de Harry. « L'un de mes ancêtres a combattu à la bataille de Clah'Midu, et a contribué à bannir le diable en Enfer. Nous n'oublions jamais d'où nous venons. » déclara-t-il en esquissant un salut avec le verre.

« Pratiquent-t-ils la consanguinité ? » demanda-t-il, son expression solennelle disparaissant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

« Oui. »

Gomez fut soudainement à côté de Drago, personne ne l'avait vu bouger, révélant par la même très clairement de qui Harry et Mercredi avaient appris cette compétence. Il cogna la tête de Drago du doigt et écouta le son que son geste produisait. « Diantre, il n'y a pas assez de pouvoir là-dedans pour faire cuire un démon. » constata-t-il avec effarement. « Est-ce que tu es complètement développé ? »

« J'ai onze ans. » argua Drago d'un ton cassant. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Tu devrais être parfaitement entraîné dans l'usage de ton pouvoir à présent. »

« Nous n'apprenons pas la magie à nos enfants avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard. » intervint Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi donc ? » s'enquit Gomez. « Comment attendez-vous d'eux qu'ils grandissent et repoussent les limites de ce qui est possible et de ce qui ne l'est pas ? »

« Les enfants de moins de onze ans n'ont pas le contrôle nécessaire. »

« Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'ont pas. » acquiesça Gomez, tandis qu'il se mettait à faire les cents pas au milieu de la Grande Salle, ses mains s'agitant théâtralement. « Ils sont supposés tout faire exploser ! Ils sont supposés tout dénaturer ! Ils sont supposés kidnapper leurs camarades et leur faire subir des expériences bizarres et impies ! Comment vont-ils apprendre sinon ? »

« Gomez. » l'appela Morticia. « Tu es en train de troubler le dîner. »

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. » En un clin d'œil, il s'était rassis avec sa famille.

« Je pense que la nourriture est prête. » informa Harry.

« Excellent. » se réjouit Gomez avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette.

Devant lui, une oie rôtie apparut, avec toutes les garnitures qui accompagnent ce genre de plat sur des assiettes disposées autour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit l'Oncle Fétide.

« C'est ce qui fait office de nourriture ici. » déclara Pugsley, en commençant à se servir.

« Cela fait de se sustenter une expérience dégoûtante. » ajouta Mercredi.

« Comme c'est intéressant. » commenta délicatement Morticia. « Gomez, coupe l'oiseau. »

Gomez se leva de son siège, une épée apparaissant dans sa main. « A table ! » s'écria-t-il, et il attaqua la volaille rôtie. Il y eut une succession de mouvements si rapides qu'ils en étaient indécelables, et de larges parties s'envolèrent pour atterrir sur les assiettes de sa famille.

Avec un geste théâtral il envoya la carcasse dans l'assiette de Fétide et lança l'épée, qui manqua de peu un Poufsouffle et se planta dans la main d'une des armures de Poudlard.

« Merci. » le remercia Fétide avec reconnaissance.

Morticia fit gracieusement passer les plats autour de la table.

Gomez prit une bouchée et toussota. « C'est la chose la plus dégoûtante qu'il m'ait été donnée de toucher depuis des décennies. Dumbledore m'avait promis que vous seriez nourris convenablement. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « La nourriture possède certaines des vitamines nécessaires. Un peu trop de gras, mais je nous prépare des potions nutritionnelles. Nous ne mourrons pas de faim. »

« Quand bien même. » renchérit Morticia. « J'apprécie la douleur et la souffrance autant que le premier sadomasochiste venu, mais je ne donnerai pas cela à nos prisonniers dans le donjon. »

« Ils semblent tous l'apprécier. » fit remarquer Harry.

« Est-ce que tu pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont perdu leur habilité à parler et semblent être fascinés par nous ? » demanda Morticia.

« Je crois que j'ai perdu l'appétit. » marmonna Gomez.

« Si tu finis, nous aurons un cadeau pour toi. » déclara Harry.

« Un cadeau ? » répéta Gomez avec enthousiasme.

Harry hocha la tête.

Gomez se mit à manger, et bien qu'il mangeât rapidement, ses manières étaient raffinées, ce dont on ne pouvait dire autant de Fétide, qui dévorait sa carcasse avec une satisfaction toute carnassière.

Morticia mangea un peu, mais seulement assez pour être polie. Pugsley fit un repas complet, de même que Hermione. Harry et Mercredi avalèrent la même portion qu'ils en avaient coutume – ce qui n'était pas beaucoup.

Gomez s'adossa à sa chaise, un cigare apparaissant dans sa bouche. La Chose sauta sur son épaule, un briquet dans ses doigts. Elle frotta le briquet et alluma le cigare.

« Merci, la Chose. » dit Gomez en soupirant de contentement.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je fume ? » demanda Fétide.

« Pas du tout. » répondit Gomez.

Harry tendit le bras et plaça sa main sur la bouche et le nez de Mercredi, ses lèvres se mouvant tandis qu'il lançait un sort. Il fit de même pour lui. Il sembla s'interrompre un moment, avant de se pencher à travers la table et d'appliquer le sort à Hermione.

Sans crier gare, des volutes de fumée commencèrent à se dégager de chaque pore du corps de Fétide.

Hermione sourit avec reconnaissance à Harry.

Fétide soupira après quelques minutes et cessa de fumer. « J'en avais bien besoin. » soupira-t-il.

Harry saisit alors quelque chose qui était sous la table et déposa une grande boîte sur la table débarrassée de la plupart des vestiges de leur repas.

Gomez s'en empara et déchira avec un enthousiasme enfantin le papier qui recouvrait la boîte. Il mit la main à l'intérieur et en ressortit une réplique miniature du Poudlard Express qu'il posa sur la table. « Les enfants. » souffla-t-il d'une voix émerveillée.

« Nous l'avons enchanté pour toi. » informa gaiement Pugsley. « Appuie sur le bouton ! »

Il s'exécuta, et le Poudlard Express siffla avant de se mettre à rouler autour de la table, en prenant de la vitesse au fil du temps.

Harry déplaça sa main droite et fit tomber la salière sur le chemin du train.

La miniature s'écrasa contre elle et explosa dans une boule de feu.

« Merveilleux. » acclama Gomez. « C'est tout simplement brillant ! »

« Regarde. » l'interpella Mercredi.

De derrière les wagons , des petites figurines sortirent, affichant une expression hébétée.

« Si tu crées une collision assez importante, ils brûleront aussi. »

Gomez saisit l'une des petites figurines, et la lança en l'air.

« AAAARRRRRRRRRRGH » hurla Drago alors qu'il était soudainement lancé en l'air, avant de s'écraser au sol avec un horrible craquement.

Morticia soupira et agita sa main droite. En un clin d'œil, Drago était de retour à sa place, en parfaite santé. Il regarda autour de lui avec une panique hébétée, ses yeux hagards.

« Mercredi étudie le vaudou. » déclara fièrement Harry.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » s'enquit Gomez.

Mercredi acquiesça timidement.

« C'est merveilleux ! » s'extasia Gomez. « Je suis si fier de toi. »

« Je le suis aussi, Mercredi. » ajouta Morticia. « Pourquoi ne nous feriez-vous pas visiter à présent ? » continua-t-elle. « Nous pourrons voir les autres plus tard. »

Harry hocha la tête, et prit la main de Mercredi. Ensemble, ils menèrent la famille hors de la Grande Salle.

* * *

**NdA : **J'espère que cela vous a plus.

Je tenais à vous donner quelques précisions sur l'aspect pratique de cette histoire. Elle se déroulera sur les 4 années de Harry à Poudlard (Voyons les choses en face : est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que Voldemort va pouvoir résister à Mercredi et Harry pendant sept ans? xD ). Chaque année sera constituée de quatre chapitres à raison de vingt milles mots par année. Considérez aussi que chaque année constitue en fait un tome et à ce titre il y aura une pause d'environ un mois d'une année à une autre. Dans cette même optique j'essaierai de poster un tome par mois si je peux. (quatre chapitres par mois), mais je ne garantis rien . Prochaine parution Princesse ou Espoir (ou les deux si j'ai le temps) ce week-end .

A bientôt.


	3. Chroniques de la première année 3

**Les parfaits Serpentards**

**

* * *

**

**Chroniques de la première année : partie 3**

Rogue s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui était attribué dans le bureau directorial en compagnie des trois autres directeurs de Maisons et du Directeur, une fois le repas achevé et les élèves renvoyés dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Minerva semblait littéralement fumer dans son fauteuil et elle paraissait prête à réduire en charpie la première personne qui aurait la malencontreuse idée de lui adresser la parole. « Dites moi exactement, » gronda-t-elle à travers ses lèvres pincées, « ce que font ces, ces, ces personnes à Poudlard ! J'ai composé avec les enfants, avec une réticence justifiée, mais ceci dépasse les bornes ! »

« Allons, allons, Minerva. » tempéra gentiment Albus.

Rogue grimaça il savait que c'était exactement la chose à ne pas lui dire.

« Albus, » déclara Minerva, sa voix devenue polaire. « Quand j'ai appris que le Survivant venait étudier ici, j'ai été ravie et excitée à cette perspective, ne serait-ce que pour voir le fils de James et Lily. Cet enfant n'est pas leur fils il est le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu pour devenir un cauchemar ambulant ! Si vous n'expliquez pas clairement ce qui se trame, alors je n'aurai d'autre choix que de vous présenter ma démission, effective dès l'instant. »

Albus en resta coi de stupeur et ne put que la regarder avec des yeux exorbités derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Il y a certaines choses, Minerva, dont je n'ai pas la liberté de discuter. » commença délicatement Albus.

« Alors c'est terminé. » l'interrompit Minerva en se levant. « Je ne vais plus accepter vos demies-vérités quand elles mettent en danger les élèves. »

Albus parut proprement stupéfait, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « D'après une prophétie, la seule personne qui puisse vaincre Voldemort lorsqu'il sera de retour, et je suis intimement convaincu de son retour futur, est Harry James Potter. »

Minerva se rassit lentement sur son fauteuil. « Vous êtes convaincu de la véracité de cette prophétie en ce qui concerne Potter ? »

Il hocha la tête. « J'en suis totalement convaincu. Le choix reposait entre Harry et Neville Longdubat. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi Harry quand il l'a marqué. »

Rogue eut une expression de mépris. « Si quelqu'un va devoir s'occuper d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais à qui je n'aimerais pas voir incomber cette tâche. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été contraint de faire autant de concessions. Parce que, comme vous vous en êtes sûrement rendus compte, le fait qu'un grand nombre de personnes mourrait et que l'Angleterre succomberait sans Harry signifie bien peu de choses aux yeux de Morticia et Gomez Addams. »

« Ils sont donc aussi démoniques que ça ? » s'enquit Pomona.

Albus poussa un profond soupir. « Démoniaques ? Par tous standards de mesure que vous pourriez être amenée à prendre, oui. J'ai découvert que Harry était sous leur tutelle seulement après la fin de l'année dernière. Alors j'ai fait autant de recherches sur eux que je le pouvais. Ils ne plaisantaient pas en affirmant qu'ils pouvaient retracer leur famille jusqu'à la période précédent la chute d'Atlantis. Ils sont tous deux les produits de ce qui ne peut qu'être décrit comme étant la plus grande mixité de sang connu. A l'époque ou les Sang-Purs ont commencé à pratiquer la consanguinité, leurs familles se sont aperçues que cela limitait fortement le pool génique.

« Pour cette raison, ils se sont lancés dans une campagne soutenue de métissage. Ils ont obtenu le sang de la plupart des créatures magiques douées de raison dans leur famille. Cela a conduit à certaines mutations surprenantes à travers les siècles, et de toutes nouvelles classifications d'espèces dans certains cas. La Chose par exemple – la main que vous avez vue – semble être parfaitement douée de raison et consciente de son environnement. Ils ont un cousin, qui est d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, une boule de poils.

« Mais ils sont aussi les personnes les plus tolérantes que vous pourriez rencontrer. J'ai trouvé beaucoup d'exemples de créatures, que la plupart des personnes fuient et exècrent, qui sont accueillies à bras ouverts dans leur domaine. Gomez et Morticia sont tous deux très généreux avec leurs amis – et ils en ont beaucoup. » Albus poussa de nouveau un profond soupir. « J'ai dû les supplier pour avoir leur autorisation de faire venir étudier Harry ici. Ils étaient réellement contre cette idée, indiquant qu'ils étaient capables d'en apprendre bien plus à leurs enfants que nous le pouvions. »

« Comment Harry s'est-il retrouvé sous leur garde ? » interrogea Minerva. « Je pensais que vous l'aviez placé chez des parents ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » admit Dumbledore. « J'ai demandé à Arebella Figg de s'installer dans le voisinage, afin qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur lui, mais un jour il a tout simplement disparu. J'ai tenté pendant une année durant de le retrouver, mais j'ai dû abandonner. Les enchantements que j'avais mis en place m'ont révélé qu'il était vivant, et en bonne santé, mais même ceux-ci se sont désactivés, peu après. C'est lorsque la Plume de Désignation a inscrit les candidats de cette année il y a quelques mois que j'ai pu obtenir un nouvel indice. Je ne suis parvenu à trouver leur adresse que récemment et me suis rendu aux Etats-Unis par Portauloin pour leur parler. » Il leva les yeux vers ses directeurs de maison. « Comment sont leurs progrès académiques ? »

« Ils sont effroyablement brillants. » déclara Filius. « Ils dépriment mes Serdaigles. »

« Vos Serdaigles ont besoin de plus de trois heures de sommeil par nuit et ne sont pas les deux personnes les plus réservées que j'aie rencontrées de ma vie. » ajouta Rogue.

« Severus ? »

Rogue soupira, regrettant déjà d'avoir mis son grain de sel dans la conversation. « Ils ne dorment pas beaucoup, et passent la plupart de leurs nuits ensemble. Ils semblent avoir trouvé une façon de désactiver les protections de la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, et travaillent en utilisant certains des ouvrages s'y trouvant. »

« Pourquoi ne les en avez-vous pas empêchés ? » s'insurgea Minerva.

Il la regarda pendant un long moment. « Parce qu'il se trouve que j'aime respirer. » répondit-il de son ton sec qui lui était coutumier.

Minerva ne sembla pas savoir comment répondre à cela.

« Leur performance en classe est difficile à évaluer. » admit Flitwick. « Mercredi tout particulièrement, semble détester avoir à utiliser une baguette. »

« Et après avoir vu l'habilité de sa mère dans l'usage de la magie sans baguette, je ne suis pas surprise. » renchérit Pomona. « Ils m'apparaissent être magiques à un degré tel que c'en est incroyable, et je ne parle pas seulement de leurs habilités. Ils semblent utiliser la magie de la même façon qu'ils utilisent leur vue. »

« Théoriquement parlant, » ajouta Minerva d'une voix quelque peu contrainte, « ils sont bien loin devant leurs camarades. En ce qui concerne la pratique, je ne peux pas me prononcer. Ils ne semblent pas enclins à vraiment s'essayer à la maîtrise des sorts. »

« Severus ? » demanda Albus.

« En potions, ils font ce qu'ils doivent faire, mais rien de plus. Autant cela me mine de l'admettre, ils ne font cela que pour me ménager. J'ai vu certaines des choses qu'ils préparent de leur propre chef, et c'est au-delà du niveau de tous mes autres élève, y compris mes septième année. »

« Pomona ? »

« Ils ont une affinité avec certaines plantes. J'ai vu Harry caresser des choses que je n'effleurerais pas sans gants. Pour ce qui est de Mercredi, » elle marqua une pause, « eh bien, elle a été mordue la semaine dernière par un Geranium à Crocs, et vous savez à quel point c'est douloureux. Elle s'est juste contentée de le gratter sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il la relâche, et Harry a déposé un baiser sur sa main pour faire passer la douleur. » Elle s'interrompit encore. « Et la blessure a littéralement disparu après son baiser. »

Albus hocha lentement la tête. « Donc ils écoutent, assimilent la théorie mais ne démontrent pas en classe, tout particulièrement quand ils doivent utiliser leurs baguettes ? »

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête comme un seul sorcier.

« Mais leurs devoirs sont brillants. » soupira Minerva. « Le genre de chose qui me ravirait si je le recevais de mes septièmes années. Approfondis, concis, et explorant parfaitement les idées et les concepts impliqués. On peut voir qu'ils travaillent ensemble, parce que les idées et théories sont identiques, bien que leur style d'écriture diffère. «

« Et il ne sert à rien de les presser. » ajouta encore Rogue avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. « Ils répondront à certaines questions avant qu'ils ne décident qu'ils ont assez répondu et ils resteront silencieux. »

« Harry m'a dit qu'il serait juste de laisser quelqu'un d'autre répondre à mes questions. » dit Filius. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi embarrassé par un élève auparavant. »

Dumbledore regarda chacun des membres de son corps enseignant. « Quelqu'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu l'autre facette de la famille ? »

« L'autre facette ? » interrogea Minerva.

« Oubliez l'étrangeté, la magie, et tout le reste. Regardez-les en tant que famille. »

« Hmm, » songea Filius. « Ils sont proches, très proches. La distance que Harry et Mercredi semblent entretenir avec les autres ne semble pas s'appliquer avec leurs parents, ou leur oncle. Ils semblent tous les deux réagir positivement aux compliments, et le fait qu'ils aient fait un cadeau à leur père en dit long. »

Albus acquiesça.

« Du sang de Vélane ! » s'exclama soudainement Rogue.

« Severus ? » s'enquit Minerva.

« Je me demandais comment ils sont capables de capturer l'attention quand ils le désirent. Albus a dit qu'ils avaient croisé leur sang avec d'autres espèces. »

« Excellent, Severus. » félicita Albus. « Je pense que vous avez raison. Cela expliquerait certainement beaucoup de choses. C'est bien plus subtil que ce dont nous avons l'habitude. Je devrais être d'autant plus sur mes gardes à l'avenir. »

« Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Minerva. « La plupart des autres enfants sont terrifiés par eux. »

« Non. » déclara Pomona. « Je parle beaucoup avec mes Poufsouffles, et nous avons eu une réunion de Maison à leur propos eh bien nous avons aussi discuté de Pugsley. »

« Et ? » pressa Severus, intéressé.

« Pugsley est très apprécié. Mes Pouf' le trouvent amusant. Ils savent que du moment qu'ils évitent certains sujets, il les fera rire et sera amical. Il n'est, par ailleurs, pas aussi effroyablement intelligent que les deux autres.

« Mais, » elle balaya la table du regard alors qu'elle poursuivait, « il est d'une loyauté indéfectible et digne de Poufsouffle elle-même envers Harry et Mercredi. Il n'acceptera aucune médisance à leur égard, et s'il entend quelqu'un parler d'eux de travers, vous apprenez alors très rapidement qu'il est bel et bien un Addams. Je pense sincèrement qu'il mourrait pour eux s'ils le lui demandaient.

« En ce qui concerne Harry et Mercredi. Ils ne sont _pas_ appréciés. Mais ils ne sont pas détestés non plus. Mes Pouf' savent que s'ils les laissent tranquilles, ils n'auront jamais avoir affaire à eux, et ça leur suffit. »

« Mes Serdaigles disent de même. » continua Filius. « Seulement, ils essaient de garder une trace de certaines recherches menées par le duo. Certains d'entre eux ont demandé d'étudier avec eux, y compris certains de mes seniors. Il leur a été répondu qu'ils travaillent seuls, et ce fut tout. Mes Serdaigles étaient plutôt fiers de s'en être tirés sans recevoir de maléfices. »

« Minerva, les Gryffondor ? »

« Ils les détestent, comme un seul homme. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir qui de Harry ou Mercredi, ils haïssent le plus. Je pense qu'ils se sentent trahis par Harry, parce qu'il est supposé être un Gryffondor. Beaucoup d'entre eux sèment la rumeur qu'il sera le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'elle sera son exécuteur. »

Rogue renifla.

« Une partie de cela, » continua Minerva en ignorant Rogue, « est due au fait qu'on ne leur a toujours pas joué de tours, et que Fred et Georges Weasley refusent catégoriquement de le faire. Ils trouvent cela frustrant. »

« Oh, comme c'est dommage. » déclara sarcastiquement Rogue. « Votre maison ne peut pas terroriser d'autres personnes, alors ils boudent. Peut-être devrai-je leur envoyer quelques pantins sur lesquels passer leur frustration. »

Minerva lança un regard torve à Rogue mais retint sa langue. « Il y a aussi le problème Hermione Granger. » poursuivit-elle. « Elle est la troisième meilleure élève de l'année, mais elle passe tout son temps avec eux. »

« Avec Pugsley. » corrigea Filius.

« En effet. J'ai peur pour sa sécurité dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Elle peut être un peu trop enthousiaste parfois. »

« Granger pourrait se poster au centre de la Salle Commune de Serpentard et crier 'Voldemort est un crétin', et personne ne la toucherait. Elle est sous la protection de Pugsley, et si quelqu'un ose le toucher, lui ou sa protégée, les deux autres sont impliqués. Et personne, mais alors personne dans ma maison ne désire se retrouver face à eux. » déclara Rogue avec une certaine mesure de fierté.

« Comment sont les Serpentards à leur propos ? »

« Absolument terrifiés. » admit Rogue d'un air badin. « Et pourtant, » il s'interrompit, « ils s'impliquent davantage dans leurs études, il y a moins de politiques, et eh bien, je pense que beaucoup d'entre eux sont en train de reconsidérer sérieusement le problème concernant la pureté du sang. Mercredi a adressé un long argumentaire sur les problèmes de la consanguinité il y a quelques mois et a tenté de persuader Harry qu'il serait 'plus gentil' de tuer tous les Sang-Purs pour mettre un terme à leur agonisante extinction. »

Pomona eut un demi-sourire.

« Bien sûr, il subsiste un certain nombre d'élèves dans ma maison dont le soutien envers la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres reste inconditionnel, et ils ont essayé d'aider Drago à faire front, mais ils ne sont pas allés bien loin. » Il marqua une pause. « Cela peut paraître ridicule de ma part, mais je pense honnêtement que Harry les protège. »

« Excusez-moi ? » intervint Minerva interloquée.

« Lorsque quelqu'un menace Mercredi, Harry réagit. Sa réponse tend à être violente, elle tend à être brutale _et _disproportionnée. Mais cela ne s'avère jamais fatal, et ce n'est jamais rien qui ne puisse être réparé aisément. » Il s'interrompit à nouveau. « Que pensez-vous qu'il se passerait si Mercredi se chargeait des représailles ? Vous avez vu comment elle a défait le Troll. Une fille de onze ans a traité un Troll des Montagnes adulte comme s'il n'était qu'un Niffleur errant. »

Tout le monde demeura silencieux.

« C'est mon problème, Albus, cette fille est une meurtrière. » proclama Minerva.

« En effet. » acquiesça Rogue. « Mais elle obéit à Harry, si la situation est sérieuse. »

« Et Harry ? » s'enquit Minerva.

Rogue soupira. « Il n'est pas _aussi_ psychotique. Il subsiste toujours en lui un peu, eh bien, un peu de ses parents. Mais si quelqu'un en venait à toucher Mercredi, Pugsley, et à présent probablement Hermione, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde me mettre en travers de sa route. Ils _vont_ détruire Voldemort, ne serait-ce pour la seule raison que Voldemort ne sera pas en mesure de laisser Harry en paix. »

« Et s'il le faisait ? »

« Alors il ne nous restera plus qu'à trouver un petit coin où nous terrer une fois que le pays sera tombé parce qu'ils ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour nous aider. Néanmoins, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, j'ai un certain degré d'optimisme sur la question. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Filius.

« Si le garçon était un Gryffondor, je serais inquiet de le voir se confronter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en tant que Serpentard, tout particulièrement avec la manière dont il se comporte, je crois que le seul qui sera amené à regretter cette confrontation sera le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Vous voyez donc mon problème ? » demanda Albus. « Nous cinq sommes les seules personnes à réellement croire au retour de Voldemort, et notre destin repose sur un garçon, et au lieu que le problème réside dans la capacité du garçon à effectuer la tâche, le problème réside dans le fait de le garder assez impliqué pour qu'il décide de s'occuper de Voldemort. » Il marqua une pause. « Et en même temps, je suis plus que conscient des problèmes que cela cause. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose que je pourrai prouver, et dont j'aurai une preuve irréfutable que je pourrai utiliser contre eux, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. Cela a constitué mon principal problème avec les partisans de Voldemort depuis le début. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent quelque, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je les observe, mais ils sont bien trop prudents. »

Minerva soupira. « Et les parents ? Ils ont blessé Malefoy tout de même. »

« Vraiment ? » argua succinctement Albus.

« Nous avons entendu ses os craquer » ajouta Minerva.

« Prouvez-moi que c'était une blessure. » défia Dumbledore.

« Je ne le peux pas, il a été guéri. »

« Alors de quelle blessure voulez-vous les rendre coupables ? Vous savez que Gomez est un avocat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Minerva soupira. « Donc vos mains sont liées. Nous avons davantage besoin de lui qu'il n'a besoin de nous, et si nous tentons quoique ce soit contre lui ou Mercredi, ils plieront simplement bagages ? »

« Exactement. Je suis plus que disposé à entendre tout suggestion que vous pourriez me proposer. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Severus se retrouva curieusement à redouter le petit déjeuner. La famille Addams s'était évanouie la veille, et personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où ils s'en étaient allés. Ils n'avaient même pas demandé l'autorisation pour faire quitter les enfants de l'école.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à sa place à la table des Professeurs, légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Le soulagement fut de courte durée, car la famille entière ne tarda pas à entrer à son tour dans la Salle. Fétide racontait une blague à Pugsley, Mercredi et Harry. Les deux derniers semblaient vaguement amusés, tandis que Pugsley se contorsionnait à la mort de rire.

Ils s'assirent, comme une famille unie, calme et composée. Leur petit déjeuner apparut instantanément sous leurs yeux. Rogue n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils mangeaient, et il était certain de ne pas vouloir savoir.

Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder vers la table des Serpentards avant de s'arrêter sur Drago Malefoy. Il grogna dans sa barde. Le garçon avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage et jetait des coups d'œil à l'entour avec anticipation. Quelque chose allait manifestement se produire. Rogue joua avec la nourriture dans son assiette suspectant quelque peu qu'il n'allait pas désirer avoir quelque chose dans son estomac.

Ce fut vers la fin du repas que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Lucius Malefoy. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur des Addams, qui ne daignèrent pas lever les yeux.

« Lucius ? » s'enquit Albus; Rogue pouvait percevoir une légère nuance d'amusement dans le ton de sa voix.

« Puisque vous dirigez un moulin, » railla Lucius, « j'ai pensé avoir quelques mots avec vos autres invités. »

« Mais je vous en prie. » l'invita Albus.

Lucius se retourna vers la famille, qui continua de l'ignorer totalement. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par rugir, « Addams ! »

Ils l'ignorèrent tous, continuant leurs discussions à voix basse.

Lucius sembla hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Il n'avait aucune expérience lorsqu'il s'agissait de composer avec des personnes qui le traitaient comme s'il n'existait pas. Il y eut quelques gloussements, tout particulièrement provenant de la table des Gryffondor.

« J'exige que vous me prêtiez attention. » rugit-il, frappant sa cane sur la table à laquelle ils déjeunaient.

La chose, sauta, saisit la cane, l'arracha d'une secousse experte de la main de l'homme et la fit décrire un arc de cercle comme s'il s'agissait d'une batte de baseball, frappant ses genoux.

Cette fois-ci, il y eut des rires distincts de la part de tous les élèves.

Lucius gronda et dégaina sa baguette.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » s'enquit Gmoez en se retournant gaiement vers l'homme.

Lucius cligna des yeux.

« Un autre Sang-pur ? » demanda Gomez à Harry.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je commence à croire que tu as raison, Mercredi. » déclara-t-il. « Il serait bien plus charitable de tous les tuer maintenant. Voyez-donc, celui-ci semble avoir temporairement perdu son habilité à parler. »

« On peut voir son apparentage avec son fils, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta froidement Mercredi. « On peut voir qu'il a plus de pouvoir que Drago, et qu'il a été dilué dans la génération subséquente. Il serait bon d'avoir sa mère aussi. Nous pourrions mener des expériences sur eux. »

« Splendide idée. » apprécia Gomez. « Vous, mon bon ami, allez chercher votre femme et revenez prestement pour expérimentation, voulez-vous. » ordonna-t-il à Lucius d'une voix affable.

« Comment osez-vous. » fuma Lucius.

« Comment j'ose quoi ? » s'enquit curieusement Gomez.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » interrogea Lucius en tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Un pâle produit sans aucun pouvoir résultant d'un programme de reproduction faussé et qui ne peut retracer sa famille que jusqu'à un simple millénaire. » répondit Mercredi d'un ton polaire.

« Vous devriez surveiller votre langue, jeune fille. Et rester silencieuse quand ceux qui vous sont supérieurs discutent. »

Mercredi se retourna pour lui faire face, concentrant tout son être sur lui. « Surveiller sa langue vous fait paraître idiot. » fit-elle observer tranquillement. « Et vous ne m'êtes pas supérieur. »

Lucius lui adressa une expression méprisante et ouvrit sa bouche. Presque dans un geste au ralenti, Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort à Lucius. Lucius sauta sur le côté pour éviter le sort et trébucha lorsque son genou blessé se déroba sous son poids. Il se mit à lever sa baguette seulement pour voir sa main armée se faire planter au sol par un couteau. Harry eut l'ombre d'un sourire et retourna son attention vers sa famille.

« Comment oses-tu, je te ferai enfermer en prison pour ça. »

« Prison ? » s'enquit Morticia avec espoir. « Un sombre et humide donjon plein de ces merveilleux Détraqueurs sur une île sinistre ? »

« Azkaban. » gronda Lucius en guise d'acquiescement.

« Fais en sorte qu'il nous arrête, Chéri. » requit Morticia, « tu m'as promis une quarante-troisième lune de miel. »

« Harry, quel est le meilleur moyen pour que nous soyons arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'il survive ? » demanda Harry froidement.

Gomez marqua une pause, une expression pensive apparaissant sur son visage. « Est-ce que cela a une quelconque importance ? » interrogea-t-il curieusement.

« Il y a trois sorts qui vous feront enfermer à Azkaban aisément. » discourut Harry. « Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un de manière rapide et facile, tu utilises le sort de la mort. Son icantantion est _Avada Kedavra,_ bien que, » ajouta-t-il après une seconde de pause, « l'idée d'une mort facile et rapide m'apparaît hautement inintéressante. Si tu veux totalement contrôler une personne, tu emploies le sort de l'Imperium. L'incantation est _Imperio._ Et si tu veux causer énormément de douleur, tu utilises le sortilège Doloris. Il est jeté en scandant _Endoloris_.

« Si tu veux mon avis, » poursuivit Harry, « c'est exactement le problème de ce pays. Au lieu de tuer ou torturer proprement, ils utilisent des sorts à deux sous pour le faire à leur place, ainsi ils n'ont jamais à faire face aux répercussions de leurs actions. C'est hautement répréhensible. »

« Des cultures différentes possèdent différentes croyances, Harry, nous ne devrions pas juger une autre culture, même s'ils apparaissent lâches à nos yeux. » admonesta Morticia.

« Oui, Morticia. » acquiesça Harry.

Lucius parvint finalement à retirer la lame du couteau de sa main, et se leva en s'appuyant sur des jambes mal assurées et un genou encore tremblotant. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers eux. « Vous allez venir avec moi. » ordonna-t-il.

« Mais bien entendu. » approuva Gomez. « Dois-je utiliser un bâton ? » demanda-t-il dans un demi-chuchotement à Harry.

« Prends la mienne. » offrit Harry, en lui présentant sa baguette. « Mais il se peut que tu veuilles t'exercer d'abord. »

« _Endoloris. »_ dit tranquillement Gomez, en pointant vaguement sa baguette en direction de Morticia.

Morticia agrippa le coin de la table et trembla violemment.

Gomez eut un sourire joyeux et se tourna vers Lucius. « _Endoloris._ » répéta-t-il négligemment.

Lucius tenta d'éviter le sort, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Il hurla à la mort et s'effondra sur le sol. Gomez parut interloqué. « Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur quelque part ? » interrogea-t-il. Il arrêta le sort et le lança de nouveau sur sa femme. Comme précédemment, elle trembla simplement. Il retourna à Lucius et jeta de nouveau le maléfice. « Je suppose que c'est efficace. » commenta-t-il avec scepticisme, « mais il manque vraiment la touche personnelle. »

« Ne l'annule pas encore, Gomez. » dit Morticia. « C'est assez exaltant de ce côté. »

Gomez finit par arrêter le sort au bout de cinq minutes et retourna la baguette à Harry. « Merci. »

« Je t'en prie. »

« Bon, j'ai commis un crime, où est la police ? »

« Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, » compta Mercredi, « un. »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, et un groupe d'Aurors, mené par un homme noir de grande taille et à la tête rasée entra en trombe. « Le Ministère a reçu une notification d'usage d'un sort illégal en ces lieux. » déclara-t-il d'une voix profonde et calme, sa baguette à la main.

« C'était nous. » admit joyeusement Gomez. « Nous exigeons un procès complet. Je me nomme moi-même en tant qu'avocat. »

« Nous ? Seulement une personne a lancé le sort. » fit remarquer l'Auror d'un air soupçonneux.

« Comme c'est fatigant. » murmura Morticia. « Puis-je t'emprunter ton bout de bois, Mercredi ? »

« Bien sûr, Mère. » dit-elle avant de lui présenter sa baguette.

« _Imperio_. » dit-elle d'une voix tranquille, en dirigeant la baguette à Lucius.

« Baissez votre baguette. » hurla l'Auror.

« Va sauter d'un pont. » instruisit-elle à Lucius. « Voilà, » déclara-t-elle en rendant la baguette à Mercredi. « Satisfaits ? »

« Vous deux, vous allez venir avec moi. »

« Je pense que nous allons y aller aussi. » dit Fétide. « J'ai envie d'aller au Mont Fuji. Si Gomez et Morticia prennent des vacances, alors moi aussi. Tu viens, la Chose ? »

La Chose sauta sur son épaule et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle d'un pas allègre.

« Et mon père ? » s'écria Drago, alors que Lucius s'était déjà mis en marche pour aller effectuer ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.

L'Auror l'observa pendant un long moment. « D'après les notes Ministérielles, votre père a beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concerne la lutte contre l'Imperium, alors je suis certain qu'il ira bien. » répondit-il après de longues minutes. Il entreprit ensuite de conduire Gomez et Morticia hors de la pièce sous la menace de sa baguette. Pas que cela semblât nécessaire, étant donné que le couple avançait joyeusement de son propre chef.

« Père ! » héla Drago en se mettant à poursuivre le chef de la Maison Malefoy.

« N'êtes-vous pas inquiets ? » s'enquit Hermione dans le silence qui s'ensuivit.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit joyeusement Pugsley. « Papa n'a jamais remporté d'affaire de toute sa vie il parviendra à les faire envoyer à Azkaban. »

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche, mais ne semblait pas capable de trouver une autre question.

« Harry, » dit Mercredi. « Je veux que tu apprennes ce sort aussi vite que possible. »

« Je l'ai déjà appris. Mais je ne vais pas l'utiliser sur toi avant que tu ne sois plus âgée. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » s'écria Mercredi, en frappant ses mains sur la table. « Je suis _presque_ une femme, Harry. J'ai des besoins, tu sais. Tu ne veux pas me torturer, tu ne veux pas m'attacher au lit, ni utiliser les jouets qui sont dans mon coffre d'espoir, tu ne me fouettes pas jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'une épave délirante, et tu ne veux même pas m'enfermer dans un caisson d'isolation sensorielle pendant un mois.

« C'est vraiment injuste ! » Elle quitta la Grande Salle comme un ouragan, claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant derrière elle une audience silencieuse et stupéfaite.

Harry échangea un regard avec Pugsley.

« Les femmes. » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

* * *

_Au grand amusement de Rogue, Lucius avait fini par se jeter du haut d'un pont et s'était cassé la jambe. Il essaya ensuite d'attenter un procès aux Addams, mais se retrouva à plaidoyer contre Gomez. D'une manière inexpliquée, le père de la famille Addams parvint à perdre l'affaire de façon spectaculaire, et pourtant laissa Lucius complètement ruiné, tandis que les Addams profitaient d'un séjour de quatre mois à Azkaban. Il ne lui échappa pas qu'ils seraient sortis juste au moment où l'année scolaire serait terminée._

_Drago avait complètement battu retraite à ce stade. La nonchalance totale avec laquelle son père avait été défait avait creusé un trou béant dans sa vision du monde, et avec un peu de chance les effets de cette débâcle paternelle subsisteraient dans l'esprit du garçon pour le reste de sa vie._

_Il avait eut plusieurs autres discussions plaisantes avec Daphné, et sa loyauté envers ses parents signifiait qu'elle avait décidé de se positionner où ils le voulaient – aux côtés des Malefoy – cependant, elle commençait à faire preuve de signes intéressants de pensée indépendante._

_La chose suivante de grande importance qui marqua l'année fut la Pierre Philosophale. Albus était conscient que la sécurité était déficiente, mais c'était le mieux qu'un groupe d'enseignants pouvait faire – tout en la gardant accessible si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Poudlard elle-même constituait le plus important dispositif de dissuasion, allié au fait que personne ne savait que la pierre se trouvait à l'école._

_Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il apprît d'Hermione le véritable récit de ce qui s'était passé._

_

* * *

_

_« _Harry ! » s'écria Pugsley alors qu'il poussait Hermione à travers la bibliothèque jusqu'à eux.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux de son travail. « Assieds-toi. » ordonna-t-il.

Pugsley s'assit sur le seul fauteuil disponible et fit s'asseoir Hermione à côté de lui.

Trente secondes plus tard, Harry déposa sa plume, et attendit. Quinze secondes supplémentaires passèrent et Mercredi déposa à son tour sa plume.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda Harry.

« Dis-lui. » ordonna Pugsley à Hermione.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, et Weasley faisait des recherches, en compagnie de Finnegan et Longdubat. » commença nerveusement Hermione. « Ils étaient à la recherche de Nicolas Flamel. C'est un… »

« Alchimiste, de même que sa femme, c'est aussi le créateur de la Pierre Philosophale. » la coupa Harry.

Hermione cilla. « Oui. » confirma-t-elle. « Je les écoutais, et ils pensent qu'elle se trouve à Poudlard et que Rogue va essayer de la voler pour Voldemort et qu'elle se trouve… »

« Dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage, derrière le Cerbère. » termina Mercredi.

« Comment avez-vous appris ça ? »

« Ou d'autre se trouverait-elle à Poudlard ? » rétorqua la jeune fille aux yeux sombres, ignorant la question sur la manière dont une telle connaissance leur était parvenue.

« Ils vont essayer de la sauver demain. Ils disent qu'ils ont essayé d'en parler à McGonagall, mais qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir. »

« Est-ce que nous la voulons ? » interrogea Mercredi.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Oncle Fétide. » fit remarquer Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que nous en ferions ? » demanda encore Mercredi.

« Rien, elle est pratiquement inutile comme moyen de gagner l'immortalité. Mais, nous pouvons demander aux Flamels de lui donner quelques leçons d'Alchimie. Ca fait des années qu'il cherche à être capable de transformer l'or en plomb. »

« En effet. » acquiesça Mercredi. « Nous allons la récupérer alors. »

« Mais et V-V-Voldemort ? » balbutia Hermione.

« Quoi donc Voldemort ? »

« Et s'il était là ? »

« Alors nous nous occuperons de lui, ou nous mourrons. » déclara Mercredi avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Comment peux-tu être si indifférente à ce propos ? » se récria Hermione.

« Je crois que votre Directeur se plait à dire que la mort n'est rien d'autre que la prochaine grande aventure. » offrit Harry. « Cependant, nous préférons croire que la mort est juste la transition entre cet endroit et le suivant. » Il jeta un regard à sa montre. « Prends un livre pour faire tes devoirs. » ordonna-t-il. « Nous irons la récupérer lorsque tout le monde sera au lit. Personne ne fera attention à ton absence, tu passes assez de temps avec nous pour que cela ne leur paraisse pas suspect. »

Hermione acquiesça et fit ce qu'on lui disait.

Mercredi l'observa pendant une minute, avant de regarder Pugsley, puis reporter ses yeux sur Hermione. Elle finit par soupirer et se leva, se dirigeant vers une rangée dans un coin éloigné de la bibliothèque. Elle saisit un livre et revint sur ses pas, et le fit tomber devant Hermione.

« N'écris pas un mot de plus jusqu'à ce que tu aies appris à rédiger une rédaction correcte. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Les professeurs n'ont aucun désire de voir leurs notes de cours leur être régurgités d'une manière semi-littérale. »

Hermione piqua un fard et porta son regard sur le livre. « Merci. » marmonna-t-elle et elle ouvrit le livre avec enthousiasme et se mit à lire. Le livre était fantastique.

Harry regardait Mercredi, une expression énigmatique sur son visage.

Elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur à son intention.

Il leva son bras et saisit ses cheveux, tira violemment la tête de Mercredi vers l'arrière et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune fille, et une expression presque heureuse apparut sur son visage alors que Harry se détachait d'elle et reprenait sa place. Elle adressa à Harry un sourire éblouissant avant de ramasser sa plume et de retourner à son travail.

Il fallut cinq minutes de plus pour que le sourire bienheureux disparaisse de son visage.

* * *

**Nda : **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui devait paraître le mois dernier (hier…) et qui ne sort qu'en ce début du mois de février, un jour de retard donc, mais de toute façon je pense que vous êtes tous habitués à mes retards maintenant _ ( sisi j'ai honte mais que voulez-vous !). J'ai essayé d'étrenner l'écriture par petits bouts dans l'espoir que ca me permettrait d'être plus efficace sur la fréquence de parution, mais bon j'ai fini par mettre deux semaines pour écrire ce chapitre alors que d'habitude j'ai à peine besoin d'un après-midi pour écrire un chapitre de cette longueur…(échec donc ? Oui on dirait bien T_T). Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu et je vais essayer (c'est souligné exprès hein !) de publier au moins trois chapitres ce mois-ci pour relancer la machine fanfictions gravement enrouée par les études et le boulot ces derniers mois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien exprimé dans vos review et vos mails. Cela me fait très plaisir et m'aide beaucoup à trouver la motivation nécessaire pour écrire en dépit du reste ! Et même si je ne réponds pas à tous, sachez qu'ils sont reçus avec beaucoup de plaisir et de reconnaissance (oui oui même les mails de remontrance m'ordonnant de me bouger un peu et de publier plus vite que ça !)

Merci encore pour vos lectures (mince alors votre nombre grossit chaque semaine xD) et je vous dis à la prochaine!

Ysfrael


	4. Chroniques de la première année 4

**Les Parfaits Serpentards**

**

* * *

**

**Chroniques de la première année : partie 4**

Harry, Mercredi, Pugsley et Hermione ouvrirent la porte qui menait au chien de garde. La porte avait été verrouillée, mais un simple _Alohomora _en avait eu raison.

Le chien à leur vue se mit immédiatement à gronder d'un air menaçant, mais cessa toute attitude hostile lorsque Mercredi s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça. « Salut, mon beau. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Comment la vie se comporte-t-elle avec toi ? »

Les trois têtes du chien léchèrent son visage tout à tour tandis qu'elle les grattait derrière les oreilles.

« D'après Ron, Hagrid dit qu'il faut utiliser de la musique pour le passer. »

« Orphée a fait la même chose. » nota Pugsley.

Harry eut un sourire dangereux et lança un sort.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« J'ai juste rendu sourd l'ami à trois têtes de Mercredi. Si quelqu'un essaie d'entrer, il devra battre rapidement en retraite. »

« Vas-tu nous laisser passer ? » interrogea Mercredi.

La bête hocha ses trois têtes avec enthousiasme, dans un manifeste élan de bonheur, et s'empressa de reculer laissant découvrir la trappe qu'il avait protégée de son corps massif.

« Merci. » continua la ténébreuse jeune fille. « Nous serons de retour aussi vite que possible. »

Pugsley ouvrit la trappe, et sonda l'intérieur du regard. « C'est tout noir. » déclara-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules et sauta à l'intérieur sans autres formes de procès.

« Harry ! » hurla Hermione.

« Je te prierai de baisser d'un ton lorsqu'on essaie de dérober un artefact inestimable ! » siffla durement Mercredi à travers ses dents.

« Désolée. » murmura Hermione. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Mercredi lança un regard à Pugsley avant de sauter à son tour dans le trou.

« Hermione. » dit Pugsley avec un soupir résigné. « Tu vas devoir arrêter de les questionner à tout va. Tu as probablement remarqué qu'ils ne sont pas comme moi. J'imagine que tu me considères être relativement normal. Mon idée d'une bonne vie est de m'amuser autant que possible, chercher à savoir combien de choses je peux faire exploser, et exécuter ma petite part de tueries quand cela m'est demandé. Ces deux-là ont une destinée différente. Ils seront amenés à diriger notre Clan. Je sais qu'ils te paraissent bizarres, et que la façon dont ils semblent être dénués de toute peur t'intrigue particulièrement, mais c'est parce qu'ils embrassé la mort. As-tu vu les carrosses que les autres années ont utilisés à la rentrée pour ce rendre à l'école ? »

« Ceux qui avancent sans être tirés par des chevaux ? »

« Ils n'avancent pas tout seuls – ils sont tirés par des Sombrals, et seules les personnes qui comprennent la mort peuvent les voir. Harry et Mercredi peuvent les voir. Moi je ne peux pas. J'en serai probablement capable l'année prochaine une fois que j'aurai réalisé quelques petites choses cet été. Donc, si le fait de sauter dans un trou sombre peut te sembler insensé, cela ne l'est pas pour eux. Harry y est allé en premier, et comme il n'a pas crié, cela signifie qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. »

« Oh. » fit faiblement Hermione.

« S'il-te-plaît cesse de les questionner. Ils te tolèrent à cause de moi. Si tu prouves être ouverte d'esprit, intelligente et non exaspérante, ils finiront peut-être par t'apprécier – et si c'est le cas, alors tu auras leur amitié pour le reste de ta vie. »

« Ma vie ? » répéta-t-elle perplexe.

« Oui. » confirma Pugsley. « Ma famille a une très grande espérance de vie, en raison de notre sang mixe, et Harry ? Eh bien, Harry est juste Harry. »

« Je vais arrêter. » promit-elle. « J'ai toujours été comme ça en grandissant, posant trop de questions et m'aliénant toutes les personnes que j'exaspérais à cause de ça. »

« Hermione, tu possèdes une intelligence remarquable » dit Pugsley, « et ça va poser quelques problèmes, mais rappelle-toi qu'eux aussi, et qu'ils étudient la magie sous toutes ses formes depuis qu'ils sont petits. Pendant que j'étais dehors à jouer avec l'Oncle Fétide, ils absorbaient toutes les connaissances qu'ils pouvaient. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

Pugsley haussa les épaules. « Afin de pouvoir repousser les limites de la magie, j'imagine. Ce n'est pas le lieu pour une conversation poussée sur le sujet. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez nous cet été ? »

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je te protègerai, Hermione, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Elle se mit à rougir, ne sachant que dire.

Il saisit la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux et l'amena vers la trappe. Sans hésitation, il sauta avec elle.

Ils churent dans l'obscurité d'encre pendant un moment, avant d'atterrir sur une surface douce.

Harry et Mercredi levèrent les yeux vers eux. « C'est gentil de votre part de vous joindre à nous. » dit Harry.

Pugsley lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Hééé. » cria Hermione d'une voix étouffée. « Quelque chose s'est emparé de mon pied. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione ? » s'enquit Harry.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sembla se détendre un peu. « Je sais ce que c'est, c'est un Filet du Diable. »

Harry hocha calmement la tête. « Et comment peut-on échapper à son emprise ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. « Il aime les endroits sombres et humides, donc par le feu ? »

« C'est une solution. » soupira Harry. « Mais je n'aime pas blesser des plantes innocentes. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler lorsqu'une liane s'enroula insidieusement autour de son cou.

« Arrête-ça. » ordonna tranquillement Harry, en tapotant la plante.

La liane se retira lentement, après avoir donné une légère caresse au cou de Hermione.

Harry et Mercredi étaient sereinement assis au sommet de la plante, Mercredi semblait jouer avec certaines lianes. « Prêts à continuer ? »

« Ouaip. » fit Pugsley. « Nous n'avons pas tous ton amour pour la vie du plante. »

« Tu peux nous laisser passer maintenant. » déclara Harry, et la plante se déplaça légèrement sur le côté révélant en dessous un corridor en pierre.

Harry et Mercredi se levèrent et empruntèrent la voie ainsi dégagée. Hermione et Pugsley se ruèrent à leur suite. Ils émergèrent dans une sublime pièce dont le plafond était situé à très grande hauteur et emplie de milliers de petits oiseaux voletant un peu partout.

« Des clés. » grogna Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux, ce sont des clés volantes. Nous sommes supposés en attraper une à l'aide des balais qui se trouve là pour ouvrir la porte. »

« Je n'_aime pas_ voler. » marmonna Hermione. »

« Hermione. » commença Harry avec un long soupir. « Prête très attention à ceci : si tu n'aimes pas un jeu, n'y joue pas. »

Hermione cligna des yeux de confusion.

« Tu ne suis les règles que parce qu'ils ont été instaurés par d'autres personnes. Ces règles pourraient être tout aussi bien faites pour le bien de la société, que pour celui de l'aristocratie, ou parce que quelqu'un de haut placé s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin-là. Tu dois comprendre que les règles viennent avec des sanctions lorsqu'elles sont transgressées, mais une fois que tu as décidé que les sanctions étaient un risque nécessaire, tu peux ignorer les règles et faire ce que tu veux. »

« C'est monstrueux ! »

Harry se retourna violemment vers elle, et pour la première fois son masque d'impassibilité disparut. « Avant de faire des jugements, » siffla-t-il, ses yeux étincelants dangereusement, « je te suggère de jeter un long regard à _ta _société, comment elle traite les autres, avant de nous qualifier de monstrueux. »

Mercredi tandis le bras et effleura légèrement son épaule. Il sembla se calmer, et la vive lumière dangereuse s'éteignit de ses yeux.

« Apprends-lui, Pugsley. » ordonna-t-il abruptement.

Pugsley regarda Hermione avec déception. « Lorsque nous reviendrons, tu jetteras un œil sur les Loups-garous, les elfes de maison, les Vélanes et toutes les autres espèces et tu verras par toi-même comment elles sont traitées. »

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête et riva ses yeux sur ses pieds.

La voix de Harry était revenue à son ton soyeux et envoûtant. « C'est l'heure d'un peu de Pugsley-isme constructif. »

« Très bien ! » s'écria Pugsley, brandissant son poing en l'air avant de retourner vers le corridor obscur par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Il en émergea quelques secondes plus tard, en tirant un large canon derrière lui. Il le dirigea vers la porte, ignorant l'expression ahurie de Hermione. « Chaud devant ! » hurla-t-il, et il effleura le dessus du canon avec sa baguette.

Hermione se jeta instinctivement au sol. Harry et Mercredi ne battirent pas un cil tandis que le lourd projectile du canon détruisait la porte.

« Bon travail. » complimenta Harry avant de traverser l'issue récemment aménagée par Pugsley. Il s'arrêta une fois entré dans la nouvelle pièce et observa les alentours.

Les autres le rejoignirent en quelques instants. Ils se tenaient au bord d'un immense échiquier. Chaque pièce était imposante, et placée de telle manière qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer.

« Hermione ? » interrogea Harry.

« Nous devons remporter la partie pour passer ? » tenta-t-elle. Harry demeurait silencieux et immobile. Une expression apparut le visage de la jeune fille, celle qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle se démenait avec un sujet difficile. « Mais nous _n'apprécions pas_ les échecs, alors nous utilisons les balais de la pièce précédente et nous volons par-dessus les pièces ? »

« Il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi. » murmura Mercredi.

Le visage de Hermione vira à l'écarlate sous l'effet de la joie; c'était la chose la plus proche d'un compliment qu'elle avait reçue d'eux jusque là.

Pugsley retourna joyeusement en courant dans la pièce précédente pour récupérer les balais. Il n'y en avait que trois, alors il échangea un regard avec Harry.

Harry en prit deux et en donna un à Hermione. Il enfourcha le sien et lança un regard à Mercredi, qui s'assit devant lui. Sans un regard en arrière, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, et survolèrent l'échiquier pour atterrir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pugsley et Hermione les suivirent, à un rythme plus hésitant pour Hermione.

« C'est la dernière. » dit Harry.

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche mais la referma immédiatement après.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin et hocha la tête. « Hagrid a trouvé la bête, le Professeur Chourave a fait pousser le Filet du Diable, Flitwick a enchanté les clés et McGonagall a créé l'échiquier géant. Il ne reste plus que le Professeur Rogue. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

Harry ouvrit la porte suivante, et la referma instantanément ensuite. « Quirrell. » soupira-t-il.

« Quirrell ? » répéta Pugsley.

« J'ai oublié Quirrell. » expliqua-t-il. « Il y a un Troll dans la pièce suivante. Je ne veux vraiment pas le tuer. »

Mercredi hocha la tête et entra dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il y eut un hurlement à glacer les sangs, suivi du bruit lourd de quelque chose de massif s'écrasant. Harry ouvrit de nouveau la porte et suivit les pas de Mercredi. Elle se tenait devant un large Troll, qui était étendu sur le sol, une grosse bosse sur sa tête.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi il y avait un Troll dans le donjon plus tôt; il y en a un qui a dû s'échapper d'ici. »

« Asservir un être doué de raison pour garder quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être dans une école. » fit observer Harry à l'intention de Hermione. « Et nous sommes monstrueux ? »

Elle détourna le regard.

Harry travers la pièce et ouvrit la porte de la salle suivante. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous franchi la porte, un feu aux inhabituelles flammes pourpre s'étendit derrière eux au niveau du seuil de la porte. Au même instant, des flammes noires apparurent, bloquant l'accès à la porte qui se trouvait devant eux, les piégeant efficacement dans la pièce.

Il y avait une petite table sur laquelle se trouvaient sept petites fioles contenant une potion. Un morceau de parchemin placé à côté leur donnait un indice. Hermione la saisit et la lut à voix haute avant de sourire de contentement. « De la logique, finalement quelque chose qui ne me fait pas me sentir comme un poupon de deux ans. »

« Vas-y. » l'invita Harry.

Hermione examina les bouteilles, tandis qu'elle se murmurait pour elle-même. « Toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin sont ici sur ce papier. »

« Excepté la taille des fioles. » fit remarquer Mercredi d'un air pédant.

Hermione l'ignora. « Celle-ci ! » s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement, en saisissant la plus petite bouteille. « Celle-ci nous permettra de passer à travers les flammes. Et celle-là nous permettra de revenir sur nos pas. » Son visage perdit son expression triomphante quand elle examina de plus près le contenu de la fiole. « Il n'y en a assez que pour une personnes. » marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est pourquoi tu la boiras. » déclara Harry.

« Moi ? » glapit Hermione.

Harry lança un regard à Pugsley, puis saisit la main de Mercredi. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une éternité avant de tourner les talons et de marcher à travers le feu.

« Ce sont des fausses ? » demanda-t-elle à Pugsley.

« Non, ce sont des flammes tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. La douleur est seulement temporaire Hermione, et il y a de nombreuses choses qui sont pires que la douleur. Prends la potion et traverse. »

« Et toi ? »

« N'oublie jamais que _je_ suis un Addams. » déclara-t-il fièrement, et il traversa les flammes d'un air tranquille.

Hermione s'approcha plus près du feu et tendit la main, effleurant légèrement le feu avec ses doigts. Une douleur lancinante la traversa, mais quand elle examina son doigt, il n'y avait aucune trace de brûlure. Elle frissonna à la pensée qu'ils s'étaient exposés à pareille souffrance de leur propre chef. Elle but le contenu de la bouteille et les rejoignit de l'autre côté.

Pugsley était à genoux, respirant difficilement. Harry et Mercredi observaient un miroir qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. C'était un miroir sublime, aussi haut que la pièce, avec un cadre aux dorures élaborées, et qui reposait sur deux pieds griffus. Il y avait une inscription gravée au dessus du miroir : _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

« Attention. » avertit Pugsley. « C'est un miroir magique. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne montre pas votre visage, mais ce que votre cœur désire. » répondit Pugsley, en indiquant du doigt l'inscription.

Hermione opina du chef et regarda à travers le miroir.

« Que vois-tu ? » interrogea Pugsley avec curiosité.

« Je suis la Ministre de la Magie. » dit-elle. « Je suis en train d'être inaugurée. C'est merveilleux ! »

« Ca suffit. » dit Pugsley en l'écartant de l'artefact. Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se secoua.

« Un faible enchantement compulsif couplé à un autre enchantement. » commenta Harry. « Charmant. »

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Pugsley eut un sourire heureux. « Je faisais sauter une église abandonnée. C'était splendide ! »

« Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Rien. » répondit ce dernier. « L'enchantement ne marcherait pas sur nous. Cela a seulement fonctionné sur Pugsley parce qu'il l'a laissé faire. »

« Puis-je demander comment ? »

« Le miroir emploie une habilité nommée Légilimancie. » expliqua Harry. « Pugsley est doué en Occlumancie. Ce sont tous deux des arts de l'esprit; le premier te permet d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un; l'autre étant une mesure de défense. Nous t'apprendrons comment protéger ton esprit si tu acceptes l'offre de Pugsley. Tu adoreras cet habilité; elle te permet d'ordonner ton esprit afin d'être en mesure de récupérer une information plus vite. »

« N'es-tu pas curieux ? » insista encore Hermione.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. « Cela n'aurait aucune importance si c'était le cas. » expliqua-t-il lentement. « Ma célèbre cicatrice était une cicatrice ensorcelée. Elle avait une connexion avec Voldemort. »

« Il n'est donc pas mort ? »

« Non. S'il l'était, il n'y aurait plus de magie pour alimenter la cicatrice. Nous avons cependant trouvé un moyen de bloquer la connexion. » Harry échangea un regard avec Mercredi, avant de retourner examiner le miroir.

« Nous avons découvert qu'elle était toujours active l'année dernière, quand mère nous enseignait la Légilimancie. » continua Mercredi. « Nous avons fait quelques recherches, et découvert que la cicatrice handicaperait probablement Harry lorsque Voldemort sera de retour. Nous ne pouvions laisser une faiblesse aussi manifeste se créer, alors nous avons essayé de trouver un moyen.

« Et nous avons trouvé. En fait, Mère a trouvé. Elle est géniale. C'était un sort que vous classifieriez de Noir, mais c'était le seul moyen pour bloquer la connexion. L'inconvénient était la douleur qu'il suscitait. Ben plus douloureux que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Le maléfice était relié à une partie de son cerveau, au centre même de la zone qui contrôle la douleur. Elle devait être supprimée, alors le sort a cautérisé cette partie de son cerveau avant de la reconstruire sans la magie étrangère. Le sort avait été créé comme un sort punitif par les Egyptiens. Alors nous l'avons reçu et cela a eu l'effet inattendu de nous rendre immunes aux sorts affectant l'esprit. »

« Attends une minute, tu l'as pris aussi ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Mercredi l'observa pendant un long moment, mettant ainsi Hermione mal à l'aise. « Il y avait une chance de soixante-dix pourcent de mortalité. Je n'allais pas le laisser endure cela tout seul. »

« C'était la chose la plus douloureuse à laquelle j'aie assisté. » intervint Pugsley. « Et possiblement la plus brave aussi. »

« Il est impossible de décrire l'agonie que le sort à causé, et c'était bien pire pour Harry, parce que le sort de Voldemort le combattait aussi. Nous sommes restés inconscients pendant près d'un mois après l'avoir reçu, mais cela en valait la peine. Nous avons décidé de garder la cicatrice comme souvenir. »

« Mais durant la répartition… ? »

« Je peux projeter. » répondit brièvement Mercredi.

« J'ai trouvé. » les interrompit Harry. « Hermione, viens par ici. »

Hermione se dirigea vers lui. « Regarde dans le miroir, et pense au fait de donner la pierre à Pugsley. »

Elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait et lentement elle plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe. Elle en sortir la pierre et la présenta à Pugsley.

Harry eut un reniflement. « Voldemort voulait la pierre pour lui-même, alors Dumbledore a enchanté le miroir pour que seulement quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas la pierre pour son propre bénéfice puisse la récupérer. Il est bien trop optimiste à mon goût. »

Pugsley observa l'artefact dans sa main pendant une seconde et haussa des épaules avant de la présenter à Harry, qui la mit dans sa poche. « Allons nous coucher. » suggéra-t-il.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas traversant sans mal les flammes qui avaient protégé le miroir, et Hermione but l'autre potion lui permettant de traverser les flammes pourpres. Le Troll était toujours inconscient, et ils survolèrent de nouveau l'échiquier. Une fois descendus de leurs balais ils les placèrent où il les avaient trouvés.

_« Reparo_. » incanta Harry, dirigeant sa baguette vers la porte que Pugsley avait détruite. La porte se reforma, et ils tournèrent les talons pour revenir à l'emplacement du Filet du Diable.

« Comment allons-nous remonter ? »

« Es-tu, ou n'es-tu _pas_ une sorcière ? » interrogea Mercredi, sa voix quelque peu glaciale. « _Wingardium Leviosa_. » incanta-t-elle, et elle flotta jusqu'au plafond.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire. » confessa Hermione tandis que Harry s'élevait à son tour vers Mercredi.

« La Magie repose sur la croyance. » dit Pugsley. « Je crois en le fait que tu en es capable, et c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Hermione se regarda, et avec un parfait mouvement de sa baguette, elle énonça la formule et s'éleva, accompagnée par Pugsley.

« Pugsley, raccompagne Hermione à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. »

« Entendu, Harry, je vous vois plus tard. » Il se plaça à côté de Hermione et ils s'apprêtèrent à emprunter le couloir menant vers la tour de Gryffondor.

« Hermione. » appela Harry.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

« Tu as fait du bon travail. »

Il n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction, il se contenta seulement de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner, sa main dans celle de Mercredi et la clé de l'immortalité dans sa poche.

Elle se tourna vers Pugsley, qui lui souriait largement. « Un compliment de poids. » lui révéla-t-il. « Harry ne te mentira jamais, alors s'il a dit que tu as fait du bon travail, c'est que c'est vrai. »

« Ils sont tellement étranges. » dit Hermione. « Dans leur relation et tout le reste. »

« Tu pourrais essayer de parler à Mercredi. » suggéra Pugsley. « Peut-être te l'expliquera-t-elle. Tu ne seras probablement pas en mesure de comprendre maintenant, mais dans un futur proche, cela aura peut-être du sens pour toi. »

Elle acquiesça. « Nous avons transgressé tellement de règles aujourd'hui. »

« Et ? »

Elle se mit à sourire. « C'était excitant. » admit-elle. « Sommes-nous amis ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, l'amitié pour eux, est un engagement à vie. Ils ne l'accordent pas légèrement, ou facilement. En ce qui me concerne, » finit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à la Tour, « oui, je pense que nous sommes amis. »

* * *

Le jour suivant fut relativement paisible, bien qu'il y eût quelques discussions sérieuses qui se tinrent parmi quelques Gryffondors, mais ce fut le matin suivant durant le petit déjeuner que l'orage éclata.

Tout d'abord un Ron, Seamus et Neville extrêmement pâles et terrorisés entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Vint ensuite un Quirrell boitant manifestement qui alla s'asseoir tant bien que mal à la table des professeurs. Il était incroyablement livide et tremblant, comme si une rage indicible parcourait son corps.

Finalement, quand tout le monde fut installé, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et un sorcier à l'apparence antique entra telle une tempête, une expression furieuse peignée sur son visage ridé.

« Nicolas ? » s'exclama le Professeur Dumbledore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Un chien, une plante, une clé volante, un échiquier, un feu et un faible enchantement compulsif ? » s'exclama Nicolas Flamel. « Est-ce là l'idée que tu te fais d'une protection ? Je t'ai autorisé à la sortir de Gringotts, en dépit des conseils des gobelins, pour la placer entre tes mains, et tu la mets derrière quelque chose qu'un groupe d'enfants de onze ans peut passer ? »

« Ils ne l'ont pas passé. » répondit Albus en jetant un regard à Ron et aux deux autres Gryffondors.

« Pas _eux_, espèce d'idiot maladroit ! » rugit Flamel. « En sécurité ? Elle aurait été en sécurité dans le jardin de Rose de Perenelle. Au moins, elle aurait été sous la protection d'un _Fidelitas _! » Il prit une profonde inspiration et balaya la salle du regard. Il s'interrompit dans sa recherche et marmonna un sort, puis hocha et se remit à balayer les tables du regard, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur Harry et Mercredi. « Je suis Nicolas Flamel, le co-créateur de la Pierre Philosophale. »

« Hermione. » appela Pugsley. « Viens par là. »

« Je suis Harry Potter. » dit Harry, en se levant et en s'avançant vers le vénérable sorcier. « Voici Addams, son frère Pugsley, et Hermione Granger. »

« C'est formidable de vous rencontrer. » les salua gaiement Flamel.

« Nicolas… » commença Albus.

« Tu restes en dehors de ça. » gronda Flamel, la colère et l'hostilité clairement perceptibles dans sa voix pour toutes les personnes présentes. « Puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes parvenus à franchir les protections ? » s'enquit-il, sa voix retournant à la normale en s'adressant à eux.

« Mercredi a toujours eu une affinité avec les animaux, et nous avons demandé gentiment au Cerbère de nous laisser passer. De mon côté, j'apprécie beaucoup les plantes, alors j'ai demandé au Filet du Diable de nous laisser passer. Pugsley est doué lorsqu'il s'agit de faire exploser les choses, alors il a détruit la porte de la pièce aux clés volantes – que nous avons plus tard réparée. Nous avons ensuite volé par-dessus l'échiquier, Mercredi a invalidé le Troll – qui est toujours vivant, et nous avons tous trois traversé les flammes, bien que Hermione seule ait pris la potion, et ensuite Hermione a récupéré la pierre du Miroir et me l'a donnée. »

« Impossible. » argua Rogue. « Ces flammes sont bien pires que le Doloris. »

« _Endoloris_. » dit tranquillement Harry, en pointant sa baguette vers Mercredi.

Mercredi tomba sur un genou de surprise, avant de se mettre à frissonner et de se relever, et Harry arrêta le sort. « Merci. » souffla-t-elle avec un petit, mais heureux sourire sur son visage.

« Voulais-tu la présence des Aurors pour une raison précise ? » s'enquit calmement Nicolas.

Harry hocha la tête, et cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que le même Auror qui s'était présenté durant la visite de la famille n'ouvre de nouveau les portes de la Grande Salle avec fracas, accompagné de quelques Aurors différents.

« Mr Flamel. » fit-il sous le choc.

« Restez sur vos gardes, Kingsley. » dit Flamel d'une voix acérée.

Les Aurors hochèrent la tête, et firent un pas en arrière.

« Tu sais j'imagine, qu'il y a une meilleure façon de prouver à votre professeur qu'il a tort ? » dit Nicolas à Harry.

Harry acquiesça. « Mais Mercredi a été splendide cette année, alors elle méritait une récompense. » Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en retira la Pierre Philosophale. « Vous savez. » déclara-t-il d'un air désinvolte. « Je pensais qu'elle serait plus grosse. »

« Donne-la moi ! » s'écria soudainement Quirrell.

Harry, Mercredi et Flamel se tournèrent vers lui, tout comme le fit pratiquement tout le reste de l'école.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« _Laisse-moi lui parler. » _déclara une voix glacée aux accents effroyablement aigus.

La Grande Salle devint complètement silencieuse.

« Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de force! »

« J'ai assez de force…pour ça… »

Quirrell leva les mains jusqu'à son turban et se mit à le dérouler. Le turban tomba à terre, et il se retourna lentement. Où le derrière de la tête de Quirrell aurait dû se trouver, il y avait un visage, le plus effroyable visage que la plupart des personnes présentes eût jamais vu. Il était d'un blanc crayeux avec des yeux rouges scintillants d'une lueur mauvaise et des fentes en guise de nez, semblable à ceux d'un serpent.

Des cris emplirent la Grande Salle.

« Silence. » ordonna calmement Harry.

Et le silence se fit.

« Voldemort, je présume ? » demanda Harry.

« Harry Potter… » murmura le visage. « Vois ce que je suis devenu. » déclara-t-il. « Plus qu'une simple ombre vaporeuse…Je ne peux avoir de forme que lorsque je partage le corps d'un autre…mais il y a toujours eu des personnes désireuses de me laisser entrer dans leur cœur et leur esprit…le sang de licorne m'a rendu des forces ces dernières semaines…le fidèle Quirrell en a bu pour moi dans la forêt… et une fois que j'aurai l'Elixir de Longue Vie, je serai en mesure de me recréer un corps…à présent…pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas cette Pierre que tu tiens en main ? »

Harry semblait pensif. « Hummm – eh bien, non, je ne crois pas. » finit-il par répondre.

« Ne sois pas stupide. » gronda le visage. « Il vaut mieux sauver ta vie et me rejoindre…ou tu rencontreras la même fin que tes parents…après tout, ils sont morts en me suppliant de les épargner… »

Harry eut un petit rire. « La Mort n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit avoir peur, lâche. Vous vous accrochez à la vie comme une maladie, tuant les autres pour préserver votre vie. Vous êtes faible, lâche et incompétent. Et à présent vous venez de révéler au monde entier que vous n'êtes pas mort, incluant Nicolas Flamel et tout un groupe d'Aurors. Votre incompétence est vraiment effarante. »

« Alors tu prévois de garder l'Elixir pour toi-même. » siffla Voldemort, tandis que Quirrell s'avançait vers Harry en marche arrière.

« Je ne crains pas la mort. » répondit sereinement Harry. « Je voulais juste un présent pour mon Oncle. »

« Tu vas la donner à un _parent _? » s'exclama Voldemort avec incrédulité.

« Oh non, je voulais juste une faveur de Nicolas en guise de remerciement. » expliqua Harry avant de présenter la pierre à Flamel.

« Tu sais que la Pierre Philosophale pourrait te rendre riche au-delà de tes rêves les plus fous, et t'offrir la vie éternelle, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Nicolas.

Harry haussa les épaules et se répéta. « Je ne crains pas la mort, et j'ai assez d'argent pour le reste de ma vie. »

« Je pense, » dit lentement Nicolas, « qu'il serait mieux de la détruire. »

« Très bien. » acquiesça Harry.

« Attends ! » hurla Voldemort, et Quirrell arrêta d'avancer.

Harry reporta son regard sur le Mage Noir déchu.

« Tu recherches la connaissance. » siffla Voldemort. « Je peux te donner cette connaissance. »

« Hautement improbable. » réfuta sereinement Harry.

« En échange de la pierre. » continua Voldemort. « Tout le travail que j'ai réalisé au cours de ma vie se trouve à Little Hangleton, dans une église abandonnée, dans la crypte sous l'autel. »

Harry le regarda pendant un moment qui sembla interminable aux yeux de l'auditoire. « Vous dites la vérité. » déclara-t-il finalement. « Très bien. » il lança la pierre à Pugsley. « Donne-la lui. »

« Non ! » s'écria Albus, mais il fut ignoré.

Quirrell saisit la pierre et éclata d'un rire triomphant. « Fais-nous sortir d'ici. » ordonna Voldemort. Il reporta son regard incandescent sur Harry. « Tu n'es pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

Quirrell se mit à courir et en un instant, il avait franchi les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » souffla Abus depuis la table des Professeurs, d'une voix brisée.

Harry lui adressa un regard de mépris.

« Quatre. » annonça nonchalamment Pugsley dans le silence stupéfait de la Grande Salle. « Trois, deux, un. »

Il y eut un moment de latence, avant qu'une bruyante explosion ne fasse trembler les couverts sur les tables de la salle.

« Boum. » conclut Pugsley.

Nicolas échangea un regard avec Harry. « Je parie que ça a du faire mal. » fit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry opina du chef. « Et nous aurons besoin d'un autre professeur de Défense l'année prochaine. » approuva-t-il.

« Tu me déçois grandement, Albus. » déclara Nicolas en se retournant vers le Directeur complètement stupéfié . « Si je peux voir du premier coup d'œil qu'il y a un problème avec l'un de tes Professeurs, sûrement en es-tu aussi capable ? »

« C'était évident. » renchérit Harry.

Pugsley mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit la vraie Pierre Philosophale et la redonna à Harry.

Harry adressa un regard à Flamel.

« Détruis-là. »

Harry la fit tomber au sol et l'écrasa du pied. Il y eut un crack sonore, et la pierre se brisa en des milliers d'endroits.

« Merci. » soupira Nicolas.

« Ne craignez pas la mort. » lui conseilla Harry. « Prenez votre femme et profitez de vos dernières années ensemble. »

« Un très bon conseil, jeune homme. » dit Flamel avec un sourire. « Je vais repartir avec les Aurors et faire savoir au monde Sorcier que Voldemort est quelque part dans la nature. »

« Est-ce que cela va poser des problèmes ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Flamel avec un sourire malicieux. « Mais ce n'est rien que nous ne puissions gérer. Envoie-nous ton oncle quand il sera prêt. Et j'aimerais que vous veniez aussi. Venez, Kingsley. »

« Et le sortilège impardonnable lancé ? » demanda Kingsley.

« Considérez-le comme un sortilège d'Attraction. » suggéra Nicolas avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry fit volte-face et retourna à la table des Serpentards, suivi de près par Hermione, Mercredi et Pugsley.

« Harry. » interpella Dumbledore. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas défait Voldemort ? »

« Je l'ai défait. Mais vous ne pouvez pas _tuer_ un spectre, il n'est pas réellement vivant. » répondit Harry. « Je devrai attendre qu'il récupère un corps avant de laisser Mercredi le tuer. »

« Oh, chouette ! » s'exclama avec ravissement Mercredi, un large sourire fendant son impeccable visage en deux.

« Merci. » finit par dire Dumbledore à Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à son repas.

« Vous venez tous de voir que Voldemort n'est pas mort. » annonça tristement Dumbledore, en regardant les élèves. Il sembla marquer une pause dans la salle toujours aussi silencieuse, comme s'il s'attendait à une plus grande réaction des élèves. « Les temps qui se profilent seront difficiles, mais ensemble, nous surmonterons les épreuves à venir. »

« Professeur. » intervint poliment le Préfet-en-Chef. « Je pense que nous comprenons tous que Voldemort est de retour. Mais nous avons appris cette année qu'il y a beaucoup de choses effrayantes dans le monde, et il n'est que l'une d'entre elles. Et, eh bien, nous avons aussi appris que beaucoup de choses que nous pensions connaître à propos du Monde Magique s'avèrent être fausses. Nous avons aussi appris que parfois vous devez combattre le feu avec le feu, et que Harry, Mercredi et Pugsley sont bien plus brûlants que Voldemort. »

Il y eut une tonitruante acclamation des autres élèves suite à ce discours, mais les personnes qui se retrouvaient acclamées l'ignorèrent.

Ils se contentaient de prendre paisiblement leur petit déjeuner.

* * *

_Mais ce fut à la dernière soirée avant la fin de l'année scolaire qu'il avait finalement pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait turlupiné sa conscience toute l'année durant._

_

* * *

_

« Mercredi ? » appela Hermione.

Mercredi ne détourna pas son regard de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

Mercredi déposa sa plume et se tourna vers Hermione, toute sa concentration sur la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

Hermione sembla fléchir sous le regard de l'impassible jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avant de raffermir sa volonté.

« Harry. » parvint-t-elle finalement à préciser du bout des lèvres.

« Quoi donc, Harry ? » Il y avait un ton d'avertissement dans la voix de Mercredi.

« Vous agissez, » commença Hermione, avant de s'interrompre et de tenter à nouveau. « Vous agissez comme si vous alliez être ensemble pour toujours. »

« En effet. » approuva Mercredi.

Cette réponse sembla déconcerter Hermione, mais elle se reprit rapidement. « N'êtes-vous pas, eh bien, un peu trop jeunes pour ça ? »

« Oui. » concéda Mercredi. « Mais dès que j'apercevrai la moindre once de puberté se développer en nous, je rectifierai ce problème immédiatement. »

Hermione se mit a rougir furieusement. « Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je voulais dire émotionnellement.

Mercredi la scruta du regard pendant un long moment avant de replier impeccablement ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je connaissais ma destinée dès le jour de ma naissance. » expliqua-t-elle calmement.

« Je tuerais mon premier petit-ami avec une hache à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Je l'enterrerais dans le jardin et utiliserais sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en ruine. Une fois l'âge de la retraite atteinte, j'aurais tué soixante-douze hommes, et je' aurais été riche au-delà des rêves des simples mortels, et j'aurais été complètement seule. Notre clan aurait grandi, et la vie aurait suivi son cours. »

« C'est horrible. » s'horrifia Hermione.

« Je sais. » acquiesça Mercredi. « Seulement soixante-douze morts. » Elle marqua une pause. « Mais alors ma mère est revenue d'un voyage en Angleterre avec Harry. J'avais cinq ans, et on m'avait demandée de l'accueillir dans la famille.

« Je prévoyais de le recouvrir de quelque que j'avais découvert dans le placard de l'Oncle Fétide, quand j'ai croisé pour la première fois son regard.

« J'ai vu une nouvelle destinée s'offrir à moi. Je n'aurais qu'un seul amour, lui, et je ne serais pas en mesure de tuer aléatoirement; je pourrais seulement tuer ses ennemis. Je devrais accepter un peu de lumière dans mon âme, tout comme il devrait accepter un peu de ténèbres dans la sienne, mais j'aurais une passion qui durerait à travers l'éternité, un amour qui ne mourrait jamais. »

« Alors tu as pris ta décision. » ajouta Hermione.

« Cela m'a pris quatre ans et demi pour la prendre. » acquiesça Mercredi. « C'était la chose la plus difficile que j'eusse jamais faite alors. La destinée que j'abandonnais était si tentante, mais à la fin, la réalisation que sans moi, Harry finirait dans une relation cauchemardesque, sans aucune passion m'a fait prendre ma décision. Harry était de la famille, et la famille passe toujours avant tout. »

Hermione était bouche bée.

« Je lui ai fait savoir ma décision il y a deux ans. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit Hermione. Mercredi lui raconta l'histoire.

- _Deux ans auparavant -_

Mercredi entra dans la chambre de Harry. Des chaudrons mijotaient tout autour de lui tandis qu'il travaillait, suivant avec concentration les instructions d'un grimoire imposant.

« Mercredi. » la salua-t-il.

« Harry. » répondit-elle, et elle s'assit sur son lit pour l'attendre.

Cela lui prit trente minutes pour terminer. Il préleva une certaine quantité de potion à l'aide d'une louche et la versa dans un tube à essai, avant de le lui présenter. « Un cadeau. » dit-il, et lui sourit d'un sourire qu'il ne semblait réserver que pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

« Essaie-la sur la prochaine personne qui essaiera de te persuader de 'se joindre' à elle à l'école. » suggéra-t-il. « Cela fera pousser des poils sur sa poitrine. »

« Sur les filles aussi ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Il opina du chef.

« J'ai pris une décision. » lui dit-elle sans préambule.

« A propos de nous ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec surprise. « Tu savais ? »

Il acquiesça « Au moment où je t'ai vue. »

« Que savais-tu ? »

« Que je pourrais avoir avec toi ce que Gomez possède avec Morticia. »

« La plupart des garçons n'aiment pas les filles. »

« Tu n'es pas une fille, tu es Mercredi. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le gratifier d'un bref sourire.

« Que se passe-t-il si je dis non. » interrogea-t-elle.

« J' irai à l'école tout seul, je me ferai de nouveaux amis, me ferai trahir par des représentants de l'autorité, je perdrai les personnes que j'ai laissées entrer dans mon cœur, et ensuite je mourrai, puis je gagnerai, et je finirai dans un mariage terne avec des enfants aux noms ridicules. C'est une vie pleine de douleur, de souffrance et de misère. »

Elle frissonna. « Oh, ça semble si, si – tentant. »

« Je sais. » approuva-t-il. « Ta décision ? »

« Dis-moi la tienne d'abord. » demanda-t-elle, et non l'exigea.

« Je te choisis. » déclara-t-il. « Aussi attirante que l'alternative puisse être, sans moi, tu finiras _contente_. »

Elle poussa une exclamation de choc. « Contente ? »

Il acquiesça. « Seule, après toutes ces morts, et avec tout cet argent, et notre clan grandissant. Tu seras contente. »

« Tu as raison. » souffla-t-elle avec une horreur abjecte lorsque la réalisation la frappa. « Je ne vais même pas être misérable ! »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre cette voie. »

Elle ferma ses yeux. « Dis-moi. » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, « que se passera-t-il si je te choisis ? »

« Je te donnerai ce dont tu as besoin, et même ce à quoi ton cœur aspire et dont tu n'as pas encore conscience. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Quand nous serons plus âgés, je te ferai hurler, à la fois d'extase et d'agonie. Je te réfrénerai, te pointerai dans la bonne direction et je te laisserai tuer mes ennemis. »

« Je te permettrai de t'épanouir, de lâcher l'enfer sur ceux qui le méritent, et je t'accepterai pour ce que tu es, Mercredi Vendredi Addams. »

« Avec moi, tu ne seras jamais, au grand jamais, contente. »

« Comment me feras-tu crier ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti les émotions qui la secouaient ainsi auparavant; la réalisation que sa destinée était son plus grand cauchemar la terrifiait d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée de par le passé.

« J'ai parlé à Gomez. » expliqua-t-il. « Je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait vivre avec Morticia, une sorcière aussi puissante et violente.

« Et il m'a expliqué. Quand nous serons plus âgés, je te donnerai la douleur que tu désires, la douleur dont tu as besoin, et je t'amènerai en des lieux dont tu n'auras fait que rêver, je ferai disparaître la barrière entre le plaisir et la douleur pour toi. »

« Tu abandonnerais toute cette souffrance pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Je te choisis. » dit-elle simplement.

Il se plaça devant elle et saisit ses mains. « J'accepterai si tu me donnes une chose. »

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Tes larmes. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle fut choquée. « Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

« Je veux ton âme, Mercredi, et je veux que tu me la donnes. »

« Elle est à moi, pourtant. »

« Plus maintenant. Je la prendrai pour te la garder, et je la rangerai près de la mienne. »

« Je n'ai jamais pleuré. » lui indiqua-t-elle.

« C'est pourquoi je veux tes larmes. » approuva-t-il. « Je t'ai vue sourire, je t'ai vue en colère, je t'ai vue arborer toutes les émotions possibles alors que nous apprenions à les dissimuler, mais _tes _larmes sont spéciales. »

« Je suis effrayée. » confessa-t-elle.

« Je le suis aussi. » répondit-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu veux que je m'ouvre comme jamais je ne l'ai fait auparavant. »

« Et que tu me laisses entrer. »

« Et tu ne me laisseras jamais partir ? »

« Tu seras mienne pour l'éternité, tout comme je serai tien. »

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle avait pensé être celle qui le sauverait, pour la famille. C'était un choc que de réaliser qu'il abandonnait une aussi merveilleuse agonie pour elle, et que c'était _lui_ qui la sauvait, et lui promettait tellement.

Seule une idiote choisirait une vie de contentement au détriment d'une vie d'agonie _et _d'extase. Et en outre, il lui serait toujours possible de tuer les personnes qui se placeraient en travers du chemin de Harry.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et les leva vers lui. Elle imagina le contentement. Elle s'imagina vivant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ainsi. Elle imagina une vie où personne ne la ferait jamais hurler.

Et lentement, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pour la première et dernière fois.

Il se mut doucement, les collectant dans l'un de ses tubes à essai jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et se mit à boire ses larmes. « Tu ne pleureras plus jamais. » jura-t-il d'une voix douce. « Tes larmes m'appartiennent pour l'éternité. »

« Pour l'éternité. » acquiesça-t-elle, bannissant à tout jamais dans son esprit toute pensée de sa précédente destinée.

* * *

« Vous avez eu cette discussion à neuf ans ! » La mâchoire de Hermione menaçait littéralement de se décrocher.

« Nous avons toujours été précoces. » statua Mercredi avec le même ton qu'elle avait employé tout le long de son récit.

« Alors tu aimes Harry ? »

« Aimer ? Quel mot limitatif. » murmura Mercredi. « Il est mon obsession, mon désir, mon cauchemar, mon rêve, tout comme je suis le sien. Nous attendons ardemment le jour où nous serons assez âgé pour que nous puissions faire tout ce qu'il a promis, mais nous attendons avec patience que ces jours arrivent. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'il te fasse mal. »

« Tu ne comprendras jamais. » déclara Mercredi avec le premier soupçon d'émotion dans sa voix qu'elle lui eût entendu: de la pitié.

« Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que c'est que de se soumettre complètement à lui. Tu auras une vie pleine de normalité, de contentement, et de bonheur. » déclara-t-elle avec une once de dégoût à cette pensée. « J'aurai une vie dans laquelle j'effleurerai la démence, dans laquelle je serai puissante, dans laquelle je serai en contrôle, dans laquelle le contentement sera traité avec le mépris qu'il mérite. Il m'amènera aux endroits de l'esprit auxquels je ne pourrai jamais me rendre par moi-même et je l'aimerai aussi longtemps que cette univers existe pour avoir sacrifié sa propre misère pour moi. »

« La misère est une mauvaise chose. » statua Hermione.

« Oh non. » contra Mercredi. « La misère est une chose merveilleuse. Elle déchire ton cœur et ton âme, elle te fait réaliser que tu es vivant. Bon et mauvais, haut et bas, noir et blanc, ce sont tous des extrêmes, tous des idéaux, et si tu acceptes cela, alors la misère peut être ton plus grand rêve, et le bonheur ton plus grand cauchemar. »

« Cela ne semble pas juste, cependant. » dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Harry faisant tout ça pour toi; toi te soumettant à lui. »

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Mercredi changea drastiquement.

« Ne pense jamais que notre relation est déséquilibrée. » sa voix était à présence plus froide que de la glace. « N'ose pas insinuer que je ne réponds pas à ses besoins; que je ne le fais pas crier comme il en a besoin, que je ne le pousse pas jusqu'aux frontières de la raison. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » protesta faiblement Hermione.

Mercredi la scruta du regard pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité. D'une voix légèrement plus chaleureuse, elle continua. « Ensemble nous avons vu des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre, expérimenté des choses qui dépassent la raison, franchi des limites que des humains ne sont pas sensés franchir. Et pourtant nous sommes toujours là. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes parce qu'ensemble nous avons fait le choix d'être ainsi. »

« Merci, je crois. » murmura lentement Hermione.

Mercredi hocha la tête d'un air régalien et retourna à son essai.

* * *

_Cette conversation avait effrayé Rogue en bien plus de points qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, même à lui-même._

_Qu'une personne si jeune puisse comprendre que l'agonie et l'extase étaient aussi interdépendants était ahurissant._

_Aucun Gryffondor ne pourrait jamais vraiment comprendre ce qu'il y avait de douloureux outre la douleur elle-meme et ce qu'il y avait de glorieux dans le Sortilège Doloris. C'était au-delà de leur esprits étroits. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait seulement commencé à appréhender une fois adulte, et le fait qu'une jeune fille de onze ans puisse le comprendre aussi parfaitement, l'effrayait purement et simplement._

_Ils étaient les parfaits Serpentards parce qu'ils comprenaient la douleur, ils comprenaient le plaisir, et ils savaient comment obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient._

_Et les parfaits Serpentards rendaient complètement ridicule sa peur de Voldemort, parce qu'elle n'était rien en comparaison de la peur qu'ils lui inspiraient._

_

* * *

_

Fin du Tome 1 : Chroniques de la Première année.

* * *

**Nda: D**eux chapitres en moins d' une semaine! Elle est pas belle la vie? xD. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a publier la suite de _Naissance d'un Mage_ et d'_Une nouvelle vie_ pour que vous me pardonniez mes publications tres aleatoires de ces derniers mois...n'est-ce pas? Quant a cette histoire, le tome 2 paraitra d'ici deux ou trois mois le temps de me remettre aux deux autres ( que diable, moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir ce qui va se passer dans _Une nouvelle vie_!). J'ai aussi creer un nouveau vote afin de connaitre votre histoire preferee parmi celles que je vous propose. Cela me permettra d'ajuster un peu mes parutions a l'avenir selon vos preferences. Donc n'oubliez pas (une fois que vous aurez laisse votre review bien sur ^^) de voter si vous desirez plus de chapitres de telle histoire plutot qu'une autre ^^.

Prochaine parution, le chapitre 9 de Naissance d'un Mage!

A bientot!

Ysfrael


	5. Chroniques de la deuxième année 1

**Les Parfaits Serpentards**

* * *

_Je suis de retour !_

_Pour vous offrir des histoires qui valent le détour !_

_Afin de préserver mon compte de la dévastation_

_Afin de rallier tous les internautes à la fanfiction_

_Afin d'écraser la frustration de mes lecteurs irrités_

_Afin d'étendre la fanfiction jusqu'en des lieux reculés_

_C'était Ysfrael, heureux de vous apprendre chers amis_

_Que votre temps d'attente est à présent fini !_

* * *

**NdA : Enfin pour cette fanfiction du moins ! (Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai eu une enfance tout ce qu'il y a de plus saine xD). Désolé pour la longue période de vaches maigres, mais je n'avais vraiment pas de temps à consacrer aux fanfictions. Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir me consacrer de nouveau à mes lecteurs/trices. Et comme gage de ma bonne foi, je vous offre le premier chapitre du tome 2 des Parfaits Serpentards. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chroniques de la deuxième année : Partie 1**

_Ce fut à la fin de la première année de Potter que Severus s'admit finalement que le Harry Potter qu'il avait en face de lui n'était en aucune façon le fils de James Potter, et avec cette réalisation, toutes choses bien considérées, il n'avait aucun problème avec le garçon._

_Ni avec aucun autre membre de la famille Addams par ailleurs._

_Cela avait exigé mûre réflexion de sa part, mais en passant en revue l'année écoulée, il en était venu à se rendre compte que sa peur, bien que justifiée, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ils n'arboraient aucun intérêt vis-à-vis de sa personne. Enfin, pour autant qu'il ne fît quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, et ne se mît dans leur ligne de mire. _

_Il ne faisait certes pas partie de ce genre de personnes qui n'étaient pas capables de voir quel côté de la tartine était beurrée. Il était intimement convaincu qu'ils détruiraient Voldemort, et que conséquemment il serait amené à vivre une vie inopinément longue – s'il parvenait à rester en dehors de leur chemin._

_Et le fait que le garçon n'était clairement pas le fils de son ennemi tant haï rendait cette décision d'autant plus savoureuse._

* * *

« Severus. »

« Narcissa. » répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Il y a fort longtemps depuis notre dernière entrevue. »

« En effet. » approuva-t-elle. « Pouvons-nous parler, je veux dire seuls, quelque part ? »

« Seuls ? » s'enquit-il d'un air narquois. « Cela me paraît difficilement convenable, n'est-ce pas ? Que penserait Lucius ? »

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. « J'ose croire que vous ne suggérez rien d'inapproprié ? Je souhaitais simplement m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet qui s'avère être contrariant. Cela concerne Drago. »

« Ahh. » fit lentement Rogue. Il acquiesça, et ensemble ils se rendirent dans un salon de thé, et prirent place dans une petite pièce isolée loin du tumulte généré par l'activité des autres clients.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-il

A présent qu'ils étaient en privé, le visage impassible de Narcissa se fissura en une expression inquiète. « Drago refuse de retourner à Poudlard. »

« Parce que ? » la pressa Rogue.

« Il a peur pour sa vie ! Ce Potter et cette Addams se sont donnés pour objectif de le tuer ! »

Rogue soupira. « Vous a-t-il dit cela lui-même ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Severus secoua sa tête. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai été très déçu par son attitude, cette année ? Et pour cause, il a passé la majeure partie de l'année à se conduire comme un Gryffondor. »

« Severus ! » s'écria Narcissa, proprement scandalisée.

« Il a été irréfléchi, imprudent, arrogant et a refusé d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Dites-moi en quoi ces attributs correspondent à un Serpentard ? »

« Mais… » commença Narcissa, avant de se taire.

« En effet. » murmura Severus, en prenant une gorgée de son thé. « A présent que tout le monde sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en vie et sous la forme d'un spectre, viendrait-il à l'idée de Lucius de le railler ? Lucius se mettrait-il à lui donner des ordres ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit Narcissa avec véhémence. « Mon mari n'est rien sinon loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à sa cause. »

« Mais qu'en est-il d'il y a quelques années, lorsque notre Seigneur commençait son ascension, lorsqu'il était un peu plus ouvert. L'aurait-il fait alors ? Lorsqu'il était simplement Voldemort, nous promouvant sa vision d'un futur glorieux pour nous tous ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » répéta encore Narcissa. « Ou voulez-vous donc en venir ? »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Severus en l'ignorant. « Il n'était pas aussi connu qu'il ne l'est à présent, pourquoi Lucius n'a-t-il donc pas essayé de prendre les choses en main par et pour lui-même ? Et ne répondez pas immédiatement, pensez-y une seconde. »

Narcissa acquiesça. Elle prit à son tour une gorgée de son thé. « Parce que nous savions. » finit-elle par dire. « Nous savions qu'il était celui que nous attendions. Nous étions conscients de son pouvoir et de son caractère impitoyable. Nous n'avions pas besoin de les voir, ils étaient juste là. »

« Exact. » approuva Severus. Il prit une autre gorgée de thé, avant de regarder Narcissa dans les yeux. « Harry Potter et Mercredi Addams possèdent tous deux une aura similaire de certitude, seulement chez eux elle est bien plus puissante. »

Narcissa se mit à pâlir.

« Oh oui. » confirma Severus. « Les septième année avaient escompté recevoir des faveurs en se mettant dans les bonnes grâces de votre fils. Et Drago en était conscient. Et il a abordé les choses avec la subtilité d'un elfe de maison dans une bibliothèque.

« D'autres à Serpentard étaient impatients de se venger de Potter pour la chute de notre Seigneur des ténèbres.

« Mais ils n'ont rien fait.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils se sont rendu compte dès le début que Potter et Addams étaient dangereux. Ce n'était pas un fait avéré, enfin, pas avant que Drago ne tente d'ordonner à Addams de faire quelque chose. Ce fut ridicule. Potter a cassé le bras de Drago, l'a cloué à la table avec un couteau, et savez-vous ce qu'ils ont fait ensuite ? »

Narcissa secoua sa tête.

« Ils ont dansé. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ils ont dansé, ou plus précisément, ils ont valsé tout autour de la Salle Commune, comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Narcissa se mit à frissonner.

« Drago est un enfant gâté. » déclara Rogue. « Et au lieu de chercher à savoir ce que Potter et Addams désiraient, il a tenté de les contrôler. Il a été surclassé à tous les niveaux, et traité comme une poussière insignifiante par eux. »

« Alors que pouvons-nous faire ? »

Rogue soupira. « Vous pouvez essayer de trouver un moyen d'augmenter son pouvoir, son intelligence, son attitude, et ses capacités. »

Narcissa poussa à son tour un soupir en réponse. « Son pouvoir ? »

« Saviez-vous que le clan Addams croit fermement dans le mélange des espèces. »

Narcissa plissa son nez de dégoût.

« Et, » poursuivit Severus avant que Narcissa ne puisse objecter quoi que ce soit, « Mercredi Addams est persuadée qu'il serait 'gentil' de sa part de tuer tous les Sang-Purs. »

Narcissa cilla. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Elle pense que les Sang-Purs sont une espèce agonisante, et qu'il serait généreux de les soulager de leur misère. » Il se devait d'énoncer cette croyance avec soin; il n'avait aucun désir de laisser le statut de son propre sang être rendu publique. « Et ayant été témoin de la maîtrise de ses parents dans l'usage de la magie sans baguette, la façon dont ils transplanent à travers les plus puissantes des protections, et la manière désinvolte avec laquelle ils ont neutralisé Lucius, je trouve difficile de ne pas abonder dans leur sens. »

Le visage de Narcissa avait atteint une pâleur significative, mais elle ne proféra aucune parole alors qu'elle s'autorisait quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse.

« Que veulent Potter et Addams ? »

« Repousser les limites de la Magie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a cédé la totalité de ses propres recherches, en échange de la Pierre Philosophale. Il a ensuite été trahi. » relata Rogue, mais il s'interrompit avant de lancer un regard appuyé en direction de Narcissa. « C'était la chose la plus Serpentard à laquelle il m'a été donné d'assister. Tout le monde, Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi-même, avons cru qu'ils lui avaient donné le vrai artefact, jusqu'à ce que la bombe explose.

« Ceci n'est seulement qu'un exemple des choses qu'ils sont capables de faire. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je sais avec certitude qu'il y aura une bataille entre eux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Narcissa respirait avec difficulté, puis au bout d'un moment elle prit une profonde inspiration, et regagna contenance. « Severus, » commença-t-elle, « j'ai besoin de votre aide en ce qui concerne Drago. »

« Que voulez-vous, Narcissa ? »

« Pouvez-vous veiller sur lui, vous assurez qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive ? »

Il acquiesça. « S'il suit mes instructions à la lettre, je le ferai. »

« Jurez-le. » insista Narcissa. « Si vous êtes là pour le protéger…il retournerait à l'école. Severus, pouvez-vous le jurer ? Pouvez-vous faire le Serment Inviolable ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, avant de hocher la tête. « Nous aurons besoin d'une personne supplémentaire, en ce cas. »

Narcissa hocha la tête. « Pourriez-vous venir chez moi, plus tard ? »

Rogue acquiesça. « Ce soir ? »

Narcissa opina brièvement du chef. « Pour dîner. »

Il se leva, et s'inclina. « A ce soir, donc. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, avec une irrépressible envie de sourire. On lui serait redevable d'une énorme dette pour cela, une dette qu'il s'assurerait certainement d'exploiter plus tard.

* * *

_Il avait donc prononcé le Serment Inviolable, sous réserve que Drago fît ce qu'on lui disait. Narcissa avait accepté cette condition, non consciente que le simple conseil que prodiguerait Rogue à Drago serait de garder un profil bas, et de tenir sa petite personne idiote hors de leur chemin. Il savait, sans nul doute, que Potter et Addams l'ignoreraient s'il suivait cette ligne de conduite._

_Ceci dit, il se trouva à attendre avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée de Potter et Addams._

_Pourquoi?_

_En raison d'une autre décision géniale d'Albus Dumbledore : l'embauche de Gilderoy Lockhart comme nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

_Une décision qui se trouvait tout près de la décision de dissimuler la Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard sur l'échelle de la stupidité la plus affligeante._

* * *

Severus Rogue était assis sur son siège professoral, comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque début d'année, arborant une mine revêche et de mauvais augure alors que les élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Il se trouvait impatient de voir l'année débuter, ce qui était loin d'être quelque chose qu'il avait pour habitude d'expérimenter.

La différence, cette année, résidait dans la perspective de divertissement que lui procurerait la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et la façon dont certains élèves allaient réagir à son contact.

Il était prêt à parier sa maigre pension que Mercredi Addams ne rejoindrait pas la foule de jeunes filles tombant en pâmoison devant Lockhart.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et les élèves entrèrent. Comme toujours, ils faisaient bien trop de bruit. Il hocha légèrement sa tête en direction de certains de ses Serpentards, et observa avec une certaine curiosité les seconde année entrer. Weasley arriva, en compagnie de Longdubat et Finnigan, suivis de près par Granger. Le fait que Potter et les Addams ne fussent pas avec elle suggérait qu'ils n'avaient pas été dans le train.

Granger s'arrêta et lança un regard à la table des Gryffondors avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards. Elle prit place, à quatre places du bout de la table de la section des seconde année, une expression impavide sur son visage.

Severus soupira doucement et se demanda si le Choixpeau Magique autoriserait une nouvelle répartition d'une même élève. C'était preuve de l'influence que Harry et Mercredi avaient dans sa maison, qu'il ne se trouva personne qui se plaignit à voix haute, bien qu'il y eût plus d'un regard noir lancé à l'encontre de la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Drago, qui paraissait proprement outré, eut au moins le bon sens de garder son clapet fermé.

Les portes se refermèrent, et il put entendre le son atténué de la voix de Minerva expliquant aux nouveaux première année ce à quoi ils devraient s'attendre. Le Choixpeau se trouvait sur le tabouret, prêt à répartir les élèves.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et sur le seuil se tenaient les élèves mêmes auxquels il avait pensé.

Pugsley avait un large sourire fendant son visage, et il salua d'un geste enthousiaste quelques personnes sur son sillage tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Hermione d'un pas empressé, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Harry et Mercredi, en marchant d'un pas beaucoup plus posé, se dirigèrent sereinement vers leurs places. Comme toujours, ils étaient habillés de façon impeccable. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis durant l'été – pas énormément, mais assez pour que cela soit visible, mais tout le reste de leur personne était demeuré inchangé, de la démarche mesurée qui caractérisait chacun de leur pas, au calme inhumain qu'ils arboraient.

« Harry Potter ! » s'exclama Lockhart avec excitation. « Je parie qu'il meurt d'envie de me rencontrer ! »

« Vous ne pourriez pas si bien dire. » susurra Severus. « En fait, je crois que la jeune Miss Addams est une de vos plus grandes admiratrices. »

« Ne le sont-elles toutes pas ? » s'enquit rhétoriquement Lockhart, en rejetant sa tête en arrière d'un air théâtral.

« Oh, tout à fait. » murmura Rogue, « tout à fait. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et les plus jeunes élèves entrèrent. Contrairement à l'année précédente, il n'y en avait aucun qui se démarquait de la masse. Il observa la Répartition, applaudissant les Serpentards et s'adonnant à son jeu coutumier qui consistait à prédire dans quelle Maison chaque élève serait envoyé

Il était normalement dans les quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de réussite dans ses prédictions.

La dernière personne à être répartie fut encore une autre Weasley. Une Gryffondor, de toute évidence, comme tous ses fichus frères l'étaient ou l'avaient été.

« Serpentard ! » hurla le Choixpeau.

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse, tandis que la jeune fille à présent d'une pâleur extrême clignait des yeux avant de retirer d'une main tremblante le Choixpeau de sa tête.

« Ginevra Weasley ! » hurla d'horreur le plus gros crétin de l'Equipe Weasley.

Ginevra, parvint d'une façon inexpliquée à devenir plus pâle encore. Tous les Weasley la regardaient dans un curieux mélange de choc, colère et horreur.

La petite rousse déglutit difficilement et se dirigea lentement vers la table des Serpentards.

Severus vit son regard se porter plus avant, afin de voir ce qu'Addams et Potter pensaient de la situation.

Comme de coutume, leur expression faciale ne trahissait rien de ce qu'ils pensaient réellement, avant que Mercredi n'esquisse un léger sourire. Elle ne regarda même pas en direction de Harry et se pencha presque imperceptiblement vers Pugsley pour lui souffler quelque chose.

Pugsley cligna des yeux de surprise et hocha la tête. Il murmura à son tour quelque chose à Hermione et ils se déplacèrent tous les deux, créant ainsi une place à leur table.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent, puis elle déglutit de nouveau, avant de se diriger vers la place qu'on lui avait libérée.

« Tu ne peux pas… » commença le plus gros imbécile des Weasley.

« Silence. » murmura Harry de sa voix au ton si impossible. « La Répartition est terminée. »

Ron se tut, mais son visage tourna au rouge brique.

Rogue se retourna, pour voir Dumbledore sembler aussi surpris que tous les autres. Avec un pétillement des yeux, la surprise disparut, et le Directeur était sur ses pieds, prononçant son discours habituel. Albus avait en réalité seulement sept discours, un pour chaque année, et il se contentait de les faire tourner. Il en était à la troisième année dans son cycle.

« Albus. » déclara Rogue une fois que tout le monde eut mangé. « Y a-t-il déjà eu une seconde Répartition pour un même élève auparavant ? »

« Miss Granger ? » s'enquit Albus.

Rogue hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ne l'inviterions-nous pas à mon bureau, et nous verrons alors si elle désire changer de Maison et ce qu'en pense le Choixpeau. » proposa le Directeur. « L'opinion de Minerva sera aussi prise en compte, bien entendu. »

Rogue acquiesça et patienta jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fût congédié. « Miss Granger. » dit-il d'une voix tranquille en s'approchant de la section de la table réservée aux deuxième année. « Voudriez-vous m'accompagner au bureau du Directeur je vous prie ? »

Elle acquiesça calmement, ses yeux ne révélant aucune peur, et Severus réprima un sourire. Il l'avait. Elle n'était plus une Gryffondor. Et elle aiderait à assurer la victoire de la Maison Serpentard dans la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année.

Hermione ne posa aucune question et le suivit d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au bureau d'Albus. Minerva et ce dernier les attendaient déjà; le Choixpeau reposait sur un côté de la table. « Prenez un siège. » offrit jovialement Albus.

Hermione s'assit, tandis que Severus prenait place à la gauche d'Albus. Elle les regardait tous avec une sérénité déconcertante.

« Avez-vous passé un bon été, Miss Granger ? » interrogea Albus.

Elle sourit.

« Oui. »

« Excellent. » poursuivit Albus, ses yeux pétillants de tous feux. Il irradiait de cet aura qui criait 'faîtes-moi confiance' et qui avait d'ordinaire pour effet d'inciter aux confessions jusqu'aux élèves les moins dissertes. « Vous êtes-vous rendu dans un bel endroit pendant ces vacances ? »

« C'est le cas, je vous remercie. » répondit-elle poliment

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Albus attendit qu'elle élabore, et durant lesquelles elle ne battit pas un cil.

« Miss Granger. » commença Severus, déjà lassé des vaines tentatives d'Albus pour la faire parler. « Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de remarquer que vous vous êtes assise à la table des Serpentards ce soir. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Nous vous avons convoquée ici pour discuter avec vous et le Choixpeau, de l'idée de passer à nouveau l'examen de Répartition. »

« Ce serait formidable. » déclara Hermione avec enthousiasme. « Pouvons-nous le faire ? »

« Désirez-vous vraiment quitter Gryffondor ? » demanda tristement Minerva.

« Absolument. » répondit Hermione. « La loyauté est quelque chose qui est méritée, et non donnée, et les Gryffondors n'ont rien fait pour mériter la mienne. »

Minerva grimaça, alors que Rogue dut réprimer un sourire pour la deuxième fois cette soirée. « Serpentard n'est pas connue pour être la Maison la plus tolérante. » tenta-t-elle encore.

« Et Gryffondor l'est ? » répliqua Hermione. « Je serai parfaitement en sécurité à Serpentard, merci bien. »

« Puis-je vous demander où vous vous êtes rendue cet été ? » interrogea soudainement Albus.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. « On m'a dit que vous poseriez cette question. » dit-elle d'une voix paisible. « Et ils avaient raison. » Elle marqua une pause, et regarda chacun des professeurs dans les yeux. « J'ai passé deux semaines aux Etats-Unis, dans le New Jersey pour être plus précise. »

« Au Manoir de Cemetery Ridge. » termina Albus.

« Exactement. »

Severus soupira. « Allez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit-il, « ou allons-nous continuer à jouer à ces jeux encore longtemps ? »

« J'aimerais êtres à Serpentard. » répondit sereinement Hermione.

Le Choixpeau se mit subitement à renifler. « Elle est une Serpentards à présent. » déclara-t-il. « Si elle désire changer de Maison, cela me convient. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire est de demander, et elle l'a déjà fait. »

« Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir sur sa tête ? » demanda Minerva.

« N'avez-vous pas prêté attention ? » s'exclama l'antique artefact. « Elle est déjà en train de vous faire du chantage, attendant que vous lui accordiez sa requête avant qu'elle ne vous raconte son histoire, si ce n'est pas une attitude Serpentard, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Merci. » déclara Hermione, avant que Minerva ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Severus frappa des mains, et ordonna à l'elfe de maison qui apparut de transférer les affaires de Hermione.

« A présent, » commença Hermione, « pour ce qui est de mon été… »

* * *

Hermione poussa son chariot à travers les portes de l'aéroport. Elle était consciente qu'elle devait passer pour une folle à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle, mais c'était la première qu'elle voyageait jusqu'en Amérique, et la première fois qu'elle voyageait seule, et en Première Classe qui plus est.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à entreprendre ce genre de voyage, mais ce fut seulement dix jours après qu'elle fût rentrée chez elle, ses devoirs déjà faits, et commençant à s'ennuyer ferme, que sa mère reçut un appel.

« Hermione. » l'avait appelée sa mère. « Que dirais-tu d'aller en Amérique ? »

« Pour rendre visite à Pugsley ? » s'était-elle exclamée le souffle coupé.

Sa mère avait souri. « Je viens juste d'avoir une conversation extrêmement plaisante avec sa mère, Morticia, et elle t'a invitée à rester quelques semaines, pour revenir juste à temps pour les vacances que ton père et moi avions prévues. »

« Puis-je y aller ? » avait-elle alors supplié.

« J'ai déjà dit oui à Morticia. » avait répondu sa mère avec un froncement de sourcils. « Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec le fait qu'ils se soient chargés de toutes les dépenses, » admit-elle, « mais Morticia a été très persuasive. Elle va s'occuper de tout. »

Et conformément à ce qui avait été décidé, les tickets d'avion avaient été délivrés par courrier le jour suivant, la date de son départ ayant été prévue deux jours plus tard. Son père avait aussi été convenablement impressionné, pas seulement par l'efficacité avec laquelle les choses s'étaient déroulées, mais surtout par le fait qu'une famille de Sorciers sût comment fonctionnait le monde réel.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêvasserie par un homme géant qui apparut à ses côtés. « Miss Granger ? » entonna-t-il d'une voix profonde et lente.

Hermione réprima son envie de s'évanouir, se mettre à hurler, et de prendre ses jambes à son cou jusqu'en Angleterre. « Max ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Il semblait être en train de sourire, bien que sa vision n'allât pas si haut pour pouvoir s'en assurer. Sans aucun effort il souleva le chariot et se mit en marche. Elle lui emboita le pas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était exactement comme Pugsley le lui avait décrit.

Au dehors, un antique corbillard les attendait. Malgré son âge, il était immaculé. Max plaça ses bagages à l'arrière, puis lança sans cérémonie le chariot sur le chemin d'une Porsche 911. La voiture freina en catastrophe, mais toute protestation qu'aurait pu avoir le conducteur fut instantanément ravalée dans la gorge de son propriétaire après avoir pris bonne mesure de la carrure de Max. Ce dernier ignora complètement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et alla ouvrir la porte du véhicule pour elle.

Elle glissa jusqu'au siège de devant et attacha sa ceinture. Aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, elle sortit une petite fiole de potion de sa poche et l'avala d'un trait. C'était une potion apaisante, et elle fut extrêmement reconnaissante envers Pugsley pour la lui avoir suggérée lorsque Max commença à conduire. Sans elle, elle aurait passé la totalité du trajet à hurler d'effroi, car Max ne semblait accorder qu'une attention très limitée à la route, sans toutefois parvenir à heurter quelque chose – quelques animaux ne durent cependant leur survie qu'à leur bonne fortune.

Ils arrivèrent finalement, en ce qui était probablement un temps record, devant un immense manoir à l'aspect quelque peu délabré. Il avait un style incroyablement gothique, avec une immense tourelle qui dominait la ligne d'horizon. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un cliquetis rouillé, et Max les conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée.

La porte du Manoir s'ouvrit et Pugsley en jaillit et se mit à dévaler prestement les escaliers. « Hermione ! »

« Pugsley. » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, en lui donnant une brève étreinte.

« Oui. » déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel, « j'ai fait mes devoirs. »

« Je n'_allais_ pas te le demander. » protesta-t-elle.

« Pour l'instant. » ajouta-t-il.

Elle esquissa un large sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Merci Max. » cria Pugsley en saisissant sa main et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de voir si Max avait répondu. L'intérieur du manoir était curieux; en dépit du délabrement, il donnait une sensation d'habitation qui était très agréable. C'était comme si la nature décrépie de la propriété ajoutait à ce sentiment, plutôt que de le ruiner.

« Harry et Mercy sont occupés. » continua le garçon, en roulant des yeux, « et Oncle Fétide est encore parti chasser avec le Yéti. »

« Pugsley, laisse la pauvre enfant parler. » réprimanda paisiblement Morticia tandis qu'elle semblait glisser jusqu'à eux. « Bienvenue en notre demeure, Hermione. »

« Merci. » glapit Hermione, un peu intimidée par la femme à la grâce si irréelle. « Et je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée. »

« Tout le plaisir nous revient. » répondit Morticia. « Harry a mentionné que trouver des personnes intelligentes en Angleterre semblait être un léger problème. »

Hermione se mit à rougir.

« Voudrais-tu un encas avant le dîner ? »

« Je peux attendre, je vous remercie. » répondit-elle. « Je ne subis pas autant les effets du décalage horaire que je m'y attendais. »

Morticia acquiesça. « Nous aurons une potion prête pour toi au dîner qui se chargera de ces effets. Pugsley, pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas à Hermione sa chambre avant de lui faire visiter la maison ? »

« Entendu, M'man. » approuva Pugsley et il s'empara de nouveau de la main de Hermione. « Viens, tu es là haut. » Elle se laissa entraîner à travers deux rangées d'escaliers et un palier. Pugsley finit par s'arrêter et pointa du doigt une autre rangée d'escaliers. « En haut à gauche se trouve la chambre de Harry. Celle de Mercredi est à droite. Ne t'y rends _pas_ sans invitation. Leur intimité leur tient très à cœur. »

Hermione déglutit et hocha vivement la tête.

« Et ici, » continua Pugsley, « se trouve ta chambre. »

Contrairement au reste de la maison, cette chambre semblait être complètement neuve. Le papier peint était d'un jaune pastel, et il y avait un lit aux couleurs assortis qui trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce. A sa droite, se trouvaient deux larges garde-robes pourvues d'un lot conséquent d'étagères, et une porte à gauche semblait donner sur une salle de bain. « Maman sait que tu es normale. » expliqua Pugsley, « alors elle s'est assurée que tu sois à ton aise. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de se donner autant de peine pour moi. » protesta Hermione d'une voix faible.

Pugsley haussa les épaules. « Tu es une invitée, et notre responsabilité. » élabora-t-il. « Notre clan prend ce genre de choses très au sérieux. »

Hermione remarqua que ses affaires avaient déjà été rangées dans les tiroirs.

« As-tu amené ta baguette ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Même si je ne peux pas l'utiliser, je n'aime pas m'en séparer. »

« Pourquoi donc ne peux-tu pas l'utiliser ? » questionna Pugsley, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la chambre pour se retrouver de nouveau dans le couloir.

Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe. « Nous n'y sommes pas autorisés ! Le Ministère dit que… »

« Hermione, » soupira une nouvelle voix. « Que t'avons-nous appris à propos des règles ? »

Elle se retourna, pour apercevoir Harry et Mercredi se tenant tous deux sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qui menait à leurs chambres, et qui l'observaient de leur regard impassible. Mercredi portait une robe aux motifs gris et blanc avec des manchettes et une collerette blanches. Comme toujours, ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés. Harry portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon d'un noir profond, assorti à des chaussures d'un noir rutilant.

« Qu'elles sont davantage consultatives que de réels dictats ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire. « C'est à peu près ça. »

« Alors je peux utiliser la magie ici ? »

Il acquiesça. « Tu es en Amérique à présent, un pays un peu plus civilisé. C'est dire, ils ont même eu quelques idées originales au cours du siècle passé. »

Hermione gloussa.

« Bienvenue en notre demeure. » déclara formellement Mercredi à la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui ne put s'empêcher d'être frappée par la ressemblance évidente qu'il y avait entre la mère et la fille dans le ton de leur voix.

« Merci. »

« Nous vous verrons au dîner. » informa Harry, et les deux firent volte-face et remontèrent les escaliers.

« C'était gentil de leur part. » commenta Pugsley avec surprise. « Ils ne sortent normalement pas de leurs chambres durant la journée. »

La visite de la maison s'acheva dans une immense cuisine. Il y avait une vieille femme penchée au dessus d'un chaudron se trouvant à l'extrémité d'une large table en bois, occupée à faire tournoyer la mixture qui y mijotait à l'aide d'une louche. La femme leva les yeux et sourit. « Bonjour, ma chérie. »

« Grand-maman, » intervint Pugsley, « voici Hermione. »

« Bienvenue, je suis Grand-maman. » se présenta-t-elle. « Es-tu prête à manger ? »

Hermione opina timidement du chef.

Grand-maman esquissa un sourire et se retourna, une allumette s'allumant spontanément dans sa main. Elle positionna la flamme sur la mèche d'un canon que Hermione n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, et après un bref sifflement, le canon tonna, projetant une boule qui alla briser la fenêtre. Il y eut une pause, puis la voix d'une personne retentit d'un hurlant ton rageur, « ADDAMS ! »

Grand-maman eut un sourire satisfait et adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione. « Le Juge Snyder. Il ne nous aime pas beaucoup, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Viens. » l'intima Pugsley, en la conduisant vers la table. « C'était le signal pour les autres. »

Morticia fut la première à les rejoindre, et prit place au bout de la table. Harry et Mercredi furent les suivants et s'assirent à côté de Morticia. La chose arriva ensuite et prit place à côté de Hermione.

« Pugsley, ton amie est donc arrivée ! » annonça la voix excitée de Gomez Addams. « Comme nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer à nouveau, Hermione – cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle ainsi, j'espère ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Mr Addams. » répondit-elle.

Gomez se retourna brusquement. « Papa ? » s'enquit-il. « Je suis désolé à propos de Maman, c'était un accident ! Je ne savais pas que le revolver était chargé avec des balles en argent ! »

« Elle voulait parler de toi, chéri. » précisa Morticia.

« Moi ? Comme c'est remarquable. » s'émerveilla-t-il. « Gomez, c'est mon nom. Cela ou bien 'Papa', mais dans votre cas, je suis plus que certain de ne pas avoir été en Angleterre il y a douze-treize ans. »

« Tu n'y étais pas. » confirma Morticia. « Grand-maman, la nourriture est-elle prête ? »

« Mais certainement. » répondit joyeusement la vieille femme. Elle sortit d'abord deux assiettes, chacune contenant un cheeseburger et un paquet de chips, et en plaça une devant Hermione et l'autre devant Pugsley. Elle retourna à ses fourneaux et revint avec un petit chaudron bouillonnant. A l'aide d'une louche en argent, elle remplit les bols des autres.

* * *

Hermione marqua une pause et leva les yeux. « Puis-je avoir un verre je vous prie ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Albus, en frappant des mains. Une variété de boissons apparut devant Hermione.

« Que mangeaient-_ils _? » s'enquit Minerva.

« Leur nourriture habituelle. » répondit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas la sorte de chose dont vous souhaitez connaître l'intitulé, mais Pugsley avait demandé à tout le monde d'être le plus correct qu'il leur était possible pour moi, ce qui explique pour moi j'ai eu de la nourriture normale. » elle eut un maigre sourire. « Le burger était un peu moins fourni que ce que je mange d'habitude mais après tous les efforts qu'ils ont fait pour essayer d'être, eh bien, _normaux_ pour moi, c'était le moins que je puisse faire en retour. »

Son sourire se fit plus large. « Je savais à quoi m'attendre, bien sûr, ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'étais encore sous l'effet de la potion apaisante. La question de la nourriture fut vite réglée cependant. Pugsley a demandé l'aide de Harry et Mercredi, et ils ont trouvé une potion qui me permettait de manger leur nourriture. Une chose est certaine : je ne regarderai plus jamais les végétariens de la même façon. » conclut-elle.

Severus se fit violence pour ne pas poser la question, mais finit par céder. « Quelle était la potion ? »

Hermione porta son regard sur lui. « J'ai peur de ne pas le savoir. Elle avait le goût de framboises cependant, et était délicieuse. »

Severus fronça des sourcils, il ne pouvait penser à aucune des potions qu'il connaissait qui correspondrait à ces critères en plus d'être savoureuse, et à plus forte raison avoir un goût fruité. Il se fit note d'interroger les enfants Addams à ce propos plus tard.

« Il se fait tard. » déclara Hermione. « Pourrions-nous continuer cette histoire un autre jour ? »

« Oui. » approuva Severus. « Le mot de passe de votre Salle Commune est 'Destinée'. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit. » salua-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

« Enlevez-moi ce sourire triomphant de votre visage, Severus. » dit Minerva avec un soupir.

« Moi ? » s'enquit Severus avec une surprise feinte. « Mais c'est simplement parce que je vais l'emporter, une fois de plus. »

« Nous vous battrons quand même au Quidditch. » marmonna Minerva.

Severus lui lança un regard torve, détestant admettre qu'elle avait raison sur ce point.

« Les enfants. » admonesta doucement Albus. « Ca suffit. »

Minerva se retourna et reprit une expression sérieuse. « Que pensez-vous de Ginevra ? »

« Elle ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde. » commenta Rogue. « Je me demande si elle désirait simplement s'éloigner de ses frères. Une Weasley avec du sens commun, on aura tout vu. »

Minerva soupira. « Je ne peux pas dire que je l'en blâme. Ils ont certainement des caractères bien trempés. Mais je redoute la réaction de Molly lorsqu'elle viendra à le découvrir. »

* * *

**NdA **: Ouah durant mon absence j'ai passé la barre de la centaine de personnes qui m'ont mis dans leurs auteurs favoris ! Merci merci, je vous adore ! *gambade partout, sautille partout, se met à faire des entrechats, s'écrase comme une crêpe, se relêve, se remet à gambader partout… *. Je vais essayer continuer de faire de mon mieux à l'avenir pour mériter votre fidélité ^^.


	6. Chroniques de la deuxième année 2

**Les Parfaits Serpentards**

* * *

**Chroniques de la deuxième année : Partie 2**

Severus arriva bien plus tôt à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner qu'il ne le faisait d'ordinaire; il voulait s'assurer que dusse quelque chose survenir, il n'en manquerait ainsi pas une miette.

Les élèves les plus jeunes avaient déjà gagné leur lit au moment où il avait inspecté le donjon la veille. Son préfet de sixième année lui avait reporté que Hermione et Ginny – comme elle préférait être appelée – s'étaient installées sans encombre. Ginny était acceptée pour ce qu'elle était, après tout, elle faisait partie d'une famille bien connue de Sang-purs, même si ladite famille était pauvre, et il était de notoriété publique que Hermione se trouvait sous la protection de Potter et Mercredi.

Mercredi et Potter furent les premiers à arriver, et glissèrent comme à leur habitude jusqu'à leurs places. Pugsley et Hermione furent les suivants, accompagnés par la fille Weasley.

Comme précédemment, elle s'installa entre Pugsley et Mercredi. Severus se mit en tête de tenter de découvrir de quoi il en retournait vraiment aussi vite que possible.

Ron et Percy constituèrent les arrivées notoires suivantes, et tous deux se firent fort de lancer à Ginny un regard particulièrement torve. Peu après, les jumeaux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle de leur pas sautillant caractéristique, sans regard torve lancé à leur sœur cadette. Plus que toute autre chose, ils paraissaient un peu perdus et il ne semblait pas qu'ils eussent bien dormi.

Le petit déjeuner en lui-même passa lentement, et Severus nota que Potter et Mercredi ne mangeaient pas autant que d'ordinaire en les voyant pousser la nourriture de côté.

Il commençait à penser que rien n'allait se passer, quand les hiboux matinaux firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle. Les deux irritants Weasley avaient les yeux levés, et l'expression sur leurs visages lui indiquaient que son divertissement était sur le point de commencer.

Un hibou gris plongea soudainement depuis le plafond, se dirigeant en une trajectoire précaire vers la table des Serpentards. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'écraser dans une cruche de lait, la main de Potter jaillit et l'attrapa.

« Errol. » indiqua Ginny d'une voix faible.

Le hibou s'ébroua et laissa tomber une enveloppe écarlate qui fumait légèrement devant Ginny – qui eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Mercredi avec une rare curiosité dans sa voix.

« C'est...c'est une Beuglante. » balbutia Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une Beuglante ? » interrogea Pugsley, en baissant les yeux sur l'objet en question.

« C'est une lettre désagréable envoyée dans le but de réprimander quelqu'un. » répondit Daphné. « Les parents l'emploient pour gronder leurs enfants, car elle a pour propriété de magnifier la voix de son expéditeur pour faire bonne mesure. Si tu ne l'ouvres pas rapidement, elle explose et c'est bien pire encore. »

« De qui est-ce ? » s'enquit Harry.

« M-m-maman. » bredouilla Ginny.

« Est-ce à cause du fait que tu as rejoint la maison Serpentard ? »

« Sans doute. »

Comme cela commençait à en devenir la norme, la plupart de l'école tentait de voir ce qui se passait, tout en écoutant avec la plus grande attention, la plupart se demandant très certainement comment ils allaient réagir face à la Beuglante.

Harry effleura la main de Mercredi, et elle eut un faible sourire. Elle fit tournoyer une fois ou deux gracieusement sa fourchette entre ses doigts, et la planta soudainement dans la Beuglante.

La Beuglante poussa un gémissement plaintif, souleva son rabat une dernière fois, et s'immobilisa.

« Merci. » dit Ginny, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

« Pugsley, » ordonna Mercredi, « assure-toi qu'elle aille bien. »

« Ce sera fait. » répondit jovialement Pugsley, tandis que Potter et Mercredi se levaient et quittaient la Grande Salle.

Ginny coula un regard en biais à Pugsley, une expression perplexe sur son visage. Rogue se leva de son siège, comme le volume augmentait suite aux commentaires excités que les élèves s'étaient mis à faire après l'action de Mercredi qui, semblait-il, épargnerait bien des humiliations à l'avenir, et se déplaça afin de pouvoir continuer à écouter.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Pugsley la regarda d'un air pensif. « Tes frères ont de nombreux antécédents où il se sont rendus coupables d'avoir irrité Mercredi. » finit-il par répondre. « Et tu as choisi Serpentard de ton propre chef. »

Ginny poussa une exclamation de surprise. « Comment as-tu su ça ! »

Pugsley eut un rire. « Harry nous l'a dit la nuit dernière. Ils apprécient la pensée indépendante, et Mercy sait que tes frères sont susceptibles de faire quelque chose de stupide. » Il eut soudainement un large sourire. « Mais en toute franchise, la seule raison pour laquelle elle fait ça est parce que cela rendra tes frères furieux. »

Ginny éclata brusquement de rire.

« Toutefois, » continua Pugsley, ses yeux s'assombrissant soudainement, « oublie ton béguin, et oublie-le très vite. » lui souffla-t-il intensément. « Si Mercredi en vient jamais à te considérer comme une rivale, tu finiras comme pitance pour Strangulots avant même que tu puisses cligner des yeux. »

Ginny déglutit. « Mais… »

« Harry n'est pas le garçon de tes histoires. » poursuivit implacablement Pugsley. « Il a grandi en Addams. »

Ginny hocha lentement la tête avec une réticence marquée. « Il ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'elles décrivent. » concéda-t-elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Cela ne va pas être facile. » soupira-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. » sourit Pugsley, ses yeux retournant à la vie. « Mais si tu as un jour l'impression que c'est trop difficile, je demanderai à Mercy d'échanger quelques mots avec toi. »

Le visage de Ginny prit une nuance remarquable de pâleur, avant qu'elle ne secoue furieusement la tête. « Et que fait-on de ça ? » dit-elle en indiquant la Beuglante.

« Nous ne nous embarrassons pas de ce genre de chose. » décida négligemment Pugsley. « Viens me trouver après les classes. »

Severus s'avança lentement jusqu'à la table, distribuant commodément les emplois de temps aux élèves. Sans un mot, il présenta ceux de Harry et Mercredi à Pugsley.

« Merci, Professeur. » dit joyeusement Pugsley. « Chouette, on commence par le cours de Défense cette année aussi. »

Rogue eut un sourire imperceptible et poursuivit sa distribution autour de la table. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il se rendit d'un pas empressé à son bureau. Il avait échangé ses horaires avec Lockhart afin que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards commencent leur journée par la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – ce qui lui laissait une heure de libre qu'il emploierait à bon escient en observant le déroulement de cette classe.

Cela n'avait pas été difficile de conclure ce petit arrangement, surtout quand il avait mentionné que Potter se trouvait dans cette classe.

Une fois dans son bureau, il en sortit la Cape d'Invisibilité que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de restituer à Potter. Et, bien entendu, il s'acquitterait de cette tâche…une fois qu'il l'aurait utilisée.

Après s'être rapidement jeté un sort qui supprimerait tout son qu'il pourrait être amené à produire, il se dirigea vers la salle de Défense et se positionna au fond, dans le coin.

Mercredi et Potter arrivèrent et s'assirent au premier rang dans une attente silencieuse, et Rogue saisit cette opportunité pour les examiner. Même seuls, ils ne se désistaient pas de leurs masques d'impassibilité; ils n'agissaient en rien différemment de ce qu'était leur attitude en public.

Mercredi se retourna lentement et le fixa directement du regard, puis haussa un sourcil. Elle se retourna ensuite, l'ignorant complètement.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle s'y était prise pour remarquer sa présence, ni la raison pour laquelle elle ne semblait s'en soucier aucunement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se détendre tandis que les autres élèves entraient dans la salle de classe. Weasley et Finnegan lancèrent des regards noirs à Potter et Mercredi, avant de prendre place au fond de la classe à proximité de l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Granger fut la suivante à arriver, en compagnie de Pugsley, et ils s'assirent au bureau attenant à celui de Potter et Mercredi. Harry se tourna vers Pugsley et échangea un regard avec lui. Une lueur s'alluma brièvement dans les yeux de Pugsley et il se tourna pour le fixer du regard aussi. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna pour faire face au tableau devant lui.

En entrant, la plupart des élèves avaient soin de sortir leurs livres. Les quatre personnes du devant se démarquaient une fois de plus des autres dans le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien sorti de leurs sacs.

Gilderoy Lockhart entra théâtralement dans la pièce telle une fouine démente sous l'effet d'une Potion de Pimentine. Il éclaircit bruyamment sa gorge et le silence tomba dans la salle. Il tendit son bras vers le pupitre le plus proche, saisit la copie de Neville Longdubat de _Randonnées avec les Trolls_, et le leva bien en évidence pour montrer son propre portrait qui faisait office de couverture et qui clignait des yeux à la ronde d'un air conquérant.

« Moi, » scanda-t-il en indiquant la couverture et clignant à son tour des yeux. « Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur – mais ne parlons pas de ça. Après tout, je ne me suis pas débarrassé du spectre de la mort en lui souriant ! »

Il attendit le rire des élèves; quelques-uns d'entre eux eurent un maigre sourire. « Je vois que vous avez acheté la collection complète de mes livres – excellent ! J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer aujourd'hui par un petit questionnaire. Rien d'inquiétant bien sûr, simplement pour vérifier vos connaissances de l'œuvre, à quel point vous vous en êtes pénétrés. »

Une fois les questionnaires distribués il retourna au devant de la classe et déclara « Vous avez trente minutes – à partir – de maintenant ! »

La plupart des élèves saisirent leur plume et se mirent à écrire. Rogue réalisa soudainement qu'il était à la mauvaise place, et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au devant de la classe afin de pouvoir mieux observer les visages de Potter et Mercredi.

Hermione saisit sa plume, mais Pugsley tendit le bras et tapota légèrement sa main. Elle s'arrêta d'écrire.

Pendant une seconde, elle parut tiraillée, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et elle tenta de dissimuler ses émotions. Rogue était impressionné; elle était en train d'apprendre que les figures d'autorité avaient l'habitude déconcertante d'être par bien trop faillibles, une leçon de vie capitale pour toute personne prétendant à une éducation Serpentard.

Gilderoy se plaça devant Potter et Mercredi. « Y a-t-il un problème ? » s'enquit-il. « Je sais, ne dites rien, vous êtes si émerveillés par ma présence que vous n'osez pas esquissez le moindre geste, n'est-ce pas ? Cela arrive, je ne peux décemment pas vous en tenir rigueur. Que diriez-vous d'un autographe ? »

Harry le fixa pensivement du regard. « Mr Lockhart. » commença-t-il lentement de sa voix soyeuse. Rogue ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il ne lui avait pas fait grâce du terme honorifique de Professeur. « Vous proclamez avoir vaincu le Loup-garou de Wagga Wagga. »

« En effet. » dit Lockhart avec excitation. « Il s'est battu comme un beau diable, celui-là. »

« Le Loup-garou de Wagga Wagga a été défait en date du 15 Juin de l'année 1987, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Excellent, » complimenta Lockhart avec un sourire éblouissant. « Lire mes livres avec autant de soin, c'est tout simplement exceptionnel. Vous êtes un grand fan, à ce que je vois. »

« Un haut fait des plus remarquables. » poursuivit doucement Harry. « Si on considère le fait que vous étiez au Ministère de la Magie, à recevoir votre Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, en ce jour même. »

Lockhart déglutit. « Je-je vous demande pardon ? »

« S'il vous plaît, Mr Lockhart. » intervint Mercredi. « Allez-vous nous apprendre à être à deux endroits en même temps ? Voilà une habilité que je trouve fort utile. »

« Une erreur de publication. » lâcha vivement Lockhart. « C'est chose assez courante. »

« Vraiment ? » pressa Harry. « Et pourtant les témoignages des personnes à avoir assisté au combat corroborent exactement cette date. » La voix de Harry sembla devenir plus froide que de la glace. « Tout particulièrement quand ces témoignages font l'éloge d'un combat où ont prévalu l'héroïsme et l'abnégation la plus complète alors que le sorcier combattait le Loup-garou pendant de longues heures, avant de s'en trouver finalement maître – non pas avec un enchantement de seconde catégorie, mais à l'aide d'une cuillère en argent provenant d'une table dans un restaurant.

« Et ce que nous avons trouvé des plus curieux est le fait que ce sorcier semblait être sous l'effet d'un sort de mémoire. »

Lockhart commença à bafouiller.

« Harry. » déclara Mercredi, en posant sa main sur le bras de Harry. Elle se tourna vers Lockhart et lui lança un sourire timide. Le sourire paraissait complètement déplacé, et quiconque avec la moitié d'un cerveau aurait avisé la lueur d'expectative qui brillait dans son regard. « Je suis certaine qu'il doit y avoir une explication. »

Rogue eut un sourire de pure délectation. Il pouvait voir le piège être posé.

Lockhart, semblait-il, n'avait même pas la jouissance d'une moitié de cerveau. « Oui. » approuva-t-il presque frénétiquement. « Bien sûr qu'il y en a une. »

« Et le Professeur pourra nous le prouver plus tard aujourd'hui. » continua-t-elle. « Nous aurons un duel, juste lui contre moi, et quand il m'aura battue, tu te rendras compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur. »

Le piège était tendu.

« Idée lumineuse, dix points pour Serpentard ! » applaudit Lockhart.

Le piège s'était refermé. Lockhart était ferré. Il n'en était simplement pas conscient.

Harry se tourna vers Mercredi, une expression de profonde suspicion sur son visage. « Très bien. » finit-il par concéder. « S'il l'emporte ce soir, je rétracterai mon allégation et je complèterai le questionnaire. » Il se leva. « A plus tard. » Il quitta la salle, Mercredi, Pugsley et Hermione sur ses talons.

Rogue les suivit.

« Pouvez-vous arranger une plateforme de duel pour ce soir ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue soupira, et retira la cape d'invisibilité. « Je m'en chargerai. »

Pugsley lui lança un sourire. « Et vous pourriez peut-être demander au Professeur Flitwick d'arbitrer. Selon les anciennes règles, bien entendu. »

« Premier sang versé. » commenta Rogue pour lui-même. « Etant donné que vous êtes hors de classe, à la bibliothèque, vous tous. »

« Oui, Professeur. » répondit sereinement Harry et il fit volte-face pour poursuivre son chemin.

« Potter. » le rappela Rogue. Il lui présenta la Cape d'Invisibilité. « Ceci vous appartient. Je crois que c'était celle de votre père. »

« _Gomez_ n'a jamais eu de Cape d'Invisibilité. » rétorqua Harry d'une voix égale. « Toute dépendance à un outil peut mener à l'excès de confiance. »

Rogue hocha la tête pensivement. « Elle sera dans mon bureau si vous en avez besoin. »

Harry acquiesça, et les quatre élèves s'éloignèrent en silence.

Il les regarda partir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce désaveu immédiat de la parenté de James Potter, et bien que cela lui fît plaisir, cela l'amenait à se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Harry pour en arriver à cet état d'esprit.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il alla s'atteler à la tâche de préparer le duel du soir, avant de commencer sa journée d'enseignement. Sa démarche frôla presque le sautillement tandis qu'il empruntait le couloir. Le divertissement du soir allait être grandiose. Un duel selon les anciennes règles, entre une deuxième année et un Professeur, et très bientôt, le Professeur allait se retrouver proprement humilié, et aurait tôt fait de plier bagages.

* * *

Les rumeurs du duel qui allait prendre place s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre à travers l'école, et bien entendu Albus avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'annuler, mais Lockhart avait insisté pour le maintenir, afin qu'il puisse rétablir son honneur bafoué. Il offrait déjà des excuses à Harry clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que le garçon était simplement jaloux de son charme et de sa célébrité supérieurs.

Rogue avait abondé dans son sens en tous points, réduisant au silence tout malheureux qui avait tenté de prévenir Lockhart.

Et à présent il avait une place de choix pour le divertissement qui allait prendre place, et attendait le combat avec une impatience difficilement contenue.

Poudlard était divisée en trois factions. Ceux pour Lockhart (principalement des groupies qui se pâmaient au moindre de ses gestes), ceux qui avaient déjà assisté à ses cours (et qui semblaient tous le détester), et le reste de l'école.

La table des Professeurs avaient été reculée de quelques mètres afin de libérer la place nécessaire à l'installation d'une plateforme de duel devant eux.

Mercredi et Harry firent leur apparition et se rendirent directement sur la plateforme. Il n y eut pas la moindre forme de communication entre eux tandis qu'ils adoptaient une posture d'attente parée.

Flitwick attira l'attention de l'école de son habituelle voix enjouée. « Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue au premier duel officiel de Poudlard depuis quinze ans. Ceci est un duel selon les anciennes règles. Le combat durera jusqu'à ce que le premier sang soit versé, ou qu'un duelliste se révèle incapable de continuer. »

« Tous les sorts sont permis à l'exception des Impardonnables.

« A ma droite, combattant pour son honneur, le Professeur Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Lockhart était revêtu d'une robe de duel impeccable. Sa tête était nue, permettant ainsi à ses longues boucles blondes de cascader sur ses épaules de manière théâtrale. Il adressa un geste magnanime de salut à la foule et adopta une pose héroïque.

« A ma gauche, le challenger, Mercredi Addams. »

Avant que quiconque puisse l'acclamer, Harry se retourna et fixa du regard les autres élèves. Les acclamations furent refoulées dans les gorges de leurs propriétaires et les plus enthousiastes, qui avaient déjà commencé leurs acclamations, travestirent aussitôt leurs cris en quinte de toux inopinées. Filius érigea les boucliers destinés à protéger les spectateurs des sorts perdus, ainsi que d'empêcher quiconque d'interférer, de sorte qu'il ne resta plus qu'eux quatre à l'intérieur.

Harry descendit de la plateforme, sans un seul mot de sa part à l'intention de Mercredi. Pas même un 'bonne chance' de dernière seconde. La confiance qu'il lui déférait était aussi remarquable qu'elle était terrifiante.

Gilderoy effectua une gracieuse révérence, ponctuée de beaucoup de gesticulations de la main et de mouvement superflus. Mercredi roula des yeux et se borna à hocher la tête à son encontre.

Lockhart se mit ensuite en position, brandissant sa baguette telle une épée entre eux.

« Euh, Miss Addams, vous allez avoir besoin d'une baguette. » lança Lockhart.

Mercredi le fixa du regard, puis porta ses yeux sur Flitwick qui commença le décompte.

« Trois, » commença Flitwick, « deux, un. Commencez ! »

Lockhart leva sa baguette par-dessus sa tête. « _Expelliarmus ! »_ s'écria-t-il. Des étincelles éblouissantes de lumière écarlate jaillirent de sa baguette et allèrent sans férir s'écraser sur Mercredi.

Lockhart leva théâtralement ses bras de victoire, et se retourna vers la foule, un sourire aveuglant sur son visage.

« Hum, Professeur, » le rappela Flitwick. « Le duel ? »

Lockhart fit volte-face et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Mercredi se tenir à son emplacement initial, sans un seul cheveu éméché. Il lui lança une expression ahurie.

« _Expelliarmus_ est employé pour désarmer un adversaire. » déclara sereinement Mercredi. « Je n'ai pas d'armes, alors le sort n'est rien de plus qu'un faible sort de stupéfixion. Un enfant de deux ans pourrait en ignorer les effets. »

Lockhart s'empourpra, et lui lança un sort de bannissement. Mercredi fit un pas sur le côté, en faisant aussi peu cas de la situation qu'une personne se promenant dans un parc. Le sort la manqua et alla s'écraser sur un bouclier.

« Toujours anticiper ou sera votre adversaire. » chapitra-t-elle, sa voix toujours aussi douce. « Vous m'avez donnée ma chance à présent; peut-être devriez-vous juste en finir. »

Lockhart bomba le torse, et lança une flopée de sorts à Mercredi, qui semblait presque glisser tandis qu'elle se mouvait d'un endroit à un autre, chaque pas semblant avoir été planifié un millier d'années à l'avance.

Lockhart ne marqua pas de pause cette-fois ci, lançant de plus en plus de maléfices, chaque fois avec une voix un peu plus désespérée encore.

Mercredi les évita tous avec la même grâce, puis sa baguette apparut en un clin d'œil. « _Avis. »_ souffla-t-elle.

Les oiseaux apparurent comme s'ils avaient été propulsés d'un canon, et avant que Lockhart ne puisse réagir, ils le frappèrent en plein visage. Le bec de l'un des oiseaux le blessa légèrement, provoquant l'apparition d'une égratignure, qui se mit instantanément à saigner.

« Vaincu par une fille de douze ans avec un sort _Avis_. » commenta Mercredi en secouant la tête. Harry la rejoignit sur le podium. « Vous êtes vraiment un parfait imposteur. » Elle lui tourna le dos dans un geste de mépris le plus total.

Ce fut qui Pugsley qui se mit à rire le premier, suivi de près par Hermione et la plupart des autres élèves.

Le visage de Lockhart était tordu de rage, son air avantageux disparu. Rogue sut qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose.

« _Diffindo ! »_ hurlaLockhart, sa baguette dirigée vers le dos de Mercredi.

En un éclair Harry poussa Mercredi hors du chemin du sort, avant de s'effondre au sol. La Grande Salle devint mortellement silencieuse. Mercredi s'agenouilla, et toucha son dos. Lorsqu'elle ramena sa main, elle était couverte de sang.

« Pugsley. » appela-t-elle, sa voix aussi froide que de la glace. Le son d'un millier de personnes déglutissant dans un parfait ensemble retentit dans la Grande Salle tandis qu'elle se tournait lentement vers Lockhart. Ses yeux, toujours d'une noirceur indéfinissable, dominaient son visage, semblaient démesurément larges. Rogue ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux d'elle, alors qu'elle avançait vers Lockhart.

« Ne-ne m'approchez pas ! » hurla-t-il paniqué, en lui lançant davantage de sorts, pour la plupart connus pour faire partie des arcanes obscurs de la magie noire et interdits en conséquence.

Mercredi les dévia tous d'un coup de baguette sans la moindre hésitation. Quand elle fut à proximité, ses lèvres remuèrent, et un maléfice explosif jaillit vicieusement de sa baguette, frappant de plein fouet le genou gauche de Lockhart. Il hurla, s'affalant au sol, et agrippant son genou détruit. Mercredi ne s'arrêta pas là et entreprit de détruire méthodiquement son genou droit, puis ses deux coudes.

Lockhart hurlait de pure agonie tout en suppliant Mercredi de l'épargner.

« Personne d'autre que moi ne touche Harry. » déclara Mercredi d'une voix douce, en abaissant sa baguette et en lançant un dernier maléfice destructif. Celui-ci atteignit l'entrejambe de Lockhart, et son hurlement se transforma en couinement aigu de douleur avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Rogue cligna des yeux, et Mercredi était de nouveau aux côtés de Harry. Pugsley avait d'une manière inexpliquée, réussi à passer les protections, et soutenait la tête de Harry afin que celui-ci puisse voir ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Filius sembla se secouer de sa torpeur, et abaissa les boucliers. Poppy Pomfresh accourut jusqu'à Harry pour l'examiner. Elle prit soin d'ignorer parfaitement la forme inconsciente de Lockart qui jonchait le sol plus avant.

« Attaquer dans le dos. » grommelait-elle, tandis qu'elle lançait des enchantements de diagnostic sur le corps de Harry. « Quelle lâcheté, je ne me serai jamais attendu à une chose pareille. J'imagine que c'était vraiment un imposteur. »

Certains des élèves semblaient pâles mais beaucoup d'entre eux hochèrent la tête en signe d'agrément.

« Filius, » appela le Professeur Dumbledore, « pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêcher cela ? »

« Les anciennes règles, Albus. » répondit le Professeur Flitwick. « Il les connaissait, il les a transgressées, et à présent il en payé le prix. »

« Nous devons amener Mr Potter à l'infirmerie. » déclara Pomfresh.

Sans un mot, Mercredi se leva et brandit sa main. Harry se mit à léviter dans les airs. Elle se positionna à ses côté de sorte qu'elle puisse enlacer sa tête – avec une douceur et une sollicitude qui semblaient déplacées chez sa personne – puis ils disparurent.

« Ils sont en train d'attendre. » indiqua Pugsley.

Poppy cligna des yeux avant de quitter la Grande Salle au pas de course.

Severus s'avança jusqu'au niveau de Lockhart et soupira. Il sortit une potion de soin de sa poche et força son contenu dans la gorge de Lockhart.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps inventez-vous les histoires de vos livres ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oh, ce sont de vraies histoires. » répondit rêveusement Lockhart en s'éveillant, sous l'effet de l'antidouleur qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. « Je les ai volées auprès des personnes concernées puis je leur ai supprimées la mémoire afin que personne ne le découvre. »

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous vous reposiez. » dit Rogue. C'était peut-être déloyal de sa part de mélanger du Veritaserum avec une potion de guérison, mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas connu pour jouer dans les règles.

Rogue se leva et stupéfixia distraitement Lockhart, avant de léviter le corps battu de l'imposteur et de le faire flotter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il fut vraiment gentil – il ne laissa même pas la tête de Lockhart se cogner contre chacune des marches de l'escalier menant à l'aile de l'infirmerie. Juste ça et là.

* * *

Cette nuit, Rogue termina sa ronde un peu plus tôt et décida d'aller voir comment Potter se portait. Le garçon était éveillé et lisait, sa baguette debout sur le la table de nuit, comme une lampe.

« Professeur. » dit-il, en fermant son livre et en l'observant attentivement.

« Vous ne dormez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Deux ou trois heures par nuit constituent tout ce qu'il nous est nécessaire. » acquiesça Harry. « Mercy est allée chercher quelques livres pour notre usage. »

Rogue saisit une chaise et s'installa.

« Est-ce de cela que vous êtes venu discuter ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous me rendez perplexe. » commença lentement Rogue. « Vous affirmez que Gomez Addams est votre père. »

Harry opina.

« Mais vous gardez le nom Potter. »

« Une affectation nécessaire. » approuva Harry. « C'est bien trop harassant de satisfaire à toutes les exigences administratives quand vous vous mariez avec quelqu'un portant le même nom. Je prendrai le nom Addams lorsque nous nous marierons. »

Rogue le scruta du regard, et bien qu'il eût du mal à croire qu'il allait faire une chose pareille, il se devait de le faire. « James et Lily sont vos parents, cependant. »

« En ce qui concerner le sang, ils l'étaient en effet. » acquiesça Harry. « Et s'ils n'étaient pas morts, j'aurai grandi en tant que Potter, et je n'aurai jamais rencontré Gomez, Morticia, Pugsley, et plus important encore, Mercredi. »

« Votre mère est morte pour vous. »

Harry tourna légèrement la tête, et Rogue eut l'impression que Potter était amusé. « Morticia est toujours en vie. »

« Lily. » précisa Rogue en roulant des yeux.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » interrogea Harry, ses yeux soudainement scintillants.

Rogue avait le désagréable sentiment qu'il venait juste de perdre le contrôle de cette conversation. « C'était sa protection qui vous a sauvé. »

« Comme c'est remarquable. » répondit Harry. « Et d'où tenez-vous cette idée originale ? »

« Du Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Ahh. » fit lentement Harry.

Rogue soupira. Il savait que Potter voulait qu'il pose la question suivante, et il ne put s'en empêcher. « Avez-vous une autre version des faits ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Une fois. Brièvement.

« Comment ? » s'enquit Rogue.

Harry se mit lentement à sourire. « Je lui ai demandée. »

« Demandé à qui ? »

« Lily Potter. »

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul.

« Grand-mère est très douée en Nécromancie. » souffla Harry avec ferveur. « Elle a invoqué leurs esprits quand j'avais six ans. Nous avons eu une plaisante conversation. »

Harry se déplaça tout d'un coup sur le côté, libérant de la place sur son lit, et quelques secondes plus tard, Mercredi apparut au coin et monta sur lit à côté de lui. « Professeur. » le salua-t-elle.

« Mercredi. » renvoya-t-il.

« Ce fut une conversation fort intéressante. » poursuivit Harry. « Nous avons parlé de la vie et de la mort, ainsi que de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Cela m'a donné une nouvelle perspective sur bien des choses. A la fin de la conversation, James et Lily ont remercié Gomez et Morticia pour ce qu'ils faisaient pour moi. »

« Grand-mère les invoque assez souvent. » ajouta sereinement Mercredi tandis qu'elle ouvrait le premier livre de la pile qu'elle venait d'apporter.

« En effet. » acquiesça Harry. « Des personnes très utiles, vraiment, mais d'un autre côté, la Mort a coutume de rendre toute personne ainsi. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé avec Morticia et Gomez ? » demanda encore Rogue.

« Je pense, » dit lentement Harry, « que j'y répondrai une fois que vous aurez pris votre décision. »

« Ma décision ? » répéta Rogue.

Harry glissa un bras autour de la taille de Mercredi et la blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Reposez-moi cette question une fois que vous aurez décidé qui vous suivez, et si elles sont les bonnes personnes. »

Rogue hocha lentement la tête avant de se lever et quitter l'Infirmerie. Il frotta d'un air absent le symbole de son allégeance, et pondéra s'il devait raconter à Albus ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il lui apparut alors que l'avertissement de Harry n'avait pas simplement concerné Voldemort, mais Dumbledore aussi.

Il retourna d'un pas lent à ses quartiers. Il avait beaucoup de réflexion à faire.

* * *

_Les journaux du lendemain furent grassement garnis du Scandale Lockhart . Un nombre record de Beuglantes arriva à Poudlard à l'intention du Professeur déchu, et les Aurors firent leur apparition peu de temps après pour l'arrêter._

_Il fut emmené à Sainte Mangouste et placé sous étroite surveillance. Il semblait que personne n'appréciait un imposteur, même un avec le sourire le plus charmeur du Monde Sorcier._

_La nuit suivante, Rogue était de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

* * *

Rogue était assis dans sa position accoutumée, à côté d'Albus, et se faisait violence pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Molly Weasley était en train de tempêter et vitupérer devant lui, exigeant que sa 'fille chérie' soit libérée de 'l'emprise de ces diaboliques Serpentards'. Elle faisait gesticuler à la ronde un morceau de parchemin qu'elle prétendait avoir reçu de sa fille.

Minerva, Filius, et Pomona étaient assis de l'autre côté d'Albus, et prenaient grand soin de rester en dehors de la conversation.

« Pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas à Ginny de venir nous rejoindre ? » proposa finalement Albus, tandis que Molly reprenait son souffle, et se préparait à se lancer dans sa quatrième diatribe.

Molly hocha sèchement la tête, et se rassit. Albus frappa des mains, et demanda à un elfe de maison d'aller chercher la cadette des Weasley.

Après quelques minutes de silence qui furent probablement source d'inconfort pour certains, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, Ginny. » déclara Albus.

La porte s'ouvrit, non pas lentement comme Severus avait pour habitude de le voir, tant les élèves tentaient de retarder le plus possible l'inévitable, mais avec confiance.

El la raison de cette confiance fut bientôt révélée. Ginny n'était pas venue seule. A cet instant, Rogue sut que la jeune fille était réellement une Serpentard. Il n'y avait rien de mal d'avoir des amis hauts placés, et de les utiliser quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Harry entra en premier, Ginny à ses côtés. Il hocha la tête à son encontre pour lui signifier de prendre un siège, et il se posta silencieusement derrière elle.

« Harry ? » s'étonna Albus.

« Si nous devons assister à un tribunal rendant une parodie de justice, alors Miss Weasley mérite au moins le droit de se voir représentée. » répondit soyeusement Harry, faisant ainsi s'empourprer légèrement le visage d'Albus.

« Eh bien ? » incita Harry. « Vous êtes en train d'interrompre notre temps d'études. Si tout ce que vous désirez est de la fixer du regard, une photo peut tout aussi bien s'acquitter de cette tâche. »

Rogue dissimula un sourire. Molly bondit sur ses pieds, et ouvrit sa bouche.

« J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas sur le point de vous mettre à hurler. » déclara Harry de sa voix soyeuse si indéfinissable. « Cela n'accomplit rien, outre le fait de m'irriter. Et si c'est le cas, nous prendrons congé de vos personnes. »

Le visage de Molly vira à l'écarlate.

« Asseyez-vous. » ordonna Harry. « Organisez vos pensées d'une manière intelligente et rationnelle. »

Molly s'effondra sur le canapé, et tendit le bras pour prendre une tasse de thé. Ses mains tremblaient très visiblement.

« Bien. » apprécia Harry. « A présent, vous avez manifestement un problème dont vous souhaitez discuter, quel est-il ? »

Molly paraissait complètement désorientée. Elle était habituée à se voir obéie instantanément, et si tel n'était pas le cas d'user de sa voix pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ces deux options lui étant enlevées, il ne lui restait plus que le raisonnement logique.

« Les Serpentards sont malfaisants. »

Malheureusement, sa logique lui faisait quelque peu défaut.

« Tout comme les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. » approuva Harry.

Molly lui lança une expression abasourdie.

« Saviez-vous que l'un de vos fils a tellement martyrisé une élève l'année passée qu'elle en a été rendue à considéré le suicide ? Et que vos jumeaux ont tenté de joué un tour à la moitié de l'école, mais ont manqué la potion, qui utilisée, aurait tué plus d'une centaine d'élèves ? »

Severus prit soin de garder un visage de marbre. Ce fait n'avait pas été porté à sa connaissance.

« Qui plus est, » poursuivit Harry, sa voix toujours basse et tranchante, « vous abritez vous-même un criminel connu depuis des années. »

« Quoi ? » Le cri d'exclamation avait été poussé par Albus, Molly, Minerva, Filius, et Pomona.

« Quelle est l'espérance de vie des rats ? »

« Trois ans. » répondit Rogue.

« Combien de temps 'Croûtard' a-t-il fait parti de votre famille ? »

« Huit ou neuf ans, » répondit doucement Ginny, « toute ma vie durant. »

« Et pas une fois, vous n'avez pensé que c'était suspicieux ? » demanda Harry. « Pas une fois n'avez-vous pensé 'hum, je me demande pourquoi ce rat continue de vivre bien longtemps après avoir dépassé son espérance de vie ?'. Pas une vous ne vous êtes demandé ' Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un Animagus ?' »

Albus se leva brusquement de son bureau.

« Un animagus rat ? » demanda Harry. « Surement pas. Personne parmi vous n'a jamais rencontré de rat animagus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pettigrew est mort. » statua Albus.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « Il est mort, en effet. » approuva-t-il. Il sourit soudainement. « A présent. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Molly.

« Non, en effet. » acquiesça Harry. « En avons-fini ? »

« J'ai bien que non, Harry. » répondit lentement Albus. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Pettigrew ? »

« Je l'ai donné à Mercredi. »

« Je voulais dire avant cela. » précisa Albus.

« Vous voulez dire après que Peter Pettigrew, secrètement mangemort, a piégé Sirius Black ? » interrogea Harry.

« Oui ! »

« Il est allé se cacher chez les Weasley. » répondit serviablement Harry.

Rogue devait se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. L'habilité de Harry à parler sans rien dire était tout bonnement incroyable.

« Et ? » pressa Albus.

« Et, je l'ai donné à Mercredi. » acheva Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il par Merlin ? » s'enquit plaintivement une Molly complètement dépassée.

« Harry, voulez-vous bien s'il-vous-plaît me donner une réponse détaillée ! »

« Y a-t-il un problème avec le fait que Ginny est à Serpentard ? »

« Non. » céda impatiemment Albus. « Que s'est-il passé avec Pettigrew ? »

Harry effleura l'épaule de Ginny. « Retourne à la Salle Commune. Demande à Hermione de te prêter le livre que Mercredi lui a donné. »

Ginny hocha la tête et lui lança un sourire radieux. Elle hocha la tête à l'intention des adultes et fila discrètement.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la table et se servit une tasse de thé. Il prit place dans le fauteuil que la jeune Weasley avait libéré, croisa ses jambes, sa cheville droite se situant au dessus de la gauche, et ses deux mains devant lui à tenir délicatement sa tasse de thé. Si on excluait sa taille et son apparence juvénile, il était l'image parfaite d'un gentleman Anglais contrôlant absolument et parfaitement la situation.

Il semblait que malgré son éducation Américaine, il subsistait en lui quelques traces de son héritage Anglais.

Harry prit une gorgée de thé avec toute la sérénité et la lenteur qui convenait.

Rogue balaya la salle du regard. Molly continuait d'observer le jeune à la troublante componction avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur, et Albus semblait mener une bataille intérieure pour garder son calme. Minerva, Filius, et Pomona avaient des expressions de pure fascination alors qu'ils assistaient à cette pièce orchestrée de main de maître par un élève de deuxième année.

« Vous êtes au courant que Pettigrew a piégé Sirius, étant donné que Pettigrew était le gardien du Secret de James et Lily, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Molly, les yeux écarquillés.

Les yeux de Harry avaient accrochés ceux de Dumbledore, tandis qu'il attendait la réponse du Directeur.

« Non. » répondit Albus.

Harry déplia ses jambes. Il plaça la tasse de thé sur la table, et hocha la tête en direction de Severus. « Je ne discute pas avec les menteurs. » déclara-t-il et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attendez. » s'écria Albus. « J'étais au courant. »

« Albus ! » s'exclama Minerva d'horreur elle était la première à réagir.

Albus poussa un profond soupir. « J'étais conscient que Peter Pettigrew était le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Je n'en avais simplement aucune preuve. »

« En effet. » approuva Harry, alors qu'il reprenait place dans le fauteuil.

« Après avoir coupé son doigt, Pettigrew a initié l'explosion qui a tué tant de personnes et a disparu dans les égouts. Il a vécu sous terre pendant quelques mois, se nourrissant de déchets, avant de décider d'attendre le retour de Voldemort. Afin de vivre dans le confort, il a décidé de devenir l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un, et le dernier endroit où on le chercherait serait chez les Weasley. »

« Pourquoi ne nous en avez-vous rien dit ? » interrogea Albus.

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté « Pourquoi aurai-je dû le faire ? »

« Afin que nous puissions y faire quelque chose ! »

Harry eut l'ombre d'un sourire. « Et vous avez été si merveilleusement couronnés de succès jusqu'à présent. » opina-t-il sans la moindre once de sarcasme.

« Nous aurions pu utiliser Pettigrew pour faire sortir Sirius Black de prison. » protesta Albus.

Harry soupira doucement. « Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

« La potion des jumeaux ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix lente. « Quelle était-elle ? »

« Ils préparaient un filtre d'amour, et ont ajouté de l'asphodèle au lieu d'œufs de serpencendre en poudre. »

Rogue eut un mouvement d'horreur « Ces idiots ! » fuma-t-il.

« Severus. » intervint Filius, « qu'est-ce que cela aurait fait ? »

« Cela aurait plongé toute personne qui l'aurait ingéré dans un état de folie gouverné par le désir, et ils seraient demeurés dans cet état jusqu'à leur mort. » Il tenta de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. « Cent… »

« Non. » l'interrompit Harry. « Ils ont appris leur leçon et ne recommencerons plus. »

Rogue leva les yeux vers Harry; les yeux verts du garçon étaient glacials et sombres. Il frissona. « Entendu. »

Harry se retourna vers Molly. « Vos perceptions puériles du bien et du mal ont besoin d'être revues. Je pense que l'hypocrisie est le plus grand des maux. Votre fille a choisi Serpentard pour diverses raisons, certaines d'entre elles basées sur des inexactitudes. Mais elle a cependant fait un choix parce qu'elle a pensé que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour elle. La pensée indépendante doit toujours être encouragée, à moins que votre but soit de finir par suivre des ordres auxquels vous ne croyez pas, parce que vous vous seriez voué à ignorer votre propre intellect.

« Plutôt que d'envoyer des lettres hurleuses puériles, vous auriez mieux fait de demander pourquoi votre fille a osé essayer quelque chose que vous aviez sottement marqué du sceau du mal durant la majeure partie de sa vie.

« Ginny sera parfaitement en sécurité à Serpentard, bien plus qu'elle ne le serait à Gryffondor. Au moins à Serpentard, ils ne prétendent pas être quelque chose qu'ils ne sont clairement pas. »

Il se leva, hocha la tête à l'intention des professeurs et quitta la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Molly sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Rogue eut un sourire intérieur. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de visages ahuris en un même endroit auparavant.

« Molly. » commença Albus.

Molly leva les yeux et fixa du regard Albus. Ses yeux étaient bien différents de ce qu'ils avaient été auparavant. « Il va vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il aura retrouvé forme humaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. » répondit Rogue.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir accaparé votre temps. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je vais prendre congé à présent. » Elle se leva et quitta silencieusement le bureau du Directeur.

« Vingt points pour Serpentard, étant donné que Harry à réalisé l'impossible en introduisant des nuances de gris dans la vie de Molly Weasley. » déclara doucement Rogue.

« Albus, si vous saviez à propos de Pettigrew, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait tout votre possible pour que Sirius ait un procès ? »

Albus soupira, et Rogue sourit. La nuit allait très certainement être bien longue pour le Directeur. Cela n'allait pas être chose aisée de s'extirper de celle-là.

* * *

_Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de temps qui s'écoula avant l'occurrence de l'incident suivant. Mais celui-ci avait été bien différent des autres, ne serait-ce que pour avoir rappelé aux gens que Harry et Mercredi demeuraient malgré tout des humains, et qu'en tant que tels, ils n'étaient pas exempt de commettre des erreurs. _

_Aussi édifiant que ce fut, cela éveilla en lui une feinte appréhension. Il n'était pas certain de connaître la nature même de cette appréhension, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins là, à titiller implacablement les bords de sa conscience._

* * *

**NdA** : Bonjour, je vous ai manqués ? Non ? Ouf, en même temps ça ne fait 'que' un mois sans publication ! J'avais prévu d'écrire plus de chapitres ces vacances ci, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne suis pas dans ma forme Olympique. Aussi entre le job d'été et la maladie, mes projets ont pris du plomb dans l'aile. Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis donné comme objectif de finir la deuxième année de cette histoire avant ma rentrée (encore deux chapitres donc). Par ailleurs je vous invite à voter pour votre histoire préférée sur mon profil car au vu de l'année scolaire épique qui m'attend, je privilégierai les histoires les plus populaires quand je n'aurai pas trop de temps.

Et pour terminer, je vous invite à trouver la prochaine victime de Mercy et Harry.

Indice 1 : ce sera le nouveau prof de défense.

Indice 2 : Lockhart a été démis de ses fonctions en cours d'année scolaire. Or si le Directeur de Poudlard échoue à trouver un professeur qualifié…

Ceux qui auront trouvé, recevront un extrait d'une de mes nouvelles histoires ! (ah oui parce que j'ai quand même travaillé mine de rien =D)!

Je vous dis à la prochaine !

**Ysfrael**

P.S : Ah et je souhaite à tous de garder une bonne santé en toute occasion ! Parce que sinon..beuh…c'est beaucoup moins drôle !


	7. Chroniques de la deuxième année 3

**Les Parfaits Serpentards**

* * *

**Chroniques de la deuxième année : Partie 3**

« Le Ministère de la Magie m'a nommée lui-même. » minauda d'une exécrable et irritante voix haut perchée la femme grassouillette qui se tenait devant eux. « Au regard de vos échecs répétés à engager un professeur compétent au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Comme c'est heureux pour nous. » répondit diplomatiquement Albus.

« Bien entendu, je vais m'assurer de mettre fin à ces sottes rumeurs à propos du soit disant retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » poursuivit-elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Albus, qui ne sembla pas faire mine de vouloir réagir.

« Est-ce la position officielle du Ministère ? » finit par demander Severus quand il devint évident que le Directeur n'allait pas intervenir.

« Bien entendu. »

« Excellent. » approuva Rogue du bout des lèvres. « J'en informerai personnellement la Gazette du Sorcier. Après tout, si vous traitez tous les professeurs ci-présents de menteurs, de même que plusieurs Aurors, ainsi que Nicolas Flamel lui-même, vous comprendrez que nous ayons lieu d'être légèrement en désaccord. »

La femme grassouillette lui adressa une expression abasourdie.

Rogue lui renvoya un sourire railleur, ignorant sciemment le regard surpris que lui envoyait Albus. Il était Severus Rogue, et il allait suivre son propre chemin désormais.

« Je vous demande pardon, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que vous sous-entendez que c'est moi qui suis en train de mentir. » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant en s'empourprant violemment. « Je suis la représentante du Ministère je vous rappelle. »

« Vous tentez de m'intimider en me révélant que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ni aucune influence par vous-même, et que tout ce que vous pouvez faire jouer en votre faveur et le pouvoir dont votre supérieur a la jouissance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit destitué de ses fonctions ? » rétorqua Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, en paraphrasant Mercredi autant que faire se pouvait.

« Vous allez payer pour ça. » menaça Dolores Ombrage.

« Alors vous vous assurerez que ce soit rapide, et permanent. » répondit Rogue. « Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, si vous manquez à vos paroles d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ferai prendre vie à vos pires cauchemars. »

Dolores le foudroya du regard, avant de quitter la pièce tel un ouragan.

« Severus ? » balbutia Minerva, une expression de profond effarement accentuant davantage les traits de son visage ridé.

Il se tourna vers elle. « Minerva ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, les mots semblant manifestement lui manquer.

Rogue eut l'ombre d'un sourire. « Il m'est apparu que nous sommes supposés protéger nos élèves de ce genre de choses. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » se reprit Minerva. « Depuis quand prenez-vous des mesures proactives ? »

Rogue adressa un regard à Albus. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. » déclara-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'assister à la première leçon qu'elle dispensa à Harry et Mercredi, mais il apprit plus tard qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de notoire durant cette classe. Ombrage les avait fait étudier à l'aide du livre après avoir tenté, sans succès, de les provoquer.

Il conjectura que c'était parce qu'ils n'appréciaient guère, de toute façon, d'avoir à employer leurs baguettes, et apprendre à travers les livres leur était quelque chose dont ils se satisfaisaient parfaitement.

Rogue passa la majeure partie de son temps à tenter de trouver la raison pour laquelle il avait pris la défense d'autres personnes que lui. Il n'avait plus été ce genre de personne depuis si longtemps que c'en était presque immémorial, et il n'était pas certain que cela lui plaise.

Certes, il s'était délecté des gros titres de l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour suivant, ainsi que de la Beuglante qu'Ombrage reçut de Fudge lui-même.

C'était cette histoire de pensée indépendante. Depuis ses seize ans et toute sa vie durant, il s'était contenté de suivre – Voldemort d'abord puis Albus – et il n'était pas accoutumé à la perspective de suivre son propre chemin, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel était exactement ce chemin.

C'était pour le moins déconcertant.

On frappa à sa porte, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il put voir sa filleule, Daphné Greengrass, entrer. « Voici qui pourrait être susceptible de t'intéresser, Oncle Sev. Les rumeurs veulent qu'un très grand nombre d'étudiants d'années supérieures soient à la recherche de Pugsley et qu'ils soient sur le point de le trouver. »

« Merci. » dit-il, hochant la tête à son encontre. Il se leva et la suivit en direction d'une des salles de classe. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer, il effleura l'épaule de Daphné et l'arrêta. « Sois une Serpentard. » lui intima-t-il. « Cherche en premier lieu à savoir ce qui se passe avant d'agir. »

Elle opina brièvement du chef, et il lança un sortilège de camouflage autour d'eux. Ils entrèrent ensuite silencieusement dans la pièce.

Pugsley était assis à une table, balançant joyeusement ses jambes d'avant en arrière, et devisant tranquillement avec Hermione et Ginny. Pugsley leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent et haussa les sourcils en direction de Rogue et Daphné.

L'autre porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement, et Daphné s'avéra avoir eu raison, quand un groupe d'élèves de sixième et septième années composé de membres des quatre maisons, fit irruption dans la salle. Ginny et Hermione parurent instantanément inquiètes. Pas Pugsley.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

« On veut un mot. » grogna Marcus Flint.

« Vous pouvez même en avoir plusieurs, s'ils peuvent vous aider à former une phrase complète. » offrit serviablement Pugsley.

« Marcus. » grogna Jacob Handerson, l'actuel Préfet-en-Chef. « Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît éviter de parler en notre nom, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rattacher plusieurs idées en des phrases cohérentes. »

Marcus fronça les sourcils.

Pugsley paraissait amusé. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Mercredi a battu Lockhart. » répondit Jacob. « Elle a semblé plutôt douée durant le duel. »

Pugsley renifla. « Lockhart n'était même pas un défi. » fit-il observer. « Mercy ne s'est même pas donnée de peine. »

« Alors elle est meilleure que ça ? » s'enquit Jacob.

Pugsley acquiesça, sans aller plus avant dans les détails.

« Et Potter ? » demanda Miranda Richards, la Préfète-en-Chef.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle est meilleure que lui ? »

Pugsley eut un petit rire. « Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons nos A.S.P.I .C qui arrivent bientôt, et grâce à cette bonne femme qui se prétend professeur, nous allons tous échouer en Défense si nous n'avons pas de leçons supplémentaires. Nous avons présenté le problème à Dumbledore, mais il ne s'est pas avéré d'une grande aide. Alors nous avons pensé tenter notre chance avec les seules autres personnes qui ne se soucient pas de ce que Dumbledore et le Ministère pensent. »

« Et vous êtes venus à moi en premier lieu parce que vous risquez probablement de recevoir un mauvais sort en tentant de leur demander directement ? » devina Pugsley.

« Il y a un peu de ça. » admit Jacob.

« Avez-vous pensé au prix à payer ? » interrogea encore Pugsley.

« Ca ne sera pas de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? » supposa Miranda.

Pugsley sourit. « Correct. » confirma-t-il joyeusement. « Il se peut qu'ils acceptent, mais ils ne le feront pas si c'est pour simplement avoir à vous tuer plus tard. Alors vous devrez accepter de ne jamais employer ce que vous apprendrez contre eux – et cela signifie donc de promettre de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort et les Mangemorts. »

Bien moins de personnes que l'escomptait Rogue tressaillirent en entendant le nom.

« C'est entendu. » déclara Miranda. « Certains d'entre nous auraient pu les rejoindre avant, mais cela aurait été davantage motivé par l'aversion suscitée par la façon dont le Ministère et la société sont dirigés, ainsi que par la reconnaissance du fait que le changement peut être une bonne chose. Bien entendu, certains d'entre nous sont de vraies petites saletés. »

Pugsley sourit. « Tuer des innocents ainsi que le terrorisme sont des actes vides de sens. Imposer vos points de vue par une violence et une coercition aussi grossières dénonce une clarté de pensée défaillante ainsi qu'une abjecte stupidité. Il existe d'autres moyens d'introduire le changement. »

« Alors est-ce que tu leur demanderas ? » insista Miranda.

« Je le ferai. » acquiesça Pugsley. « Mais je ne garantie rien. Il y a des chances pour qu'ils refusent sur le champ. » Il balaya du regard les élèves qui se tenaient devant lui. « Il se peut qu'ils acceptent, parce que cela pourrait être amusant, et d'ordinaire ils s'ennuient ferme ici. Si ce n'était pour les projets de recherche qu'Oncle Nicolas leur fait faire, ils auraient probablement commencé à faire exploser des choses ici et là. » Son sourire maniaque réapparut subitement. « J'ai pensé un moment à cacher leurs instructions. Oh bien sûr, ils auraient ma peau pour ça, mais les dommages qu'ils causeraient seraient vraiment mémorables. »

Rogue se retrouva à déglutir bruyamment en même temps que les élèves. Puis avant qu'il puisse cligner des yeux, le sourire sinistre avait disparu, et Pugsley passait le pas de la porte.

Rogue le suivit, prenant soin de lever le sort qui recouvrait Daphné.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de ces enchantements. » lui informa Pugsley sur le ton de la conversation. « Harry nous a dit de ne pas nous soucier de vous pendant que vous preniez votre décision. »

« Ah. » fit Rogue, quelque peu incertain quant à comment à réagir à cela.

Pugsley ouvrit la porte d'une autre salle de classe, ce qui surprit Rogue, qui n'avait pas réalisé à quel point les salles étaient prisées des élèves en dehors des heures de classes.

« Salut les amis. » lança jovialement Pugsley tandis qu'il bondissait vers la table occupée par Harry et Mercredi. « J'ai une requête à vous formuler ? »

« Oh ? »

« La moitié des élèves ici ont besoin d'un peu d'aide en Défense, étant donné qu'ils n'apprennent pas grand-chose de Prend-Ombrage-de-tout. »

« Et ? » pressa Mercredi d'un ton indifférent.

« Ils m'ont demandé de vous demander de leur donner un peu d'entraînement. Après que Mercy a botté les fesses de Lockhart, ils se sont dit que vous deviez être les mieux placés pour cette tâche. »

Harry parut pensif.

« Je leur ai informés que le prix qu'ils auraient à payer serait de faire le serment de ne jamais l'utiliser contre vous – ce qui revient en somme à ne pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort lorsqu'il récupèrera son corps. »

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Ils ont réellement besoin d'aide. » admit-il. « Je désire moi-même le poste, mais je n'ai pas de temps à y consacrer cette année, et Ombrage tente toujours de causer des problèmes au moindre prétexte. »

« Trouve-nous un endroit ou le faire afin de garder cela secret pour l'instant. » instruisit Harry à Pugsley. « Demande le concours de Hermione et de Ginny pour rédiger un contrat qu'ils pourront signer. Laissez-nous le soin des sortilèges. »

« Merci, Harry. » dit Pugsley avant de sortir comme il était entré, d'un pas bondissant.

Rogue reporta son attention sur Harry et Mercredi, mais ils étaient déjà de retour à leur travail.

Plutôt que de tenter tout subterfuge comme il l'avait fait jusqu'alors, il demanda directement à Pugsley où la première réunion se tiendrait, et s'assura d'être présent. La réunion allait se tenir dans une immense salle dont il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence jusqu'alors.

Drago avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, brillé par son absence. Rogue se fit un mémo de lui rappeler une fois de plus, et avec force insistance, de se tenir à l'écart. Daphné était présente, bien qu'elle parût manifestement hésitante.

Harry se positionna devant la foule et soupira.

« Vous êtes bien trop nombreux. » déclara-t-il d'un ton brusque. « Tous les professeurs vont finir par se demander où est passée la majeure partie de l'école. Nous allons vous partager en trois groupes en fonction de votre année; pendant qu'un groupe s'entraîne, les deux autres seront tenus de se mettre à jour sur ce qui s'est passé. Hermione et Pugsley ont le contrat que vous devrez signer. Il déclare que vous n'utiliserez jamais ce que nous vous enseignons contre nous, ni ne discuterez de ce qu'il se passe ici avec quiconque n'ayant pas connaissance de l'existence de ces réunions. Nous vous encourageons vivement à le briser, car nous sommes très désireux de voir les effets de notre malédiction sur une personne vivante. »

Il y eut des demi-sourires sur les visages de quelques élèves, mais aucun de leurs propriétaires ne connaissaient vraiment les Addams.

« Nous nous occuperons du groupe le plus âgé en premier lieu, étant donné qu'ils ont leur A.S.P.I.C sous peu. Merci de signer le contrat avant que nous commencions. Oh, et s'il se trouve des personnes qui ne veulent pas signer, ils pourront partir une fois que nous leur aurons effacé la mémoire. »

Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte en compagnie de Mercredi. Rogue prit une décision et signa le document à son tour. Il était un duelliste plus qu'accompli, mais savait que s'il ne signait pas, il ne serait pas autorisé à regarder.

Il lança un regard mauvais aux élèves qui lui adressaient des regards surpris et retourna à la salle de classe tandis que Pugsley et Hermione répartissaient les groupes.

Il y eut aussi quelques effacements de mémoire ainsi qu'un os cassé. Adrian Pucey commis l'erreur de vouloir s'en prendre à eux en les attaquant par surprise pour éviter de perdre la mémoire et Mercredi donna la démonstration de la raison exacte pour laquelle on lui avait demandée d'enseigner à des personnes de cinq ans plus âgées qu'elle.

Harry balaya le petit groupe du regard et hocha la tête. Il choisit cinq élèves, incluant le Préfet la Préfète en chefs et les positionna en un cercle. Mercredi se positionna au milieu.

« Défendez-vous. » ordonna sans préambule Harry.

Presque avant qu'il eût fini de parler, Miranda était inconsciente et un maléfice vicieux se dirigeait vers Jacob, qui eut à peine le temps d'ériger un bouclier.

Rogue siffla dans sa barbe. Mercredi avait la marque de tout duelliste hors pair, elle n'était pas hâtive dans ses mouvements. Au milieu d'un groupe d'assaillants constitué de quatre élèves, tous plus grands, et plus âgés qu'elle, elle semblait complètement à son aise, comme si elle était…Il ne pouvait finir son analogie, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir deviner ce qu'elle faisait dans ses moments de loisirs.

Cela requit une minute supplémentaire avant que Jacob, le dernier debout, ne s'effondre à son tour au sol. Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur la pièce alors que Mercredi retournait sereinement aux côtés de Harry. Harry contempla les élèves tombés pendant un moment, avant de hocher la tête à l'intention de Pugsley, qui les ranima prestement.

« Bien. » déclara Harry. « Nous nous attendons à ce que chacun d'entre vous soit en mesure de défaire cinq élèves capables d'ici la fin de l'année. Nous allons commencer par les bases. Mettez-vous par deux. Celui à droite lancera des sorts de chatouille à l'autre, qui devra les éviter. »

Ce qui suivit fut une leçon fort intéressante, dans laquelle Harry et Mercredi se déplacèrent d'une paire à une autre tout en leur prodiguant des conseils sur la façon d'interpréter le langage corporel ainsi que la position de la baguette afin d'anticiper l'endroit ou l'adversaire allait lancer son sort.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain sacrifia sereinement à la routine quotidienne, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ombrage. Elle abordait un sourire supérieur qui surlignait de manière très peu flatteuse les traits batraciens de son visage, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la table des Serpentards.

« Créer un club sans autorisation ? » lança-t-elle d'une horripilante voix moqueuse. « Retenue. Vous, » elle pointa Mercredi du doigt, « ce soir. Vous, demain. » acheva-t-elle en indiquant Harry. « Et bien entendu, le club est dissous. »

Mercredi la tança du regard pendant un long moment, ses yeux déjà notoires pour leur indéfinissable noirceur, semblant s'assombrir davantage au fil des secondes. Harry effleura légèrement sa main, et elle sembla se reprendre. Elle adressa un regard à Harry qui hocha brièvement la tête.

« Activation. » murmura doucement Mercredi.

Un peu plus loin à la table des Serpentards, Charles Warrington, un Poursuiveur de la maison vert et argent agrippa brusquement sa gorge et s'effondra de son siège.

« Arrêtez ça ! » ordonna Ombrage, alors que Charles se mettait à rouler sur le sol, d'immenses furoncles apparaissant sporadiquement sur son visage.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. »répondit Harry, son visage impassible. « Il a signé un contrat, et il l'a brisé. Les règles ancestrales exigent qu'il en paie le prix : la mort. Quelque part durant les prochains jours. En attendant, il se contentera de souffrir. »

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » interpela Ombrage, en levant les yeux vers lui d'un air désespéré.

« Harry, je vous en prie. » l'enjoignit Dumbledore.

« J'annulerai le sort, » proposa-t-il, « si vous me dites comment. »

Dumbledore cilla.

« Il était conscient des modalités du contrat et l'a signé de son propre chef. Il a violé le contrat tout en sachant en son âme et conscience que nous serions dans nos droits d'invoquer la clause réclamant réparation. Comment prévoyez-vous à présent d'annuler ce genre de contrat ? »

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir. Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers le garçon et le rendit inconscient d'un mouvement vif de baguette. Elle le fit ensuite sortir rapidement de la Grande Salle. « Je ferai tout ce que je peux. » promit-elle en s'en allant.

« Une enquête sera lancée pour déterminer les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire. » annonça Dumbledore.

La plupart des élèves affichaient des expressions de pure horreur, alors qu'ils réalisaient que l'un de leurs camarades était sur le point de mourir.

« Une enquête que je mènerai personnellement. » ajouta Ombrage en reprenant contenance.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas. » déclara Harry de sa voix soyeuse. « Vous êtes impliquée. »

« Harry a raison. » approuva Dumbledore. « Je contacterai le Ministère personnellement. Je suis certain que du Véritaserum nous apportera toutes les réponses à nos questions. »

Ombrage lança un regard mauvais à Harry et Mercredi. « N'oubliez pas vos retenues, surtout. »

Rogue dut ainsi passer sa journée à répondre à des questions. L'usage du Véritaserum n'était pas encore de force majeure, aussi fut-il en mesure de mentir en toute impunité. Même à Albus.

Il n'avait aucune inquiétude de voir ses mensonges être découverts, Mercredi et Harry se seraient, sans nul doute, déjà préparés à pareille éventualité.

Ombrage, Harry et Mercredi n'allaient pas être entendus avant le jour suivant. Dumbledore et quelques personnes du Ministère tinrent des conférences de plusieurs heures durant lesquelles ils expliquèrent aux élèves les dangers mortels des contrats magiques.

Plusieurs spécialistes du Ministère furent aussi sollicités, mais ils se révélèrent impuissants face au maléfice qui avait frappé le Poursuiveur sycophante et qui le tuait aussi lentement que sûrement.

Les parents de Warrington étaient à l'étranger, et des hiboux avaient été envoyés pour les rappeler au chevet de leur fils.

Le lendemain matin, les officiels du Ministère se trouvaient au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, quand Mercredi fit son apparition. Elle avait une expression légèrement amusée sur son visage, qui n'augurait rien de bon pour un paisible et agréable petit déjeuner.

Elle s'assit à côté de Harry, comme d'ordinaire, et ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner. Autour d'eux, tout le monde vaqua à son petit déjeuner comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Ce n'était pas les mots en eux-mêmes, c'était le ton de sa voix. C'était une voix choquée, pleine d'émotion. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce que tout le monde avait pu entendre de la bouche de Harry Potter depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard.

« Elle, » commença Mercredi, la légère impression d'amusement ne quittant pas son visage. « m'a forcée à utiliser quelque chose qui écrivait avec mon sang. »

Une sensation de magie noire oppressante s'éleva violemment dans la pièce. Pugsley se mit à pâlir drastiquement et entreprit de s'éloigner lentement de Harry.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, puis sembla parvenir à faire appel à un contrôle inhumain des tréfonds de son être afin de garder son calme. Il écarta les bras d'un geste acéré et une cloche au ton profondément grave retentit solennellement.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, et une silhouette immense apparut, provoquant des cris de terreur de part en part de la Grande Salle. « Tu as sonné ? »

« Demande à Morticia et Gomez de venir ici, Max. Tout de suite. » ordonna Harry. Max acquiesça et disparut.

Harry se mit à faire les cent pas, son masque d'impassibilité se craquelant légèrement par moment. Il continuait d'irradier d'une intense magie, et semblait ne rien désirer d'autre que de la mettre à contribution, de la manière la plus violente qui fût. Personne dans la Grande Salle n'esquissait le moindre geste, personne n'osait même proférer la moindre parole. Rogue porta son regard vers le fond de la table des Professeurs; Ombrage était pétrifiée de terreur. Elle semblait avoir réalisé que si elle entreprenait quoi que ce soit, elle serait la cible commise d'office sur laquelle il dirigerait cette effroyable magie. Les Aurors faisaient preuve de davantage de bon sens qu'il s'y serait attendu, et érigeaient silencieusement des boucliers devant eux.

Soudain, Morticia et Gomez apparurent sur le pas de la porte. Morticia marqua une pause en ressentant la magie qui tourbillonnait tout autour de la Salle, et se précipita vers Harry avant de l'étreindre tendrement.

Ce fut seulement en la voyant faire, que Rogue réalisa que Harry n'avait toujours que douze ans. En dépit de son calme inhumain, sa puissance, et son habilité à parler et agir comme un adulte, il n'était même pas encore un adolescent.

La magie se mit lentement à se rétracter alors que Harry s'agrippait à Morticia.

« Harry. » dit Gomez, sa voix sombre et omineuse. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle a, » commença Harry, en pointant du doigt Ombrage, « utilisé une Plume à Sang sur Mercredi. »

Gomez se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Avec un étrange pouvoir dans sa voix, il tonna. « Est-ce vrai ? »

Ombrage hochait frénétiquement la tête avant même que la question n'eut fini d'être formulée.

« Vous voilà déclarée en ce temps et en ce lieu, ennemie des Addams. » déclara sereinement Morticia. « Le reste de votre courte vie sera vécu dans les affres du tourment. Dumbledore, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre école. Nous retirons dès l'heure nos enfants de Poudlard. »

« Non ! » protesta vivement Dumbledore. « Vous ne pouvez pas ! Qu'en sera-t-il de Voldemort ? »

« Eh bien ? » répliqua impatiemment Gomez. « C'est votre problème, pas le nôtre. »

« Mais Harry… » commença Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas notre problème. » réitéra Gomez.

« Je vous en prie. » supplia Dumbledore. « Ombrage sera sévèrement châtiée; elle sera à Azkaban dès ce soir. »

« Pourquoi devrait-elle recevoir des vacances ? » s'exclama Morticia. « C'est doubler vos torts d'un affront ! »

Pugsley grogna. « M'man. » dit-il. « Il y a des gens plutôt sympas ici, vraiment. »

Morticia porta son regard sur son fils.

Pugsley lança un regard à Harry, qui continuait manifestement de se débattre pour garder son calme. « Comment as-tu pu ? » s'écria-t-il, seulement la question n'était pas destinée à Ombrage. Elle était adressée à Mercredi.

Le visage de la jeune fille sembla perdre de son impavidité, alors qu'elle lançait un regard perplexe à Harry.

« Comment as-tu pu la laisser te marquer ! Tu es à moi, à moi, à moi, et à moi seul ! » hurla-t-il.

Mercredi secoua sa tête, l'air déconcerté.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » cria Harry en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Morticia et en quittant la pièce en courant.

« Qu-que ? » balbutia Mercredi.

« Oh par les enfers. » comprit soudainement Pugsley. « Tu as fait une bourde, Mercy. »

« Quoi ! »

« Harry n'était pas furieux contre Ombrage. » expliqua Pugsley. « Il est furieux contre toi. C'est pour cela qu'il a appelé Maman et Papa et ne s'est pas contenté de simplement tuer le crapaud. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit Mercredi.

« Tu l'as laissée te marquer. » élabora Pugsley. « Tu es trop forte pour y avoir été forcée. Tu as dû la laisser faire – et cela signifie que tu as donné ta permission. »

Mercredi hocha lentement la tête, mais ne semblait toujours pas voir ou Pugsley voulait en venir.

Ce dernier soupira. « Que ressentirais-tu si quelqu'un marquait Harry ? »

« Personne n'oserait. » répondit-elle automatiquement. « Harry est à moi ! »

« Précisément, et Harry ressent la même chose à ton égard. En laissant quelqu'un d'autre te marquer, tu as tout simplement proclamé que tu n'appartenais pas à Harry. »

Mercredi, qui avait toujours été une fille à la pâle complexion, perdit subitement les restes de couleur qui agrémentait son visage délicat.

« Tu vas devoir t'excuser. » lui déclara sérieusement Pugsley.

« M'excuser ? »répéta Mercredi, comme si la signification du mot lui échappait.

« Dire que tu es désolée. » expliqua Pugsley.

« Mais je ne me suis jamais excusée auparavant; je ne sais pas comment. »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le perdras. »

« Pugsley a raison, ma chérie. » intervint Morticia d'une douce. « Tu es une Addams, souviens-toi de cela. »

Le dos de Mercredi se raidit et elle hocha la tête. Elle se leva de sa place qu'elle n'avait pas quittée durant tout l'incident et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand elle arriva au niveau des portes, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. « Si je perds Harry à cause de cela, vos souffrances relègueront les sévices de Promothée à un conte de fées pour enfants. »

Ombrage s'évanouit.

Morticia tamponna ses yeux avec un mouchoir. « Leur toute première dispute. » commenta-t-elle d'un air attendri. « Gomez. »

« Oui, amour ? »

« Dissimule leurs épées. »

Gomez hocha la tête et disparut.

« Alors Harry n'était pas fâché à cause du fait qu'elle ait employé une Plume à Sang, mais parce que Mercredi l'a autorisée à l'utiliser sur elle ? » s'enquit doucement Ginny .

« Ouaip. » acquiesça Pugsley. « C'est davantage une question de principe que l'emploi de la Plume à Sang en lui-même. »

« Est-ce que ces plumes font mal ? »

« Oui. » répondit Morticia. « Pugsley, t'es-tu fait une autre amie ? »

« Oui, M'man, voici Ginevra. Ginvra, voici Maman. Mercy m'a dit de prendre soin d'elle. »

« Bonjour Mme Addams. » dit Ginny.

« Apelle-moi Morticia, ma chérie. » déclara Morticia en glissant jusqu'à eux. « Pourquoi cela, Pugsley ? »

« Elle a fait preuve de pensée indépendante. »

« Encore une autre ? Comme c'est remarquable. A présent dis moi, désires-tu quitter cette école ? »

« Nan, je ne pense pas que ni Harry ni Mercy le voudront non plus, une fois qu'ils auront retrouvé leur calme. Bien sûr ils s'ennuient ferme, mais ils s'ennuieraient partout ailleurs, et nous avons pris des mesures pour y remédier. Le fait est qu'ils, » Pugsley indiqua les professeurs, « ont engagé une autre idiote pour enseigner la classe de Défense, alors certains des élèves en fin de scolarité m'ont sollicité afin de demander à Harry et Mercy de leur donner des leçons. Ombrage l'a découvert, car l'un des élèves à brisé le contrat, et a donné une retenue à Mercy. »

« Dans quel état se trouve le garçon ? »

« A l'agonie. »

Morticia eut un doux rire. « Je retrouve bien là mon Harry. » commenta-t-elle affectueusement. « Je ferai un saut plus tard pour le laisser vivre. Harry détesterait la paperasse qui lui incomberait. »

« Ce serait génial, maman. » déclara joyeusement Pugsley. « Laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. »

A peu près quinze minutes plus tard, Gomez revint dans la Grande Salle. « Je viens de voir quelque chose de remarquable. » s'extasia-t-il. « C'était l'une des Malédictions Ancestrales. Merveilleusement exécutée. Des furoncles et des verrues partout jusqu'à l'intérieur même de la trachée afin de l'empêcher de respirer. Une véritable œuvre d'art. »

« L'as-tu arrêtée ? » interrogea Morticia.

« En effet. » admit-il avec une expression penaude. « Il y a tellement de paperasse à laquelle satisfaire quand un enfant meurt. Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. » déplora-t-il avec un soupir.

« Bien. » déclara Morticia. « Il va sans dire que nous n'arrêterons pas le prochain maléfice. » ajouta-t-elle plaisamment.

Elle se tourna vers le Directeur. « Vous étiez sur le point de nous expliquer pourquoi vous autorisiez vos Professeurs à torturer des élèves. Harry et Mercredi peuvent prendre soin d'eux, mais je peux voir que cela a été infligé à d'autres. » révéla-t-elle en indiquant Seamus Finnegan, qui devint écarlate et hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Nous allons nous en charger. » promit Albus.

« Vous avez coutume de dire cela sans toutefois vous y tenir. » argua Morticia. « Je pense que nous allons rester un peu plus longtemps cette-fois ci. Gomez… »

« J'ai déjà informé la presse. »annonça ce dernier. « Est-ce que tu penses que Violette se sera remise de la dernière fois ? »

« C'est probable. » répondit Morticia avec un léger sourire. « A présent, « dit-elle en se tournant vers les Aurors et en indiquant Ombrage, « pourquoi n'arrêteriez-vous pas cette affreuse chose ? Si elle est toujours ici lorsque Harry et Mercredi reviendront, ils risquent d'être fort contrariés. »

« Oh. » fit Kingsley en se grattant la tête. « Nous allons la laisser ici en ce cas, cela causera bien moins de soucis à la cour ainsi. »

« Kingsley ! » protesta Albus.

Kingsley roula des yeux. « Très bien, je l'emmène; on se chargera de la mettre en sécurité. » Il s'avança vers la sorcière tombée et lança un sort. Kingsley et les Aurors quittèrent ainsi la pièce, Ombrage traînant sans cérémonie au sol derrière eux.

« N'y a-t-il pas de classes ce matin ? » s'enquit Morticia. « Car si c'est le cas, je suis certaine que nous pourrions nous amuser un peu tous ensemble. »

« Non. » intervint Albus. « Les classes ont bien lieu aujourd'hui. Est-ce que Charles sera en mesure de rejoindre ses camarades ? »

« Dois-je présumer que Charles est le garçon qui a reçu le maléfice ? » supposa Gomez.

« Oui. »

« Il sera en pleine santé d'ici à la fin de la semaine. » informa Gomez avec un haussement d'épaules très peu concerné. « Pugsley, pourquoi ne nous feriez-vous pas visiter Poudlard, tes amies et toi ? Je suis certain que tu peux te permettre de manquer les classes pour aujourd'hui.»

« Ca me semble une idée géniale, P'pa. » acquiesça jovialement Pugsley. Il tira Hermione et Ginny de leurs sièges et ils quittèrent d'un bon pas la Grande Salle.

Rogue se surprit à espérer que Harry et Mercredi en reviennent le plus tôt possible à leur état normal. Un fait qui ne manqua pas de le troubler légèrement.

Après une journée entière de classes, il retourna à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, seulement pour être accueilli par une foule d'élèves qui ne faisait que grossir au fil du temps.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

« La porte est verrouillée, monsieur. » lui répondit Miranda.

Rogue fut sur le point de lui adresser une pique cinglante avant de se reprendre. Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Avez-vous essayé un sort de déverrouillage ? »

Miranda parut quelque peu surprise de son absence de réaction avant de hocher la tête. « Oui, professeur. »

« Je vais essayer à mon tour, » déclara-t-il, « étant donné que je pense être un peu plus puissant que vous ne l'êtes. _Alohomora _! » Comme il s'y attendait, le sort n'eut aucun effet.

« Allons-nous avoir un pique-nique ? » retentit la voix enthousiaste de Gomez par-delà la foule. « Voilà qui semble ô combien amusant ! Nous pourrions rôtir quelques centaures. »

« Des cochons, papa, ils rôtissent des cochons ici. »

« Vraiment ? Comme c'est remarquable. »

« La porte est verrouillée. » révéla Rogue à Gomez et Morticia, que les élèves avaient laissés passer en s'empressant de s'écarter sur leur passage.

Morticia inspecta la porte. « Et elle le restera. » confirma-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas vu cet enchantement depuis bien des années. »

« Mercredi. » statua Gomez avec fierté. « Il est aussi agrémenté de tous ses petits tours. Voyez, si vous aviez tenté deux sorts de déverrouillage d'affilée, l'enchantement se serait emparé de vous, puis aurait entrepris de vous étouffer à petit feu pendant un mois entier. Sublime. »

Rogue déglutit alors qu'il sentait un filet de sueur glacée glisser le long de son échine.

« Eh bien, nous ferions mieux de vérifier qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués. » déclara Morticia avec un soupir, et elle agita gracieusement sa main devant la porte. Une partie circulaire de la porte devint partiellement transparente, révélant aux yeux de tous l'intérieur de la salle.

Il y eut quelques mouvements dans la foule, tandis que tout le monde se repositionnait et étirait son cou pour mieux voir ce qui se passait à travers le hublot improvisé.

La Grande Salle était plongée dans la pénombre, à l'exception d'une source de lumière qui illuminait modestement le centre de la pièce. A cet endroit épargné par les ténèbres se trouvait une table basse et deux zabutons. Harry était agenouillé sur l'un des deux. Il portait ce qui semblait être un hakama gris sur ses épaules par-dessus un kimono noir.

Mercredi apparut à la lumière qui recouvrait la table en poussant un chariot devant elle. Elle portait un kimono bleu et blanc, mais ses cheveux laissés libres cascadaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si froids, étaient doux et pleins de chaleur.

« Par Merlin, » souffla le cadet des garçons Weasley d'une voix choquée. « Elle est magnifique. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. » répondit Morticia. « C'est une Addams. »

Mercredi s'agenouilla aux cotés de Harry et Morticia leva le sort.

« Excellent ! Bravo Mercy ! » s'exclama joyeusement Pugsley tandis qu'il improvisait une gigue sur place. Il lança un large sourire à ses parents. « Absolument typique cependant, une simple demande d'excuse n'était pas assez pour elle. Noooon, elle se devait de commencer par une cérémonie de thé. »

« Commencer ? »s'enquit Hermione.

« Ouaip. » acquiesça Pugsley. « J'imagine que nous allons finalement devoir pique-niquer. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir approcher la Grande Salle avant des heures. La cérémonie de thé ne sera que le commencement, car elle montrera à Harry a quel point Mercredi l'estime être un invité honorable. Harry en comprendra la signification, et lorsqu'ils auront terminé, elle dira quelque chose de provocateur, et ils se battront pendant un moment, et puis Mercredi s'excusera correctement. Harry s'excusera à son tour, puis ils discuteront toute la soirée durant et la vie sera de nouveau belle demain. » Pugsley lança un regard à Gomez. « Tu as pensé à prendre leurs épées de rituel, pas vrai ? »

Gomez déglutit.

« Gomez.» soupira Mortica d'un air de reproche. « Enfin, il est trop tard à présent. S'ils se coupent quelque chose, ils n'auront qu'à se le rattacher eux-mêmes. Très bien, les enfants, tout le monde dehors. Gomez, Pugsley, faites quelque chose à propos de ce contrariant climat Britannique. » Elle claqua des doigts et l'homme à la carrure immense apparut de nouveau. « Max, sois un amour et informe les elfes de maison que nous mangerons dehors. »

Max hocha la tête et disparut comme il était venu.

Alors que Morticia se dirigeait d'un pas gracieux en dehors de l'école, Rogue lui emboita le pas. « La dernière chose que je me serai attendu à voir est une cérémonie de thé Japonaise. »

Morticia se tourna vers lui et l'étudia du regard. « C'était une assertion, si je ne m'abuse. » fit-elle observer. « Si vous souhaitez demander quelque chose, sentez-vous libre de le faire je vous prie. »

Rogue eut un léger sourire. « Je ne m'attendrais pas à ce qu'une jeune fille de douze ans soit familière avec la cérémonie de thé Japonaise. Ou Mercredi a-t-elle appris cela ? »

« Voilà qui est mieux. » apprécia Morticia. « L'un des cousins de Gomez est Japonais. Harry et Mercredi ont passé un certain temps avec lui il y a de cela quelques années. »

« La tenue de Harry, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, semblait être quelque chose qu'un Samouraï revêtirait. Je me trompe ? »

« Vous avez vu juste, en effet. »

Ils sortirent de Poudlard et gagnèrent le parc de l'école, et Rogue dut se morigéner pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Au devant d'eux la pluie s'était imposée en maître, mais une tente magique géante recouvrait toute la zone sur laquelle les élèves s'étaient installés, et bloquait efficacement la pluie tout en illuminant la zone tel un soleil d'été. Certains des élèves avaient enlevé leur robe et faisaient tout leur possible pour se mettre à leur aise tout en demeurant décent – afin de pouvoir jouir au possible du bain de soleil qui leur était inopinément accordé.

Pugsley, Gomez, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis en cercle dans un coin, riant et plaisantant entre eux. Morticia eut un sourire attendri et s'avança à leur encontre. Gomez et Pugsley se déplacèrent instantanément afin qu'elle pût se joindre à eux, et elle s'assit avec élégance, parvenant d'une manière inexplicable à donner l'impression qu'elle recevait la royauté pour dîner.

Rogue se dirigea vers le petit groupe que composaient les autres membres du Corps Enseignant et qui venaient d'émerger des murs de Poudlard, en arborant des expressions quelque peu déconcertées. Il fut légèrement surpris des salutations qu'il reçut des élèves. Bien que n'étant pas ouvertement amicales, elles étaient pour le moins plaisantes. Il hocha la tête à l'intention des élèves qui le saluaient – même s'ils étaient Gryffondors.

« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Minerva.

« Morticia et Gomez ont arrangé un pique-nique. » répondit-il. « Mercredi a emprunté la Grande Salle afin de pouvoir s'excuser personnellement auprès de Harry. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

« C'est le moins que nous puissions faire. » fit-il remarquer. « Nous ne nous sommes même pas aperçus que nos élèves étaient torturés. Avez-vous parlé à Finnegan ? »

« Nul besoin. » déclara Dumbledore en les rejoignant. « Gomez lui a parlé, ainsi qu'à ses parents. Il va recevoir un dédommagement substantiel de la part du Ministère. Ombrage et Fudge ne vont pas manquer de se faire écharper par la presse demain. Gomez a pour habitude de parler à la presse en premier lieu avant de s'entretenir avec le Ministère. «

« C'est qu'il comprend parfaitement comment ce pays fonctionne, en ce cas. » statua Flitwick en faisant à son tour son apparition. Il portait un short et un t-shirt, et avait un mouchoir noué autour de sa tête, tel un chapeau improvisé. « Voilà un climat de toute primeur que nous avons là.

« Fort heureusement, elle ne s'en est prise à aucun de mes Serdaigles. Ni aucun Poufsouffle. Il semble que seuls Seamus et Mercredi aient eu à endurer ses détestables agissements. »

« Ce qui fait déjà deux étudiants de trop. » marmonna Rogue.

« En effet. » concourut Albus.

« Nous allons bientôt devoir avoir une longue discussion, Albus. » le prévint fermement Minerva. « Vos décisions sont en train de confiner à l'irrationnel. Et cela signifie soit que vous nous cachez quelque chose, soit que vous êtes incompétent. J'ose espérer que c'est la première des raisons et non la deuxième. »

Dumbledore grimaça visiblement.

« Si c'est un troupeau qui vous suivrait partout que vous désirez, alors je vous conseille d'aller dans nos campagnes et d'y trouver quelques petites créatures laineuses à cette fin. L'une des choses que Harry a dites m'a profondément marquée, et je ne me contenterai pas de rester passivement à regarder quelque chose d'autre arriver à mes élèves si je puis y faire quelque chose, même si cela signifie vous faire face. » ajouta Minerva.

« Accepteriez-vous que je reconnaisse avoir commis certaines erreurs récemment, en raison d'une croyance infondée, ainsi que je donne la promesse solennelle de m'efforcer à l'avenir de ne plus les répéter ? »

Rogue scruta Dumbledore du regard pendant un long moment. « Pour l'instant. » concéda-t-il, décidant de lui accorder cette unique chance . « Mais si cela se reproduit, je ne serai pas aussi conciliant. »

« J'approuve. » ajouta Filius de sa voix fluette.

Ils se retournèrent tous au son de la voix de Morticia qui s'éleva jusqu'à eux. « Il est temps de manger; les elfes apporteront des tables basses circulaires, alors je vous prierai de vous asseoir en cercle en groupe de douze. » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Oh, et pas de ces stupides dispositions où vous ne vous asseyez qu'avec des gens de la même Maison. »

Les élèves grommelèrent, mais firent ce qu'on leur disait, et quelques instants plus tard, les elfes apparaissaient, avec leurs tables recouvertes de nourriture.

« Génial, » s'écria l'une des Patil, « de la nourriture indienne ! »

« Et Grecque ! » renchérit quelqu'un d'autre.

« Merci, Mme Addams. » se manifesta un autre.

Elle leur sourit, avant de s'asseoir en compagnie de sa famille.

« Les Professeurs veulent-ils s'asseoir ? » leur demanda nerveusement un elfe de maison.

« Mais certainement. » acquiesça Albus, avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe verdoyante du parc de l'école. Rogue s'assit à son tour, et Minerva et Filius en firent de même. Une table pour eux apparut, recouverte de mets des quatre coins du globe.

« Merveilleux ! » s'enthousiasma Filius. « Qui se doutait que les elfes de maison pouvaient produire une telle variété de nourriture ? »

* * *

_Harry et Mercredi émergèrent de la Grande Salle le matin suivant, leurs vêtements immaculés et leur désaccord derrière eux._

_Tout sembla retourner à la normale, comme ce fut prouvé lorsque le cadet des garçons Weasley fit un commentaire sur l'apparence de la veille de Mercredi. Harry fut le premier à réagir._

_Le Weasley était probablement toujours sous son lit, à geindre comme un babouin._

_Fudge avait réussi à grande peine à s'agripper à sa fonction, mais seulement en imputant tous les torts à Ombrage. Tristement, la Beuglante même qui avait été une telle source d'amusement pour Rogue fut la chose même qui le sauva._

_Ombrage, quant à elle, fut retrouvée morte dans sa cellule quelques semaines plus tard. Le rapport officiel statuait une attaque cardiaque, mais l'expression d'horreur abjecte figée sur son visage parlait tout autrement. Les rumeurs que toutes sortes de créatures l'avaient visitée furent catégoriquement niées par le Ministère._

_Les professeurs s'étaient accordé pour se partager le rôle de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau professeur soit trouvé._

_Rogue avait découvert, que lorsqu'il lui était finalement offert, le poste perdait tout attrait à ses yeux. Ses potions constituaient sa véritable passion._

_Noël avait été source d'une certaine quantité d'amusement. Harry et Mercredi avaient décidé de rester à l'école afin de pouvoir y rencontrer Oncle Nicolas – Nicolas Flamel – et les autres avaient alors décidé de rester aussi._

* * *

Rogue entra dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Il se faisait normalement coutume de saluer au matin de Noël les élèves qui étaient restés à l'école, et cette année ne faisait pas exception.

Les cinq élèves restants étaient toujours au lit et la Salle Commune était plongée dans le silence. Du moins le fut-elle pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes avant qu'un cri ne déchire l'air.

« Noël ! Génial ! » Pugsley jaillit en bondissant du dortoir des deuxième année. « Bonjour Professeur ! » salua-t-il d'un ton jubilatoire. « Joyeux Noël ! »

« Et un joyeux Noël à vous, Pugsley. » répondit Rogue.

« Allez les amis, réveillez-vous ! » hurla Pugsley d'une voix à percer les tympans. « Cadeaux ! »

Severus eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Ne vous contentez-pas de vous tenir là. » le gourmanda Pugsley. « Asseyez-vous, c'est Noël. »

« Je sais pertinemment quel jour nous sommes. » répondit-il doucement.

Pugsley roula des yeux. « Bien, alors asseyez-vous, ou bien vous n'aurez pas vos cadeaux. »

« Mes cadeaux ? » s'enquit-il.

« C'est Noël. » répéta Pugsley pour la troisième fois. « Maintenant asseyez-vous, et prenez un peu de ce ragout de Noël préparé par Grand-mère. » Il lui présenta un gobelet duquel s'élevait des volutes de vapeur et Rogue céda.

Il prit une gorgée, et fut surpris par l'arôme riche de framboise qui titilla son palais. « C'est vraiment délicieux. »

« Grand-mère sera ravie de l'entendre. » déclara Pugsley avant de se retourner. « Si vous n'êtes pas là d'ici deux minutes je vais me mettre à faire flamber des choses. »

« Oh par la culotte de Merlin, Pugsley. » jura Hermione alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers d'un pas que son état encore somnolent rendait mal assuré. « Il est bien trop tôt. » Elle s'avisa alors de sa présence. « Oh, excusez-moi Professeur. »

« Comme on me l'a si justement fait remarquer, c'est Noël, Miss Granger. »

Elle lui adressa un large sourire et prit place sur un fauteuil à côté de Pugsley. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit ainsi qu'une robe par-dessus, et d'épaisses chaussettes violettes à ses pieds.

Ginny fut la suivante à descendre, en dévalant avec enthousiasme les escaliers. Elle était vêtue très semblablement à Hermione bien que ses vêtements parussent plus vieux et plus usés – et quelque peu élimés par endroits.

« Ou sont Harry et Mercredi ? » interrogea Ginny en baillant copieusement.

« En chemin, j'espère. » grommela légèrement Pugsley.

« Vous n'allez pas les menacer eux ? » le taquina Rogue.

« Vous plaisantez ? » s'horrifia Pugsley, les yeux néanmoins rieurs. « Je me souviens encore du jeu intitulé ' Y-a-t-il un Dieu ?' auquel nous jouions quand nous étions petits. » déclara-t-il en frissonnant.

« Bonjour. » dit Mercredi, en émergeant de sa chambre. Il ne fut aucunement surprenant de la voir vêtue d'habits à la sempiternelle prédominance noire.

« Mercy. » se lamenta Pugsley. « C'est Noël ! »

Mercredi soupira, et sortit un petit ornement vert de sa poche, et l'accrocha à ses cheveux.

« Merci ! »

« Bonjour. » lança Harry en apparaissant à son tour. Il était vêtu d'une tenue similaire à celle décrite par Hermione durant sa visite chez eux. « Professeur Rogue. »

« Harry. »

« Allez, Harry. » supplia Pugsley, en bondissant d'impatience sur son fauteuil.

Harry lui sourit. « Avez-vous été vilains cette année ? »

« Enormément ! »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le Sapin de Noël qui trônait dans la Salle. Sa baguette magique apparut dans sa main, et il souffla une formule. Sous le Sapin, une immense pile de cadeaux apparut soudainement.

« Yay ! » s'écria Pugsley.

Harry s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. Il saisit un présent au hasard. « Professeur Rogue. » lut-il sur l'emballage, et il lança la boîte.

Rogue la saisit au vol.

« Allez-y. » l'invita Pugsley avec un sourire.

Rogue déballa précautionneusement le cadeau. C'était un petit carnet noir. Il l'ouvrit et laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur. C'était écrit de la main de Harry, et la première potion dont la recette s'affichait devant lui, était celle qu'ils avaient donnée à Hermione, et réalisa-t-il soudainement, à lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt. La carte qui allait avec le carnet, l'informait que le présent était de Mercredi.

« La plupart des potions que vous y découvrirez ont été transcrites, et proviennent des recherches personnelles de Voldemort. » expliqua Harry.

« Merci beaucoup, Mercredi. » dit-il, en se mettant à feuilleter son cadeau avec un enthousiasme mal contenu.

Elle hocha la tête à son encontre.

« Ginevra Molly Weasley. » déclara ensuite Harry, en lançant un paquet plus imposant à la jeune fille.

Elle parvint à le saisir même si le poids du cadeau la fit reculer de quelques pas. Elle déchira l'emballage avec abandon, et poussa un cri. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et enleva sa robe, pour la laisser tomber près du feu, avant de revêtir la nouvelle robe qu'elle venait de recevoir par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle était un peu grande pour elle, mais paraissait incroyablement douce.

« Merci. » remercia-t-elle avec chaleur, alors qu'elle sautillait jusqu'à Harry et déposait un baiser sur sa joue, avant d'en faire de même avec Mercredi.

Mercredi parut légèrement surprise pas la démonstration d'affection et effleura sa joue, avant d'esquisser un très léger sourire. « Je t'en prie. » déclara-t-elle.

« Pugsley Uno Addams ! » appela ensuite Harry, en lui lançant un lourd paquet de forme circulaire.

Pugsley s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. « Wouhouu ! Merci, Mercy ! » lança-t-il avec un sourire manquant de fendre en deux son visage. Il fit admirer son cadeau aux autres, qui affichèrent une expression décontenancée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Ginny.

« C'est un panneau de signalisation 'Stop' Britannique. » répondit Hermione.

« Je l'ai arraché d'un carrefour très fréquenté. » ajouta Mercredi. « Cinq accidents de voiture. »

Pugsley bondit jusqu'à sa sœur et l'enlaça avec exubérance. « Harry m'offre toujours des cadeaux éducatifs. » informa-t-il aux autres. « Mercy m'offre ceux amusants. Je les collectionne depuis des années. »

« Mercredi Vendredi Addams. » déclara Harry, et lui présenta un paquet plus petit.

Mercredi prit le paquet et l'ouvrit soigneusement. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boîte en bois de noyer. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et poussa une petite exclamation.

« Oh, Harry. » souffla-t-elle. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit une magnifique dague Celtique en argent. La lame luisit à la lumière du candélabre. Rogue pouvait percevoir le travail délicat d'orfèvrerie depuis son fauteuil.

Mercredi repositionna la lame dans sa boîte puis se leva. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Harry et s'agenouilla devant lui. Très doucement, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et caressa légèrement sa joue. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis le moment fut brisé, et la vie reprit son cours.

« Hermione Jane Granger. » déclara Harry, en utilisant sa baguette pour faire flotter un paquet jusqu'à elle.

Elle déchira l'emballage avec autant d'enthousiasme que Pugsley et Ginny avant elle, et poussa un cri de joie en voyant la pile de livres contenue à l'intérieur. Un morceau de papier en tomba, et elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu en auras besoin pour comprendre les livres. »

« Mais ça a dû coûter une fortune. » laissa-t-elle échapper.

« Hermione. » réprimanda Pugsley. « Ne sois pas grossière ! »

« Désolée. » rougit-elle. « C'est juste que, des leçons privées de Grecque… »

« La prochaine fois, » conseilla Pugsley, « essaie juste de dire merci. »

Elle acquiesça, avant de se diriger vers Mercredi, qui était à présent assis à côté de Harry. Elle l'étreignit profusément, avant d'étreindre aussi Harry.

« Humm, Severus Rogue. » dit Harry, en lisant un morceau de papier. Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'à son niveau en tenant le papier dans sa main gauche.

Severus tendit le bras pour saisir le papier, mais Harry glissa sur le côté et attrapa fermement son bras. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une douleur inconcevable explosa dans son bras. Pire qu'un Doloris, et bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu recevoir de Voldemort, c'était là l'expérience la plus térébrante**(1)** qu'il eût jamais vécue de sa vie.

Un hurlement perçant parvint à ses oreilles, et il ne put que présumer en être l'auteur.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas rompre le contact, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'effondrer sur ses genoux et faire tout son possible pour garder sa raison.

Avec une fulgurance qui fut presque aussi douloureuse que l'expérience elle-même, tout s'arrêta. Mercredi pointa sa baguette vers lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse en prendre conscience, il était assis, dans la même posture qu'auparavant, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Seul le souvenir de la douleur indicible lui assurait que cela s'était produit.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?» bafouilla-t-il, avant de s'interrompre, incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Harry était de retour au pied du Sapin à s'affairer de nouveau avec les cadeaux. « C'était mon cadeau. Joyeux Noël. »

Rogue le fixa du regard avec des yeux vides, puis reporta son attention sur son bras. Il cligna des yeux. Sa Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu ! Il pouvait à peine y croire. Son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été rompu. « M-merci. » souffla-t-il.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » lança Harry. « Un autre cadeau pour Pugsley. » Il le lança à son propriétaire.

Pugsley l'ouvrit avec le même ravissement que le premier. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-il.

« De la Branchiflore. » répondit Harry. « J'ai pensé que comme Aristote**(2)** te manquait, la perspective d'avoir une discussion avec le Calmar géant t'intéresserait. »

« Génial. » souffla-t-il avec ravissement. « Merci, Harry. »

« Bien entendu, » continua Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, « tu vas devoir étudier pour savoir comment l'utiliser. »

Pugsley lui adressa un large sourire et hocha la tête.

La distribution de cadeaux se poursuivit pendant un moment, chacun des enfants recevant de nombreux cadeaux en provenance des quatre coins du monde – à l'exception de Harry, qui semblait n'avoir rien reçu.

Rogue assista silencieusement à la distribution, en tentant de réaliser dans tous ses aspects à quel point sa vie venait de prendre un tournant drastique. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Harry s'y était pris pour le débarrasser de la marque, et ne désirait pas vraiment le savoir – ni ne désirait-il avoir à revivre cette expérience. Il eut un sourire en son for intérieur. Après toutes ces années, il était de nouveau libre de faire ses propres choix.

Et il suspectait que cela avait été le véritable cadeau de Harry; la possibilité d'avoir un libre arbitre.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner. » annonça Harry, quand tout le monde eut fini. « Rangez vos cadeaux pour l'instant. »

« Entendu, Harry. » acquiesça Pugsley tandis que Harry se mettait à aider Mercredi. Il ne fut nullement surprenant de constater que Harry était capable de se rendre dans les dortoirs des filles.

« Pugsley. » dit doucement Rogue. « Harry n'a pas… »

« Hermione, Ginny, pouvez-vous ranger mes affaires s'il vous plaît ? » l'interrompit Pugsley. « Allons faire un tour si vous le voulez bien, Professeur. »

Rogue acquiesça et ils quittèrent silencieusement la Salle Commune.

« Nous avons recueilli Harry quand il avait cinq ans. » commença Pugsley d'une voix douce, tandis qu'ils erraient dans l'école. « Et ils l'avaient déjà endommagé. »

« Ils ? »

« Les Dursley. » Pugsley prononça ce mot avec tant de haine et de dégoût que Rogue eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ils l'ont avili de telle manière que c'en est encore visible aujourd'hui. Noël est spécial aux yeux de Harry, parce qu'il peut dire merci. Nous dire merci, pour l'avoir délivré de ce cloaque. Et même s'il nous l'a repayé un milliard de fois, et rendu nos vies infiniment plus belles, il ressent toujours de la gratitude pour la chose la plus simple et la plus naturelle que nous ayons faite pour lui.

« Et c'est ce que Noël est devenu. Harry remercie à sa façon, et rejette tout cadeau que nous lui offrons. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux Dursley ? » demanda Rogue.

« Rien du tout. » gronda Pugsley. « Pour l'instant. Nous étions sur le point de faire d'eux des ennemis de la famille, mais Mercredi a devancé tout le monde. Elle s'est adjugé le droit de s'occuper d'eux en première. »

Rogue cilla.

« Quand elle sera un peu plus âgée, Mercredi leur rendra visite. » déclara Pugsley, ses yeux s'assombrissant drastiquement. « Et elle leur fera une démonstration de la règle numéro une dans la vie. »

« Qui est ? » s'enquit doucement Rogue, en redoutant presque la réponse.

« Ne pas s'attirer les foudres du clan Addams ! »

Soudainement, l'humeur de Pugsley avait disparue, et le gamin jovial et avenant était de retour. « Alors, on va déjeuner ? »

Severus acquiesça, et ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle.

« Bien entendu, » instruisit Pugsley « si vous voulez dire merci, vous pouvez toujours offrir un cadeau à Mercy – disons des leçons avancées de Potions, et l'inviter à amener Harry avec elle. »

« Excellente idée. » approuva Rogue, alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Mercredi avaient déjà pris place à la table, à côté de Hermione et Ginny – qui avait gardé sa nouvelle robe sur elle.

« Bonjour. » salua jovialement Albus. « Joyeux Noël. »

« Il l'est. » approuva Rogue en s'asseyant. « Avez-vous reçu ce que vous désiriez ? »

« Hélas, non. » répondit jovialement Albus. « Mais j'ai néanmoins reçu un lot de livres fort intéressants. »

Le déjeuner apparut soudainement devant eux, et ils commencèrent à manger paisiblement. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Molly et Arthur Weasley.

« Maman ? Papa ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Pouvons-nous avoir un mot ? » demanda Molly à sa fille d'une voix douce.

Ginny lança un regard à Harry, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de hocher la tête.

Harry adressa un regard à Pugsley, et lui fit un signe de la tête.

Pugsley opina du chef et suivit Ginny, puis se positionna à bonne distance des Weasley pour leur accorder leur intimité tout en gardant un œil sur Ginny.

« C'est sa mère. » fit observer Minerva. « Elle est en sécurité avec elle. »

« Ginny est l'amie de Pugsley. » répondit Harry. « L'amitié est un devoir important. Aucun ami d'un Addams ne fait face à l'adversité seul. »

Mercredi hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ginny se mit subitement à sourire et étreignit ses parents. Molly proféra quelque chose, et Ginny fronça les sourcils, avant d'inviter Pugsley à les rejoindre.

Harry soupira doucement, et Mercredi tapota légèrement son bras. « Pugsley lui fera comprendre. » déclara-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et se pressa contre lui.

Rogue supposa qu'ils s'autorisaient à baisser légèrement leur garde parce que c'était Noël.

Finalement, Pugsley sembla remporter la discussion qu'ils tenaient, et les Weasley revinrent vers eux en compagnie de Pugsley.

« Harry. » dit Molly. « Je voulais te remercier de prendre soin de Ginny. »

« Pugsley a fait tout le travail. » répondit sereinement Harry.

Molly lui sourit légèrement. « Ainsi que pour m'avoir énoncé quelques vérités capitales. »

Harry inclina sa tête. « Je vous en prie. »

« Aussi, je souhaitais offrir des présents à Mercredi, Pugsley et Hermione. » poursuivit-elle en leur distribuant des paquets.

« Merci. » répondit poliment Harry. Mercredi tendit le bras et saisit le paquet qu'on lui présentait, et marqua une pause alors que Pugsley déchirait le sien.

« Génial. » s'exclama joyeusement Pugsley, en retirant un pull vert sur lequel un grand P était orné. Il s'en revêtit immédiatement. « Merci, Mme W. »

Elle se mit à rire. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi; Fred et George m'ont racontée à quel point vous preniez tous soin de Ginny. »

Hermione et Mercredi ouvrirent leurs paquets, et revêtirent toutes les deux les pulls qui s'y trouvaient. L'image de Mercredi dans un pull démesuré aux couleurs vertes criardes et orné d'un M géant, était quelque chose que Rogue allait porter jusqu'à sa tombe, mais il eut le bon sens de ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre once de son amusement. Certains des autres professeurs semblaient avoir quelques peines à faire de même.

« Eh bien, nous avons une tribu à surveiller, » déclara Molly, « alors nous allons vous laisser. Ginny, il se peut que certains de tes frères te rendent visite plus tard. »

« Très bien, maman. » répondit jovialement Ginny.

Molly et Arthur l'étreignirent une fois encore, avant de les quitter. Une fois que les portes de la Grande Salle se furent refermées sur eux, Ginny se tourna vers Mercredi. « Merci pour ça. »

Mercredi haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille. » dit elle en faisant disparaître son pull.

Harry la regarda pensivement pendant une seconde, puis claqua des doigts. Un hibou de l'école apparut, et saisit la note que Harry lui présenta avant de s'envoler.

Mercredi l'observa avec curiosité, mais Harry se contenta de sourire et de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le hibou réapparut et laissa tomber une note devant Harry.

Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis se leva et se dirigea vers Pugsley, mais au lieu de lui parler, il fit subitement volte-face, dégaina sa baguette, et souffla. « _Endoloris._ »

Les yeux de Mercredi se mirent soudainement à scintiller, tandis qu'elle agrippait fermement le bord de la table.

« Harry ! » s'écria Minerva, mais Harry l'ignora. Il maintint le sort pendant une minute, avant de lever sa baguette et d'arrêter le sort.

Mercredi continua à frissonner pendant un moment, avant de se détendre. Elle décocha un véritable sourire à Harry, et une fois qu'il eut repris place, se blottit contre lui.

« Quelle est la raison de ceci ? » s'insurgea Minerva.

« Pour ne pas avoir détruit le pull de Mme Weasley. » répondit Pugsley, alors que Harry accordait toute son attention à Mercredi et ne faisait pas mine d'avoir entendu le Professeur. « Harry s'est arrangé avec Kingsley durant l'été pour le prévenir en premier lieu avant de lancer ce sort. »

« Mais c'était un cadeau. »

« Bien sûr. » approuva Pugsley. « Et pouvez-vous penser à une autre personne au monde, excepté Harry, à qui porter un pull vert fluo conviendrait encore moins? En plus, c'est Noël ! »

* * *

_Le jour suivant, la feinte ouverture dont avaient preuve Harry et Mercredi avait disparu, et tout était de retour à la normale à Poudlard._

_Il avait proposé à Mercredi les leçons supplémentaires, et elle avait accepté de les prendre, à partir de l'année suivante, une fois qu'ils auraient fini leur projet pour Nicolas Flamel._

_Elle ne jugea pas indispensable de lui révéler quel était ce projet et, pareillement, il ne jugea pas bon de s'en enquérir._

_Et ainsi, il se borna à s'en tenir à sa condition de Professeur en espérant une paisible fin d'année._

_Un bien vain espoir._

* * *

**Notes de chapitre** :

**1 -** Térébrant a tellement de sens que je préfère préciser qu'il est ici employé pour ses deux sens figurés qualifiant à la fois une douleur vive et poignante, et quelque chose qui marque l'esprit. Donc la douleur ressentie par Severus est telle qu'elle le marquera à vie comme étant l'expérience la plus douloureuse de sa vie.

**2 -** Pugsley possède un animal de compagnie répondant au doux nom d'Aristote et qui est une pieuvre. D'où son intérêt pour le calmar géant !

* * *

**NdA** : Pfiiou ! Voilà un chapitre contrariant qui ne voulait pas se terminer ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à écrire autant pour ce chapitre, résultat : j'ai vraisemblablement écrit le chapitre le plus long de cette histoire ! Considérez cela comme un cadeau pour vous aider à mieux supporter la reprise des cours. 'En plus, c'est Noël !' xD

En tout cas, je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos reviews et votes enthousiasmants ! Pour un peu j'en croirai presque que vous adorez autant que moi cette histoire xD

**A propos du petit jeu** : Bravo à tous ceux qui ont vu venir Ombrage depuis le chapitre précédent ! Ils recevront dans quelques jours dans leur boite mail le premier chapitre complet (prologue) d'une nouvelle histoire intitulée _L'ascension du réprouvé_ . Une histoire dans laquelle vous découvrirez un nouvel Harry, bien sombre et maléfique dû à une poignante enfance torturée.

Ainsi pour les personnes qui ont joué, membres inscrits comme anonymes, prière de m'envoyer votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous faire parvenir le pdf à cette adresse : ysfrael arobase gmail point com ( remplacer bien sûr 'arobase' par le symbole et 'point' par '.' puis collez le tout).

Chapitre suivant, la fin du Tome 2 des Parfaits Serpentards ! Mon objectif étant de le terminer avant ma rentrée qui est le 19, attendez-vous donc à le voir paraître samedi ou dimanche prochain.

Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour vos fanfictions préférées sur mon profil. Je rappelle que les plus populaires seront les plus fréquemment mises à jour durant la période scolaire !

A dans quelques jours donc ! ^^

Ysfrael


	8. Chroniques de la deuxième année 4

** Les Parfaits Serpentards**

* * *

**Chroniques de la deuxième année : Partie 4**

« Severus. » l'interpela Minerva d'une voix exceptionnellement enthousiaste. « Avez-vous vu les résultats de vos élèves aux examens de ce semestre ? »

Il leva les yeux vers la sorcière coutumièrement austère mais dont le visage semblait cette fois ne pas pouvoir contenir complètement dans ses traits sévères le contentement éprouvé par sa propriétaire.

« Non ? »

« Les meilleurs résultats que vous ayez jamais eus ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec excitation. « Par Merlin, Severus, que leur avez-vous donc donné ? »

Il grimaça. « Des leçons ? »

Minerva eut un rire. « Vous devriez continuer ainsi. Allez, venez, il est l'heure de dîner. »

Il hocha la tête et fit brusquement volte-face, sa cape tourbillonnant de façon spectaculaire derrière lui.

« Vous n'allez plus pouvoir continuer à faire cela encore longtemps. » le taquina Minerva. « C'est dire, certains enfants vous ont même vu esquisser un début de sourire l'autre jour. »

Rogue roula des yeux à son encontre. « Je suis toujours moi-même. » déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche, comme pour mieux prouver ses dires.

« En seulement plus gentil. » acheva Minerva avec un sourire alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour le laisser passer.

Ils entrèrent d'un pas professoral dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent tout aussi gravement à leurs places respectives. La nourriture du jour était Russe, et bien qu'elle parût quelque peu étrange au regard, elle était absolument délicieuse une fois en bouche. Les elfes de maison semblaient avoir été inspirés par Max et semblaient s'être fait un point d'honneur de prouver qu'ils étaient en mesure de cuisiner parfaitement tout ce sur quoi s'arrêterait leur esprit culinaire.

Il avait remarqué que Harry et Mercredi avaient même commencé à manger un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

La porte de la Salle s'ouvrit tout d'un coup avec fracas et Jacob entra au pas de course et se dirigea directement vers la table des Serpentards. « Venez vite ! » s'exclama-t-il le souffle court. « Quelque chose s'est passé ! »

Mercredi et Harry se contentèrent de le fixer impassiblement du regard, et le Préfet-en-Chef se mit à rougir furieusement. « Désolé. » fit-il. « C'est juste que,hum… eh bien, à chaque fois que quelque chose d'étrange survient, vous êtes capable de le reconnaître et vous en occuper plus rapidement que les professeurs, alors j'ai simplement décidé de les outrepasser et de vous solliciter dès le début. »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour éteindre tous les incendies qui s'allument. » dit doucement Harry. « C'est le travail des Professeurs. »

« Mais n'êtes-vous pas curieux de connaître la raison qui a poussé Jacob à courir le risque de se faire démembrer ? » s'enquit innocemment Pugsley, en ajoutant son grain de sel.

Mercredi se tourna sereinement vers lui et le frappa du poing sans autre forme de procès. Pugsley ne lui en décocha pas moins un sourire irrépressible.

« Très bien. » décida Mercredi. Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, Harry à ses côtés.

Severus lança un regard à Minerva et Albus et ils leur emboîtèrent prestement le pas. Ils furent accueillis dans le couloir par une foule d'élèves qui s'étaient amassés là et qui se fendirent en deux groupuscules pour laisser passer Harry et Mercredi qui arrivaient à leur niveau.

Au centre du rassemblement se trouvait un Argus Rusard sanglotant, et sur le mur avoisinant, suspendue par la queue se trouvait sa chatte pétrifiée, Miss Teigne. Sur le mur était inscrit en lettres de sang, le message suivant.

« _La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte_. _Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde ! »_

Harry tendit le bras et effleura légèrement l'épaule d'Argus.

« C'est vous. » le reconnut le concierge. « Vous allez trouver ceux qui ont fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? S'il-vous-plaît. »

Rogue mit à contribution toute la maîtrise de soi possible que se trouver au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait permis d'accumuler pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Rusard détestait _ tout le monde _!

Mercredi fit délicatement descendre le maudit chat de sa position. « La personne qui a fait cela, souffrira. » promit-elle d'un ton implacable.

Argus hocha la tête, avec reconnaissance.

« C'est sûrement eux qui l'ont fait ! » hurla le cadet des garçons Weasley.

« Weasley. » fit Jacob avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce fût. « Est-ce que Perceval a confisqué toute la matière grise des Weasley aujourd'hui ? As-tu prêté la moindre attention à ce qui se passe dans cette école, ou as-tu passé l'intégralité de ton temps à insulter les Addams d'être des Mages Noirs ?

« Avant que tu n'ailles répandre d'autres rumeurs grotesques, laisse-moi te faire remarquer que, premièrement, tout le monde sait que Mercredi _aime_ les animaux. Elle déteste peut-être les humains, et avec des personnes telles que toi, je peux difficilement l'en blâmer, mais elle ne ferait jamais de mal à un animal.

« Deuxièmement, toute cette affaire semble transpirer d'un esprit pétulant. Un chat pétrifié et un message à faire froid dans le dos ? Si Harry et Mercredi nous voulaient mort, nous serions morts – sans nul besoin de farces et prétentions de ce genre.

« Alors pourrais-tu je te prie, faire une immense faveur à toute personne n'étant pas à Gryffondor et fermer ton clapet ! » Sur cette diatribe cinglante, Jacob tourna le dos au Weasley dont les oreilles venaient de découvrir une nouvelle nuance de rouge.

« Alors vous ne savez-donc pas tout ce qui se passe dans cette école ? » demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

« Malheureusement, non. »

« En ce cas, cela explique bien des choses. » commenta Harry de sa voix soyeuse. « Qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets ? » interrogea-t-il, en indiquant les inscriptions sur le mur.

« D'après la rumeur c'est une pièce créée par Salazar. » déclara Hermione. « Et elle ne peut être qu'ouverte par son héritier afin de purger l'école des Sang-de-bourbe. »

« Des Puriste de Sang. » soupira Harry de dégoût. « Ou se trouve-t-elle ? »

« Personne ne le sait. Elle est mentionnée plusieurs fois dans 'L'histoire d'un Vrai Serpentard', mais l'auteur n'avait aucune idée de sa location. »

« Typique. Mon conseil est de fermer l'école. »

Un tumulte tonitruant retentit dans le couloir.

« Harry ? » s'écria Dumbledore, réduisant ainsi tous les autres au silence. « Pour quelle raison, si je puis le demander, considérez-vous que c'est chose nécessaire ? »

« Ces dernières semaines, nous avons entendu quelque chose. Je viens seulement de réaliser que cela devait avoir été un serpent. Un Serpent qui peut pétrifier ? Hermione, nomme-moi un serpent doué de la faculté de pétrification. »

« Un Basilic. » répondit-elle instantanément. « Bien, qu'ils tuent, en temps normal. »

« En effet. » approuva Harry.

« Je ne peux fermer l'école, Harry. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » s'enquit Ginny. « Si nous sommes tous en danger de mort ? »

« Comment savez-vous que c'est un serpent ? » hurla Ron.

« On s'en occupe. » déclara Fred, tandis que lui et son frère apparaissaient derrière Ron. L'un écrasa le pied de son frère cadet et alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche pour crier de douleur, l'autre fourra ce qui semblait être une friandise à l'intérieur. Ron se transforma soudainement en une petite souris sous les yeux hilares des autres élèves.

George l'attrapa et la mit dans sa poche. « C'est sa période du mois. » expliqua-t-il. « Vous savez comment les sorciers peuvent devenir à cette date. »

Il y eut quelques ricanements parmi les élèves.

« Oh allez, Harry. » tenta Pugsley d'une voix plaintive « Si nous fermons l'école maintenant ça va être la pagaïe, et vous ne saurez jamais si vos leçons de défense ont porté leur fruit. »

« Faible. » renifla Mercredi.

« Zut. » soupira Pugsley. « Je suis à court d'arguments là. Un peu d'aide ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione et Ginny.

« Un Basilic peut être utilisé dans certaines potions d'Egypte Ancienne qui peuvent forcer l'utilisateur à transcender la vie et libérer leur conscience de leur enveloppe terrestre. » lâcha Rogue malgré lui. « Et si le Ministère est impliqué, nous n'aurons jamais accès à certains des ingrédients principaux. »

Harry et Mercredi se retournèrent dans un parfait ensemble et le scrutèrent d'un regard perçant.

Il déglutit faiblement, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

Mercredi toucha le bras de Harry, et ce dernier se retourna pour la regarder. Il soupira. « Professeur Chourave, Longdubat, allez faire pousser des mandragores. Fred, George, allez voir si Hagrid peut mettre la main sur un coq. Si ce n'est pas le cas, trouvez une alternative en vous basant sur votre prototype des Crème Canari sur lequel vous travaillez.

« Oui, Harry. » dit Fred, et ils tournèrent les talons et les quittèrent en courant. Neville pâlit, mais déglutit bravement et hocha la tête en jetant un regard au Professeur Chourave. Ils s'en allèrent à leur tour d'un pas empressé.

« Hermione, prend autant d'élèves que tu le souhaites. Ta tâche est de trouver un moyen d'annuler les effets du regard du Basilic.

« Entendu. » lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Tout ceux qui restent. Bibliothèque. Je veux que vous me trouviez des indices susceptibles de nous révéler la location exacte de la Chambre. » Harry se mit à soupirer doucement. « Lorsque nous l'aurons trouvée, vous aurez une décision à prendre. Que ce soit d'entrer dans la Chambre ou de rester en dehors de tout cela, le choix vous reviendra. Personne ne peut prendre cette décision pour vous, et il n'y a pas de décision meilleure que l'autre. Si vous décidez de venir, faites-le pour les bonnes raisons. »

En silence, il se retourna et s'en alla avec Mercredi.

« Bon. » dit joyeusement Pugsley. « Vous l'avez entendu, au boulot tout le monde. Si vous voulez garder Poudlard ouvert, alors travaillez pour cela. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils fassent tout le travail pour vous. »

Ce qui expliquait comment Severus se retrouva à la Bibliothèque, à lire un livre si poussiéreux qu'il le faisait éternuer toutes les cinq minutes. Et pour comble de malheur, il se trouvait à une table en compagnie d'un groupe de filles de Poufsouffles !

Mais même avec le nombre conséquent de personnes dévolues à la tâche, les minutes s'égrenaient lentement sans que quiconque ne trouvât quoi que ce soit.

« Professeur Flitwick. » appela soudainement Hermione. « Pouvons-nous avoir votre aide, je vous prie. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose. »

Ah tout de même.

« Ohhh. » s'exclama l'une des élèves à sa table. « La dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, Hagrid a été renvoyé. »

Rogue cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour meurtre. » s'horrifia-t-elle.

« Hagrid est aussi capable de meurtre que je suis capable d'être une ballerine. » déclara Rogue d'un ton ferme. Certaines des Poufsouffles gloussèrent à cela et hochèrent leur tête d'approbation. « Qui est la personne qu'il est accusé d'avoir tué ? »

« Mimi Terwilliger. »

« Monsieur le Directeur. » appela Rogue. « Vous rappelez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à Mimi Terwilliger ? »

« Oh, oui. » répondit Albus en arrivant à leur niveau. « Une histoire terrible. Bouleversante. Elle a été assassinée à Poudlard. Je crois qu'elle hante maintenant les toilettes des filles dans une aile de l'école. »

« Mimi Geignarde ? » s'étonna la Poufsouffle.

« En effet. » confirma Albus. « Elle a été retrouvée aussi raide qu'une planche dans les toilettes. »

Rogue soupira. Un de ces jours, son sang-froid allait lui faire défaut et il allait administrer à Albus un poing bien ajusté. « Harry. » interpella-t-il. « Je pense que nous avons quelque chose. »

Harry et Mercredi se rendirent de leur habituel pas serein à leur table.

Rogue indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la Poufsouffle. « Elle a découvert que la dernière fois que le Chambre a été ouverte, Mimi Geignarde a été tuée. »

« Bon travail, Hannah. » complimenta Harry. Il claqua ses doigts, et le Baron Sanglant apparut. « Amenez-moi Mimi, je vous prie. »

Le Baron s'inclina et disparut.

Hermione arriva à son tour d'un pas précipité. « Je pense que nous avons trouvé. Des lunettes de soleil enchantées. Elles vous protègent des rayons nocifs, vous permettent de sortir sous le soleil le plus aveuglant sans risquer ses yeux, et vous protègent des regards magiques de serpents agressifs à la taille démesurée. » scanda-t-elle d'un ton délibérément mercantile.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et examina la jeune fille du regard. Il leva ses yeux vers Mercredi pendant un moment, avant de tendre le bras et de toucher l'épaule de Hermione. « Excellent travail, Hermione. »

On aurait dit que Hermione venait de se voir accorder l'accès à tous les livres à avoir jamais été écrits ainsi qu'un Retourneur de Temps pour qu'elle puisse tous les lire. Le sourire sur son visage était presque aveuglant tellement il était éclatant. Cela lui fit réaliser qu'elle ne montrait pas vraiment ses dents en temps normal.

Le moment fut brisé lorsque le Baron apparut avec une fille en pleurs. Mimi était petite, boulotte, avec un teint cireux épouvantable même pour un fantôme, ainsi que des cheveux ternes et revêches.

« Vous m'avez appelée pour vous moquer de moi ! » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Silence. » siffla Mercredi à l'intention du fantôme. Cependant, sa voix fut un peu forte, et tous ceux qui l'entendirent firent instantanément silence.

« Comment es-tu morte ? Sans pleurnicher. » commanda Mercredi.

Mimi semblait terrifiée par Mercredi et s'exécuta prestement. « J'étais dans les toilettes. J'y étais venue me cacher parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. La porte était fermée à clé et j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. Mais c'est surtout la voix qui m'a frappée, parce que c'était un garçon qui parlait. Alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment là… »

Mimi se gonfla d'importance, le visage rayonnant.

« Que je suis morte. »

« Comment ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Mimi dans un murmure. « Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partir dans les airs… »

« Harry. » intervint Fred en les rejoignant en courant. « Mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Qui sont ? »

« Premièrement, Hagrid n'a pas de coq. Il semblerait qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux ait disparu. Deuxièmement, modifier les Crèmes Canari va nous prendre au moins un jour. »

« Et ? »

« Et finalement, » acheva le rouquin « il y a un nouveau message sur les portes de la Grande Salle. Il stipule qu'un élève a été emmené dans la Chambre, où ses os reposeront à tout jamais. »

« Qui est l'élève manquant ? » interrogea Pugsley alors qu'il balayait la pièce du regard.

« Drago ! » crissa une Pansy Parkinson hystérique.

Ce fut seulement parce que Rogue se trouvait être déjà en train de regarder Mercredi qu'il put déceler la légère grimace qui apparut très brièvement sur son visage.

Rogue soupira. Il _fallait_ que ce soit lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi donc ce petit idiot ne s'était-il pas borné à faire ce qu'on lui disait ?

« Harry. » intervint Rogue. « Aussi ennuyant, irritant et inutile qu'il semble être, Narcissa est une bonne amie à moi. J'apprécierais toute aide que vous jugerez bon d'apporter pour le ramener dans les plus brefs délais. »

Harry le regarda pendant un long moment, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Mimi, où, exactement, as-tu entendu cet étrange langage ? »

« C'était près du lavabo dans mes toilettes. »

« Merci, tu as été d'une aide appréciable. »

Le fantôme lança un regard rêveur à Harry, mais s'éclipsa promptement quand elle avisa le regard dangereux que lui adressait Mercredi.

« Pugsley, nous te retrouvons dans les toilettes. » finit par dire Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Très bien ! » se réjouit Pugsley et il sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque.

« C'est l'heure du choix. » déclara Harry, en faisant face aux élèves. « Je vous conseillerais de rester ici, vous avez fait votre travail. »

« Je viens. » dit fermement Jacob. « Je suis le Préfet-en-Chef – il en va de ma responsabilité. »

« C'est la responsabilité des Professeurs. » corrigea doucement Mercredi.

Jacob haussa les épaules. Il conjura une paire de lunettes de soleil et les présenta à Hermione.

« Les enfants. » commença Dumbledore. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser… »

« Pour le plus puissant sorcier du monde. » le coupa Miranda, « vous me semblez bien inutile. »

Albus parut blessé par cette accusation.

« Nous y allons aussi. » clamèrent joyeusement Fred et George. Bon nombre d'élèves formulèrent aussi leur désir de les suivre. Rogue les reconnut tous comme étant les membres du club de Défense de Harry et Mercredi.

Albus tenta de dire quelque chose, mais il fut ignoré tandis que les élèves commençaient à conjurer des lunettes de soleil avant de se diriger vers les élèves qui connaissaient l'enchantement destiné à les protéger du regard mortel du Basilic.

« Harry. » tenta Albus. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit sûr. »

« Ca ne l'est pas. » accorda Harry. « Soustraire les gens au danger ne les aide en aucune façon. Le danger devrait être une chose face à laquelle on est tenu de faire directement face afin que l'expérience que nous en recevons nous soit utile à l'avenir. »

« Ils pourraient mourir. »

« Tout comme nous tous. » approuva Harry. « Et pourtant vous ne semblez pas inquiet à notre sujet, Mercredi et moi. »

Harry fit volte-face sans attendre la réponse du Directeur, et sortit de la Bibliothèque, Mercredi à ses côtés. Ginny apparut devant Rogue et lui lança un sourire malicieux. « Tenez. » dit-elle en lui offrant une paire de lunettes de soleil aux montures roses.

« Merci. » répondit-il, en tapotant les lunettes avec sa baguette. Les montures devinrent noires. Il entreprit ensuite de suivre Harry et Mercredi, sans remarquer que les lunettes de soleil avaient retrouvé leurs criardes couleurs roses.

Ils attendaient à côté d'un lavabo, paraissant légèrement ennuyés, quand il entra, avant de se mettre à son tour à attendre l'arrivée des autres.

Il y eut un petit tumulte, tandis que Pugsley se frayait un chemin de son pas sautillant à travers la foule approchante. Il portait une boîte qu'il déposa aux pieds de Harry et Mercredi. Il l'ouvrit et en retira quelques bâtons de dynamite qu'il mit sans sa poche. Il plongea ensuite sa main à l'intérieur et en fit sortir deux épées qu'il lança à Harry et Mercredi.

« Harry ? » s'enquit Pugsley.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. « J'ai une recette que nous pourrons donner à Grand-mère. »

« Yay ! »

Hermione se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Ginny.

« La devise de la famille Addams est '_Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc'__. » _Rogue fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas du vrai Latin. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et opina du chef.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Fred._

_« Nous nous repaissons avec joie de ceux qui veulent nous_ _assujettir_. » murmura Mercredi.

Harry se tourna peu après vers le lavabo et se mit à émettre des sifflements.

« Du fourchelangue. » commenta Minerva avec surprise.

« Etrangement, » déclara Jacob, « je ne suis nullement surpris. »

Le robinet du lavabo se mit alors à luire d'une étincelante lumière blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Le lavabo bascula ensuite et disparut à leur vue, laissant derrière lui un large tuyau exposé. Harry haussa les épaules et sauta à l'intérieur, pieds devant.

Hermione s'avança de quelques pas, puis esquissa un sourire.

Mercredi hocha la tête à son intention avant de sauter à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » s'écria George.

« Je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton lorsque nous tentons de nous faufiler dans l'antre d'un Basilic. » siffla Hermione à travers ses dents. Elle se remit ensuite à sourire et se retourna avant de sauter d'un air tranquille dans le tuyau.

Pugsley avait un large sourire de pur ravissement. « Encore quelques années, et elle sera une vraie Addams. » déclara-t-il avec fierté.

Ginny fut la suivante à se mouvoir et elle plongea tout aussi sereinement dans le trou.

« Elle aussi. » songea-t-il. « Harry est en train d'agrandir le clan. Eh bien, on ne va pas les laisser nous distancer, ou bien ils seront les seuls à s'amuser. » A son tour, il se retourna et plongea dans le tuyau.

Rogue eut un mince sourire. Il s'avança jusqu'aux bords du tuyau et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Professeur Rogue. » l'appela Albus.

Il adressa un regard au Directeur.

« Etes-vous certain que ce soit sage ? »

Rogue soupira. « Avec Harry et Mercerdi en bas, je doute qu'il s'y trouve quoi que ce soit d'assez stupide pour les attaquer. » Il entreprit alors de sauter dans le tuyau et glissa tout le long de la descente sur son dos.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, au grand jamais, à quiconque, mais c'était immensément amusant. Le tuyau semblait descendre à des centaines de mètres en profondeur, et il pouvait percevoir d'autres tuyaux s'entrecroiser et partir dans différentes directions, tous plus petits que celui dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il atterrit sur un sol humide avec un léger bruit mat. Par courtoisie, il lança un sort de coussinage pour les prochains qui descendraient. A sa droite se trouvait un gros tas de vase. Harry et Mercredi, comme toujours, étaient complètement immaculés, le laissant présumer qu'ils avaient nettoyé le tuyau durant leur descente.

Pugsley, Ginny et Hermione avaient leurs baguettes brandies, et avaient lancé un Lumos pour illuminer l'endroit.

« Finalement ! » s'exclama avec excitation Pugsley. Il était assis sur un petit canon à roulettes. « Je suis enfin autorisé à faire exploser des choses ! » élabora-t-il avec une jubilation plus que manifeste.

« Allons-y. » déclara Harry.

« Les autres arrivent. » rappela Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête, avant d'adresser un regard à Pugsley.

« Je sais. » dit joyeusement Pugsley. « Je m'assurerai qu'ils ne pensent pas que vous vous êtes changés ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

Il acquiesça et se recula tandis que des centaines d'élèves commençaient à arriver un à un.

« Faites une queue. » ordonna Harry. « Baguette brandie, les plus âgés devant. Rappelez-vous ce que nous vous avons appris. »

Les élèves firent la queue d'une manière qui rendit immédiatement Rogue quelque peu jaloux. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire obéir d'eux de manière aussi absolue.

Malgré leur réticence initiale, Albus, Minerva et Filius, prirent résolument place aux avant-postes.

« Nous allons maintenir l'enchantement Lumos à sa puissance minimum. » instruisit Harry. « Nul besoin de faire savoir au monde entier que nous arrivons. »

Ils commencèrent à parcourir le long corridor, Rogue se faisant violence pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver vers la chose sur laquelle il se tenait. Les sons de dégouts émis par les élèves reflétaient déjà parfaitement son sentiment à cet égard.

« Regardez-moi cette peau de serpent. » s'émerveilla la voix de Pugsley. « Pensez juste à ce qu'on pourra faire avec plus tard. Est-ce que vous pensez que Tante Perenelle aimerait avoir un sac en peau de serpent ? »

« Bonne idée. » déclara Harry d'un ton désinvolte. « Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. »

Leur petite discussion était d'une certaine manière rassurante, car elle permettait à Rogue d'ignorer la taille démesurée de la peau de serpent qu'ils étaient en train de parcourir dans leur marche vers un péril bien plus réel.

Ils arrivèrent devant une imposante porte circulaire, décorée par deux sculptures de serpents jumeaux aux yeux émeraudes. « Ils feraient un charmant présent pour Morticia. » dit Harry sur un ton de regret, avant de siffler quelque chose en fourchelangue. Les serpents se séparèrent aussitôt et les deux pans de la porte sur lesquels ils étaient respectivement gravés s'écartèrent en silence, leur laissant ainsi la voie libre.

Une étrange forme vaporeuse dont on pouvait néanmoins distinguer des cheveux noirs était penchée sur le corps apparemment sans vie de Drago Malefoy. Elle leva subitement la tête quand ils entrèrent et se tourna pour faire face à Harry et Mercredi, ignorant ainsi totalement la foule qui se trouvait derrière eux.

« Alors, » entama sans préambule Mercredi, « qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mercredi Addams. » répondit l'adolescent d'un ton narquois, « une fille assez maléfique pour faire parti du cercle de mes serviteurs les plus dévoués. »

Un couteau fendit l'air tel un éclair, et traversa vicieusement le corps du garçon qui fit un bond en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Un esprit. » soupira Pugsley.

L'esprit paraissait légèrement ébranlé de voir sa raillerie se faire répondre par une immédiate violence létale.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry. Le ton de sa voix avait le même pouvoir étrange que celle de Gomez lorsqu'il avait interrogé Ombrage.

« Tom Jedusort. » répondit immédiatement la silhouette brumeuse, avant de se secouer. « Tes petits tours ne marcheront pas avec moi. »

« Ils viennent juste de le faire. » fit remarquer Harry.

« Tom. » intervint Albus. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Dumbledore. » cracha Tom. « Je suis devenu ce que vous avez contribué à créer. Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusort. » Il écrivit son nom à l'aide de la baguette qu'il avait en main, formant des lettres enflammées devant eux, avant de les réarranger d'un geste théâtral pour qu'ils forment les mots ' Je suis Lord Voldemort.'

« Très malin. » soupira Harry. « Et à présent, toutes les personnes ici présentes, » dit-il en montrant d'un geste les élèves derrière lui, « savent que vous êtes un sang-mêlé comme quiconque ayant vu la liste des Préfets-en-Chef de l'école pourra s'en rendre compte. »

Tom se redressa avec rage de toute sa hauteur, avant de se jeter précipitamment sur le sol tandis que Pugsley lui envoyait un boulet de canon. Le boulet traversa son corps éthéré et percuta un mur en explosant en une pluie de vicieux shrapnels.

« Arrêtez-ça ! » ordonna Tom. « Vous devriez vous incliner devant moi, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul être devant lequel s'incline un Addams, et vous n'êtes certainement pas lui. » répondit Harry, alors que Pugsley rechargeait son canon.

« Alors mourrez tous ! » siffla rageusement Jedusort. Il sembla ensuite invoquer quelque chose, dans le même langage sifflant que Harry avait employé plus tôt. L'immense statue de Salazar Serpentard qui surplombait la pièce se mit à bouger. La bouche s'ouvrit grande jusqu'à former un trou béant. Et du trou, quelque chose d'imposant en glissa.

« Mettez vos lunettes. » ordonna Harry, et Rogue fouilla ses poches, avant de mettre sans hésitation les lunettes aux montures roses que Ginny lui avait données. « A mon commandement, tout le monde lance un Stupéfix sur le serpent. »

Rogue dégaina sa baguette et la serra fermement entre ses doigts. Il la leva en direction du Basilic et attendit. Le serpent rampa dangereusement jusqu'à eux, il pouvait sentir jusqu'aux vibrations du sol que ses déplacements causaient.

En un seul geste gracieux, Harry dégaina son épée, la fit tourner dans son poignet et la lança sur le Basilic. Elle se ficha dans la peau de l'immense serpent, qui se cabra violemment de douleur.

« Maintenant ! »

« Stupéfix ! » hurla Rogue. Le bruit fut assourdissant tandis que plus de cinq cents sorts étaient lancés en même temps. Le Basilic, en dépit de son immunité notoire face à toute forme normale de magie, n'avait aucune défense face à tant de puissance, et bien vite, il tomba à la renverse sous l'assaut.

Pugsley alluma la mèche de son canon qui fit feu, le boulet de canon frappant sans coup férir le serpent, faisant ainsi voler de larges parties du serpent dans les airs sous l'effet de l'explosion. Il pressa son assaut en accourant jusqu'au serpent et en plaçant sa dynamite dans la plaie béante qu'il venait juste de créer. Il revint sur ses pas en courant, arrivant à leur niveau au moment même ou la dynamite explosait, fendant le serpent en deux.

Mercredi dégaina à son tour son épée et courut jusqu'au Basilic; elle sauta sur le corps mutilé du serpent qui tentait de se redresser, et courut avec dextérité le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver au sommet de sa tête. Elle fit tournoyer son épée, saisit la poignée de ses deux mains et planta la lame dans le crâne du Basilic.

Le serpent tressauta et s'effondra, mort.

Mercredi descendit du serpent d'un saut élégant, et récupéra l'épée de Harry, avant de retourner vers Harry d'un pas tranquille.

« _Endoloris_. » hurla Jedusort, sa baguette dirigée vers Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. « C'est assez intéressant de ce côté-ci. » dit-il à Mercredi.

Cette dernière se plaça devant lui et intercepta le sort. « C'est beaucoup mieux lorsque tu le lances. » commenta Mercredi. « Celui-ci ne fait que chatouiller. »

« En effet. » acquiesça Harry. « Bref, pourquoi Malefoy ? » s'enquit-il en reportant son attention sur Jedusort.

Jedusort paraissait à présent apeuré et pointait frénétiquement à tour de bras sa baguette sur chaque personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Malefoy, ce petit idiot. Un morveux geignard que je ne voudrais jamais comme serviteur. Il m'a parlé, toute l'année durant, me disant à quel point il vous haïssait, à quel point la vie était injuste avec sa petite personne, et comment il devait être la personne en charge. Je l'ai écouté, je suis devenu son ami, et puis j'ai pris possession de son corps. Chaque mot qu'il écrivait dans le journal me rendait plus fort. »

« Et puis vous avez dû précipiter vos plans lorsque nous avons réalisé que c'était un Basilic. » acheva Pugsley. Il était à présent assis à califourchon sur son canon, balançant joyeusement ses pieds d'avant en arrière.

Jedusort lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que des personnes vous ont suivi. » soupira Harry « N'avaient-ils donc aucun bon sens ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » siffla dangereusement Jedusort.

« Vous venez juste de nous révéler que votre pouvoir provient du journal. » fit observer Harry. « Vous êtes un menteur, un hypocrite, une brute, un lâche, et bien pire encore, vous êtes un parfait idiot. »

« _Avada Kedavra ! _» cracha Jedusort.

L'épée de Mercredi jaillit en un éclair, interceptant le Sortilège Impardonnable avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Harry.

« Voulez-vous tenter l'Imperium ensuite ? » s'enquit Pugsley.

« _Impero_ ! » hurla Jedusort, dirigeant cette fois sa baguette vers Pugsley.

« Je suis un zombie. » ânonna Pugsley d'une voix lente, en levant ses bras devant lui et en descendant du canon. « Dois. Manger. Cerveaux. »

« Oh non ! » s'écria théâtralement Hermione. « Pugsley ! »

« Huumm, gros cerveau » entonna Pugsley, en se tournant vers elle.

« C'est du favoritisme ! » se plaignit Ginny d'un ton espiègle.

« Autre. Cerveau. Ensuite. » offrit Pugsley.

Ginny fit la moue. « J'arrive toujours en seconde place. »

« Arrêtez-ça ! » explosa Jedusort, les yeux exorbités de rage.

« Ohh. » se plaignit un Pugsley déçu. « Ca allait être amusant ! »

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tom Jedusort était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cette vérité venait de s'estomper de son esprit. Voldemort était habitué à combattre des êtres humains rationnels en usant de diverses stratégies pour les effrayer. Les Addams n'en avaient tout simplement que faire, et pire encore, avaient des réactions complètement irrationnelles en réponse à tout ce qu'il faisait.

La stratégie qu'ils avaient employée pour s'occuper du Basilic avait été brillante, et avait soudainement révélé la raison pour laquelle Harry avait désiré que tous soient présents. C'était là une chose incroyablement Serpentard à faire.

« Ainsi donc, vous avez tué Mimi ? » demanda soyeusement Harry.

« Evidemment. » répondit sèchement Jedusort.

« Bien, je pense que cet aveu devant toutes ces personnes présentes sera considéré comme suffisant pour restituer sa baguette à Hagrid. J'exècre grandement les erreurs judiciaires. » déclara Harry d'un ton songeur en adressant un regard à Dumbledore.

Mercredi, qui semblait décidément être de très bonne humeur, louvoya d'un pas sautillant jusqu'au journal.

« Ne vous approchez pas de ça ! » hurla Jedusort.

« Ca ? » s'enquit Mercredi en le ramassant. « _Cher journal_, » lut-elle d'un ton saccadé. « _Personne ne m'aime, tout le monde me déteste. Je devrais diriger toutes ces personnes. Ils devraient être reconnaissants envers moi,_ _pour tout ce que je peux faire !_ »

Rogue roula des yeux.

« _Drago_, » continua-t-elle, en utilisant une voix différente. « _Bien entendu que tu le devrais. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de retour, tu seras en mesure de reprendre la place qui te revient de droit_. »

« _Tu as raison, Tom,_ » elle reprit la voix initiale. « _Alors, je leur montrerai à tous. Je pourrai avoir qui je veux comme esclave, pas vrai ?_ »

« _Qui tu veux_. »

« _J'aurai Daphné d'abord, puis cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Et puis…_ » Mercredi coupa net. Elle s'avança de quelques pas et frappa la forme inconsciente de Drago Malefoy entre les jambes. Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui lança une dangereuse succession de maléfices.

En reprenant la voix qu'elle avait utilisée pour incarner Jedusort, elle poursuivit sa lecture. « _Elles seront toutes à toi. Fais juste ce que je te dis, et tout deviendra réalité. Tu auras tout le pouvoir dont tu as rêvé, et plus encore. Détends-toi seulement et laisse-moi œuvrer par ton biais_. »

« _Bien sûr. Je me détends déjà, et ensuite tu tueras Potter comme je te l'ai demandé._ »

Mercredi poussa un soupir. « Remarquablement sophistiqué. » nota-t-elle. « Promettre le pouvoir et des filles. Nonobstant, l'Eunuque n'aura plus à se soucier de ce dernier point à présent. »

Rogue grimaça, comme le fit la plupart des hommes présents dans la pièce.

« Personne d'autre que Harry ne me touche. » continua-t-elle d'une voix polaire. Elle frotta son pouce contre son index et une flamme apparut.

« Que fais-tu ? » s'exclama Jedusort.

Mercredi avança le carnet vers la flamme, et il se mit lentement à prendre feu.

« NOOOOOON ! »

« Au revoir, Tom. » dit Harry. « Gardez de la place là ou vous irez pour le reste de votre personne qui vous suivra bientôt. »

De la fumée noire s'éleva du carnet, et le journal disparut.

Drago se mit à gémir. « Daphné. » murmura-t-il, ses hanches bougeant d'une façon troublante.

« Debout, debout. » l'invita Mercredi d'une voix douce.

« Encore dix minutes, m'man. » répondit Drago.

« Malefoy, lève-toi. » ordonna abruptement Harry.

« Potter ! » glapit Malefoy. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Il balaya du regard ses alentours, et pâlit à la vue du Basilic. « Mais tu es supposé être mort ! » geignit-il.

« Drago, quelle est la seule chose que je vous ai dite de faire ? » interrogea Rogue d'une voix à la fois acide et impérieuse.

« Rester loin de Harry et Mercredi. »

Rogue soupira. « Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer, exactement, en quoi demander à quelqu'un de tuer l'un pour violenter l'autre satisfait en aucune façon à cet ordre ? »

Le visage de Drago vira au violacé. « Mon père est Lucius Malefoy. Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » hurla-t-il. « Je devrais être celui qui dirige ! »

Rogue s'avança d'un pas et gifla Drago avec le revers de sa main, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser pour sauver sa vie, étant donné que Mercredi avait dégainé son épée et s'approchait vers lui d'un pas létal.

« Vous m'avez frappé. » souffla de stupeur Drago depuis le sol où il était allé très peu gracieusement s'effondrer.

« Et il ne sera pas le seul. » promit Daphné d'un ton glacial. « J'ai essayé d'être ton amie parce que personne d'autre ne se souciait de toi, et c'est ainsi que tu me le rends ! Voldemort et ma famille peuvent aller au Diable – je suis avec Harry et Mercredi. »

« Daph. » s'alarma Drago d'un ton larmoyant.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça sale porc ! » gronda Daphné.

« Ainsi donc, » les interrompit Pugsley, « le Basilic est mort, nous avons trouvé un endroit formidable pour y tenir nos réunions, Poudlard est de nouveau un lieu sûr, et dès que Nev et le Professeur Chourave auront apprêté les Mandragores, Miss Teigne retournera à son état normal. Vous savez à quoi tout cela appelle ? »

« Pugsley ? » demanda Albus.

« Une fête ! »

Le rugissement d'approbation de tous les élèves ayant été spectateurs des évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu fut assourdissant.

« Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord. » dit jovialement Albus. « Que tout le monde retourne à la Grande Salle. »

Rogue fit se relever Drago en le tirant par l'oreille et le traina ainsi derrière lui, tandis que les autres commençaient à lancer des sorts pour remonter le tuyau. Minerva et Filius mirent leur talent en commun et à l'aide d'une série de sorts et enchantements trouvèrent le moyen d'inverser la gravité dans le tuyau afin de permettre à tout le monde de glisser en sens inverse jusqu'en haut.

C'était presque aussi amusant que de descendre.

* * *

_Le jour suivant, les journaux avaient été copieusement garnis de leurs aventures dans la Chambre des Secrets. Leurs restitutions des évènements étaient remarquablement précises quant à ce qui s'était réellement passé. Hannah, la Poufsouffle, fut vivement congratulée, comme le furent tous les autres élèves qui avaient aidé Hermione à trouver l'enchantement qui les avait protégés_.

_Il y avait même quelques photos de Harry et Mercredi raillant Tom Jedusort – alias Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. L'ironie résidant dans le fait qu'ils le nommaient juste à côté de cette appellation dérogatoire amusait Rogue au plus haut point. L'histoire de la vie de Tom se trouvait en page cinq, révélant ainsi au Monde Sorcier entier qu'il était un Sang-mêlé._

_Lucius Malefoy fut (de nouveau) arrêté et cette fois, il ne s'échappa pas. Un elfe de maison avait accidentellement révélé que Lucius dissimulait un nombre conséquent d'artefacts illégaux dans son salon._

_Au plus grand dam de Lucius, il ne fut pas en mesure de racheter sa liberté comme il avait si bien su le faire autrefois. Les aveux publiques de son propre fils, avait scellé son sort. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pût y faire._

_Narcissa avait été fort contrariée, mais même elle ne pouvait nier que son fils était un idiot. Elle avait fait la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pu penser après force réflexion. Elle avait arrangé son transfert à Beauxbâtons pour l'année suivante._

_Madame Maxime s'était vue recevoir le dossier complet du garçon, mais l'imposante Directrice Française n'était pas inquiète outre mesure; Drago n'avait plus été lui-même depuis qu'il avait été castré._

_Harry et Mercredi n'avaient pas assisté à la fête de célébration, préférant à la place retourner à leurs recherches. Et fidèle à sa parole, Pugsley s'assura que personne n'en vînt à les déranger._

_L'école en elle-même était devenue un lieu bien plus heureux. Les Maisons ne semblaient plus avoir autant d'importance, excepté sur le Terrain de Quiditch, où Gryffondor continuait de régner en maître._

_Au moins, Serpentard continuait de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons._

_Et ainsi, Rogue se retrouva à attendre avec impatience les vacances, de même que les leçons privées de potions qu'il dispenserait à Harry et Mercredi l'année suivante._

_Mais même deux jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire, il demeurait toujours du temps pour un peu de divertissement. _

_Fred et George avaient tenté de persuader le Weasley béotien et le Weasley pédant, de garder leurs bigoteries pour eux-mêmes – en allant même jusqu'à leur expliquer que Harry et Mercredi étaient de loin préférables à tout autre sorcier à Poulard._

* * *

« Asseyez-vous, frangins. » dit Fred.

« Fred. » commença Percy, en se levant.

« Ce n'était pas une requête. » précisa George, en apparaissant derrière eux et en s'emparant de leurs baguettes.

« Assis. » ordonna Fred, en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

« Vous deux, » continua George, « semblez vouer une haine irrationnelle envers Harry et Mercredi, et cela va finir par vous couter la vie. Aussi idiots et irritants que vous puissiez êtres, vous demeurez néanmoins nos frères. »

« En effet. » approuva Fred. « Alors, quel est votre problème ? »

« Ce sont des Mages Noirs ! » explosa Ron.

« Oh par Merlin » grogna George. « Tu es toujours sur ça ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'êtes-vous pas, vous ? » s'écria Ron. « Ils ont pris notre sœur ! »

« Notre petite sœur qui baigne dans le bonheur, qui est populaire, aimable, et absolument brillante lorsqu'il s'agit de donner un coup de main pour des farces ? » demanda Fred. « La même sœur qui reçoit de superbes notes dans toutes ses matières ? Cette sœur là ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je crois que ta rhétorique lui est un peu passée par-dessus la tête. » fit observer George avec un soupir.

« Comment pouvez-vous les défendre ? Ils vous ont attachés tout nu à des poteaux en plein milieu du Terrain de Quiditch ! »

« Parce que nous le méritions. » dit doucement Fred. « Nous avons raté une farce que nous voulions faire, et nous aurions pu tuer de nombreuses personnes. Harry et Mercredi ont rendu très clairs leurs sentiments à ce sujet. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ils auraient retenu cela contre nous. Pas eux – ils ont agi, puis ont oublié l'incident. Sans rancune ni quoi que ce soit.

« Ils nous ont empêchés d'être expulsés, et en ont même parlé à Maman de façon à ce qu'elle ne nous crie pas dessus. Elle s'est simplement contentée de nous donner des livres de potions en nous disant d'étudier avec plus d'assiduité. »

« Pour revenir à nos boursoufs, » reprit Fred, « le monde ne se décompose pas en noir et blanc, bien et mal, en dépit de ce que Dumbledore semble penser. Ils croient en beaucoup de choses, et il existe de nombreuses similarités avec nos propres idéaux. »

« Pas les miens ! » gronda Ron.

« Non, en effet. » acquiesça George. « Mais pour les Weasley muni du support appréciable d'un cerveau, c'est le cas. Ils sont loyaux envers leur famille, ils ne laissent jamais tomber leurs amis, ils croient en la prise d'action directe lorsque quelqu'un les menace, et après avoir agi, ils pardonnent. »

« Un peu comme nous. » continua Fred. « Nous avons utilisé des potions qui sont classifiées comme 'noires' dans nos farces. Transformer quelqu'un en un canari peut difficilement être considéré comme de la magie blanche, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une métamorphose forcée. Alors peu importe que ce soit inoffensif et que cela ne dure que quelques minutes, cela demeure 'noir'. »

Ron grogna. « Ils sont juste en train de comploter pour prendre la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Par les culottes de Merlin. » soupira Fred. « Tu crois que Maman l'a fait tomber sur la tête quand il était bébé ? »

« C'est probablement la chose la plus ridicule que tu aies dite jusque là ! Ils n'ont aucun désir de diriger, tout ce qu'ils désirent c'est d'être laissés en paix afin de pousser leur magie au-delà des limites de ton imagination. C'est une évidence pour tout le monde. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. » se plaignit Ron.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Nous étions supposés sauver la Pierre Philosophale. Pas eux. Nous étions les personnes à avoir fait toutes les recherches ! »

« Toi, Finnegan et Longdubat ? »

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Contre un Filet du Diable, une pièce pleine de clés volantes, un échéquier géant, un troll, un test de logique, un miroir enchanté, et Voldemort lui-même ? »

« Ne dis pas son nom ! »

« Voldemort ? » répéta Fred. « Nous refusons d'être effrayés par un nom. Et réponds à la question ! »

« Oui ! »

« Tu te berces d'illusions. » statua George, en secouant sa tête d'incrédulité. « Vous n'êtes même pas parvenus à passer Touffu ! »

« Nous aurions fini par le faire ! » argua-t-il d'un ton plaintif. « Ce n'était pas de notre faute que cette fichue chose ne se soit pas endormie comme Hagrid nous l'avait dit ! »

« Et comment prévoyiez-vous d'échapper au Filet du Diable ? »

« Nous aurions trouvé quelque chose. »

« C'est cela. » répliqua Fred d'un ton incrédule. « Tu as été si remarquablement performant lorsqu'il s'agissait de réfléchir jusqu'à présent. »

« Ainsi donc, tu es jaloux de Harry. Idiot, mais compréhensible. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » récrimina violemment Ron.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » acquiesça Fred. « Alors, quel est ton problème, Percy ? »

« Ils n'ont aucun respect envers l'Autorité, et traitent le professeur Dumbledore avec une impertinence scandaleuse. »

« Ahhh. » fit George. « Donc ils t'ignorent et s'entretiennent sur un pied d'égalité avec Dumbledore. » traduisit-il. « Nous pouvons passer outre la première raison, vu que nous t'ignorons tout le temps. »

Le dos de Percy se raidit. « Je suis un Préfet. »

« Et ils ne s'en soucient aucunement. » acquiesça Fred. « Ni nous non plus, d'ailleurs. Le respect est mérité, et non décerné par un petit badge brillant. Oh, et ils ne semblent avoir aucun problème avec Jacob et Miranda, maintenant que j'y pense. »

Percy renifla.

« J'en ai assez entendu. » intervint George. « Laisse-les faire ce qu'ils veulent. Nous aurons essayé. »

« En effet, mon mien frangin. » approuva Fred. « Ron, grandis un peu. Harry ne se soucie pas de toi, et ne le fera probablement jamais. Mais si tu continues à l'irriter, il se peut que Mercredi en vienne à décider que tu es digne de son attention, et nous nous retrouverons avec un frère en moins. Percy, grandis un peu. Comme tout le monde l'a appris cette année, les représentants de l'autorité sont aussi faillibles, et le seul moyen d'avancer, et de te tenir bien campé sur tes fichus deux pieds et prendre tes propres décisions, sans te reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

« A présent, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous sommes en retard pour le Club de Défense. »

Les deux rouquins se retournèrent et sortirent de la salle de classe. « Vingt points pour Gryffondor. » murmura Rogue. « Pour avoir été de stupides Gryffondors tentant néanmoins d'accomplir l'impossible. »

* * *

_Et ainsi il s'était apprêté pour son été. Passer une semaine de vacances à Bordeaux représentait la tâche prioritaire de sa liste, puis il planifiait de revoir son programme scolaire après cette escapade lénifiante._

_Il avait réellement apprécié enseigner cette année, et maintenant que cette activité ne le rebutait plus, c'était une question de fierté personnelle que d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats que les autres Professeurs._

_Disposant à présent de temps à foison pour s'adonner à de mûres réflexions, il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient jamais appris dans son intégrité ce qui était arrivé à Hermione durant l'été dernier, ni ne s'étaient-ils enquis des résultats du travail de Harry et Mercredi avec les Flamels._

_Il considérait sérieusement la perspective de voir s'il pouvait prendre contact avec les Addams afin de le découvrir par lui-même._

_Il avait toujours apprécié un bon défi._

* * *

Fin du Tome 2 : Chroniques de la Deuxième année

* * *

**NdA** : Chalut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la fin du tome 2 tant attendue (bien entendu j'ai 'encore' pris du retard sur mes prévisions, _pas frapper ! Pas frapper !_). Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis rudement content d'en avoir fini avec ce tome alors champomy pour tous !

J'espère (comme d'habitue) que cela vous aura plu, et que (comme d'habitude) vous attendrez la suite avec une patience toute particulière et que (comme d'habitude), je recevrai de gentilles menaces de mort pour m'exhorter avec votre imagination fertile à '_me dépêcher de publier la suite sous peine de m'accueillir avec un arsenal digne des plus graaandes tortures de l'histoire mondiale !' _(clin d'œil à Lenoska). Euh, en fait la dernière partie n'est pas expressément indispensable ^^'.

Plus _siriusement_, le tome 3 qui s'intitulera en toute logique _Chroniques de la troisième année_ est un monument d'horreur et de consternation la plus abjecte (enfin pour moi), parce qu'il sera aussi gros en termes de mots que les deux premières années réunies! (et c'est là que vous applaudissez tous avec enthousiasme). Aussi j'ai décidé de réorganiser un peu la chose, et de fait, le prochain chapitre publié sera les _Chroniques estivales_ qui relatent donc les vacances mémorables de notre bon vieux Severus avant la troisième année et dans lesquelles vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur Harry et Mercredi. Bien entendu, vous savez tous où il va passer ses vacances…n'est-ce pas ?

Mais même avec ce découpage, la suite va se faire un peu attendre (et c'est là que vous sortez les tomates) le temps de me réconcilier avec les lecteurs d'_Une Nouvelle Vie _et d'_Espoir_ (comment c'est vous ? Oh chouette ! Vous allez m'épargner alors ?... Comment ça non ?)

J'en profite pour relancer les personnes qui veulent avoir le premier chapitre de _L'ascension du réprouvé _avant Novembre. Adressez-moi votre demande par mail (ysfrael arobase gmail point com) en me précisant votre adresse et je vous l'enverrai.

**Prochaine parution** : Chapitre 9 d'Espoir !

A la prochaine !

Ysfrael

P.-S : Vous avez vu, je suis fort pour esquiver les tomates hein ?

_Splorch_

Héééé !


	9. Chroniques estivales 1

**Les Parfaits Serpentards**

* * *

**Chroniques estivales : partie I**

_Tout comme les deux années précédentes, la troisième année de Harry et Mercredi se démarqua sensiblement des dix-huit autres années d'enseignement de Severus._

_La troisième année était bien souvent le moment où la puberté s'invitait à l'improviste parmi les élèves. C'était le commencement d'un long et inconfortable processus qui voyait sous ses effets les enfants devenir des adultes._

_Pour autant qu'il était concerné, Harry et Mercredi avaient déjà dépassé ce stade – ils étaient déjà des adultes, seulement dans des corps d'enfants. Il était curieux de voir comment les nouvelles émotions ainsi que les bouleversements chimiques de leurs organismes affecteraient leurs personnes._

_Son amitié avec les deux enfants- adultes avait grandi, de même que la connaissance de sa propre personne._

_Ce fut pour le moins libérateur, et cette émancipation de soi, n'en rendit le prix qu'avait coûté sa décision, que plus insignifiant en comparaison._

_Dans son souvenir, l'année avait été marquée du sceau de l'exceptionnel et de l'émerveillement, tout en commençant, une fois n'est pas coutume, bien plus tôt que toutes les autres._

* * *

Severus Rogue, sorcier de son état, Maître des Potions et Professeur dans l'une des écoles de Magie les plus réputées au monde…s'ennuyait ferme.

Il avait passé d'agréables vacances à l'étranger, un fait dont il s'était fait rite chaque année, et s'était ainsi délecté pendant une semaine de l'air marinier et des vins sirupeux de la ville française de Bordeaux.

Une fois de retour de cette escapade des plus lénifiantes, il s'était fait fort de planifier ses leçons pour l'année à venir, conformément à la résolution qu'il s'était faite en fin d'année.

Il s'était rattrapé sur les journaux qu'il avait manqués durant ses vacances et avait même écrit quelques articles de Potions.

Il avait dîné avec Narcissa à quelques reprises, ce qui avait constitué une expérience des plus agréables. Avec Lucius en prison, il avait été en mesure de passer de plaisants moments en sa compagnie.

Et pourtant il était présentement sur le point de littéralement mourir d'ennui.

Il ne désirait rien de plus que de retourner à Poudlard, et y enseigner – ce qui, il ne s'en cachait pas – constituait une première pour lui. D'ordinaire, il était plus qu'heureux de mettre autant de distance que faire se pouvait entre lui et l'école, ainsi que les enfants qu'elle contenait.

Il y eut soudainement un léger tapotement à sa fenêtre, et il se leva pour aller l'ouvrir. Un hibou aux plumes ébouriffées par ce qui avait dû être un long voyage entra d'un sautillement fatigué. Severus le délesta du message attaché à sa patte et esquissa un léger sourire.

S'il y avait une chose qui aurait pu prouver à quel point les choses avaient changé, c'était bien ceci.

Il se leva abruptement, et remercia le hibou – qui s'envola avec un léger hululement las. Puis il se rendit à sa cheminée, saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu qui crépitait joyeusement.

« Le Terrier. » énonça-t-il sentencieusement en entrant dans le feu.

Il émergea dans le salon à l'aspect accueillant et confortable de Molly et Artur Weasley, et lança distraitement un sort sur sa personne pour épousseter la poudre et la cendre résiduelles qui s'étaient déposées sur lui.

Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley déambula subitement dans le salon, une part de tarte dans sa main et une boisson dans l'autre. Il avisa Rogue, et glapit comme une petite fille en laissant tomber sa nourriture et son verre.

Rogue poussa un soupir et lança un sort pour nettoyer le fatras que le garçon venait juste de créer. Molly entra peu après d'un pas précipité dans le salon pour s'enquérir de la raison du cri de son fils cadet.

« Ronald ! » réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère. « Est-ce ainsi que je t'ai appris à accueillir les invités ? »

« Mais m'man ! » gémit Ron. « C'est Rogue, il est maléfique ! »

« Dans ta chambre, tout de suite ! » rugit Molly.

Ron pâlit drastiquement sous le ton furieux de sa mère et quitta la pièce avec empressement.

« Toutes mes excuses, Professeur. » déclara Molly avec embarras, en se tournant vers lui.

« Ce n'est rien, Molly. » répondit-il. « Mais appelez-moi Severus, je vous prie. »

« Merci. » dit Molly sans réussir à dissimuler sa stupeur derrière ses yeux écarquillés. « Mais que nous vaut votre visite chez nous? »

« Une lettre des plus intéressantes de la part de Ginny et Hermione. » admit-il. « Elle m'est parvenue durant un de mes moments d'impulsivité, et j'ai agi sans prévenir. »

« Oh. » fit Molly avec un sourire. « Maintenant que j'y pense, elles ont laissé entendre qu'elles vous enverraient un hibou. Elles seront de retour sous peu, voudriez-vous une tasse de café en attendant ? »

« Je vous remercie. » dit-il doucement.

Ce qui expliquait donc comment il en était arrivé à être assis à la table d'une cuisine impeccablement ordonnée, tout en prenant un plaisir certain à discuter avec Molly Weasley. Une chose de plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire de sa vie. Par un consentement tacite, ils évitèrent le sujet de ses fils, et concentrèrent à la place leur propos sur Ginny.

Molly avait été enchantée par ses notes, et tenait Harry dans sa plus haute estime pour cela. Elle commenta aussi succinctement les protestations de Ron et Percy en rapport à sa malveillance. Lorsqu'il insista pour qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée, elle avoua qu'il était peut-être un peu noir sur les bords, mais que cela ne faisait pas pour autant de lui une mauvaise personne.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Ginny et Hermione entrèrent d'un pas joyeux.

« Professeur Rogue ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix excitée. « Vous êtes venu ! »

« En effet. »

Molly ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la vue des expressions réjouies des filles.

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma Ginny. « Nous avons tout installé dans ma chambre. Venez donc. »

« Bien que je sois ravi de votre invitation, Miss Weasley, » déclara-t-il d'un ton sec, « la chambre d'une élève n'est certainement pas un lieu où un Professeur devrait être trouvé. »

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil Molly hocher vivement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Oh. » fit Ginny en rougissant. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » admit-elle. « J'ai juste besoin d'avoir un endroit calme où nous pouvons travailler sans que Ron ne vienne tout saccager. »

« Nous avons dû établir des champs de protection à cause de lui. » renchérit Hermione avec un certain dégoût à l'égard des actions du cadet des Weasley.

« Et vous êtes parvenues à éviter les sanctions du Ministère concernant la restriction de magie pour les sorciers mineurs ? »

Hermione et Ginny piquèrent toutes deux un fard tandis qu'elles hochaient la tête.

« Excellent. » complimenta-t-il. « Un bon Serpentard trouve toujours un moyen de circonvenir aux lois les plus absurdes. Peut-être, si Molly n'y voit aucun inconvénient, pourrions-nous aménager une partie du jardin qui sera sécurisée, et d'où nous pourrons être vus en permanence ? »

« Absolument, Severus. » déclara Molly. « J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à leurs recherches, et bien que cela me dépasse, j'ai pu voir que c'était pour une bonne cause. »

« Nous allons nous mettre à descendre nos affaires. » se réjouit Ginny, en sautillant d'excitation. « Viens, Hermione. » Et les deux jeunes filles les quittèrent comme un coup de vent.

Molly déposa devant lui une assiette sur laquelle trônait une part de tarte aux pommes. « Vous resterez bien pour le dîner ? »

Il était sur le point de décliner l'invitation, quand Molly poursuivit. « Les chances que vous puissiez fausser compagnie aux filles avant le dîner sont quasi nulles, j'en ai peur. » sourit-elle malicieusement, « et cela aidera peut-être certains membres de ma famille, qui doivent sans nul doute tenir de leur Grande-Tante, à se rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas le mal incarné. »

« Allons Molly, » commença-t-il avec douceur, « comment ma réputation va-t-elle bien pouvoir survivre à cela ? »

Molly eut un rire amusé. « Mangez donc. » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Et ne croyez pas que les parents de vos élèves ne se sont pas aperçus que les résultats de leurs enfants sont en nette amélioration. »

Il esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible et se mit à manger la tarte aux pommes. Comme il était de notoriété publique, la matriarche des Weasley était une cuisinière hors pair et ses papilles gustatives purent vérifier par elles-mêmes que Molly Weasley confectionnait les plus délicieuses tartes du Monde Sorcier.

Les filles durent faire quelques voyages à travers la cuisine pour transporter les ustensiles de potions ainsi que des grimoires, de même qu'une large table de préparation.

Une fois leur tâche achevée, elles réapparurent comme par magie toutes deux devant lui, avec de larges sourires sur leurs visages. Heureusement, il avait eu le temps de finir sa tarte.

« Molly, voudriez-vous nous accompagner quelques minutes ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et déposa la théière qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur la table de la cuisine. Dehors, dans un coin du jardin près d'un appentis aux dimensions impressionnantes, se trouvait un laboratoire de Potions parfaitement fonctionnel. Il laissa une expression amusée transparaître sur son visage; faîtes confiance à Hermione pour qu'elle fasse des recherches sur la création de pareil dispositif.

« Tout d'abord, » entama-t-il, « nous avons besoin d'un toit. » Il lança un sort qui créa un toit transparent au-dessus de la zone que les filles avaient délimitée. Il attacha le toit flottant à l'appentis, en l'inclinant légèrement de manière à ce qu'une éventuelle pluie soit évacuée sur les côtés. « J'attends de vous que vous soyez en mesure de générer vos propres sources de chaleur. »

« Oui, Professeur. » déclara Hermione d'un ton confiant.

« A présent, » continua-t-il, « il nous faut trouver un moyen de sécuriser cet endroit. Ginny, quel est le meilleur enchantement à utiliser lorsque vous souhaitez protéger quelque chose et le rendre invisible aux yeux des autres ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et adopta une expression songeuse. Il pouvait voir que Hermione connaissait la réponse mais qu'elle se retenait de lever sa main et de l'agiter sous ses yeux tel un niffleur au zèle exacerbé. « Le Fidelitas ? » tenta finalement Ginny.

« Excellent. » acquiesça-t-il. « En effet, l'enchantement du Fidelitas, un sort à l'immense complexité dont le procédé est de dissimuler par voie de magie un secret dans une âme vivante. L'information est enfouie dans la personne choisie, qu'on nomme aussi le Gardien du Secret, et devient par conséquent impossible à trouver – à moins, bien sûr, que le Gardien du Secret décide de le divulguer. Ce n'est pas un charme à utiliser à la légère, et je ne veux pas que vous cherchiez à l'expérimenter sans la présence d'un adulte ou de Harry et Mercredi. »

« Oui, Professeur. » répondirent-elles diligemment à l'unisson.

Il fit décrire à sa baguette des arabesques complexes dans la zone prescrite, et prononça la brève incantation du charme. Il se désigna lui-même comme le Gardien du Secret. Et sous leurs yeux, le laboratoire disparut.

« Le Laboratoire de Potions se trouve dans le jardin de Molly Weasley. » déclara-t-il doucement aux filles et à Molly, afin que cette dernière pût être en mesure de vérifier à tout moment qu'il se comportait de manière appropriée. Le laboratoire à ciel ouvert réapparut alors subitement.

« Merci. » dit Molly avec un léger sourire.

Il hocha la tête à son endroit, et esquissa un sourire aux enfants excitées qui ne se tenaient plus d'émerveillement après avoir assister à un des phénomènes magiques les plus impressionnants du Monde Sorcier.

« Je vais vous laisser à vos œuvres. » annonça Molly, « le dîner ne va pas se cuisiner tout seul. » Elle fit une pause et se rectifia. « Du moins, pas complètement. » Elle les quitta donc en les saluant gaiement, et ils pénétrèrent la zone devenue à présent invisible.

Il saisit l'un des tabourets présents et s'assit tout en adressant un regard quelque peu curieux à ses deux élèves. « Alors, » commença-t-il « auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer la raison de ma présence ici ? »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. « Comme nous vous l'avons dit dans la lettre, » commença Hermione, « nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés dans nos recherches en Potions. »

Il acquiesça.

« Vous voyez, » continua Ginny, « vous aviez mentionné le fait qu'il existait une potion à base de venin de Basilic qui permettrait à quelqu'un de transcender leur corps, alors nous avons commencé à faire des recherches sur la question. »

« Et nous l'avons trouvée. » poursuivit Hermione, « et cela nous est apparu comme une belle chose à réaliser pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Pugs nous a révélées qu'en raison de l'intransigeance de Harry à recevoir des cadeaux à Noël, toutes les personnes du clan font de leur mieux pour se rattraper durant son anniversaire – malgré toutes ses plus vives protestations.

« Alors nous avons pensé que ce serait bien de leur préparer à lui et Mercredi la potion. »

« Mais. » modéra Ginny. « Nous sommes arrivées jusqu' à un stade de la préparation, seulement pour nous rendre compte que nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que signifient exactement ces instructions. »

« Et après en avoir discuté, nous avons espéré que vous voudriez bien nous aider, et nous pourrions présenter le cadeau comme commun à nous trois. » termina Hermione.

Il scruta du regard les deux filles pendant un moment, tout en souriant intérieurement de leurs physionomies pleines d'espoir. Il s'attacha aussi à faire tout son possible pour dissimuler sa fierté. Il avait lui-même jeté un œil à la potion, et savait à quel point elle était atrocement délicate à préparer.

« Il semble donc, » commença-t-il avec une lenteur délibérée en voyant Ginny et Hermione retenir leur respiration, « que nous ayons beaucoup de travail en perspective. »

Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent un hurlement de joie et battirent des mains avec ravissement.

« Pourquoi ne me montreriez-vous pas où vous en êtes ? » suggéra-t-il.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent rapidement tandis qu'elles lui expliquaient les étapes qu'elles avaient réalisées et le niveau d'avancement de leur préparation.

Une fois de plus, il fut impressionné, de même qu'enthousiasmé comme rarement il l'avait été en présence d'élèves. Il n'y avait rien qui le rendait plus heureux que de préparer une potion à la complexité infernale, et cette potion n'était rien moins qu'horriblement compliquée. Plus de deux cents ingrédients – il résolut de ne pas cherche à savoir où elles avaient obtenu certains d'entre eux, qui n'étaient pas seulement extrêmement rares, mais aussi dans plusieurs listes de restriction – et un procédé de préparation contradictoire dans lequel pièges en tout genre abondaient.

« Le dîner est prêt. » leur informa la voix de Molly à travers le jardin.

Il se leva de son séant à cet appel. Hermione parut surprise. « Mais…. »

« Une erreur due à la faim peut ruiner tout une après-midi de travail. » déclara-t-il de son ton professoral.

Elles acquiescèrent et le suivirent sans plus de complaintes jusqu'à la cuisine. Arthur se trouvait déjà assis à table.

« Bienvenue, Professeur. » déclara-t-il d'une voix pleine d'entrain à Severus.

« Je vous remercie. » répondit-il formellement, en prenant un siège. Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent à côté de lui.

« As-tu passé un agréable après-midi, Gin-Gin ? »

« C'était génial. » répondit-elle d'une voix surexcitée. « Le Professeur Rogue va nous aider pour le cadeau de Harry. »

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle. » commenta joyeusement Arthur. « Et Ron, nous avons déjà discuté de tes opinions, nous n'en reparlerons pas une fois de plus devant nos invités, alors je te prie de les garder pour toi. »

Rogue n'avait même pas remarqué Ron entrer dans la pièce, et il fut passablement impressionné par la manière sereine avec laquelle Arthur avait géré une situation potentiellement désagréable.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement à grands fracas et les jumeaux entrèrent de leurs pas capricant. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en avisant le grand Maître des Potions à la table, avant de hausser les épaules de façon très peu concerné et de s'asseoir à leur tour. « Professeur Rogue. » commença George sans préambule. « Cela vous dérangerait-il que nous sollicitions vos compétences une seconde ? »

Il soupira intérieurement. « Si la résultante de cette discussion ne se verra pas être utilisée contre ma personne, ou a peut-être été utilisée sur une certaine Directrice de Maison austère, alors il se peut qu'une question hypothétique se voit répondue tout aussi hypothétiquement. »

Ils clignèrent des yeux à son intention, puis échangèrent un regard surpris, avant d'esquisser de larges sourires espiègles. « Marché conclu. » acceptèrent-ils. « Nous travaillons sur une friandise qui reproduit les effets d'un épouvantard lorsque les personnes regardent dans le miroir. Les effets seront seulement atténués de façon à donner aux gens une petite frousse. Ils sont supposés s'annuler après la première utilisation. »

« Le problème, » continua George, « est que la partie potion de la friandise ne dure que pendant cinq minutes, avant que le goût initial de la friandise ne s'estompe – par ailleurs le goût en lui-même n'est pas vraiment appétissant. »

« Avez-vous essayé d'ajouté du quatre-épices ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard. « Jamais entendu parler ? » admit Fred.

« C'est une épice Moldue. » précisa doucement Hermione.

« Exact. » confirma-t-il. « C'est le fruit desséché et réduit en poudre d'un arbre tropical, qu'on appelle aussi _Pimenta Dioica_. J'ai déjà utilisé cette épice auparavant, mais cela exige tellement d'effort pour en retirer les composants importants, qu'il n'a jamais été utilisé à grande échelle. Vous pouvez imaginez quelle a été ma surprise lorsque j'en ai trouvé en abondante quantité dans le rayon d'une épicerie Moldue. Je m'en suis procuré bien plus dans un supermarché en un seul jour que je n'en ai jamais reçu de mes fournisseurs en plusieurs années.

« J'ai écrit un article à ce propos, et je m'attends à ce que de nombreuses personnes se mettent à examiner les diverses épices Moldues afin de jauger de l'utilité qu'elles peuvent nous apporter. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'étaient embrasés d'une lueur d'intérêt suite à son explication. « Vous êtes allés faire vos courses dans le Monde Moldu ? » interrogea-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Avaient-ils une kess rejistreuse eclectik ? »

Rogue hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Molly posa une assiette croulant de nourriture devant lui, avant de se mettre à servir les autres. « Bien, plus de discussions sur le shopping à table. » ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant. « Et Arthur, n'importune pas notre invité. »

Et tandis que la discussion s'orientait vers des sujets plus généraux – la politique, le sport et les choses de ce genre, il se rendit compte qu'il passait, tout bien considéré, un moment des plus plaisants.

Severus Rogue appréciant partager un dîner avec les Weasley – enfin, la plupart d'entre eux – il avait parcouru un long, très long chemin en seulement deux brèves années.

Après le dîner, il présenta ses excuses et prit congé, tout en promettant aux filles qu'il viendrait le lendemain pour poursuivre leur travail.

Les deux filles avaient esquissé un sourire éclatant avant de l'enlacer et de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Leur étreinte s'imprima avec force dans son esprit pendant un long moment.

Elle avait été spontanée, et naturelle. Il ne pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été ainsi étreint par une personne. Cela le mena à questionner d'autant plus tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié durant sa folle jeunesse, et cela l'amena à se demander ce que ce serait que d'avoir des enfants à son tour.

Le problème avec cela, bien sûr, résidait dans le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule femme encore en vie avec laquelle il pouvait se voir avoir des enfants.

Et elle était mariée à Lucius Malefoy, et avait déjà un fils. Enfin, presque un fils, c'était tout comme.

Il poussa un soupir, et tendit son bras pour saisir un grimoire. Il désirait s'assurer de bien connaître l'étape suivante de la préparation de la potion qu'ils confectionnaient.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il devint un visiteur fréquent du Laboratoire de Potions dissimulé dans le jardin des Weasley et il pouvait toujours compter sur le fait que Hermione et Ginny y étaient présentes avant lui à s'affairer sur l'une des Potions intermédiaires dont ils avaient besoin.

Il n'avait jamais travaillé avec des assistants auparavant, et il découvrit que non seulement les choses se passaient pour le mieux, mais qu'il était en plus plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler durant les périodes où il fallait seulement laisser la mixture mijoter et où il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il mangea avec la famille Weasley de manière fréquente, et se surprit à commencer à apprécier Arthur et Molly – même s'il dut se montrer clair sur le fait qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par les talents d'entremetteuse de Molly. Cette femme semblait avoir encore plus d'amies de son âge que Poppy Pomfresh – ce qui expliquait pourquoi il évitait scrupuleusement l'infirmière depuis tant d'années.

Ron et Percy semblaient toujours autant le détester, ce qui ne le surprit aucunement. Percy était bien trop imbu de sa propre personne, et Ron avait déjà conçu une opinion bien arrêtée et refusait catégoriquement de considérer le fait qu'il pouvait être en tort – et plus les gens voulaient lui faire entendre raison, plus il se rebiffait.

Néanmoins, à l'antépénultième jour de Juillet, la potion était achevée. Elle trônait prosaïquement dans une fiole en face d'eux. Elle avait passé avec succès tous les tests auxquels il avait pu penser. Il y avait seulement un test qu'il se refusait à réaliser – et c'était de la boire lui-même.

Le trio qu'ils composaient demeura silencieux pendant un long moment tandis qu'ils fixaient du regard l'accomplissement de leur dur labeur condensé dans le liquide pourpre.

« Vous viendrez avec nous demain, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda finalement Hermione.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Ginny esquissa un sourire malicieux et lui présenta une feuille de papier.

Le papier, qui était aussi épais qu'une carte et sur lequel était inscrite une calligraphie des plus délicates, était une invitation à son intention à venir assister à l'anniversaire de Harry.

« Si vous refusez, » commença Hermione, « nous avons reçu pour directives de vous harceler jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez, et si nous n'y parvenons pas, nous serons contraintes d'en faire part à Morticia qui aura une petite discussion avec vous. »

Il feignit une large grimace. « J'y assisterai. » accepta-t-il promptement.

« Génial. » se réjouit Ginny. « Comme ça, nous pourrons tous assister aux effets de notre potion. »

« Je vous verrai donc demain matin. » déclara-t-il, avant de quitter le domaine des Weasley et de transplaner. La lettre lui indiquait sans la moindre ambiguïté qu'il passerait en outre quelques jours en leur compagnie, aussi fit-il le ménage et mit tout en ordre dans son petit cottage avant de faire une petite valise qui était bien plus grande à l'intérieur qu'elle ne le paraissait à l'extérieur.

Il espérait ardemment qu'ils l'autoriseraient à jeter un coup d'œil à leur bibliothèque.

Cette nuit-là, il prit une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour avoir une bonne nuit réparatrice, et arriva le lendemain chez les Weasley en temps et en heure, deux minutes avant que l'horloge ne sonnât les onze heures. Hermione et Ginny l'attendaient dans le salon toutes deux avec leurs bagages à côtés d'elles. Contrairement à la sienne, leurs valises avaient des dimensions normales.

« Nos valises ont déjà été rétrécies. » précisa Ginny avec excitation. « Nous avons promis que nous leur apporterions quelque chose. »

Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Certaines choses sont assez volumineuses. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je meurs d'impatience ! » s'exclama Ginny tout en alliant le geste à la parole en sautillant sur place d'excitation.

« Severus. » l'accueillit Molly alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon. « Hermione et Ginny vont rester là-bas pour le reste de l'été. Arthur et moi amenons les jumeaux, ainsi que Ron et Percy en Egypte, pour rendre visite à Bill. »

Il reçut cette information avec un hochement de tête. « Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage, en ce cas. »

« Je suis certaine que ce sera le cas. » L'horloge se mit à sonner les onze heures. « Soyez sages. » recommanda-t-elle une dernière fois à Ginny et Hermione.

Hermione révéla dans sa main un petit anneau et saisit sa valise. Ginny toucha l'anneau et en fit de même. Il toucha à son tour l'anneau et une seconde plus tard, ils furent engloutis par un tourbillon vertigineux.

Ce fut le plus long voyage qu'il eut jamais fait par Portauloin, et il frémit en songeant au coût que devait avoir un Portauloin International – tant en termes financier que magique. Ils étaient des plus difficiles à créer.

Ils arrivèrent dans un immense jardin. Le soleil était juste en train de se lever, leur indiquant qu'il était encore assez tôt dans cette région de l'Amérique. Il se rappela qu'il y avait cinq heures de décalage avec l'Angleterre, aussi devait-il être six heures à cet endroit.

Ginny balayait les alentours du regard avec la plus grande ferveur, et il se retrouva bien vite à en faire de même. Tout comme Hermione le leur avait décrit l'année précédente, le manoir gothique s'érigeait fièrement devant eux, de toute sa grandeur dans le ciel ambré de l'aurore.

« Bonjour. » les accueillit Morticia, sa voix soyeuse retentissant dans le silence paisible du petit matin. « Ginevra, Severus, bienvenue en notre demeure. »

« Merci, Mme Addams. » répondit Ginny, en faisant la révérence.

Morticia lui adressa un sourire. « Hermione, emmène Ginevra dans ta chambre. Et Ginevra, appelle-moi Morticia je te prie. »

« Oui, Morticia. » répondirent à l'unisson Ginny et Hermione.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Hermione. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Laissez vos bagages ici. Max en aura soin. »

« Viens, Ginny. » l'intima Hermione, en saisissant la main de son amie. Les deux jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent prestement en direction du manoir.

« N'oubliez pas de réveiller Pugsley, le tuyau d'arrosage se trouve dans le placard. » leur informa Morticia.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire avant que la porte du manoir ne se referme derrière elles.

« Hermione et Ginevra m'ont informée que vous vous êtes révélé d'un concours inestimable dans la confection du cadeau de Harry. Je vous en remercie, Severus. »

« Je vous en prie. » répondit-il d'un ton formel, quelque peu surpris. « Bien que vous devriez savoir que Ginevra préfère être appelée Ginny. »

Le visage de Morticia s'illumina légèrement. « Je vous remercie. Nous avons tous participé, certains des ingrédients ont été quelque peu délicats à obtenir. »

« Je n'ai pas posé de questions. » dit-il. « Bien que j'avoue avoir été très curieux quant à leur provenance, certains de ces ingrédients n'ont plus été aperçus sur le marché depuis des siècles. »

« Non, pas par des apothicaires, en effet. » approuva-t-elle. « Notre clan est très étendu. »

« M'autoriseriez-vous à poser une question légèrement impertinente ? »

« Je vous en prie. » répondit Morticia en concentrant toute son attention sur lui.

On aurait dit qu'elle examinait son âme alors que l'écrasante pression de son entière attention s'imposait à lui. Il réalisa fugacement que ce devait être ce qu'avait ressenti Hermione durant sa première année lorsqu'elle avait confronté Mercredi, seulement Morticia était une sorcière bien plus puissante que sa fille.

« Pourquoi ne vous-êtes vous pas occupés de Voldemort ? Vous savez qu'il lui sera impossible de laisser Harry en paix, et…eh bien, vous m'apparaissez tout à fait en mesure de vous occupez de lui. »

La pression s'évanouit. « Une question pertinente. » déclara Morticia d'un ton approbateur. « Si nous combattions les batailles de Harry et Mercredi à leur place, ils deviendraient gâtés et bien plus dépendants de nous que de raison. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous faisons les choses. Le problème est des plus sérieux, mais ils ont été conscients de son existence depuis de longues années, et ont esquissé des plans pour le résoudre par eux-mêmes.

« S'ils en venaient à échouer, alors Gomez et moi pleurerions nos enfants, avant d'aller nous occuper nous-mêmes de Voldemort. Nous espérons qu'une telle éventualité ne se produira pas, mais c'est le prix qu'il nous faut payer afin d'élever des enfants qui seront amenés à diriger les Addams à l'avenir. »

Severus pensa à Drago, et à la façon dont Lucius avait toujours mené les batailles de son fils à sa place.

« Merci. » dit-il.

« Je vous en prie, Severus. Max vous mènera à votre chambre. » Il se retourna et manqua se laisser submerger d'effroi à la vue soudaine d'un majordome de plus de deux mètre de hauteur à côté de lui. A aucun moment il n'avait senti ni entendu l'arrivée de Max.

Il suivit Max à travers la maison, elle lui semblait vaguement familière suite à la description que Hermione leur en avait faite, et il put s'aviser de ses propres yeux qu'elle avait raison – l'aspect quelque peu délabré de l'intérieur conférait une sensation d'habitation qui seyait parfaitement à la demeure.

Sa chambre était peinte d'un vert forêt, et donnait l'impression d'être totalement neuve. Le lit était exactement comme il l'appréciait et ses habits étaient déjà parfaitement rangés – bien qu'il ne pût s'expliquer comment cela avait été fait quand il avait vu Max porter sa valise et la déposer sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il arrivait lui-même.

On frappa à sa porte, et il alla l'ouvrir pour y découvrir Pugsley, Hermione et Ginny vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours.

Pugsley portait un ensemble brun foncé. Les deux filles s'étaient changées et portaient à présent des robes. Celle de Ginny était d'un vert clair, tandis que celle de Hermione était d'un bleu pervenche. Toutes deux arboraient des coiffures du plus bel effet – les cheveux d'ordinaire broussailleux de Hermione étant à présent soyeux et lisses.

« Vous êtes bien élégants. » complimenta-t-il doucement.

Les trois enfants lui lancèrent un sourire rayonnant à cela. « J'ai pensé vous rendre une petite visite pour vous donner un aperçu de ce à quoi vous attendre. » déclara Pugsley. « Aujourd'hui est le seul jour de l'année où Mercredi se comporte comme une fille. »

Il haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction.

« Elle se montrera réservée durant la fête, en présence d'autres personnes, mais jusque là, vous la verrez sourire, vêtue autrement que de ses habituelles robes noires et blanches, et vous la verrez passer un agréable moment. Elle fait cela parce qu'elle sait que cela forcera Harry à être plus ouvert, et à passer à son tour, un bon moment. »

Severus cligna les yeux d'hébétement.

« Oui. » commenta Ginny, en secouant sa tête avec effarement. « Cela m'a surprise aussi. Papa et Maman m'ont toujours dit qu'un mariage était plein de compromis. Harry agit comme il le fait pendant le reste de l'année parce que c'est ainsi qu'est Mercredi, alors pour l'anniversaire de Harry, Mercredi se comporte différemment pour lui. »

« Bref. » l'interrompit Pugsley. « Durant la fête de cet après-midi, la plupart, si ce n'est l'intégralité, des membres de notre famille sera présente. Aussi, si vous avez besoin d'une potion d'apaisement, j'en ai une avec moi. »

« Non merci. »

« Parce que vous avez assisté à des réunions de Mangemort ? » s'enquit Pugsley. « Vous ne serez pas torturé ici. Enfin, pas trop de toute façon, et encore moins si vous ne le demandez pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'heure des cadeaux. Rappelez-vous seulement de ne pas réagir ostentatoirement au comportement de Mercredi. »

Une fois son accord donné, ils entreprirent tous les quatre de descendre les escaliers pour se retrouver dans un salon aux dimensions impressionnantes dans lequel Morticia et Gomez patientaient déjà.

« Professeur Rogue. » le salua jovialement Gomez. En dépit de l'heure matinale, il avait une énorme carafe de brandy à la main, et un cigare dans l'autre. « Un brandy, un cigare ? »

« Non, je vous remercie. » répondit-il. « Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Severus. » Il adressa un regard aux enfants. « Vous y êtes habilités vous aussi, pour la durée de mon séjour ici. »

Pugsley opina du chef avec un sourire.

« Prenez donc un siège, La Chose, sois gentille veux-tu ? »

La main désincarnée claqua ses doigts, créant ainsi quatre fauteuils supplémentaires. Severus prit place dans l'un d'entre eux à côté de Hermione et Gomez. La Chose s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil de Gomez, et saisit l'un des cigares avant de l'allumer avec une dextérité surprenante.

« Les voilà ! » annonça soudainement Pugsley avec excitation.

Descendant les escaliers, Mercredi arriva en guidant un Harry dont les yeux étaient recouverts d'un bandeau noir. En l'apercevant, elle lui décocha un sourire radieux, et Rogue s'estima heureux d'avoir été prévenu au préalable, sans quoi il eut été bien en peine de composer un masque d'impassibilité malgré toute son habileté à dissimuler ses émotions.

Comme Ron l'avait fait remarquer l'année précédente, Mercredi était magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blouse verte et noire et d'un jean bleu sombre, ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été relâchés et cascadaient librement dans un parfait ensemble jusqu'à son dos. Elle était pied-nu, et avait même verni en rose les ongles de ses doigts de pieds. Durant les quelques semaines qui étaient passées depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue pour la dernière fois, la puberté avait d'une façon qu'il ne s'expliquait réalisé un travail remarquable en une durée aussi courte, et il se demanda jusqu'à quel point elle avait encore à grandir avant d'atteindre sa forme adulte définitive.

Il en sourit presque intérieurement. Harry avait hérité de la chance de son père biologique à attirer de sublimes femmes. Fort heureusement, Harry ne semblait avoir rien hérité d'autre de James Potter mis à part ses traits physiques.

Ce fut le visage de Mercredi qui l'interloqua le plus. Le sourire qu'elle arborait paraissait complètement naturel, et ses yeux brillaient vivement de pur ravissement.

Il était étonné, mais il n'aurait pas dû l'être.

Si Harry pouvait masquer ses émotions naturelles durant une si longue période de temps, sans jamais se révéler, comment pouvait-il douter de la capacité de Mercredi à assumer des expressions naturelles – au moins pour une journée ?

Elle s'avança d'un pas allègre jusqu'au fauteuil principal laissé vacant, et y installa Harry avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses actions étaient fluides et pleines de grâce; elles ne trahissaient rien de la nervosité dont auraient fait preuve la plupart des filles de son âge dans pareille situation. Elle était tout ce à quoi une femme confiante quant à sa propre sexualité aurait pu aspirer. Narcissa eut été bien en peine de faire mieux.

Elle embrassa tendrement Harry en lui retirant son bandeau. Severus coula discrètement un regard en direction de Gomez et Morticia qui semblaient tous deux amusés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

« Ginny, Hermione, Professeur Rogue ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry tandis que Mercredi se redressait. « C'est merveilleux que vous ayez pu venir. »

« Merci de m'avoir invité. » répondit-il. « Et pour la durée de mon séjour ici, c'est Severus, ou Sev. »

Harry et Mercredi lui lancèrent un sourire éclatant.

« Les cadeaux ! » s'écria gaiement Pugsley. « Moi d'abord ! »

Mercredi glissa des genoux de Harry et se lova par terre contre ses jambes, tout en s'adossant contre lui.

Pugsley se précipita vers un coin de la pièce et saisit un colis avant de venir le présenter à Harry.

Harry se leva avec enthousiasme de son fauteuil, en s'agenouillant à côté de Mercredi et se mit à déchirer l'emballage. Sans marquer de pause, il ouvrit la paume de sa main en plein milieu de son processus de déballage et Mercredi plaça un couteau dans celle-ci.

C'était là une autre démonstration de la symbiose qui existait entre eux. Mercredi avait dégainé le couteau de sorte que l'instrument fût prêt à l'emploi à la seconde exacte où Harry en avait eu besoin.

Harry ouvrit la boîte et lança le couteau en l'air en direction de Mercredi. Le dangereux instrument tournoya dans les airs vers elle, et elle le saisit tranquillement par la lame. Elle agita ensuite ses mains et il disparut.

« Pugsley. » souffla Harry d'une voix stupéfaite.

« Tous les chefs de clan en ont besoin d'un. » déclara Pugsley. « La plupart des membres de la famille m'ont aidé à le confectionner. »

Harry brandit devant lui la grosse boule noire; elle était à peu près de la taille d'un ballon et de football et semblait avoir sculptée dans de l'obsidienne. « Pugsley. » ordonna Harry à la balle.

Le visage souriant de Pugsley apparut à l'intérieur de la sphère.

« C'était une idée que j'aie eue après avoir lu _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. » expliqua joyeusement Pugsley. « Sauron était un idiot, et créer des globes irradiant de malveillance était tout bonnement puéril, mais l'idée avait du mérite. Les personnes qui ont aidée à sa confection sont sur une liste à l'intérieur. Il couvrira le monde entier, et il est crypté, de sorte que toute personne essayant d'écouter n'entendra que la météo – et même cela sera faussé. »

« C'est un cadeau génial, Pugsley. » le félicita Harry, en déposant la sphère à côté de lui.

Pugsley rayonnait littéralement de plaisir, et Mercredi lança un regard empreint de fierté à son frère.

La Chose descendit ensuite au sol, et marcha sur ses doigts jusqu'à Harry. Elle claqua des doigts, et un cadeau emballé apparut.

Harry le déballa prestement. «Mille et une façons de faire souffrir quelqu'un, Volume 4. » lit-il. « Merci La Chose, c'est exactement celui qui me manquait. » Il leva sa main en l'air, et La Chose sauta pour la frapper de ses cinq doigts ouverts.

Morticia frappa à son tour des mains et un long et mince cadeau apparut. Elle le donna à Harry.

Il le déballa avec enthousiasme, révélant un Eclair de Feu. « Trop génial ! » hurla Harry, en sautillant sur place avec exubérance et en étreignant avec force Morticia puis Gomez.

« Joli balai. » siffla Pugsley avec admiration.

« Vous volez ? » demanda avec surprise Severus.

Harry opina du chef.

« Est-ce que vous considéreriez le fait de pratiquer le Quidditch ? » s'enquit-il avec espoir.

Mercredi se mit à rire. « Pouvez-vous nous imaginer dans une équipe ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un amusement manifeste.

Severus soupira. « Au moins une fois, j'aurais aimé battre les Gryffondors. »

« Ne soyez pas gourmand. » le chapitra Harry. « Nous vous avons déjà fait gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. »

« Je suis un Serpentard. » rétorqua Severus. « Je suis autorisé à être gourmand ! »

Harry lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

« C'est notre tour. » annonça Ginny. « Avec l'aide de la majorité des membres de ta famille pour recueillir les ingrédients nécessaires, Severus, Hermione et moi avons passé ces dernières semaines à travailler ensemble. Le résultat ? »

Hermione s'avança et lui présenta la fiole. A l'intérieur reposait un liquide d'un pourpre sombre. Harry l'observa avec curiosité.

« La Potion de Transcendance de la Vie. » déclara doucement Severus. « Elle libérera votre conscience de votre esprit. Je vous avertis cependant, bien peu sont ceux qui l'ont prise et ont gardé leur santé mentale. »

« Tout va bien alors. » intervint Pugsley d'un air gouailleur. « Harry et Mercy n'ont plus été sains d'esprit depuis des années ! »

Mercredi agita nonchalamment sa main, et son couteau apparut soudainement, fiché dans le fauteuil de Pugsley tout près de son oreille.

« Ratééé ! » la taquina Pugsley en lui renvoyant le couteau.

« Seulement parce que c'est le jour 'Mercredi gentille'. » répondit-elle en attrapant avec aisance le couteau qui revenait vers elle.

« Les enfants, » murmura Morticia, « ayez quelque égard pour les meubles, je vous prie. »

« Désolé Maman. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Merci Hermione, Ginny, Severus. » remercia Harry, en examinant la potion. « Nous la boirons demain. »

« Yay ! » se réjouit Mercredi.

« Alors, plus qu'un cadeau. » l'incita Pugsley.

« Ahhh. » fit Mercredi en signe d'acquiescement. Elle se leva gracieusement et jeta un regard à Harry par-dessus son épaule. Elle positionna ses mains derrière son dos et un ruban coloré apparut à ses pieds et s'éleva en ondulant tel un serpent jusqu'à ses mains, qu'elle attacha. « Peut-être bien que je suis ton cadeau. » lui souffla-t-elle d'un ton félin.

Harry lui adressa un sourire. « Un cadeau à la valeur inestimable. » dit-il d'un solennel. « Cependant je crains fort d'incommoder certaines personnes si j'en venais à te déballer maintenant. »

Mercredi gloussa tandis que Pugsley faisait semblant de vomir.

Cette fois-ci ce fut un couteau de Harry qui manqua de peu l'oreille de Pugsley. Harry suivit son action par un sort d'attraction pour récupérer le couteau ainsi que par un sort réparateur pour raccommoder le fauteuil.

« Je te remercie. » lui souffla Morticia.

Mercredi quitta la pièce en courant, ses mains se libérant de l'étreinte de la corde par elles-mêmes, et revint une minute plus tard avec un petit paquet emballé dans un papier bleu.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Harry, ses pieds aux niveaux des hanches de ce dernier, tout en lui faisant face tandis qu'il ouvrait son cadeau. Contrairement aux autres cadeaux, il ne déchira pas celui-ci. Il le déballa avec précaution, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Mercredi.

Il baissa les yeux et ouvrit lentement la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait une élégante montre en or. Harry s'en empara et la donna à Mercredi, avant de tendre son bras gauche vers elle.

Mercredi la plaça solennellement à son poignet. Ils restèrent immobiles sur le fauteuil pendant quelques secondes, à se regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous donc pas vous changer ? » suggéra Gomez, sans faire montre de son exubérance habituelle. « Les invités vont bientôt arriver. »

Les mains de Harry descendirent jusqu'au bas du dos de Mercredi, et en se levant, il la souleva avec lui, elle enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis elle plaça sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il la portait hors du salon.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille, Ginny poussa un gros soupir. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté cette fois ? »

Severus lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir posé la question en première.

« Oui, » renchérit Pugsley en se tournant vers ses parents. « Une montre ? La dernière fois elle lui a offert cette sublime épée; la fois d'avant c'était l'Anneau de l'Assasin »

Morticia eut un sourire empli de fierté. « Exactement. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Pugsley paraissait perdu.

Gomez se leva abruptement, une expression excitée élisant domicile sur son visage. « Des invités. » informa-t-il succinctement, et il disparut.

Morticia sourit avec tendresse vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé son mari un instant plus tôt. « Oui, Pugsley, c'est la première fois que Mercredi lui a offert un cadeau n'étant pas destiné à tuer ou mutiler. »

« Ohhh. » fit Pugsley les yeux s'écarquillant de compréhension. « Pas étonnant qu'il ait été aussi ému ! »

« En effet. » approuva Morticia. « Que diriez-vous de nous rendre à présent dans la Salle de Bal ? »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard et sortirent de leur poche un flacon de potion. Elles burent la potion et posèrent les flacons sur la table.

« Potion apaisante ? » s'enquit-il.

Elles sourirent et hochèrent de la tête. Il lança un regard à Pugsley qui haussa les épaules avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse légèrement. « Y allons-nous ? »

La Salle de Bal était comble. Comble de quoi, Rogue n'était pas certain de pouvoir le dire, ni même de pouvoir expliquer comment ils étaient arrivés là. De la dame aux deux têtes, à la boule de poils géante qu'Albus leur avait décrite, la pièce était tout simplement le cauchemar de tout Sang-Pur qui se respectait. Une Vélane discutait gaiement avec un Vampire et un Gobelin, tandis que des enfants poilus s'amusaient en compagnie de ce qui semblait être un bébé Nundu, mais il devait probablement faire erreur. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt qu'il espérait de tout cœur faire erreur.

« Severus ? »

Il se retourna, et cligna des yeux d'effarement. « Remus ? »

Remus était supposé être occupé à faire quelque chose pour Albus. Remus était supposé en vouloir à la vie en général, et être éperdu de reconnaissance envers Albus pour ce que ce dernier faisait pour lui.

Remus n'était pas supposé être en pleine forme et revêtu de ses plus beaux atours et encore moins être présent à l'anniversaire de Harry. Cependant, de façon étrange, cela ne le surprenait pas. Le fait que Remus était un Loup-garou ne dérangerait absolument personne ici.

Il sonda le plus profond de son être et essaya de faire ressurgir à la surface sa haine vieille de tant d'années mais cela eut demandé un effort conséquent de sa part, et pour être honnête, cette vieille rancune d'adolescent le laissait complètement indifférent à présent.

Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire dans la vie.

Remus hocha de la tête en signe de confirmation et s'avança jusqu'à lui. « Je vais enseigner à Poudlard cette année. » annonça-t-il.

« Tu auras donc besoin de potion Tue-Loup si je ne m'abuse ? »

Remus parut interloqué par son offre. « Je te remercie, mais les Addams m'en ont déjà préparé une quantité appréciable pour l'année. »

Rogue reçut la nouvelle avec un hochement de tête.

« Severus… » commença doucement Remus.

« Inutile te donner ce mal là. » le coupa-t-il, sachant pertinemment ce que le loup-garou allait dire. « Laissons le passé là ou il se trouve. »

Remus afficha pour le coup une expression totalement choquée et il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement un point pour lui. « Aucun d'entre nous ne s'est révélé sur son meilleur jour à cette époque. Cependant, si Black en vient à apparaître à un moment donné, je me réserve le droit de le prendre pour cible d'un tel nombre de farces qu'il n'aura d'autre choix que de crier grâce. »

« J'en prends bonne note. » accepta un Remus à présent amusé.

Morticia arriva subitement devant eux. « Remus, Severus. » les salua-t-elle poliment. « Dansez donc avec moi, Severus. » Cela aurait dû être une requête, mais cela relevait sans l'ombre d'un doute du commandement.

Severus Rogue ne dansait pas. Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas danser. Ce qui expliquait donc pourquoi il fut ahuri de se retrouver sur la piste de danse en compagnie de Morticia Addams. Il y avait d'autres personnes en train de danser à côté d'eux, faisant fi de l'heure encore jeune.

« Certains d'entre eux vivent en des lieux reculés du monde et ont donc des fuseaux horaires heures bien différents du nôtre, aussi sont-ils victimes du décalage horaire. » expliqua Morticia. « Mais assez parlé de ma famille. C'est à votre tour de parler. »

Severus soupira. Il put sentir le pouvoir de Morticia prendre effet sur lui, et il ne le combattit pas. « Remus est là, et semble en pleine forme. S'il est une seule famille au monde qui accepterait un loup-garou, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est celle-ci.

« Je n'ai aucun désir de décevoir Harry, et comme il semble s'être fait une mission personnelle durant les deux dernières années de m'obliger à grandir, j'ai pensé qu'il serait sage d'agir comme l'adulte que je suis. »

« Bien. » déclara Morticia d'un ton approbateur. Elle tourbillonna ensuite sur elle-même, et sans qu'il pût s'aviser du comment de la chose, il se retrouva à danser avec la femme aux deux têtes. Il dut se faire violence pour empêcher son regard de descendre vers l'impressionnant décolleté que les têtes partageaient.

Lorsque la musique s'acheva, Severus retourna s'asseoir à côté de Remus tandis que les jeux de lumière s'éteignaient.

« Albus ne sait rien du tout, n'est-ce pas. » dit Rogue d'un ton tranquille.

« Absolument. »

« J'ai entendu dire que le foyer dans lequel Dumbledore a laissé Harry n'était pas digne d'un prince. »

« Il n'était même pas digne d'un chien. » gronda Remus avec une furie à peine contenue.

Rogue soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. « As-tu idée de tout le mal que je me suis donné pour garder intact tous mes préjugés ? »

Remus eut un petit rire. « Plus tu fréquentes les Addams, et moins tu seras en mesure de les garder. »

« J'en sais quelque chose, je suis devenu ami avec Molly Weasley. » avoua Rogue.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui, c'est vraiment une personne tout à fait charmante, à présent que Harry a introduit dans sa vie quelques nuances de gris. »

Remus éclata de nouveau de rire. « Cela fait trois ans que je suis ici. » avoua-t-il à son tour. « J'ai une petite maison près de la route, et Gomez et Morticia sont des hôtes tout ce qu'il ya de plus accommodant. »

« Et Albus t'a invité à revenir à Poudlard ? »

Remus opina du chef. « Il espère que je serai d'une influence positive auprès de Harry. »

« Et ? »

« Aucune chance. Harry et Mercredi sont leur propre personne, ils l'ont toujours été, et le seront toujours. »

Une lumière illumina soudainement la porte de la salle et Harry et Mercredi entrèrent et marquèrent une pause pour se laisser éclairer par le spot lumineux.

« Les enfants de treize ans ne ressemblaient pas à ça lorsque j'avais leur âge. » souffla Rogue.

« Ne m'en parle pas, tu ne les connaissais pas lorsqu'ils avaient neuf ans – as-tu idée à quel point il est mortifiant pour ton ego d'entrer dans un débat philosophique avec un enfant de neuf ans…et de perdre spectaculairement ? »

Rogue concentra son regard et son attention sur eux. Harry s'était changé, et portait un pantalon et des chaussures noirs assortis à une chemise blanche.

Mercredi avait revêtu une robe d'une blancheur éclatante de pureté qui moulait son corps, confirmant ainsi sa précédente conjecture qu'elle n'était plus très loin de son corps d'adulte définitif. Ses cheveux étaient toujours relâchés, et elle arborait toujours le même sourire heureux sur son visage. Elle avait un soupçon de maquillage étant donné que son visage avait un teint plus rosé que de coutume, et que ses lèvres délicates luisaient d'un rose enjôleur. Ses jambes étaient nues, et elle avait des talons hauts blancs, dont la hauteur était juste suffisante pour l'amener à peu près à la même hauteur que Harry.

« Elle ressemble à un ange. » marmonna Remus. « A un ange qui a le cœur et l'âme d'une tueuse. » Il poussa un soupir. « Et pourtant, je me surprends à les envier. Je me rappelle de l'endroit où il est né et l'ai tenu dans mes bras alors qu'il n'était encore un nourrisson, et pourtant me voilà toujours célibataire, et le voilà avec une fille qui – si tu ignores le léger détail qu'elle est presque aussi psychotique que Voldemort – est intelligente, puissante, et lui est entièrement dévouée. »

« Je pense que des conseils amoureux de la part d'un adolescent de treize ans serait aussi difficile à accepter que la discussion philosophique susmentionnée. »

Harry et Mercredi se déplacèrent vers une zone de la piste de danse, d'où – de manière ordonnée – les invités vinrent lui présenter leurs vœux d'anniversaire. Ce fut seulement parce que Severus prêtait une grande attention qu'il put voir ce qui se passait lorsque quelqu'un tentait de perturber l'ordre établi de la queue. Ce n'était pas flagrant…les yeux de Mercredi se contentaient simplement de s'embraser fugacement, mais la personne coupable semblait ensuite se rappeler hâtivement d'un rendez-vous des plus importants.

« Elle m'a interdit d'aller m'occuper des Dursley. » déclara Remus sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tu n'es pas la première personne à m'en avoir fait mention. Pugsley en semblait tout aussi courroucé. »

« Severus. » commença Remus, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « James m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était désolé pour certaines des choses qu'il t'avait faites. Pas toutes, mais certaines d'entre elles. »

« Ainsi donc tu leur a aussi parlé ? » C'était une question complètement rhétorique, formulée pour se donner le temps de considérer les propos de Remus. Il n'aurait jamais accepté une entière apologie, étant entendu qu'il était impossible que James en formule jamais une. Cependant, une demande d'excuse pour les choses les plus outrageuses et cruelles que James lui avaient faites subir, était quelque chose qu'il pouvait recevoir favorablement. Il y a à peine quelques années, il aurait reçu ces excuses avec de grands éclats de rire.

Il hocha la tête à l'intention e Remus. « Excuses acceptées. »

Remus lui sourit. « Ai-je envie de savoir les effets de la potion que tu as développée avec les filles ? »

Il accepta le changement de sujet sans opposer la moindre difficulté. « Cela va libérer leurs esprits. Après cela, je ne sais vraiment pas. La plupart des personnes perdent la raison après l'avoir ingurgitée. »

Remus se mit à pouffer derrière son verre. « Ce qui explique bien sûr pourquoi ils sont aussi excités à l'idée de la prendre. »

Le Vampire qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt se matérialisa soudainement devant eux. « Les rumeurs veulent qu'une conversation intelligente peut être trouvée dans ce coin de la salle ? » déclara-t-il gaiement.

Severus pointa Remus du doigt. « Parlez donc avec lui, j'ai bien peur de n'être qu'un simple comique. » déclara-t-il avec un visage impassible.

Remus s'en étrangla dans son verre. « Severus, je rêve où tu viens de faire une blague ! »

Il esquissa un léger sourire en inclinant légèrement la tête en direction du Vampire en guise de salut. « Severus Rogue – contrairement aux dires de Remus et certains de mes amis, pas un vampire. »

« Remus Lupin, loup-garou. » dit Remus à son tour.

Le Vampire le scruta étrangement du regard. « Marcus. » se présenta-t-il. « Vampire depuis bien plus d'années que je puis me rappeler. Etes-vous né loup-garou ? »

« Non, j'ai été mordu étant enfant. »

« Alors à quoi diable pensaient donc vos parents en vous nommant ainsi ? »

Remus ouvrit sa bouche, seulement pour mieux la refermer. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape. « Un don de prescience ? » suggéra-t-il.

« En effet. » murmura Marcus. « Pensez-vous que si j'appelais un de mes enfants Princesse Ange, cela fonctionnerait ? »

« Probablement pas. » répondit Rogue. « Je parierai que cela ne fonctionne que pour les connotations négatives –ce qui est en soi une bonne chose, étant donné qu'il est déjà assez difficile de se rappeler les noms des enfants chaque année, sans voir en plus la moitié d'entre eux s'appeler Ministre. »

« Deux blagues dans la même année, Severus ? » le tança Remus.

« J'ai quelques années à rattraper. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Est-ce considéré comme grossier que de demander son âge à un vampire ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Quel âge avez-vous en ce cas ? »

Marcus éclata de rire. « Vous avez appris la leçon de Morticia sur les questions directes à ce que je vois. Je suis une pauvre ombre de plus de deux cents ans. »

« Et comment avez-vous rencontré Morticia et Gomez ? »

Marcus parut légèrement embarrassé. « J'ai tenté de mordre Morticia. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était une sorcière, ni qui les Addams étaient vraiment par ailleurs. Elle m'a donné une petite claque sur le nez comme si j'étais un vilain petit chiot, et quand je l'ai attaquée, Gomez m'a embroché avec une épée. J'ai écouté avec bien plus d'attention lorsqu'ils m'ont dit ensuite de changer mes habitudes. »

« J'imagine. » commenta Remus avec un sourire.

« Quelques décades plus tard, nous sommes devenus amis. Gomez et moi nous sommes saoulés ensemble à la mort après la naissance de Mercredi. » sourit-il. « Morticia nous a ordonné de quitter les lieux pour lui laisser un peu d'air avant d'accoucher. Ce fut un merveilleux weekend; nous nous sommes retrouvés au Caire où nous avons été arrêtés sous l'accusation d'être des terroristes. Gomez nous a défendu en sa qualité d'avocat alors qu'il avait la gueule de bois, et avant même que nous ne regagnions nos sens, nous étions déportés en Afrique Centrale, où nous rencontrâmes une tribu nomade, qui défia Gomez à une compétition de chasse ancestrale.

« Gomez accepta, à condition qu'il puisse avoir un autre verre avant de commencer. Ils prévoyaient de nous tuer une fois que nous aurions perdu, alors ils ont été plus qu'heureux de laisser Gomez goûter à leur breuvage local – je pouvais littéralement sentir cette saleté détruire mon foie, et je suis immortel !

« Bref, c'était un concours de lance. Ils ont commencé en premier, et ont atteint la cible à plus d'une centaine de mètres de distance. Gomez s'est positionné sur la ligne en titubant, a lancé sa lance, est tombé face la première, a fait une roulade, s'est assis, et a commencé à dirigé la lance à distance avec ses mains. Après avoir fait décrire à la lance des boucles dans les airs, il l'a faite retomber en plein centre de la cible, et puis il a exigé le droit du vainqueur.

« Les africains l'appelaient déjà sorcier-gourou à ce stade et lui ont demandé ce qu'il voulait sans faire de difficultés. »

« Plus d'alcool ? » supputa Remus.

« Exactement, nous avons sifflé tout ce qu'ils avaient, avant de nous faire rappeler par Morticia. Gomez est passé d'aviné à sobre en l'espace de trois secondes, m'a saisi par le bras, et nous a transporté jusqu'à la maison. Tout en me faisant perdre d'effroi une centaine d'années de ma vie dans le processus. Nous arrivâmes directement dans la chambre.

« Morticia était couchée dans le lit, paraissant immaculée, avec Mercredi dans ses bras.

« Gomez s'est mis à genoux à côté du lit, et a simplement dit. ' Tish, elle est aussi magnifique que sa mère.' Le petit sacripant à la langue suave démontra juste à cet instant comment il avait gagné l'amour de Morticia. Elle, bien sûr, s'est contentée de sourire. Et pour ce qui de Mercredi, eh bien, il m'a fallu un seul regard pour savoir qu'elle était spéciale. Après tout, combien de nouveau-nés sont en mesure de vous donner des frissons dans le dos rien qu'en les regardant ? »

« Marcus, mon vieux. » s'exclama Gomez en s'invitant dans la conversation. « Tu n'es pas en train d'ennuyer nos invités avec de vieilles histoires, j'espère ? »

« Si fait. » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire de conspirateur. « J'ai tellement peu d'occasions de te décrire avec les jambes flageolantes. »

Gomez parut horrifié « Moi ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton régalien. « Reste donc dans le coin après la fête, » souffla-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur. « Tish m'a offert un Ice Brandy péruvien que je meurs d'envie de partager. Vous deux aussi. » Il leur fit un clin d'œil, et les quitta de son pas allègre.

« Merveilleux ! » se réjouit Marcus. « Il me semble que c'est notre tour d'aller voir les invités d'honneur. »

Severus suivit Remus et Marcus tandis que ces derniers s'avançaient vers le jeune couple. Une fois arrivés, Marcus dirigea soudainement un coup de poing dévastateur en direction de Harry. Il bougea tellement vite que tout ce que put voir Rogue fut un flou sombre s'abattre vers le garçon dont on célébrait l'anniversaire.

Un autre flou vint à sa rencontre, saisissant son poing, et tordant son bras dans une position qui paraissait extrêmement douloureuse.

« Marcus. » soupira Mercredi.

Ce dernier fit la moue. « Je suis un vampire de deux cents ans; il est mauvais pour ma réputation de ne pouvoir saluer un jeune adolescent avec un coup de poing. »

« Tu n'as aucune réputation, vieille canaille. » répondit gaiement Harry.

« Si tu pouvais persuader ta fiancée de me relâcher, je t'en serai obligé. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

« Harry aimerait avoir ton bras. » le taquina Mercredi. « Cela ferait un cadeau remarquable. Il pourrait l'utiliser comme support de lampe. »

« Désolé, mais j'y suis attaché. » répondit Marcus.

Harry grogna tandis que le couteau de Mercredi semblait tournoyer dans sa main. Severus le reconnut comme étant celui que lui avait offert Harry à Noël.

« Une chose à laquelle je peux aisément rectifier. » lui offrit Mercredi d'un ton sucré.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ce couteau auparavant. » observa Marcus, semblant peu concerné par la position précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait, de même que par le regard dangereusement enthousiaste de Mercredi.

« Je ne l'utilise que pour des occasions spéciales. » soupira Mercredi. « Cela a intérêt à être un beau cadeau. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton grincheux en le relâchant finalement.

Marcus se releva et leur adressa un large sourire. « C'est bon de vous revoir. » dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. « J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'était passé à l'école. »

« As-tu goûté à la soupe de Basilic que Grand-mère à préparé ? » s'enquit Harry.

« En effet, c'était délicieux. » Il mit la main à la poche et en retira une petite coupe dorée pourvue de deux anses, et arborant l'effigie d'un blaireau sur le côté.

« Tu es tellement chanceux. » soupira Mercredi, alors que Harry esquissait un large sourire et donnait l'accolade au vampire.

« Merci. » dit Harry.

Marcus lança un sourire supérieur à Remus et Severus. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire et de faire ce qu'on vous demande, et offrir des cadeaux à la malveillance la plus indescriptible, et vous pouvez échappez à toutes représailles lorsque vous tuez quelqu'un. » il déglutit soudainement « Hum , disons jusqu'à un certain point. » finit-il sereinement, malgré le couteau que Mercredi avait porté à sa gorge.

« Fichus Vampires présomptueux. » soupira Mercredi.

« Fichus ? » répéta Marcus. « Des jurons à présent ? Quoi d'autre, du pain et des biscuits avec la Reine ? »

Mercredi pouffa. « Peut-être bien. » concéda-t-elle. « Mais seulement parce que j'aime le fait que Harry déteigne sur moi. »

« Ceci, » déclara Marcus avec une grimace dégoutée, « était tout bonnement dégoûtant, et je vais donc prétendre que c'était complètement innocent. »

« Si cela peut t'aider à dormir la nuit. » susurra Mercredi.

« Enfant diabolique. » soupira Marcus.

« Merci bien. »

« Et avec ceci, je déclare Mercredi largement en tête. » les interrompit Harry

« Attends, je peux me refaire. » plaida Marcus.

« Désolé, tu as perdu ce round. »

« Très bien. » grogna Marcus. « Mais je reprendrai l'ascendant bien assez tôt. » il se retourna d'un geste théâtral, et s'éloigna la tête haute, sa cape tournoyant spectaculairement derrière lui.

« Vous savez, il exécute ce numéro de la cape bien mieux que vous. » dit Harry à Severus.

Severus eut un léger sourire. « Il a eu beaucoup plus d'années de pratique. »

« C'est vrai. Salut Remus. »

« Ai-je envie de savoir ce qui se trame avec cette coupe ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Et vais-je le savoir ? »

« Nan. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Joyeux anniversaire, petiot. »

« Merci, Loupiot. »

« Je vous souhaite aussi tous mes meilleurs vœux Harry. » ajouta Severus.

« Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez venus. » affirma Harry avec un sourire. « Bien que j'aie entendu dire que Miranda et Mirande apprécient encore plus votre venue. »

« La femme aux deux têtes ? »

« Et avec le généreux décolleté. » ajouta Mercredi. « De charmantes personnes. » insinua-t-elle d'un ton encourageant.

« J'ai déjà eu à endurer cela avec Molly. » se plaignit-il. « Ecoutez, il n'y a qu'une seule femme qui m'intéresse. »

Harry le jaugea de son regard perçant pendant quelques instants. « Blonde, brune ou rousse ? »

« Blonde. »

« Humm. » fit Harry d'un air songeur. Soudain son visage s'éclaircit. « Vraiment? Le résultat de ce genre de reproduction ne vous rebute donc pas ? »

« Voilà qui est subtil. » grommela-t-il. « J'en donne le blâme au père. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Voilà qui change les choses. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour la garder hors de tout ça. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez. » soupira Severus. « Mais je vous remercie. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit Mercredi dans une étreinte. Elle enroula une jambe autour de la sienne et se pressa davantage contre lui et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, et Rogue put voir la lumière s'éteindre en eux, et son expression habituelle réapparut. Il commençait à se rendre compte que son pouvoir était différent de celui de sa mère, alors qu'il la sentait scruter et jauger sa personne. Il tenta de détourner le regard, mais il se trouva incapable de le faire. Il savait que ce n'était pas un phénomène magique qui le clouait ainsi sur place, mais il ne pouvait décerner ce que c'était exactement. Lentement, elle se mit à hocher la tête, et la lumière réapparut dans son regard.

Il se mit à frissonner de façon incontrôlable tandis que le couple mettait fin à l'étreinte.

« Détendez-vous. » sourit Harry. « C'est la fête – nous dirons aux jumelles que vous n'êtes plus sur le marché. »

« Merci. » croassa-t-il, avant de les quitter en compagnie de Remus.

« Tenez. » dit Marcus en lui présentant un verre. « Vous avez passé l'examen. »

Rogue prit le verre et le vida d'un trait. Marcus le remplit une nouvelle fois. Rogue vida de nouveau le verre avant d'expirer lentement.

« Qu'est-elle donc ? »

« Mercredi Vendredi Addams. » répondit succinctement Marcus. « Une sorcière adolescente qui découvre encore ses capacités héritées et inhérentes ? Ou peut-être pouvez-vous la considérer comme l'ultime résultante de la plus grande expérimentation génétique de l'Histoire ? »

« Mais Pugsley… »

« Pugsley est un enfant plus normal. » expliqua Marcus. « Il n'a jamais été destiné à diriger le clan Addams, et il y avait une chance que Mercredi naisse tout aussi normale, aussi Morticia et Gomez ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour s'assurer qu'elle puisse être en mesure d'assumer sa tâche. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » interrogea Remus.

Marcus sourit. « Je suis un vampire, je tue les gens pour me nourrir. Mélissa, » il pointa du doigt la Vélane, « est en partie succube. Nous sommes tous ainsi. Nous suivons les règles, et celles-ci stipulent très clairement que seul le plus fort est habilité à commander. »

« Mais qu'en est-il de Harry ? » s'enquit Remus à présent inquiet.

Marcus poussa un soupir. « Tout le monde sait que Mercredi est une sorcière terriblement puissante. Tous les membres de la famille ont ressenti son pouvoir, tous ont ressenti sa nature impitoyable. Et tout le monde sait qu'elle s'est donnée de sa propre volonté à Harry.

« Mercredi serait une excellente chef de clan. Alors pourquoi avons-nous accepté Harry ? Nous ne l'avons jamais vu combattre. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu tuer. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu perdre son calme. Nous n'avons presque aucune idée de ses capacités et de sa puissance.

« Tout ce que nous savons est qu'il sait danser, qu'il a enduré des atrocités qui ont même fait hurler d'horreur Mercredi, et que Mercredi le suit. Nous avons tous pensé à le défier, même en sachant que cela signifierait d'avoir à affronter Mercredi, mais… » Et il soupira de nouveau. « J'ai essayé. J'ai réussi un jour à l'isoler dans une pièce. Il savait pourquoi j'étais là. Et il m'a invité à faire ce pourquoi je me trouvais devant lui. Et je n'ai pas pu. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Du diable si je le savais à ce moment. » grommela Marcus en roulant des yeux. « Plus tard, j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu avant même de le rencontrer. Je l'ai laissé choisir le lieu sans même m'en être aperçu. Il connaissait mes faiblesses et avait échafaudé des plans pour en prendre avantage. Et j'ai compris alors, ce que Gomez, Morticia et Pugsley savaient déjà – que Harry n'a pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, il s'arrange pour que d'autres le fasse pour lui.

« Ce qui nous laisse avec une question : que se serait-il passé s'il avait été totalement seul ? »

« Et ? » pressa Severus avec curiosité.

« Personne ne le sait. » avoua Marcus en faisant la moue. « Il aurait soit fait passer Mercredi pour une douce brise d'été ou il serait mort. »

« Mais vous suspectez la première possibilité. » supposa Remus.

« Je serais aussi de cet avis. » dit Rogue avec lenteur. « Mais vous avez raison; tout ce que j'ai réellement vu de factuel concernant Harry c'est le voir lancer une épée. Le reste a été alludé, sans jamais avoir été vraiment révélé. Excepté son intelligence, naturellement. »

Marcus opina. « Bienvenue chez la Famille Addams. »

« Vous trois êtes en train de commérer comme un troupeau d'adolescentes. » les rabroua Fétide en les rejoignant. « Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de parler du garçon fêté ? »

« Si fait. » confirma Marcus.

« Tu t'obstines encore sur ce sujet ? » s'étonna Fétide en roulant des yeux. Il fit une pause et se retourna. « Oh oh, Mélissa est en train de se préparer. » sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Marcus fit brusquement volte-face et esquissa à son tour un large sourire. Dans un coin de la pièce, la Vélane descendit d'un trait trois verres d'une mixture d'un rouge sombre à la nuance suspecte, avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers Harry et Mercredi.

Fétide se mit à glousser comme un enfant.

Une douce mélodie se mit à retentir de nulle part. C'était une mélodie brève et simple, presque banal qui se jouait en boucle.

Harry et Mercredi adoptèrent tous deux des sourires radieux tandis que la jeune femme blonde les approchait. La Vélane commença à paraître de plus en plus nerveuse tandis qu'elle se mettait à luire légèrement. Elle était incroyablement belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent ainsi que la manière dont sa robe bleue moulait son corps avec une intimité à faire tourner les têtes.

« Gardez le contrôle de vous-même. » ordonna Marcus. « Pensez à quelqu'un qui vous est cher, et non pas à la Vélane. Regardez, mais ne vous laissez pas aller. »

Severus hocha la tête, et reprit fermement le contrôle de son esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'Occlumancie, mais il saisit rapidement les rudiments de la méthode permettant d'ignorer les pouvoirs de la Vélane.

La mélodie sembla monter légèrement en volume.

Remus exhala faiblement à côté de lui. « Bon sang. »

Marcus eut un faible sourire. « Pauvre Mélissa. »

Harry était parfaitement immobile, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et une expression amusée inscrite sur son visage. Les yeux de Mercredi scintillaient vivement, tandis qu'elle tendait son bras pour effleurer la joue de la Vélane avant de la caresser avec douceur.

La Vélane poussa un faible gémissement et tomba à genoux, alors que Mercredi se penchait vers elle et l'embrassait sur les lèvres. Harry s'avança à son tour et enlaça avec tendresse la Vélane. Il caressa ses cheveux vaporeux avant de l'embraser à son tour avec la même tendresse dont avait fait preuve Mercredi.

Harry et Mercredi se retournèrent ensuite, main dans la main, et s'éloignèrent, laissant derrière eux une Vélane à genoux, la tête baissée et des larmes ruisselant sur son sublime visage.

« Tel est le prix de la défaite. » déclara doucement Marcus. Puis il se mit soudainement à sourire avec enthousiasme. « Mais au moins elle ne sera pas contre le fait de se faire consoler par un séduisant vampire plus tard. »

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette fichue mélodie ? » grogna Rogue alors que la musique semblait se faire plus insistante.

Marcus et Fétide se tournèrent vers lui et froncèrent les sourcils, avant d'afficher soudainement des expressions terrifiées. « Gomez ! » hurla Fétide avec une certaine pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

Gomez apparut devant eux, un cigare à la main. Il s'était changé et portait à présent une veste ornementée d'une extravagante cravate rouge. « Tu t'amuses bien mon vieux ? »

« Ecoute ! » l'intima Fétide avec frénésie.

Gomez sembla perplexe pendant un moment avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne s'allume dans son regard. « Diantre. » fit-il de son ton calme coutumier. « Puis-je vous suggérer de vous reculer de quelques rangées ? »

Severus ne se fit pas prier pour suivre à la lettre le conseil, et se mit à reculer en compagnie de Remus. « Une idée de ce qui se trame ? »

« Pas la moindre. » lui murmura en retour Remus. « Je suis bien content d'avoir pris ce filtre apaisant tout à l'heure. »

Rogue esquissa une grimace.

Il avait refusé la mixture, conforté dans l'idée que malgré les particularités de certains membres de la famille, il ne rencontrerait rien ici qui pourrait outrepasser l'horreur la plus abjecte qui avait été son pain quotidien au service de Voldemort.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à amèrement regretter sa décision.

* * *

**NdA** : Voilà vous êtes prévenu : tout le monde boit sa potion apaisante avant de lire le prochain chapitre ! Je conseille personnellement une verveine qui est tout aussi magique que les filtres apaisants du monde sorcier pour vous détendre.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il est extrêmement long ! Moi qui m'étais promis de garder les chapitres de cette histoire dans la tranche de six milles et huit milles mots, je viens juste d'écrire le plus long chapitre que j'aie jamais écrit ! Enfin, comme cela faisait un certain temps depuis la fin du tome 2 et que je vous ai fait une fausse joie avec la note sur _Une nouvelle vie_, j'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir et que cela vous paierait de vos peines ! Par contre au prochain chapitre, on redevient raisonnables hein ! xD

Pour plus de précisions sur les chapitres des chroniques estivales, je vous informe qu'il y aura quatre chapitres à raison de deux avant chacune des prochaines scolaires. Donc Deux parties avant la troisième année et deux avant la quatrième année de Harry et Mercredi. Ce découpage vient du fait que j'ai décidé d'écrire chaque tome en quatre chapitres. Les chroniques estivales peut donc être considéré comme un tome spécial qui commence avant la troisième année et se termine après celle-ci.

Voilà voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. Je vous laisse me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre et vous rappelle une fois de plus de penser à la verveine pour le prochain ! Parce que sinon…j'en frémis d'avance pour vous !

**Prochaine parution** : Chapitre six et sept de _l'Ascension du réprouvé_. !


	10. Chroniques estivales 2

**Les Parfaits Serpentards**

* * *

**Chroniques estivales : partie II**

Une ombre sombre et omineuse sembla apparaître d'un coin de la salle aux imposantes dimensions dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les invités se mirent à leur tour à se ranger sur le côté dans un ensemble au désordre étrangement cohérent.

Harry et Mercredi s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse d'un pas serein. Gomez leur coula un regard en biais avant d'aller se poster à son tour en périphérie de la salle.

Depuis les ténèbres qui s'étaient répandues sous le sillage de l'ombre et qui régnaient à présent en maître dans la pièce devenue silencieuse, une cloche sonna d'un tintement lugubre et un homme émergea des ombres. Il était grand et son port altier était pourvu d'une prestance manifeste. Sa tête était partiellement dissimulée sous un capuchon en cuir et il arborait six plaies béantes au niveau de sa poitrine. Severus leva les yeux vers le visage du nouvel arrivant, et se prit à souhaiter qu'il ne l'eût pas fait.

L'homme avait sur son visage un tatouage aux nuances pâles représentant une grille, ainsi que des épingles transperçant chaque recoin de sa peau.

Mercredi et Harry mirent tous deux un genou à terre.

Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas lent et s'arrêta devant Harry et Mercredi. « Joyeux anniversaire. » murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui fit frémir Severus.

Harry baissa sa tête d'un geste respectueux. « Je vous remercie, Capitaine Spencer. »

« Un nom d'un passé révolu. » murmura l'invité. « On me connait sous le nom de Pinhead de nos jours. »

« Toutes mes excuses. »

Pinhead se mit à tourner autour des deux enfants de son pas mesuré. « Tant de peur. » souffla-t-il. « Et pourtant, tant de contrôle. Qui plus est, chez des enfants. » Il s'arrêta de nouveau en face d'eux.

« Je pensais que vous aviez besoin d'être spécifiquement appelé pour apparaître en ce monde. » fit observer Mercredi.

« Une croyance populaire. » approuva Pinhead sans répondre à sa question.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? » demanda serviablement Harry.

Des chaines rouillées jaillirent subitement de nulle part et se dirigèrent vers Harry à une vitesse défiant la raison. Mercredi se déplaça en un éclair, se plaçant devant lui et saisissant les chaines avant qu'elles ne puissent atteindre Harry. Du sang se mit à couler profusément de ses mains tandis qu'elle se débattait avec les chaînes. Deux chaînes supplémentaires apparurent et Harry les saisit à son tour. Tout comme Mercredi, ses mains se mirent à saigner abondamment.

« Vous ne buvez donc pas je présume ? » s'enquit sereinement Harry, en dépit de la lutte féroce qu'il menait contre les chaînes.

Les chaines disparurent tout aussi subitement qu'elles étaient apparues, et Mercredi inspecta sa robe couverte de sang avec dégoût. Le sang qui continuait toujours de couler de ses mains était en train de former une mare écarlate au niveau de ses pieds.

« Vous avez ruiné ma robe. » siffla Mercredi à l'intention de Pinhead.

Harry tendit le bras et toucha la robe dont le tissu changea de couleur pour adopter la couleur rouge sang qui l'abîmait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle secoua ses mains et celles-ci arrêtèrent instantanément de saigner.

Pinhead adressa un regard solennel aux deux adolescents. « Avez-vous retenu ma leçon ? » interrogea-t-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire. « Il n'y a que deux façons de composer avec la douleur. Perdre la raison ou accepter le fait que le plaisir et la douleur sont une seule et même chose. »

« Vous m'avez envoyé un présent des plus inhabituels. » poursuivit Pinhead, en changent abruptement de sujet. « Curieux à deux égards, personne ne m'a jamais offert de présent auparavant, et encore moins un présent incomplet. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Nous travaillons en ce sens afin de le compléter. La tâche constitue un certain défi. »

Pinhead esquissa un sourire sinistre. « Si vous échouez, ce sera pour vous que je viendrai. »

« Si nous échouons, nous aurons alors grand besoin de vacances. » répondit Harry d'un ton égal.

« Des vacances sans fin. » acheva tranquillement Pinhead.

Mercredi le fixa du regard, en penchant sa tête sur le côté. « Peut-être bien. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Un tel défi. » déclara Pinhead alors qu'il se remettait à leur tourner autour. « Une croyance forgée dans un feu plus ardent que celui de l'enfer lui-même, suppléée par une volonté qui m'apparaît familière. Réussirez-vous ou échouerez-vous ? » se demanda-t-il. « J'ai du temps. Je n'ai rien d'autre sinon du temps. »

Il se positionna de nouveau en face d'eux. « Toutes mes excuses, qu'est-ce qu'un anniversaire sans présent ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton rhétorique. Une lumière apparut alors de sa main. C'était une lumière incroyablement brillante, qui baignait de son halo iridescent toute la pièce jusque-là plongée dans les ténèbres. Lentement la lumière sembla se rétrécir sur elle-même, de sorte qu'il ne restât plus dans sa main qu'une chaîne en argent pourvue d'une croix inversée pour tout pendentif.

Il la présenta à Harry. « Pour ta fiancée. »

« Mes remerciements. » répondit Harry, en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. Il se retourna et s'avança vers Mercredi, et plaça le collier autour du cou de la jeune fille.

« J'espère que cela compensera pour la robe. » dit Pinhead d'un air absent. « Je n'arrive pas à me prononcer quant à mon désir de vous voir réussir ou échouer la tâche que je vous ai imposée. » Il fit volte-face et se mit à marcher à l'encontre des ombres dansantes qui étaient apparues à son arrivée dans le coin de la salle. Il marqua une pause et lança un regard en direction de Morticia et Gomez. Ils soutinrent son regard avec la plus grande sérénité. « Vous avez élevé de remarquables enfants. » déclara-t-il avant d'aller à la rencontre des ténèbres et de se fondre parmi elle tel une ombre. La mélodie irrépressible monta crescendo en volume, avant de disparaître complètement.

Severus tourna la tête en direction de Harry et Mercredi. Ils s'étaient effondrés à genoux et s'étreignaient de toutes leurs forces, leurs corps parcourus de tremblements irrépressibles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! » s'écria presque Remus.

« L'Ange de Souffrance. » déclara Fétide, sa voix d'ordinaire guillerette devenue mortellement sérieuse. « Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'une légende que nous racontait Mère à Gomez et à moi pour nous divertir la nuit. »

Gomez et Morticia se rendirent auprès des enfants. « Vous avez bien agi. » leur dit tendrement Morticia.

Harry serra Mercredi contre lui. « Il a attaqué le mauvais jour ! » protesta Harry avec colère. « Mercredi s'efforçait d'être gentille ! »

« Je sais. » répondit Morticia en s'agenouillant devant eux et en se mettant à caresser le dos de Mercredi.

« Harry. » intervint Gomez avec douceur. « Comment avez-vous connu Elliott ? »

« Nous l'avons rencontré lorsque nous nous occupions de mon problème. » souffla Harry. « Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans son domaine au cours de notre voyage. Nous avons chèrement payé notre intrusion. »

« Vous auriez dû nous en parler. » déclara Gomez d'un ton empreint de délicatesse.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle nous désirions repenser. »

Mercredi leva la tête, elle semblait perdue et contrariée. Mais son visage fit lentement place à son masque impavide, et elle adressa un regard à Harry. Elle concentra toute son attention sur Harry, en posant ses mains graciles sur ses joues. « Tu as été si fort. » souffla-t-elle avec fierté. « Mais à présent tu peux te détendre mon amour. »

Il hocha la tête et sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même, avant d'enfouir son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille. Mercredi l'étreignit fermement, et se mit à murmurer à son oreille. La pièce entière était mortellement silencieuse tandis que tous observaient avec gravité les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce.

Lorsque Harry releva la tête, deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mercredi embrassa tendrement chacune d'entre elles, avant d'esquisser un geste de sa main et toutes traces de son affliction passagère disparurent du visage de Harry.

« Le rouge est magnifique lorsqu'il est sur toi. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il se relevait d'un pas quelque peu vacillant.

« Il est tout aussi magnifique lorsqu'il n'est pas sur moi. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire bienheureux.

Harry eut un rire, et la serra contre lui. Il esquissa un geste vague de la main et de la musique se mit soudain à retentir dans la salle, et ensemble, ils se mirent à danser. Morticia et Gomez en firent de même et bien vite, tous les quatre valsaient sur la piste de danse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je regrette à présent, » commença Severus après quelques moments de réflexion, « de ne pas avoir accepté la potion ce matin. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas prise ? » s'enquit Marcus d'un ton impressionné.

« J'étais un Mangemort. »

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que le goût devient fade avec le temps ? » interrogea Fétide avec curiosité. « J'ai essayé quelques humains morts, et ils étaient plutôt détestables à la bouche une fois que leur état de fraîcheur était passé. »

Remus éclata de rire, et même Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. « C'était le nom des partisans de Voldemort. » expliqua-t-il. « Nous ne mangions pas vraiment les morts. »

« Oh, au temps pour moi. » déclara Fétide d'un ton guilleret. « Pugsley ! »

Pugsley vint les rejoindre en compagnie de deux jeunes filles aux visages livides et aux jambes chancelantes. « Hermione, Ginny, voici Marcus, et Remus Lupin. » annonça-t-il en guise de brève présentation. « Oncle Fétide, qui était cet homme, et pourquoi m'a-t-il fichu une telle frousse ? »

« Hermione, Ginny. » fit Severus avec douceur. « Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir pour en parler ? »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent silencieusement, tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient vers l'une des nombreuses tables qui trônaient de l'autre côté de la piste de danse.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour ça. » s'excusa Fétide. « Je ne suis pas le chef de la famille, vous comprenez. » Il fit ensuite volte-face et retourna sur la piste de danse, et se mit à danser avec Morticia, offrant ainsi l'opportunité à Gomez de les rejoindre.

« Toutes mes excuses. » commença sans préambule Gomez en prenant place parmi eux, un nouveau cigare apparaissant dans sa main. « J'ai semble-t-il oublié que nous avions de jeunes invitées parmi nous. Je suis sûr que vous avez de milliers de questions à me poser. »

« Qui était-il ? » s'exclama finalement Hermione d'une voix entrecoupée.

« Le Capitaine Elliott Spencer, nous l'avons rencontré il y a de cela cinq décades lorsqu'il était en pleine quête. »

« En quête de quoi ? » interrogea Severus.

« D'expérience, ce serait le mot approprié. » répondit Gomez en affectant une mine songeuse. « Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur durant la guerre, avait vu de nombreuses personnes mourir, et à cette époque il avait perdu sa foi en tout ce qui existait – y compris Dieu. Il a comblé le vide qu'il ressentait en lui avec ces plaisirs destructeurs de l'homme que sont la boisson, les drogues et les plaisirs charnels, mais il finit par atteindre le Palier.

« Le Palier est un endroit très dangereux pour tout humain, le seul chemin possible qui s'offre alors à lui mène vers les profondeurs les plus insondables dont on ne revient jamais. Elliott n'était pas exactement humain cependant, c'était un de nos parents éloignés, et il s'adonna corps et âme aux arts occultes, en repoussant toujours un peu plus ses limites et allant toujours un peu plus loin, jusqu'à devenir un Cénobite.

« Cénobite, dans la langue moderne, signifie 'membre d'un ordre religieux'. Dans l'ancienne langue, cela voulait dire un peu plus que cela, mais le concept est difficile à appréhender et plus encore à décrire. Il est le chef des Cénobites – ou plus exactement Pope serait un meilleur terme – et vit à présent en dehors de notre temps. Il est immortel et vit uniquement pour l'expérience. » Gomez lança un regard vers Hermione et Ginny dont les yeux étaient écarquillés d'effroi.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Gomez. « Vous êtes trop jeunes pour cela. » Il agita subitement sa main, et les deux enfants devinrent instantanément inertes. « Le souvenir des dernières heures n'en est pas un dont vous avez la nécessité de vous remémorer. » déclara-t-il, sa voix imprégnée d'un étrange pouvoir hypnotique. « Il restera en vous, mais vous ne serez jamais en mesure d'y accéder à nouveau, et lentement il s'estompera dans les tréfonds de votre esprit, pour ne plus être jamais vu. A présent, vous allez dormir quelque temps, et lorsque vous vous réveillerez, vous pourrez profiter de la fête. »

« Merci, Papa. » dit Pugsley, tandis que Hermione et Ginny s'endormaient.

« En as-tu aussi besoin ? » s'enquit Gomez.

Pugsley secoua la tête. « Je suis un Addams. » déclara-t-il fièrement. « Mais j'aurai une discussion avec Maman plus tard. »

« Ca, c'est mon garçon. » sourit Gomez en ébouriffant les cheveux de Pugsley. « Quoiqu'il en soit, » reprit Gomez, « Elliott est puissant, bien plus puissant qu'aucun être humain peut l'être. Il a vécu depuis une éternité, et en toute franchise, je m'attendais à ce qu'il revendique Harry et Mercredi. Bien que pour nous cela ne fasse que quelques années depuis notre dernière rencontre, pour lui, c'était il y a une éternité de cela. »

« L'en aurais-tu empêché ? » demanda Marcus autant qu'il l'affirma.

« Morticia et moi aurions essayé. » acquiesça-t-il. « Et nous aurions échoué. Nous provenons de cette dimension et sommes régis pas ses lois; il ne souffre d'aucune restriction similaire et peut faire appel au pouvoir de la dimension démoniaque si le besoin s'en faire sentir. Ces chaînes qu'ils ont saisies étaient totalement sous son contrôle. Il leur a permis de les attraper, et en dispose de nombreuses autres sous son contrôle. Il ne faisait que les tester. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea encore Severus.

Gomez afficha une mine soucieuse. « Je ne sais pas. J'abhorre le fait de penser que mes enfants se sont retrouvés à quelque instant que ce fût sous son contrôle, bien qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse y faire. Je discuterai avec eux à propos de l'importance de s'abstenir de jouer avec lui, parce qu'il ne perd jamais. » Gomez se secoua, puis un sourire prit lentement place sur son visage. « Mes enfants ont fait face au Pope Ténébreux. » déclara-t-il avec fierté. « Ils vont mené le clan vers un tout nouveau futur. » Il marqua une pause. « S'ils survivent. »

« Ils survivront. » affirma Pugsley d'un ton confiant. « Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix. »

« Absolument. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, d'autres invités viennent d'arriver ! »

« Est-il toujours ainsi ? » s'enquit Severus.

« Non. » répondit Marcus. « Et espérons que le reste de la fête soit plus simple. »

Ce fut le cas.

Si vous preniez soin d'ignorer les créatures qui faisaient office d'invités, et vous ignoriez quelques coutumes pour le moins étranges, le reste de la journée était simplement une fête d'anniversaire. Harry et Mercredi dansèrent beaucoup et passèrent un agréable moment. Hermione et Ginny, lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent, retournèrent à leur état d'innocence que l'enfance conférait et que l'apparition de Pinhead avait brisée, et chacune des filles dansa à plusieurs reprises avec Harry Pugsley, quant à lui, dansa une fois avec Mercredi.

Severus passa le reste de la journée en compagnie de Marcus et Remus, de même que certains autres convives qui déambulaient dans la pièce et qui s'arrêtaient parfois à leur niveau pour faire un brin de causette. Il dansa même à quelques reprises avec Morticia, les jumelles, et Mélissa. Il eut aussi une conversation des plus divertissantes avec Nicolas Flamel, qui promit de répondre à toutes les questions de Severus au cours des années à venir.

Cette nuit-là, il s'affala dans son lit et passa quelques heures à fixer le plafond tandis qu'il passait en revue tous les évènements de la journée. Malgré l'apparition de Pinhead, il était heureux d'avoir été présent à la fête.

Il but un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêves, juste au cas où, et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le matin suivant, il descendit prendre le petit déjeuner pour trouver seulement Morticia dans la cuisine, affairée à lire un journal.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

« Bonjour. » répondit-il en s'installant.

Elle lui présenta un journal, et il esquissa un sourire – c'était La Gazette du Sorcier.

Les suivants à arriver pour le petit déjeuner furent Harry et Mercredi. Il les salua, et se fit violence pour réprimer sa surprise devant l'apparence de Mercredi. Elle était revêtue d'une tenue noire et blanche similaire à celle que Hermione avait décrite l'année précédente. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau coiffés en couettes impeccables comme d'ordinaire, mais c'était son corps qui le surprit le plus. Il semblait avoir régressé de plusieurs années.

« Mercredi. » dit Morticia sans lever les yeux de son journal. « As-tu perdu du poids ? »

Mercredi s'assit gracieusement à côté de Harry. « Hier était le jour de Harry, aussi a-t-il eu le droit à un aperçu des attractions à venir. » répondit-elle. « Bonjour, Professeur Rogue. »

Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Il accepta sans difficultés le message sous-entendu que les choses allaient retourner à la normale ce jour ci. « Bonjour, Mercredi, Harry. »

« Serez-vous libre ce matin ? » demanda poliment Harry. « Nous aimerions prendre la potion que vous nous avez préparée. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il. « Ne désirez-vous pas attendre quelques jours, compte tenu des évènements d'hier ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry. « Hier est révolu. »

Rogue opina du chef, et la conversation continua. Hermione, Ginny et Pugsley les rejoignirent ensuite, avant l'arrivée de Gomez et La Chose. Grand-mère fut la dernière, et elle se mit immédiatement derrière les fourneaux.

Le petit déjeuner était….quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir déterminer ce qu'il y avait dans le bouillon, mais c'était certainement gouteux et comblait son estomac comme rien d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là.

« Où allons-nous le faire ? » s'enquit Hermione avec enthousiasme lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

Harry échangea un regard avec Mercredi. « Ma chambre. » décida-t-il.

Severus eut l'ombre d'un sourire. « Cela ne serait peut-être pas l'endroit le plus approprié. » prévint-t-il. « Un professeur ne devrait jamais être trouvé dans la chambre d'un élève. »

Mercredi roula des yeux. « Cette règle est faite pour les autres. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. « Si vous tentiez de me toucher ainsi, vous mourriez. Vous désirez vivre, donc vous vous abstiendrez, aussi vous serez en parfaite sécurité dans notre chambre. »

« Et, » renchérit Harry, en paraissant légèrement amusé, « si vous tentiez de me toucher ainsi, Mercredi s'en trouverait fort contrariée. »

« Les enfants. » les gourmanda Morticia. « Cessez-donc de jouer avec votre Professeur. »

« Désolé, Maman. » répondirent à l'unisson Harry et Mercredi.

« Venez nous voir votre père et moi lorsque vous aurez fini. » instruisit Morticia. « Nous aimerions savoir comment cela s'est passé. Gomez a du travail aujourd'hui, sans quoi nous aurions été présents nous aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Gomez, proprement étonné. « Comme c'est décevant. Que suis-je censé faire ? »

« Tu as été commis d'office pour défendre cet horrible M. Jackson. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama Gomez. Il bondit sur ses pieds, « je serais de retour ce soir. » déclara-t-il joyeusement avant de disparaître.

« Grand-mère et moi nous chargerons des invités qui auront abusé de l'hospitalité qu'ils se sont vus accordés. » annonça Morticia. « Severus, Marcus a dit qu'il ferait un saut un peu plus tard dans la journée afin de terminer votre discussion. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Venez donc. » les intima Mercredi, et ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres à l'étage, avant d'emprunter un nouvel escalier. Ils tournèrent à droite et pénètrent dans une chambre.

La pièce était immense, bien plus grande que sa chambre d'invité. Dans le coin éloigné de gauche, un laboratoire de potions complètement fourni, et où se trouvaient plusieurs tubes et marmites bouillonnants. Des spatules tournaient toutes seules en exécutant des mouvements compliqués.

Dans le coin de droite se trouvait une petite bibliothèque. Deux meubles aux multiples rangées se dressant jusqu'au plafond et croulant d'ouvrages dominaient l'espace en compagnie de deux fauteuils rembourrés à proximité.

A sa gauche se trouvait un couloir qui menait à ce qui semblait être une salle de bains. Il pouvait distinguer le carrelage et un porte-serviettes. Le lit de Harry se trouvait à sa droite. C'était un grand lit, mais n'était pas de la taille démesurée d'un lit à baldaquin.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » interrogea Harry, alors qu'il dégainait sa baguette et conjurait quatre fauteuils confortables.

« Tout ce que nous savons est que cela dure une demi-heure » débuta Severus avec lenteur, « et que la plupart des tentatives enregistrées ont rapporté que les personnes qui avaient ingurgité la potion étaient devenues folles à leur réveil. Il suffit seulement d'une gorgée. »

Harry acquiesça, et fit léviter la fiole de potion depuis le cabinet de potions où elle avait été rangée. Mercredi monta sur le lit de Harry et se coucha sur la droite du lit. Harry s'installa à côté d'elle, et prit une grande gorgée, avant de passer la fiole à Mercredi et de se coucher sur le dos.

Pugsley s'avança vers le lit et retira la fiole de la main de Mercredi après que cette dernière eut pris à son tour une gorgée. La fille se coucha d'un air détendu sur le lit et croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« On dirait qu'ils sont morts. » souffla Ginny tandis que les deux adolescents sur le lit se raidissaient soudainement, avant de devenir parfaitement inertes.

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à présent, si ce n'est attendre. » répondit Severus.

* * *

« Professeur. » se manifesta soudainement Hermione dans le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre de Harry depuis le début de l'expérience. « Pourquoi n'apprenons-nous pas à enchanter les objets pour qu'ils préparent les potions à notre place ? »

« Comment les enchanteriez-vous pour qu'ils confectionnent le Filtre du Mort-Vivant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle avec embarras.

« Précisément. » acquiesça-t-il. « Il vous faut savoir ce que les outils sont censés faire, avant de pouvoir les enchanter. Vous apprendrez les sorts d'automation au cours de votre septième année, lorsque vous aurez une meilleure compréhension des potions. »

« Cela semble logique. » commenta Ginny. « Avez-vous une idée de ce que Harry est en train de préparer ? »

Severus se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions et jeta un coup d'œil précautionneux au contenu des marmites qui bouillonnaient. « Eh bien, ceci est du Polynectar, » observa-t-il, « mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que peut-être celle-ci. » L'envie d'analyser la potion lui démangeait, mais il savait d'expérience comment un tel acte était susceptible de ruiner la confection du filtre magique. Il y avait un livre ouvert trônant sur un lutrin près de lui et il s'en approcha. « Etrange. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Pourquoi donc auraient-ils la nécessité d'une potion de destruction d'âme ? »

« Asseyez-vous donc. » les invita Pugsley qui se trouvait à la bibliothèque. « Je ne savais même pas que Harry avait ce genre de livres. »

Severus acquiesça, et s'empara d'un livre de potions qui se trouvait sur une étagère de la bibliothèque, avant de regagner les fauteuils que Harry avait créés. Cela ne lui semblait pas approprié de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qui étaient manifestement ceux de Harry et Mercredi.

Vingt-sept minutes plus tard, Hermione déclara, « Plus qu'une minute. »

« Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ? » s'étonna Ginny.

Hermione lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable. « J'ai une montre… »

« Oh. » fit Ginny en se mettant à rougir légèrement.

Mercredi fut la première à bouger. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, mais ne sembla pas être en mesure d'esquisser le moindre geste. Avec un léger grognement, elle força ses muscles à se contracter, le résultat ne fut pas des plus probants mais cela fut néanmoins suffisant pour lui permettre de rouler sur le côté afin de se blottir contre Harry.

Harry fut le suivant à bouger, un bras se déplaçant pour la presser contre lui.

Rogue pouvait voir leurs visages, et put distinguer à quel point ils paraissaient expressifs, et pourtant ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur impavidité depuis la première fois qu'il les avait aperçus il y avait de cela deux ans. Ce qui avait changé, était son habilité grandissante à lire ce à quoi ils pensaient.

Lentement, ils se mirent à bouger plus librement, et ils adoptèrent une position assise. Ils s'adossèrent tous deux contre la tête de lit, si près l'un de l'autre que leurs corps se touchaient des pieds aux épaules, leurs bras enroulés autour de l'autre.

« Eh bien ? » Les pressa Pugsley.

Mercredi eut l'ombre d'un sourire. « Dis-leur. » souffla-t-elle.

« Nous avons commencé dans cette pièce. » raconta Harry d'une vois qui n'était à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Nous pouvions nous voir, et nous pouvions voir que nos corps n'étaient plus que des coquilles vides. Alors nous nous sommes élevés, la vitesse ne signifiait plus rien car nous n'avions plus de masse. Nous étions pure pensée. Nous nous sommes arrêtés et avons baissé les yeux pour contempler la planète, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

« Nous nous sommes éloignés, nous ralentissions lorsque nous croisions des planètes, avant de repartir de plus belle. Nous avons essayé de voir s'il y avait une limite à la distance que nous pouvions parcourir, mais il n'y en avait aucune, nous étions l'imagination elle-même.

« Nous sommes arrêtés à un moment, lorsque notre système solaire n'était plus qu'une faible lueur au lointain et nous avons regardé autour de nous. Partout où notre regard se posait, la magnificence accueillait nos yeux, avec des couleurs auxquelles vous ne pourriez croire, des paysages encore jamais vus, nous pouvions entendre la mélopée du cosmos.

« Mais cela ne suffisait pas et nous étions conscients qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, alors nous avons volé, de plus en plus en vite, à travers notre galaxie, à travers la suivante, doublant de vitesse à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Nous avons traversé des systèmes solaires comme s'ils n'étaient que des grains de poussière, et des galaxies comme si elles n'étaient que des boîtes en carton.

« Et plus nous voyions, plus nous le ressentions. Mieux nous appréhendions le prix qui allait nous être demandé. La connaissance que nous détenions était bien trop grande, bien trop démesurée, et elle exigeait de nous une rétribution. Elle exigeait notre santé mentale. Mais nous ne ralentîmes pas pour autant, nous savions que le temps nous coulait entre les doigts, alors nous continuâmes notre chemin, en nous repaissant des nouveaux horizons qui s'offraient à notre vue.

« Puis nous nous arrêtames, ou peut-être ne nous sommes-nous pas arrêtés, et le prix à payer nous fut demandé. Les univers se tinrent devant nous et exigèrent que nous payâmes, ils étaient horribles, incompréhensibles, indescriptibles, ils étaient la création et la destruction, la vie et la mort, des trillions de planètes formant des billions de galaxies constituant des centaines de millions d'univers, et nous pouvions tous les voir. Nous avons contemplé le visage de l'infinité, et elle exigea notre santé mentale. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda doucement Pugsley.

« Nous lui avons craché à la figure. » répondit tranquillement Harry. « Notre santé d'esprit nous appartient. »

« Yeah ! » s'exclama Pugsley en battant des mains de contentement.

« Ceci est notre but. » déclara Mercredi. « Nous avons vu l'éternité, et nous désirons la revoir. »

« Mais non pas dans un temps limité. Il nous faut libérer nos âmes de nos corps, pour nous permettre de voyager n'importe où. »

« Et vous nous amènerez avec vous ? » supplia Hermione.

« Le clan entier. » promit Harry. « Le clan entier. »

* * *

_Les moments qu'il avait passés avec la famille Addams étaient de ceux dont il se souviendrait pour le restant de ses jours. Il se redécouvrit aussi un peu plus, en se rendant compte que bien qu'il appréciât grandement être sa propre personne le fait était qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de faire partie d'une organisation. C'était merveilleux de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus noble que soi. Quelque chose qui semblait éternel._

_Et ainsi, il s'était fixé un nouveau but dans la vie, se faire accepter du clan Addams et rejoindre leurs rangs._

_Il avait été heureux de retourner à son domicile, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours avant de retourner à Poudlard. Alors qu'il était assis sur un banc au bord d'un lac, il eut l'opportunité de repenser à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry._

* * *

Severus était assis sur le balcon surplombant le cimetière qui délimitait la demeure des Addams.

En bas, Fétide, Pugsley, Hermione et Ginny s'adonnaient à un jeu de Cowboys et d'Indiens, avec d'authentiques arbalètes dans leurs mains. Ils portaient tous des costumes différents, et semblaient follement s'amuser.

Gomez était au travail, et Morticia tricotait dans la cuisine en compagnie de Grand-mère. Cela semblait être un passe-temps pour le moins prosaïque pour une personne aussi puissante, mais cette activité lui plaisait beaucoup.

Harry et Mercredi se trouvaient dans leur chambre, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver La Chose.

« Bonjour, Professeur. »

Severus leva la tête. « Harry. » salua-t-il le jeune homme avec une surprise mal contenue.

Harry prit place à côté de lui et observa les autres jouer. « Charmant, n'est-ce pas. »

« En effet. » répondit-il.

« Je me demande parfois ce que cela serait que d'être normal. »

« Surfait. » soupira Rogue. « Parfois ça l'est, mais à d'autres moments, c'est la plus incroyable des sensations de liberté qui soit. »

« Liberté. » répéta Harry d'une voix douce. « Je dispose de liberté, et pourtant je ne la possède pas. »

« Vraiment ? » Severus avait le sentiment que Harry désirait simplement parler, aussi ne se répandit-il pas en logorrhée.

« Je peux faire tout ce que je désire, et pourtant je ne le peux pas, parce que j'ai des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles me soucier. »

« Le clan Addams. »

Harry le regarda d'un air étrange. « Non, Mercredi. »

« Elle à besoin qu'on se soucie d'elle ? » s'étonna Rogue.

« Mercredi et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous sommes des enfants brisés. »

« Brisés ? Je ne pense pas avoir rencontré des enfants plus intactes que vous. »

« Merci. » dit Harry avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Un bien douceâtre mensonge, s'il en est. Nous n'avons pas toujours été ainsi, se débarrasser de la cicatrice sans me tuer nous a causé beaucoup de dommages. Pinhead n'a pas été la seule chose funeste que nous ayons rencontrée au cours de notre voyage. »

Severus ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pût répondre à cela.

« Je m'efforce de ne pas me sentir coupable, parce que c'était la décision de Mercredi de m'accompagner. Mais parfois, c'est difficile. Ils m'ont sauvé, et à cause de moi, leur fille est davantage brisée. Et c'est la raison pourquoi, vous savez. »

« Quelle raison ? »

« Pourquoi je me concentre ainsi sur elle. J'ai contribué à la briser, alors maintenant je la réparerai. La fille que vous avez vue à mon anniversaire, la fille charmante, magnifique, drôle, et mortelle, c'est la vraie Mercredi. Et chaque année, elle redevient un peu plus ainsi et un peu moins la personne qu'elle est actuellement. »

Harry sourit lorsque Fétide trébucha et s'écroula au sol avec une grâce toute particulière et que les trois enfants vinrent le plaquer au sol de leurs corps en poussant des cris victorieux. « Mercredi a été entraîné depuis son plus tendre âge à être la prochaine Chef de Clan. Dès que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai rejoint le clan – Je ne désirais plus jamais être faible. Il fut un temps où j'étais faible. »

« Chez les Dursley. »

Harry opina du chef. « Plus jamais. » souffla-t-il dans un murmure. « La confiance est une chose des plus curieuses. Cela me prit deux secondes pour faire confiance à Mercredi, et plusieurs années pour faire confiance aux autres. Et autant j'ai changé au contact de Mercredi, autant elle a changé à mon contact. Elle avait pris sa décision au moment même où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, mais elle ne m'en a fait part que bien plus tard. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas ce que Mercredi avait décrit à Hermione.

« Non pas à propos de notre relation. » précisa Harry avec un ton amusé. « Mais à propos du statut de chef de clan. Elle voulait que je le revendique. Moi, Harry Potter, orphelin maltraité – qui n'était personne. Elle ne me l'a pas ordonné, elle me l'a demandé. Elle m'a donné le choix, et m'a offert son soutient indéfectible en prime.

« Je n'arrivais pas y croire. Voilà que se trouvait devant moi, cette magnifique enfant, qui m'offrait tout ce à quoi je n'aurais jamais osé rêver, à la seule condition de promettre de prendre soin d'elle en retour. J'ai juré sur tout ce qui m'importait alors, et ce fut là la meilleure décision que j'aie prise de ma vie. Et me voilà à présent, avec un clan qui s'étend dans le monde entier devant moi, la plus incroyable des filles au monde à mes côtés, et un but qui dépasse ce monde.

« Je suis redevable envers les Addams un millier de fois plus que je ne pourrais jamais les repayer. Et je dois bien plus encore à Mercredi. »

« Vous ne semblez pas autant endommagé. » commenta Rogue avec douceur.

« Ce n'est pas une question. » nota Harry avec un bref sourire. « Mais je suis plus endommagé, tout comme je le suis moins. J'étais habitué à la douleur avant d'arriver ici – la douleur mentale comme physique. Mercredi est une Addams, la douleur physique n'est d'aucune conséquence pour eux ils apprennent à composer avec ce qu'ils ressentent depuis leur plus jeune âge. La douleur mentale, est une autre histoire. Aussi ai-je été en mesure d'endurer un peu plus facilement l'ordalie qui nous a été imposée. De fait, j'apparais moins brisé, même si mes valeurs morales ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. La mort n'est pas quelque chose qui m'effraie, que ce soit la mienne ou bien celle des autres.

« Mais je possède néanmoins une faiblesse – Mercredi. Et c'est pourquoi je vous dis ceci. »

Rogue ne pouvait pas bouger, ne désirait même pas esquisser le moindre geste. Il y avait un étrange pouvoir émanant de Harry, non pas un pouvoir magique, mais certainement tout aussi efficace.

« Si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, je réduirais ce monde en cendres avant d'aller la rejoindre. »

La menace avait été formulée avec douceur et tranquillité mais frappa Severus avec la force d'un ouragan. Les éclats de rires des enfants jouant en bas parvinrent soudainement à leurs oreilles.

« Et je vous y aiderai. » promit Rogue. « A un certain prix. »

Harry adopta une expression amusée.

« Droit d'entrée. »

Harry opina. « Accordé, du moins provisoirement. »

Rogue esquissa un sourire et baissa les yeux vers les enfants. Evidemment, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il était à présent un membre honoraire du clan de la famille Addams.

La porte du balcon s'ouvrit de nouveau et Mercredi apparut. Bien qu'elle fût de nouveau vêtue de sa robe noire et grise ordinaire, elle avait délaissé ses bas noirs, et était pieds nus. Ses orteils n'arboraient quant à eux plus de vernis au rose ostentatoire.

Elle se blottit contre Harry et porta son attention en direction des rires et des acclamations infantiles. Elle ne proféra pas un mot, et Harry en fit de même. Ils se contentèrent de rester assis à observer les enfants jouer sous le ciel ambré du soleil couchant.

* * *

Fin des Chroniques estivales: Première Partie

* * *

**NdA : **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Que pensez-vous du but de Harry et Mercredi ? Moi j'avoue que ça me fait rêver comme pas possible ! Etre en mesure de regarder l'infini dans les yeux (en gardant toute sa tête si possible), ca doit vraiment être quelque chose ! *o*

Désolé pour l'attente, mais je suis méchamment malade depuis quelques temps, et touts mes super plans enthousiastes de parution sont tombés à l'eau. Eh oui, il nous faut regarder les choses en face : nous n'avons pas de bol !

Au moins j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura mis du baume au cœur, moi ça m'a fait du bien en tout cas ! ^^

On en a fini avec ces chroniques estivales. Il y aura une deuxième partie des chroniques estivales après la troisième année de Mercredi et Harry, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai qualifié ces deux derniers chapitres de Première Partie. Le prochain chapitre sera donc le premier chapitre du tome 3 qui s'intitule…ah mais vous vous en doutez déjà !

Et une fois n'est pas coutume on se quitte dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec un petit résumé groupé des Chroniques estivales et du Tome 3 !

**Bonus : Résumé du Tome 3 : Après deux années passées en tant que spectateur, Severus se retrouve attiré par la famille Addams. Loin d'être un étranger désormais, Severus voit son monde être bouleversé, alors qu'une destinée plus grande que toutes celles auxquelles il a pu rêver lui est offerte. Et ainsi se laisse-t-il envouter en découvrant que le chemin dans lequel l'ombre et la lumière cohabitent est bien plus excitant que les extrêmes offerts par La lumière et Les Ténèbres seuls.**

A bientôt donc pour de nouvelles aventures !

Ysfrael

**Prochaine parution : **Chapitre 9 de Naissance d'un mage !

P.-S: Pour ceux qui se le demandent l'image de couverture représente Mercredi telle qu'elle est dans cette fiction. Aussi pour ceux qui émettaient quelques réserves quant à son apparence après avoir vu la série, j'espère que vous voilà satisfaits!


	11. Chroniques de la troisième année 1

** Les Parfaits Serpentards**

* * *

**Chroniques de la Troisième année : Partie I**

_Poudlard avait toujours été pour lui comme une seconde maison. Pendant de nombreuses années l'amour tout aussi bien que la haine avaient constitué le moyeu de la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle._

_Ces temps-ci il lui fallait s'avouer que l'amour avait pris un ascendant certain quant à ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'illustre établissement. Il était heureux d'enseigner, et par voie de conséquence faisait du bien meilleur travail en la matière._

_Ses quartiers étaient plus spacieux que son petit cottage, et il disposait pour son propre usage d'un laboratoire de potions de tout premier ordre. _

_Et c'est animé d'une bien belle humeur, qu'il entreprit de commencer l'année avec un optimisme qu'il ne se souvenait guère avoir jamais éprouvé de toute sa carrière._

* * *

« Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? » s'enquit Severus auprès de Minerva tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en direction du bureau du Directeur.

« Certainement. » répondit Minerva, qui affichait l'air mal à l'aise d'une personne jurée au secret d'un fait qui n'aurait pas été porté à la connaissance du redoutable professeur de Potions. « Je me suis rendue au Portugal cette année. »

« Charmante destination. » commenta Severus, en ouvrant la porte et en s'effaçant avec galanterie pour la laisser passer.

Elle lui adressa un de ses rares sourires et entra dans la pièce avec un curieux empressement. Il la suivit quant à lui de son pas mesuré qui lui était accoutumé. Ils semblaient être les derniers à arriver.

« Ahh, Minerva, Severus. » déclara Albus les yeux pétillants. « J'étais tout juste sur le point de présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton doucereux. Il pouvait aisément sentir l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait en maître dans la pièce.

« Oui, un certain Remus Lupin. »

La silhouette de Remus se découpa alors du fond de la pièce, d'où elle avait été masquée par les ombres que projetait le feu ambré de la cheminée. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et déchirés par endroits, et il paraissait notoirement exténué.

« Loup-garou. » siffla Rogue d'un ton dangereux.

« Vampire. » lui renvoya Remus sur le même ton d'antipathie, alors qu'il s'approchait vers lui.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à scintiller plus fort encore tandis que les deux ennemis jurés se regardaient en chiens de faïence, et que les autres membres du Corps enseignant, grandement affectés par la tension accrue de la pièce, prenaient soin de faire quelques pas de recul précautionneux.

« Allons, allons, je suis certain que vous êtes capables de travailler ensemble. » lança le Directeur avec douceur.

Severus lança un regard torve à son endroit, avant de s'approcher de Remus. « Tu as une mine affreuse. » lâcha-t-il sans ambages.

Remus roula des yeux. « Ce fichu personnel du Portauloin International a trouvé le moyen de perdre mes bagages; c'est tout ce que j'avais de propre. »

Severus esquissa une grimace compatissante avant de taper gaiement le dos de Remus. « J'ai quelques trucs qui devraient t'aller. » déclara-t-il. « Fais un saut dans mes quartiers après la réunion et on s'occupera de ton cas en attendant que ces idiots retrouvent enfin tes bagages. »

« Merci, Sev. Tu me sembles bien plus détendu ces temps-ci. »

« J'ai eu quelques jours pour réfléchir. » acquiesça-t-il en prenant un siège à côté de Remus. « J'ai eu une discussion avec Nick, et il semble penser que mes idées concernant la potion Tue-Loup ont quelque mérite. Nous allons y travailler cette année. »

« Eh bien, je serai heureux de me porter volontaire pour les tests. » répondit Remus avec enthousiasme.

Rogue leva la tête pour constater que les autres Professeurs les observaient avec des expressions éberluées, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à appréhender cognitivement ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. Même le Professeur Dumbledore affichait une mine proprement interloquée.

« Et si nous commencions ? » proposa-t-il avec nonchalance.

« Hmm, oui, » dit lentement Minerva, la première à se remettre de sa stupeur. « Le premier élément à l'ordre du jour concerne les titres de Préfet et Préfète en chefs. »

« Qu'on les donne donc à Harry et Mercredi et la question sera résolue. » déclara Severus d'un ton négligent avec une légère pointe d'humour.

« Ce ne sont que des troisième année, Severus. » fit remarquer Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pénélope Deauclaire est la candidate la plus sérieuse pour le titre de Préfète-en-Chef. »

« Aucune objection de ma part. » appuya Severus. Pomona et Filius acquiescèrent à leur tour, et Albus donna aussi son assentiment.

« Le candidat au poste de Préfet-en-Chef est Percy Weasley. »

Pomona et Filius tournèrent tous les deux la tête en direction de Severus. Le concerné roula mentalement des yeux; le rôle de porte-parole semblait lui avoir été commis d'office par ses collègues.

« Si vous m'aviez posé la question à la fin de l'année dernière, » commença-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, « j'aurai donné mon accord sans la moindre hésitation étant donné que j'exècre au plus haut point le garçon. Le nommer Préfet-en-Chef garantirait sans nul doute de le voir terminer l'année sous forme de cadavre ou dans un état au-delà de tout espoir de rémission. » Il marqua une pause afin que ses propos soient bien assimilés par son auditoire, avant de poursuivre. « Cependant, parce que j'apprécie Molly et Arthur, je me vois dans le devoir d'opposer mon strict refus. Nous avons besoin d'un Préfet-en-Chef qui soit ouvert d'esprit et qui ait la capacité de prendre des décisions rapides. Ce dont nous n'avons _pas _besoin est d'un règlement intérieur ambulant qui fera tout en son pouvoir pour faire prévaloir son autorité auprès de Harry et Mercredi. »

« Mais ses résultats… » argua faiblement Minerva.

« Monsieur Weasley pourrait saisir cette opportunité afin de mûrir. » intervint Dumbledore. « Cela pourrait lui être bénéfique. »

Severus tourna la tête et toisa vertement du regard Dumbledore. « Cette école ne se tient pas ici pour votre seul amusement, Albus. » déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial. «Ni n'est-ce votre fief personnel d'où sont organisés des jeux dont la seule fin serait de vous divertir. Si vous voulez que Weasley meure, contentez-vous seulement de le dire, et je l'empoisonnerais dès demain pour nous épargner du temps. »

Plusieurs déglutitions peu rassurées retentirent autour de la table suite à sa tirade, ainsi qu'un ricanement étouffé déguisé en petite quinte de toux de la part de Remus. « Pomona, quel est votre meilleur élément masculin à Poufsouffle ? »

« Jack Stroper. » répondit instantanément cette dernière.

« Un garçon dégingandé, pas trop mauvais en duel ? »

Elle opina du chef avec une fierté non dissimulée.

« Il fera l'affaire. »

Une fois encore, une volée de bouches bées accueillit ses propos. « Eh bien quoi ? » railla-t-il comme à son habitude. « Mon Serpentard le plus âgé serait Marcus, et nous n'accepterons certainement pas pour Préfet-en-Chef un élève qui aura dû faire une même année à deux reprises. »

« Ce choix me convient. » ajouta Filius. « Minerva ? »

« Il a de bons résultats en effet. » concéda-t-elle. « Et peut-être serait-ce là l'occasion de faire savoir aux élèves que la personnalité ainsi que des compétences certaines de leadership sont tout aussi prisées chez un Préfet que les bonnes notes et la capacité à respecter le règlement. »

« Bien. » conclut Severus avant que le Directeur ne pût intervenir. « Sujet suivant ? »

* * *

Severus était assis à côté de Rémus à la table des Professeurs tandis que les élèves commençaient à affluer dans la Grande Salle.

« Nerveux ? » interrogea-t-il Remus.

« Un peu. » admit ce dernier.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Ce ne sont pas de mauvais garnements, et avec ta personnalité tu t'en sortiras très bien. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à propos du club que dirigent Harry et Mercredi ? »

« Pas grand-chose, je me concentrerai sur le curriculum traditionnel, et je les laisserai s'occuper de tout ce qui a attrait aux aspects de Défense dans le cas où il y aurait une véritable attaque de Mangemorts. Si je devais apprendre à un élève à utiliser le maléfice de brise os sur les parties génitales d'un individu tout comme l'a fait Mercredi l'année dernière, il ne fait aucun doute que je me retrouverais promptement lynché dans les règles. »

Severus eut un petit rire.

Tout comme l'année précédente, tous les élèves qui effectuaient leur rentrée étaient déjà installés à leurs tables respectives lorsque Harry et Mercredi arrivèrent à leur tour et s'assirent à leur place habituelle.

« A les voir ainsi, on ne se douterait jamais…n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Remus.

« De ce qu'ils ont fait cet été ? » acheva Rogue. « Pas du tout, en effet. Les autres enfants n'en auront jamais idée, cela en est presque effrayant. »

« En effet. » acquiesça Remus. « Percy Weasley ne semble pas très heureux, à ce qu'il me semble. »

Ce petit idiot de Weasley semblait avoir décidé de passer sa soirée entière à lancer des regards peu amène en direction de Harry et Mercredi.

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. »

« Ne sois pas trop dur envers eux. » tempéra Remus. « Ron a toujours eu quelques problèmes à gérer sa condition de cadet parmi ses frères, et après une première année à Poudlard loin d'être idéale, il a ensuite dû regarder sa sœur devenir amie avec ses ennemis et rejoindre la maison 'du mal'. Percy quant à lui continue toujours de croire que toutes les réponses à la vie sont indexées dans un règlement. »

« Cela n'excuse pas pour autant l'étroitesse d'esprit dont ils font preuve avec tant de largesse. » répliqua implacablement Severus.

« C'est vrai, » concéda Remus, « mais ce sont encore des enfants, ils mûriront et finiront pas laisser tout cela derrière eux. »

Rogue grommela de mauvaise grâce, mais ne releva pas.

Les première année entrèrent finalement, et le Choixpeau entama une autre de ses chansons. Severus ne leur avait jamais prêté la moindre attention tant elles lui paraissaient du plus haut ridicule. Et qui plus est, il n'avait certainement que faire de conseils prodigués par un vieux morceau de chiffon décrépi.

Il applaudit avec politesse lorsque Remus fut présenté à l'école entière, et se força à réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il constata que ceux qui applaudissaient le plus fort n'étaient autres que Hermione, Ginny et Pugsley.

Remus se leva et s'inclina devant l'assemblée, puis Dumbledore reprit la parole pour débiter son discours annuel. Enfin le banquet put commencer.

Severus se retrouva à faire tournoyer sa fourchette dans son plat, sans grande conviction.

« Le bouillon de Grand-mère te manque, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Remus d'un air amusé en le voyant faire.

« En effet. » admit-il.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. »

Rogue leva les yeux vers ses Serpentards, pour voir Harry en grande conversation avec Hermione et Ginny, avant que Ginny ne se mette à sourire d'un air réjoui. Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et s'en retourna à son plat qu'il entreprit, tout comme Rogue, de parcourir de sa fourchette sans jamais porter cette dernière à ses lèvres.

Ginny parlait d'un air animé avec Hermione, qui sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, et toutes deux se mirent à griffonner avec entrain dessus.

« Je parie un gallion que Ginny vient juste de se porter volontaire pour cuisiner. » déclara doucement Severus.

« Au diable le pari, » rétorqua Remus avec une légère pointe de gourmandise, « contente-toi plutôt de mettre ton esprit Serpentard à l'œuvre pour qu'on puisse y goûter nous aussi. »

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Severus ne put réprimer un petit rire.

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, Jack et Pénélope se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards.

Severus se mit prestement sur ses pieds et s'approcha afin d'avoir la primeur de ce qui allait être dit. Remus n'était que d'une seconde derrière lui.

« Salut Harry, Mercredi. » lança Pénélope avec un léger sourire.

« Pénélope, Jack. » répondit solennellement Harry. « Félicitations. »

« Merci. Nous savons que vous aviez une bonne relation avec Jacob et Miranda l'année dernière, et nous espérions qu'elle puisse se poursuivre cette année avec nous. »

Harry opina du chef.

« Avez-vous l'intention de continuer le club ? » s'enquit Jack.

« Le professeur Lupin est un enseignant compétent. » répondit Harry.

« Il se peut que je le sois, » intervint Remus, en s'approchant d'eux, «cependant, je m'en tiendrai uniquement au programme, il y a énormément de choses à explorer à part ça. »

Mercredi pencha sa tête sur le côté à l'intention de Remus. « En paieras-tu le prix ? » demanda-t-elle.

Remus roula des yeux. « Pourquoi ne pas me le demander tout simplement ? »

Mercredi afficha une expression innocente. « Parce qu'en ce cas il se pourrait que nous finissions par t'être redevable. Nous préférons être les créanciers. »

« Quel est le prix ? »

« Des leçons privées, sur tout sujet qui pourrait attirer notre attention. »

« Marché conclu. »

Harry reporta son regard sur Jack et Pénélope et hocha la tête. « Hermione, Ginny et Pugsley organiseront l'emploi du temps avec vous. Informez tout le monde de contacter leurs parents afin qu'ils leur envoient toute arme familiale dont ils aimeraient avoir l'usage, nous allons leur enseigner un peu de corps à corps cette année. »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Jack avec enthousiasme.

Mercredi jaugea du regard Remus pendant une seconde avant de faire de même aux deux Préfets-en-Chef. Elle leva sa main avec nonchalance et un dôme de silence recouvrit instantanément le petit groupe qu'ils constituaient – les isolant ainsi parfaitement du reste du Corps étudiant.

« Le Professeur Lupin est un Loup-garou. »

Remus devint aussitôt blanc comme un linge.

Pénélope et Jack échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent Harry et Mercredi, avant de s'arrêter sur le Professeur Lupin. Pénélope fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

« Les Loups-garous sont des créatures qualifiées comme noires, mais nous avons appris que le terme 'noir' ne signifiait pas maléfique pour autant. Par ailleurs, ceci est la version que le Ministère tient à ce que nous croyions, alors ce n'est probablement pas vrai. Cela importe peu au final, du moment que vous êtes en mesure d'enseigner. »

« Ouais. » ajouta plus laconiquement Jack.

« Je vous remercie. » répondit Remus dans un murmure.

Mercredi hocha la tête. « Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, non ? »

« J'ai expérimenté pendant bien des années une toute autre réponse de la part des gens. » répondit Remus d'un ton grave.

« Des réponses idiotes qui siéent à des gens idiots. » déclara dédaigneusement Mercredi. « Les secrets éclatent toujours aux moments les plus inopportuns; à présent tu es en mesure de contrôler comment celui-ci sera divulgué. »

« Merci. » répéta encore Remus avec une profonde reconnaissance.

Harry et Mercredi opinèrent du chef dans une symbiose parfaite. Harry annula le sort qu'avait lancé Mercredi et ils s'éloignèrent sans autre forme de procès de leur pas mesuré.

Pénélope les regarda partir pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers Pugsley, Hermione et Ginny.

« On peut se réunir demain, » suggéra Pugsley, « une fois que nous aurons tous reçu nos emplois du temps. »

« Merci. » dit Pénélope avant de se mettre à soupirer en avisant Percy s'approcher d'eux d'un pas cérémonial.

« Pénélope. » entama-t-il à brûle-pourpoint de son ton pompeux.

« Percy. » répondit-elle d'un ton bien plus formel.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Alors, Jack. » commença subitement Ginny en se levant de sa place et en approchant le Préfet-en-Chef. « Dis-moi, comment c'est d'être Préfet-en-Chef ? » Sa voix avait pris un timbre séducteur en dépit de son jeune âge et elle avait assumé un port altier empreint de confiance.

« C'est une expérience intéressante. » déclara Jack d'un ton prudent, en portant son regard sur Ginny.

Ginny ramena avec une lenteur calculée une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille, et leva sa main pour caresser le badge qui rutilait sur la poitrine du Poufsouffle de septième année.

« C'est vrai que ça brille. » commenta-t-elle d'une voix voilée, en pénétrant dans son espace personnel et en usant de sa manche pour polir le badge.

« Ginevra ! » s'étrangla Percy d'un air scandalisé.

« Va-t-en, Percy. » déclara Ginny d'un ton félin, « et laisse le Préfet-en-Chef et moi avoir une petite discussion en privée. Tu ne devrais jamais interrompre le Préfet-en-Chef tu sais. Il mérite notre plus grand respect, et nous devons faire _tout_ ce qu'il dit, pas vrai ? Peu importe ce que cela peu être, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Percy devint blanc, avant de virer au rouge brique, puis redevint blanc une fois de plus. Hermione ricana à cela, et il adopta une expression profondément outrée, avant de tourner vivement sur ses talons et de s'éloigner à grands pas rageurs.

Ginny gloussa et retourna s'asseoir. « Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Jack, « mais je ne suis pas véritablement intéressée par toi – tu es bien trop vieux pour moi, et je suis trop jeune pour être intéressée par ce genre de choses autrement que d'un point de vue strictement académique. Mais s'il y a une chose que j'adore, c'est bien de me jouer de mon _très cher_ frère. »

Jack eut besoin d'un moment avant de se mettre à rire. « Si seulement tu avais quelques années de plus. » marmonna-t-il néanmoins sur un ton de regret.

Elle lui sourit d'un air innocent. « Si tu désires vraiment voir un maître en la matière, observe Morticia faire. Elle est incroyable. » Ginny se tourna ensuite vers Pénélope. « Félicitations pour ton poste de Préfète-en-Chef, Penny, tu le mérites vraiment. »

« Merci Gin-gin. » répondit Pénélope avec un sourire. « On reste amies, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » assura Ginny avec enthousiasme. « Je ne vais pas te blâmer d'avoir repris tes esprits. Et puis entre nous, » ajouta-t-elle avec un autre sourire facétieux, « il y a beaucoup d'autres garçon ouverts d'esprits à l'école. »

« Je vous voie demain alors. » dit Pénélope en les saluant avant de prendre Jack par le bras et de l'emmener avec elle.

« Tu feras une excellente Addams. » déclara Pugsley.

Ginny eut un sourire euphorique. « C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'aies jamais dite. » Et elle quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas allègre.

Hermione eut un léger rire. « Elle a aussi passé un certain temps en compagnie de Mélissa, je crois. »

« A la Salle commune, vous deux. » ordonna Rogue avec un léger sourire, et il regarda Hermione et Pugsley s'en aller à leur tour.

« Est-ce toujours aussi amusant que ça ? » demanda Remus.

« A l'occasion. » admit Rogue. Il avisa l'heure d'un coup de baguette expert. « Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade le temps que je fasse ma ronde ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » accepta Remus.

* * *

_Comme il semblait être devenu de norme depuis l'arrivée de Harry et Mercredi à Poudlard, le reste de l'année fut loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. Mais à défaut de tranquillité on ne pouvait certainement pas lui dénier d'être exaltante._

_Son attitude vis-à-vis des contrariétés de la vie aussi dangereuses, graves et irritantes fussent-elles avait subi un changement drastique. Il n'est nul doute qu'il avait dû être amené à revoir son échelle d'appréciation de ce qui était mauvais et dangereux lorsque l'existence de Pinhead s'était violemment imposée à sa santé mentale. _

_Cela lui apprit que rien ne pouvait être pris pour argent comptant, qu'il n'y avait nul savoir qui ne pouvait être remis en question, et peut-être plus important encore, que juste parce que quelque chose n'avait encore été jamais réalisé ne signifiait en aucune façon qu'elle ne pouvait être faite._

_Albus avait continué d'être un véritable puzzle durant l'année, et le temps aidant, des indices se révélaient qu'il entreprenait de réunir en une image cohérente. Et plus Rogue collait de morceaux ensemble et moins il aimait l'image qui se formait devant lui. _

_Albus semblait même presque lui en vouloir de l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Remus._

* * *

« Entrez. » héla-t-il. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, et Daphné Greengrass entra.

« Pourrions-nous avoir une discussion ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En tant que Directeur de Maison ou parrain ? »

« Parrain, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Assieds-toi, Daph. » déclara-t-il, en inclinant sa tête en direction des fauteuils qui trônaient à côté de son étagère. « Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Il frappa ses mains et ordonna un service de thé à l'elfe de maison qui apparut, avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à celui dans lequel s'était installé Daphné.

Le service de thé apparut quelques secondes plus tard sur une petite table basse à côté de lui et Severus entreprit d'y faire les honneurs.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » s'enquit-il en versant le thé dans deux tasses avant de lui en donner une.

Elle émit un léger soupir et se blottit dans le fauteuil plus grand qu'elle. « L'équilibre des pouvoirs n'a pas cessé d'osciller depuis l'arrivée de Harry et Mercredi. Les élèves les plus âgés qui sont attachés aux idées traditionnalistes quittent peu à peu l'école et les modérés sont à présent aux commandes.

Il acquiesça.

« Mais cela ne concerne pas uniquement l'école. Les choses sont aussi en train de changer au-dehors, mais personne ne s'en aperçoit. Et tu en fais partie. »

« Moi ? » s'enquit-il, sans confirmer ni infirmer l'accusation de sa filleule.

« Tu as passé du temps avec eux, et tu as changé. Tu es plus heureux mais en même temps tu es devenu bien plus réservé encore que par le passé. »

Il autorisa les prémices d'un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

« Et tu ne réponds plus à moins qu'on ne te pose une question directe. » renchérit-elle.

« Aussi intéressant que cela soit, » dit-il doucement, « où veux-tu vraiment en venir ? »

« Et tu es bien plus direct aussi. Que dois-je faire pour en faire partie ? »

« Faire partie de quoi ? »

« Harry et Mercredi ne sont _pas_ des enfants. » statua-t-elle avec assurance. « Ils réalisent des choses avec la magie que j'aurais pourtant pu jurer être impossibles. Et ils entraînent Pugsley, Hermione et Ginny dans leur sillage. Ginny est la meilleure de son année, et Pugsley et Hermione sont juste derrière Harry et Mercredi dans la nôtre.

« Personne à Serpentard n'a le moindre doute quant aux personnes qui détiennent véritablement le pouvoir, et plus ils grandiront, plus il sera difficile d'entrer dans leur cercle. J'ai besoin de rentrer dans le groupe _maintenant_ afin d'avoir un certain degré d'influence lorsqu'ils sortiront de Poudlard et exploseront aux yeux du monde. »

Severus hocha lentement la tête. « Il n'y a rien de plus vrai. » approuva-t-il. « Et néanmoins, je me dois de te le déconseiller. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne tolèrent aucunement les préjudices, ils n'acceptent aucune forme de pensée qui ne soit véritablement tienne, et ils accueillent à bras ouverts les créatures considérées comme maléfiques par le Ministère. J'ai passé une soirée des plus agréables à discuter avec un loup-garou et un vampire de deux cents ans. »

Daphné opina du chef. « Et si cela m'importait aucunement que quelqu'un soit un vampire, un Moldu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Ce serait un bon début. »

« Je pourrais essayer de séduire Harry. »

Severus considéra longuement sa filleule puis poussa un soupir. « N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour ça ? »

« Je voulais dire dans quelques années. » dit-elle d'une voix affaiblie par l'embarras.

« Penses-tu que ça marchera ? »

Daphné inclina sa tête sur le côté et esquissa un sourire empreint de confiance. « Probablement, je serai vraiment très jolie quand je serai plus grande, tu sais. »

« En tant que ton parrain, je te conseille vivement d'oublier cette idée. »

« Parce que ? » s'enquit-elle un sourcil haussé.

« J'ai rencontré une charmante damoiselle du nom de Mélissa pendant les vacances. J'ai cru de prime abord qu'elle était une Vélane à part entière, quand en vérité elle était pour moitié Vélane et pour moitié Succube. Aussi peux-tu aisément imaginer à quel point elle était attirante. »

Daphné plissa le nez mais acquiesça néanmoins.

« J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait tenté quelque chose avec Harry par le passé. Cela s'est soldé par un échec cuisant de sa part, et à présent, elle est irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'avoir. Elle essaie de l'éviter autant que faire se peut, mais cela lui est impossible le jour de son anniversaire. Et chaque année, ils lui font subir la pire torture imaginable : ils sont gentils avec elle. Voici ce qu'est le clan Addams, les contestations au leadership actuel sont encouragées, mais tu as tout intérêt à te préparer à en payer le prix en cas de défaite.

« Je suppose que tu as vu Ginny se jouer de Stroper après le dîner ? »

Daphné opina.

« Une grande partie de sa performance lui vient de Morticia. Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser juste parce qu'elle n'en fait pas étalage, que Mercredi ne puisse être bien plus dévastatrice si l'envie lui en prenait. »

Daphné accepta son argument d'un lent hochement de tête. « Et je doute de pouvoir battre Mercredi en combat singulier quoi qu'il en soit. » se résigna-t-elle.

« Tu ne pourrais pas. » affirma sans hésitation Severus. « Elle a été entraînée toute sa vie durant. Elle a déjà versé le sang, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle tuera encore; du reste elle ne s'en cache pas et n'éprouve aucun scrupule à passer à l'acte. Quand tu n'étais encore qu'à tes premiers pas, on lui enseignait déjà à lancer un couteau. »

Daphné hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais je désire quand même en faire partie. Comment dois-je faire ? »

« As-tu parlé à Pugsley ? »

Daphné secoua sa tête. « Je ne veux pas y accéder de cette façon, je veux accéder directement aux strates supérieures. »

Severus sourit avec une certaine fierté. « Si tu peux accepter le fait que tes cauchemars actuels pâliront en comparaison de ce que tu verras à leurs côtés, alors il y a une façon très simple pour toi d'essayer. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Demande à Mercredi. Elle te donnera une réponse claire. »

Daphné acquiesça lentement. « Merci. »

« Comment va ta mère ? »

« Elle va bien, elle s'est étonnée de ne pas t'avoir vu aussi souvent que d'habitude cette année. »

« Et Astoria ? »

« La petite peste est toujours obsédée par l'idée de se marier à Malefoy. Il semblerait que j'ai omis de lui informer de son petit problème. » répondit-elle, un sourire rusé clairement affiché sur son visage.

Avant que Severus ne puisse lui répondre, sa cheminée s'activa brusquement. « Que tout le monde allume la radio ! » intima Pomona d'une voix agitée. Et aussi soudainement que le contact avait été établi, il fut coupé.

Severus agita négligemment sa baguette, et la Radio Sorcière se mit à résonner dans la pièce.

_« …had Chadwick pour la Radio Sorcière. Plus tôt dans la journée, une évasion sans précédent a eu lieu à la prison d'Azkaban, les officiels du Ministère désignent pour responsable Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, bien qu'ils insistent que ce dernier ne soit toujours pas retourné à une forme corporelle._

_« Les criminels condamnés Lucius Malefoy, de même que les tristement célèbres Sirius Black et Bellatrix Lestrange se sont tous évadés. Black et sa cousine, Lestrange, étaient tous deux des Mangemorts notoires durant la guerre, et il est certain qu'ils en auront après Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et le vainqueur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a de cela plus d'une dizaine d'années._

_« Le Ministre Fudge a promis des mesures de leadership fermes et décisives. Des promesses qui devraient selon toute vraisemblance se concrétiser dès demain._

_« C'était Chad Chadwick en flash info pour la Radio Sorcière. Nous vous retournons dès à présent à votre programme habituel. »_

Severus esquissa un nouveau mouvement de sa baguette et la radio fut réduite au silence. Il leva les yeux vers Daphné, qui avait une expression songeuse sur son visage.

« Si Black entend s'en prendre à Harry, il risque d'avoir un petit problème. »

« Tout particulièrement parce qu'il est complètement innocent. » ajouta Severus.

« Comment ! »

Severus esquissa un léger sourire_. «_ Je suspecte que tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. » prévit-il. « Et que les choses vont sans nul doute devenir très intéressantes ici. Une fois de plus. »

Daphné l'observa avec stupéfaction pendant quelque temps avant de reprendre contenance et de se mettre à grommeler. « Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je veux en être – Je hais ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Tu vas devoir t'y habituer en ce cas. » commenta-t-il d'un ton léger.

Daphné parvint à sourire tout en roulant des yeux à son intention avant de se lever et quitter le bureau. « A plus tard Oncle Sev. »

« N'hésite pas à me rendre visite si l'envie t'en prend. »

« Tu sais, » commença lentement Daphné en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de sa porte. « Tu es beaucoup plus aimable ces derniers temps. »

« Dehors. » lui ordonna-t-il de sa voix dangereuse, en réprimant un sourire de son visage.

Daphné lui tira facétieusement la langue et s'empressa de s'éclipser.

* * *

Le matin suivant Severus découvrit le sens exact de l'expression '_mesures de leadership fermes et décisives'._

Des détraqueurs.

A Poudlard.

Et juste quand il se disait que les décisions prises concernant cette école ne pouvaient être pires, le destin se surpassait pour lui prouver le contraire. Quels genres d'idiots autoriseraient à des créatures suceuses d'âmes l'accès d'une école pleine d'enfants sans défense ?

Apparemment les idiots nommés Albus Dumbledore et Cornelius Fudge.

« Expliquez-moi, une fois de plus, » dit-il au cours de la réunion extraordinaire qui avait été mise à l'ordre du jour au regard de la situation, « de quelle utilité pourraient nous être des Détraqueurs qui ont été incapables de garder ces personnes en prison ? »

« Ils seront en mesure de les capturer. » postillona Fudge en frappant la table du poing comme pour donner plus de force à son argument dérisoire.

« Je vois. » acquiesça Severus. « Albus, vous acceptez ceci ? »

« Il n'a pas le choix. » plastronna Fudge en se gonflant d'importance. « C'est moi qui suis en charge de la sécurité de ce pays. »

« Excellent. » déclara Severus de sa voix la plus doucereuse. « Je m'assurerai donc que vous en récoltiez tout le mérite. »

Fudge adopta une mine suspicieuse tandis que Rogue faisait vivement volte-face, en levant son bras au moment propice afin que sa cape tournoie théâtralement avec son corps avant de flotter comme prise dans une brise soudaine tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. C'était une technique qu'il avait apprise de Marcus.

Il entra dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard où la grande majorité de sa maison était réunie, tous écoutant la Radio Sorcière confirmer l'instauration des Détraqueurs à Poudlard.

« Professeur ! » se manifesta Adrain Pucey d'un air effaré. « Cette histoire est tout bonnement ridicule !»

« En effet. » dit-il aigrement. « Malheureusement, le Ministre insiste. »

« Mais Malefoy, Lestrange et Black leur ont échappé pourtant. » argua Adrian.

« Un point que j'ai aussi soulevé. » soupira Severus. « Je ne manquerai pas d'informer la presse de sa réponse. »

« Professeur. » intervint Pugsley, de là où il était assis en compagnie de Hermione et Ginny. « Quel est le problème avec les Détraqueurs ? »

« Pour les personnes normales, ils tendent à avoir des effets particulièrement désastreux. »

« Oh. » fit Pugsley en fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur. « Pouvez-vous en simuler les effets ? »

« Je le peux. » répondit lentement Severus.

« Si cela vous est possible, alors peut-être que nous pourrions voir si nous pouvons le supporter. » suggéra Ginny. « La peur de l'inconnu est souvent pire que la peur elle-même après tout. »

Severus acquiesça et dégaina sa baguette. Il lança le sort sur sa personne.

Des hurlements retentirent instantanément dans la Salle alors que les élèves, grandement affectés, tentaient désespérément de s'éloigner de lui.

Il annula son sort immédiatement, avant de frapper des mains et d'ordonner du chocolat à l'elfe de maison qui apparut – en grande quantité.

Ginny et Hermione frissonnaient très visiblement tandis qu'elles essayaient de regagner le contrôle de leurs émotions. Pugsley quant à lui paraissait légèrement surpris. « Voilà un souvenir que je ne désire absolument pas me remémorer. » marmonna-t-il. « De quoi vous êtes vous souvenu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura Hermione. « C'était très mauvais, mais c'est parti à présent. »

« Oui. » ajouta Ginny. « J'étais terrifiée, mais à présent je ne le suis plus. »

« Bon sang. » souffla Pugsley en prenant un peu de chocolat à son tour.

« Un problème ? » interrogea Harry qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, Mercredi à ses côtés.

Pugsley dit rapidement quelque chose dans une langue que Rogue ne comprenait pas.

Harry répondit posément dans le même idiome.

Pugsley reprit la parole pendant une minute encore, le ton de sa voix et son langage corporel implorant.

Harry finit par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. « Demande un rassemblement général dans trente minutes, dans la Grande Salle. Conseille tout le monde d'amener quiconque désire apprendre, ce sera une réunion ouverte à tous. »

« Merci. » dit Pugsley avec un soulagement manifeste, tandis que Harry et Mercredi quittaient la Salle Commune.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Pugsley, qui affichait à présent un large sourire. « Ils vont nous apprendre à combattre les Détraqueurs. » se réjouit-il.

Un sentiment de soulagement perceptible parcourut la salle entière.

« Ginny, tu t'occupes des Gryffondors. Hermione, les Serdaigles. Je me charge des Poufsouffles. »

« Et j'en informerai les Professeurs. » ajouta Severus avec amusement. « Je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux ne seront pas contre le fait de se rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Sans exception aucune, tous les élèves se présentèrent – même les Weasley. La plupart des Professeurs se tenaient aux abords de la foule immense et dense que constituaient les élèves. Albus Dumbledore quant à lui brilla par son absence.

« Professeur Lupin. » appela Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'un Détraqueur ? » Il se tenait debout sur une plateforme surélevée qui trônait en lieu et place de l'ordinaire table des Professeurs.

« Les Détraqueurs sont parmi les plus viles créatures qui errent sur cette terre. Ils infectent les endroits les plus sombres et sales, ils se délectent du désespoir, révèrent la putréfaction et drainent toute forme de quiétude, espoir, et bonheur de leur environnement direct. Même les Moldus peuvent ressentir leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent les voir. Si vous vous retrouvez à proximité d'un Détraqueur, tout sentiment agréable et toute pensée heureuse vous seront ravis. S'il en a l'occasion, le Détraqueur se repaîtra de vous assez longtemps pour vous réduire à une condition similaire à la sienne…un être sans âme et maléfique. Il ne vous restera rien d'autre que les pires expériences de votre vie. »

Tous les élèves devinrent extrêmement pâles à cela.

« Et ceci, » commenta Harry dans un murmure à peine audible pour son assistance, « est ce à quoi le Ministre a jugé bon d'attribuer le rôle de gardiens de notre école. Il serait préférable pour toutes les personnes concernées, que Mercredi et moi allions faire un pique-nique et que nous attendions qu'ils viennent à nous. Mais étant donné que notre requête s'est vue refusée, nous nous astreindrons pour l'heure à cette petite réunion.

« Les Détraqueurs sont vivants. Il existe une règle majeur dans la vie que nous connaissons intimement. Tout ce qui vit meurt. Rien n'est immortel. Nous n'avons simplement pas encore découvert comment les tuer, mais nous y travaillons. »

« Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un hobby, après tout. » commenta Pugsley sur le ton de la conversation, ce qui eut pour effet de briser la tension qui s'était emparée des élèves suite à la description de Remus.

« En attendant, il existe un moyen de combattre les effets, et ce moyen est, Hermione ? »

« Le Charme du Patronus. » répondit instantanément cette dernière.

Harry hocha la tête.

« En effet, le Charme du Patronus. Le charme donne forme à vos émotions les plus positives. Ces émotions positives constituent l'antithèse parfaite de tout ce qui constitue un Détraqueur.

« Nous allons vous apprendre comment lancer ce charme, et vous serez en mesure de le faire dans votre sommeil une fois que nous en aurons fini. »

« N'est-ce pas censé être difficile ? » s'enquit un cinquième année.

« Non. » répondit Mercredi d'un ton catégorique. « A moins que votre nom soit Fudge auquel cas cela vous serait impossible. Pour n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière compétent, c'est aisément réalisable. »

En périphérie de la foule, Ron Weasley ouvrit sa bouche pour prendre la parole, seulement pour se retrouver frappé par huit maléfices consécutifs de la part d'élèves à proximité. Il perdit connaissance avant même de pouvoir pousser un cri.

« Mercredi. » dit Harry d'une voix douce. « Une démonstration, je te prie. »

« Expecto Patronum. » incanta-t-elle, le ton de sa voix demeurant tout aussi monocorde que d'ordinaire. Du bout de sa baguette, une vive lumière argentée surgit ; elle prit la forme d'un Nundu blanc scintillant, qui se mit à rôder autour de la salle, à la recherche d'un Détraqueur. Il renifla soudainement l'air autour de lui, et ayant trouvé sa proie s'élança vers sa direction et disparut en traversant le mur de la salle.

« N'allez-vous pas annuler le charme ? » interrogea Severus.

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui. « Pourquoi donc ? »

Severus se contenta de rire sous cape.

« L'incantation en elle-même est très simple. » poursuivit Harry. « Mais la véritable difficulté survient au moment de faire appel à un souvenir agréable. La Magie repose principalement sur la croyance, et croire en un souvenir agréable vous aidera à garantir le succès de l'invocation du Patronus. » Il scruta alors les élèves qui se trouvaient devant lui.

« Toi. » déclara-t-il, en désignant une Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

« Moi ? » glapit l'élève avec une note distincte d'appréhension.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » la rasséréna Harry. « Viens ici. »

La petite fille prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers Harry.

« Vingt points pour Poufsouffle. » murmura Severus à voix basse.

Harry posa un genou à terre, et posa sa main sur la joue de la fille. Elle lui sourit avec incertitude.

« Mégane, te souviens-tu de l'incantation ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle.

« Essaye. »

« Expecto Patronum. » La lumière argentée jaillit de sa baguette, et à contrario de ce que Severus aurait pu croire possible, un cheval argenté prit instantanément forme sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

« J'ai réussi ! » s'exclama Mégane avec un émerveillement incrédule. Le cheval s'estompa lorsqu'elle annula le sort.

« Peux-tu essayer encore, sans mon aide ? » demanda Harry.

Elle acquiesça d'un ferme hochement de tête empreint de détermination et invoqua de nouveau le patronus sans coup férir.

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire. « Bonne fille. »

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle en descendant de la plateforme d'un pas sautillant. Elle s'en retourna parmi ses amis avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Ces derniers lui firent fête, la tapotant dans le dos et la congratulant de son remarquable succès.

Harry adressa un regard à Pugsley et proféra quelque chose dans la même langue qu'ils avaient employée plus tôt. Pugsley opina du chef, puis murmura quelque chose à Hermione et Ginny, avant de rejoindre Harry et Mercredi sur la plateforme.

« Formez trois queues. » instruisit Harry. « Une personne à la fois de chaque queue viendra sur la plateforme exécuter le charme. »

Le premier à passer fut un Serdaigle de première année, qui frissonna lorsque Mercredi effleura sa joue, mais comme attendu, un petit renard argenté apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle.

Ginny et Hermione acclamèrent la performance à pleins poumons – une acclamation qui trouva bien vite un écho à sa mesure parmi la foule d'élèves. Les acclamations continuèrent tandis que les élèves défilaient et exécutaient sans coup férir le charme. Du plus fort au plus faible d'entre eux, tout ce qui fut nécessaire était un effleurement au visage, et le charme était exécuté.

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était électrique, tout le monde était d'une humeur euphorique, et ceci, peut-être, fut ce qui aida les enfants chez qui la magie était la moins développée.

Même Longdubat parvint à réaliser un Charme du Patronus adéquat.

Ron et Percy Weasley changèrent tous deux de queue afin d'éviter Harry et Mercredi. Finalement, Hermione et Ginny furent les dernières élèves à passer, et elles se rendirent respectivement auprès de Harry et Mercredi. Pugsley était sur ses genoux, haletant douloureusement et paraissant totalement exténué.

Deux incantations fendirent l'air une fois de plus, et deux animaux supplémentaires apparurent, avant de s'estomper en volutes argentées.

« Souvenez-vous. » déclara Harry d'une voix à peine perceptible. « Et vous serez en mesure de le lancer à tout moment. »

« Très bien, tous à vos Salles Communes à présent. » annonça Rogue, avant de décider de s'essayer à une petite plaisanterie. « C'est à présent au tour des Professeurs, et nous n'aimerions pas que vous assistiez à notre débâcle si jamais nous échouions alors que vous avez tous si bien réussi. Préfets, assurez-vous que personne ne manque à l'appel, nous vérifierons tout à l'heure. »

Il y eut plus d'un regard surpris à ces mots, ainsi qu'un nombre conséquent de rires tandis que les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives en bavardant et plaisantant entre eux.

Les portes imposantes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent avec fracas derrière le dernier élève, ne laissant plus que cinq élèves et les Professeurs en son sein.

Harry et Mercredi semblaient à présent bien plus inexpressifs que de coutume. Rogue était certain que c'était dû au fait qu'ils étaient complètement épuisés.

« C-C'était quelque chose d'impossible. » statua Remus d'une voix que la stupéfaction la plus totale rendait tremblotante.

Harry poussa un soupir. « Il est clair que non. »

« Harry, la plupart des adultes peinent à exécuter ce charme – il n'est même pas enseigné à Poudlard ! »

« Ils l'ont fait. » fit observer Mercredi. « Il en résulte donc que ce n'est pas impossible. »

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire. » intervint Severus en interrompant l'argumentaire bourgeonnant avant qu'il éclatât. Il se dirigea vers Harry, le choisissant lui plutôt que Mercredi pour bon nombre de raisons auxquelles il ne voulait absolument pas penser.

Irma Prince opta pour Mercredi.

Harry effleura sa joue, et soudainement il se remémora quelque chose de son enfance. Il était assis sur un canapé, étudiant, Lily Evans assise à ses côtés, passant tous deux la nuit entière à discuter.

« Lancez le charme. »

« Expecto Patronum. » souffla-t-il. Il sentit sa magie être sollicitée, de même que supportée par une source extérieure. De sa baguette jaillit une vive lumière argentée qui prit rapidement la forme d'un ours imposant.

Il le laissa s'évanouir et fixa Harry du regard. « Expliquez. »

« J'ai extrait votre souvenir le plus heureux de votre esprit et j'ai magnifié votre magie. » déclara paisiblement Harry. « Ce n'est pas exactement de la Légilimancie, étant donné que je ne peux pas voir ce à quoi vous pensiez, mais cela s'en rapproche suffisamment pour être considéré comme illégal. A présent que votre magie sait comment lancer le Charme du Patronus, vous serez en mesure de le réaliser en toute circonstance. »

« Vous avez lancé plus de trois cents charmes, M. Potter ? » s'exclama Filius d'un air choqué.

« Seulement aidé. » rectifia Harry. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je suis en mesure de le lancer. » déclara Filius. Les autres Professeurs restants confirmèrent aussi leur habilité à lancer le charme.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée principale de la Grande Salle. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Kingsley Shacklebolt entra d'un pas étonnement timide.

L'Auror se mit ensuite à flâner dans la Grande Salle, semblant prendre grande soin d'inspecter les armures postées ça et là des murs. Son attitude semblait davantage ressembler à celui d'un touriste Moldu visitant un antique château qu'à un Auror dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Tout affairé à sa tâche, l'Auror semblait avoir complètement oublié les autres personnes présentes dans la Salle.

« M. Shacklebolt ? » s'enquit Minerva.

« Hmm ? » fit ce dernier d'un air peu concerné.

« Pouvons-nous vous aider? »

Kingsley porta sa main au niveau de son badge et utilisa la manche de sa robe pour polir son badge avec négligence. « Oh…eh bien…C'est le Ministre m'envoie. » déclara-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

« Et que désirait-il ? »

« Que je délivre un message de sa part. » déclara tranquillement Kingsley, en s'asseyant sur une chaise avant d'entreprendre de retirer ses bottes avec une lenteur toute remarquable.

« Et quel est donc, je vous prie, » dit Minerva d'un ton glacial, « ce message ? »

Kingsley se mit à bailler, puis à s'étirer pendant un bon moment durant lequel le silence consterné des Professeurs fut parfaitement perceptible. Finalement il remit ses bottes avec la même douloureuse vitesse dont il avait usé pour les enlever.

« Il m'a dit de demandé si le propriétaire du Patronus Nundu aurait l'obligeance d'annuler le Charme car il effraie les Détraqueurs. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner une fois de plus.

« Et je m'acquitterai de ma tâche dès que faire se pourra bien sûr. Savez-vous à qui appartient le patronus ? »

Subitement, la consternation ambiante fit place à l'amusement général et un petit air de connivence sembla même flotter autour du stricte Professeur de Métamorphose.

« C'est celui de Miss Addams. » répondit Minerva. « Et vous pourrez lui faire part de ce message bien assez tôt. Cependant avant cela, dites-moi donc comment va votre mère ? »

Kingsley esquissa le large sourire de quelqu'un pour qui Noël venait d'arriver avec plusieurs mois d'avance. « Elle va merveilleusement bien, je vous remercie. Parfaitement bien. Elle demande souvent de vous nouvelles, par ailleurs. »

« Je vois, je vais devoir lui rendre visite le plus tôt possible. »

« Elle fait toujours ce gâteau que vous adorez. »

« Il me retombe directement sur les reins, mais cela en vaut bien la peine. » déclara Minerva avec une légère trace d'humour.

Finalement après quelques bonnes minutes de gagnées Kingsley soupira et se leva pour s'acquitter de sa tâche. Severus ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il fallut néanmoins un temps considérable à l'Auror pour atteindre Mercredi qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à sa hauteur, il récita d'une voix empreinte d'ennui son message

« Le Ministre de la Magie, vous demande instamment de stopper sur le champ le Charme du Patronus que vous avez lancé. »

« Entendu. » acquiesça gracieusement Mercredi.

« Je vous remercie. Je m'en vais de ce pas faire mon rapport à sa Majesté. J'aurais horreur de le voir davantage incommodé par la situation. »

« Pourriez-vous lui demander quelque chose de notre part ? » le questionna Harry.

« Mais certainement. » déclara Kingsley, toute trace d'ennui dans sa voix envolée.

« Si vous pouviez l'interroger devant un journaliste, cela serait d'autant mieux. » ajouta Harry. « Demandez-lui seulement comment les Détraqueurs sont supposés protéger l'école si le simple Patronus d'un étudiant suffit à les faire fuir ? »

Kingsley eut un sourire carnassier. « Je pense que j'ai juste le journaliste qu'il nous faut pour ça. » approuva-t-il. « Eh bien, je suis de service, je vous verrai donc plus tard. » Et il s'en alla d'une démarche tout aussi lente que celle avait laquelle il était entré.

Harry prit la main de Mercredi dans la sienne. « Nous allons manger, puis nous dormirons pendant quelques jours, veuillez nous excusez pour les classes que nous manquerons. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit doucement Severus, tandis que Harry et Mercredi menaient Pugsley, Ginny et Hermione hors de la Grande Salle.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, Severus s'assit au bord de la plateforme.

Remus conjura un siège et s'installa à côté de lui. Les autres Professeurs les rejoignirent bientôt et pendant quelques minutes le silence régna en maître, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres contemplations.

« Expecto Patronus. » déclara paisiblement Severus au bout d'un moment. Son ours apparut instantanément comme précédemment. « J'ai porté la Marque des Ténèbres. » finit-il par dire. « Et je n'ai jamais trouvé en moi un souvenir assez heureux pour exécuter correctement ce charme. Harry avait raison, ma magie sait à présent comment produire un patronus, et cela m'est aussi facile que de lancer un charme de lévitation. »

« Ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible. » argua Minerva avec incrédulité.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. » surenchérit Remus.

« Cela m'amène à m'interroger sur tout ce qui pourrait être enseigné par cette méthode. » s'émerveilla Filius.

« Cela m'amène quant à moi à me demander comment diable ils ont pu me donner du pouvoir ? » fit Severus. « Laissons de côté l'enseignement du charme. Harry a suppléé ma magie avec une partie de la sienne. Cela aussi n'est pas supposé être faisable. »

« A vrai dire. » intercéda Irma Prince. « Nous possédons quelques livres sur le transfert de pouvoir. Ils ont plus d'un millier d'années et ont été écrits en latin. Ils les ont étudiés l'année passée, si je ne m'abuse. »

Minerva émit un soupir. « J'avais tort, Severus. » confessa-t-elle. « Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient parmi nous. Cent points chacun à Harry, Mercredi et Pugsley pour avoir réussi à enseigner un charme difficile à tous les élèves ainsi que pour être parvenus à récuser mes présomptions. »

« Merci. » répondit Severus qui ne parvint pas à totalement dissimuler sa stupeur.

« Nous continuerons tout de même à vous battre au Quidditch. » lui rappela Minerva avec un de ses rares sourires.

« Seulement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas jouer. » déplora Severus qui manqua esquisser une moue boudeuse. « Ils m'ont dit de ne pas être trop gourmand. »

Le sourire de Minerva s'élargit. « Voilà une nouvelle qui m'enlève un poids des épaules. Je suis ravie de savoir que les élèves ne rencontreront pas de problèmes avec ces Détraqueurs. »

« En effet. » la rejoignit Pomona. « Mes Poufsouffles étaient très abattus avant que Pugsley ne vienne informer tout le monde que Harry et Mercredi allaient enseigner à quiconque le voudrait comment les combattre. La confiance que mes enfants placent en eux est tout simplement inouïe. »

« Lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer quelque chose, » déclara Filius de sa voix fluette, « il est admis de tous qu'ils sauront comment s'y prendre. Personne n'aime se sentir impuissant et cet état de fait achèvera de limiter davantage l'effet de la présence des Détraqueurs sur leur psyché. »

« Toute cette affaire n'est rien de plus qu'une propagande du Ministère visant à apparaître efficace aux yeux de l'opinion publique. » déclara avec mépris Aura Sinistra en accompagnement ses propos d'un reniflement tout aussi irrévérencieux. « Je ne me sens pas vraiment plus en sécurité en sachant que ces créatures se trouvent aux portes de notre école. »

« Aucun de nous ne se sent rassuré, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » agréa Remus.

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop, cependant. » dit Rogue. « Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, Black est innocent. Lucius n'est nullement un sujet d'inquiétude, il est davantage un politicien qu'un combattant, et Bellatrix est aussi saine d'esprit qu'Albus ces derniers temps.

« Black, s'il vient à la recherche de Harry, ne le fera qu'à la seule fin de lui apporter son aide. Lucius essaiera sans doute de tuer Fudge, et cela nous laisse juste Bellatrix – et en toute franchise, je ne souhaite rien tant que de la voir attaquer Poudlard. Ainsi Mercredi pourra la tuer et nous pourrons reporter notre attention sur des sujets bien plus importants. »

La plupart des Professeurs ne purent s'empêcher de hocher la tête à cela.

Severus entreprit de se lever. « Je vais aller voir s'ils sont encore debout, auquel cas je les ferai s'installer dans les chambres des Préfet et Préfète en chef de Serpentard. S'ils doivent dormir pendant plusieurs jours, alors j'aimerais qu'ils se sentent au mieux. »

Remus se leva à son tour et décida de l'accompagner sur un tronçon du chemin. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu autant d'adultes frappés de stupeur à la fois. »

« Et ce n'est pas ton cas ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Remus. « As-tu remarqué qu'une fois encore, nous n'avons pas vu Harry faire la moindre chose ? »

« Excepté amplifier ma magie. »

« Je te le concède, mais je parie que c'est un sort relativement simple. »

Rogue opina. « Probablement. »

« Bon sang, au moins juste une fois j'aimerais voir ce garçon montrer ce dont il est capable ! »

Severus éclata d'un petit rire bref avant de se séparer de Remus et d'emprunter le couloir qui menait vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Harry, Mercredi, Pugsley, Hermione et Ginny étaient installés autour d'une table, trois d'entre eux étant occupés à se nourrir.

Il s'avança à leur table. « Harry, Mercredi, Pugsley, je vais vous autoriser à utiliser les quartiers des Préfet et Préfète en chefs pour récupérer. Ils sont protégés de telle sorte que seules les personnes que vous autoriserez soient en mesure d'entrer. »

« Merci. » répondit succinctement Harry.

Severus frappa des mains, et ordonna aux elfes de maison qui apparurent de déménager les affaires de Harry, Mercredi et Pugsley.

Harry s'étira un moment et adressa un regard à Hermione. « Prend des notes pour nous. »

« Oui, Harry. » promit cette dernière.

Rogue croisa le regard de Harry pendant une seconde, et il put se rendre compte à quel point le garçon était exténué. Mis à part cela il n'y avait aucun signe extérieur qui eut pu informer quelqu'un de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à en juger par la façon aussi gracieuse et fluide que d'ordinaire dont il marchait vers le fond de Salle Commune. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et tous les trois entrèrent.

Il résolut de ne pas chercher à savoir comment deux chambres seraient partagées par trois personnes.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, la Gazette du Sorcier révéla qu'au moins quelques élèves avaient envoyé un courrier chez eux, étant donné que l'édition du jour titrait sur le fait extraordinaire que tous les élèves de Poudlard sans exception connaissaient désormais le Charme du Patronus._

_Des sources anonymes de Poudlard avait fait un récit détaillée de la réunion. Il était apparu qu'un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier avait réussi à mettre la main sur le charme précis qui avait été employé. Le journal exigeait à présent de savoir pourquoi un charme aussi utile s'était vu être interdit par les autorités._

_Le charme faisait exactement ce que Harry avait décrit – il faisait remonter à la surface le souvenir le plus heureux, et comme c'était la partie la plus difficile du Charme du Patronus, le charme représentait un bénéfice substantiel._

_Le journaliste acheva son article sur l'opinion que le Ministère ne désirait pas que les gens ait vent du charme, afin qu'ils puissent contrôler la populace en usant des Détraqueurs comme menace – ce qui était autant d'indices révélateurs d'un régime sans le moindre contrôle si l'emploi de ces viles créatures constituaient le seul pouvoir dissuasif à leur disposition ._

_Les dénégations de Fudge étaient en seconde page, de même que les questions incriminantes de Kingsley. Il ne faisait assurément pas bon d'être le Ministre ce jour-là._

_Les élèves étaient tous de belle humeur, même Ron et Percy semblaient s'être décidé à garder toutes pensées négatives pour eux-mêmes._

_Hermione et Ginny répondirent à un nombre conséquent de questions et reçurent en lieu et place de Harry, Mercredi et Pugsley les remerciements empreints de gratitude de leurs pairs. Pugsley revint un jour avant Harry et Mercredi, mais comme il l'expliqua plus tard, c'était davantage pour qu'il puisse faire office de face publique aux yeux de la population de Poudlard afin que Harry et Mercredi n'aient pas à s'occuper de personnes dont ils n'avaient cure._

_Harry et Mercredi avaient décidé d'apporter leur aide parce que Hermione et Ginny s'étaient remémoré Pinhead après avoir été soumises aux effets d'un Détraqueur, et parce que Pugsley le leur avait demandé au nom du reste de l'école._

_Ce qui avait motivé leur accord concernant le reste de l'école demeurait néanmoins un mystère._

_Le reste de l'année manqua plaisamment de la moindre mauvaise surprise. Il commença ses leçons privées avec Harry et Mercredi, et découvrit qu'en fait de leur enseigner quoi que ce soit, ils s'étaient tous trois très vite révélés comme un groupe d'individus maîtrisant tous leur sujet, travaillant conjointement sur un projet de recherche._

_Il ne s'était plus autant amusé depuis une éternité._

_Son travail avec Nicolas Flamel lui avait ouvert plusieurs voies de recherches à suivre afin de créer une potion Tue-Loup améliorée et il s'appliquait à étudier chacune d'entre elles avec une ferveur et une passion encore inédites de sa personne. _

_Il passait tous ses jeudis soirs avec les autres élèves, à observer Harry et Mercredi leur enseigner comment se battre conjointement avec des armes en plus de leur baguette. Harry ne fit jamais de démonstration lui-même, excepté pour montrer comment tenir une lame correctement._

_Noël s'en vint et s'en alla comme il était venu, et bien qu'il lui fut difficile d'outrepasser sa conscience professionnelle qui lui énonçait impérieusement qu'un professeur ne pouvait offrir de cadeaux à ses élèves, il finit par céder à la tentation et il leur offrit ses journaux de recherche afin qu'ils pussent apprendre tout ce qu'il savait._

_Mercredi accepta le cadeau avec gratitude, et en retour, il obtint le tout nouveau chaudron qui mélangeait les préparations par lui-même. Un présent qui, il ne s'en cacha pas, le rendit ô combien extatique la première fois qu'il en fit usage dans son laboratoire._

_Ce fut après Pâques que l'ordinaire fut de nouveau brisé, au moment précis où il eut le tort de baisser quelque peu sa garde._

* * *

**Nda :** Oui ca y'est je suis enfin de retour après une grosse absence. Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps sans la moindre nouvelle. Les mauvaises périodes m'empêchant d'écrire se sont enchaînées depuis mars dernier et sont cause de cette absence. J'ai une la fameuse période 'Pas le temps' que tout le monde connaît bien, puis j'ai expérimenté ma première période 'Pas de motivation' lorsque un peu de temps libre s'est offert à moi. Puis quand la motivation est revenue la santé a fait défaut donc voilà voilà xD. (oui bien sûr on peut considérer tout ça comme des excuses mais pour ce qu'elles valent cela n'en reste pas moins la vérité)

En tout cas je vous remercie pour votre patience. Désolé j'avais voulu vous faire une grosse surprise en publiant le chapitre 18 d'une nouvelle vie, mais comme ce chapitre était presque terminé je me suis occupé de celui-ci d'abord histoire de me refaire la main.

Et puis je dois avouer avoir eu peur des crises cardiaques qui auraient pu survenir en voyant le retour d'une fiction dont tout le monde commençait à désespérer de voir la suite. Je compte finir le tome trois des parfaits Serpentards avant de publier une nouvelle vie par contre donc encore un tout petit peu de patience pliz.

Quoi qu'il en soit je tâcherai de me faire pardonner par les actes avec plein de chapitres au cours des prochains mois et vous me direz si je suis parvenu à mes fins d'ici Septembre !

Concrètement pour ceux qui veulent savoir à quoi s'attendre cette année voici les histoires qui seront publiées sans le moindre doute :

Les Parfaits Serpentards ( le tome 3 sera fini dans les prochaines semaines)

Espoir (un chapitre par mois)

Une nouvelle vie (un chapitre par mois)

Spolié ( Un chapitre ou deux par mois)

En résumé donc vous aurez un chapitre ou deux par semaine

Pour ce qui est du tome 2 de l'ascension du réprouvé, naissance d'un mage et princesse, ces trois histoires sont incertaines pour diverses raisons dans l'immédiat. Je compte bien les finir, mais elles ne sont tout simplement pas dans mes priorités actuelles.

A très bientôt donc !

Ysfrael

**P.-S : Que pensez-vous donc de la réplique de Rogue : « **_**Cela n'excuse pas pour autant l'étroitesse d'esprit dont ils font preuve avec tant de largesse. » **_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi au juste, mais elle me fait un certain effet lorsque je la relis ! Ah ce Severus, il devient peut-être plus gentil, mais son sens de la répartie est toujours aussi acéré !

(oui oui vous l'avez deviné, je suis plutôt fier de cette réplique ^^ )


End file.
